Invisible Touch
by Zierra
Summary: This story is currently undergoing a MASSIVE revision and will not be updated for a while. shock! Please have patience and give me some response when the new chapters are uploaded! Hugs, Zierra
1. Chapter I

A first attempt at a LotR-fic, don't ask me why, considering I have read the books twice and seen the first two movies, but I guess it was inevitable. Partially co-written with my newly found friend Rain, who helps me with minor details and to get out of possible (and unavoidable) writers-block. Even though we beta read each others stories before they are posted, spelling mistakes can still happen, but they are usually the work of my computer, although it shouldn't take all the blame. Now when that's clear, let's move on.

Set after the books (and movies) and based _a little_ on both. 

ALTHOUGH: Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, Elrond and Galadriel never sailed to Valinor. Arwen never married Aragorn. Elrond was made King of Rivendell, so now he's equal to Thranduil. Theóden didn't die during the War of the Ring but Denethor did. Haldir wasn't killed at Helm's Deep and Ithiel was not a part of either books or movies, but is a figment of my imagination.

All this is based on is the property of Tolkien and that will remain throughout the entire story.

The Elvish language is indicated with '…' and thoughts _like this._

I really hope you like this at least a little.

******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER ONE

The dawning sunlight shone right through the bright green leaves of the Fangorn Forest and irritated Legolas' sensitive eyes. Sunlight did not affect his eyesight, it only disturbed his sleep. 

Although he had only had a couple of hours of sleep he was not the least bit tired. The whole Forest was so remarkably alive, more so than any other forest he had ever visited, it had bedazzled him for a long time. It was not until Treebeard had told him to let the trees be for the night and get some rest that he had been forced to lay down. It had not helped that he had argued that the trees had been without the presence of an Elf for too long and needed to be reminded of their once so dear friendship.

" The reason you are still alive among these woods is because they do remember your fair songs dedicated to them." And with that counterargument, Treebeard had - to Legolas' great dismay - won.

Most dutifully he had lain down on the ground between two large but sleek trees and listened to them tell of times that had gone by and creatures that had passed through the woods so long ago. And with their breezing voices they had lulled Legolas to sleep.

The morning was not far gone, the sun's first rays had just passed over the horizon and played over Legolas' slender body as he stretched and brushed the dust from his clothes.

' Good morning, beautiful forest' he spoke in elvish and gently caressed the two trees he had slept between. They seemed to bow their gratitude but before Legolas could thank them for their hospitality something happened with the air in the Forest. All around him it got thicker and he heard the trees whisper loud warnings to each other as well as to him about an arising danger. 

" Something has entered without permission."

Knowing too well that the Fangorn Forest easily overreacted whenever someone - maybe just accidentally - entered the Forest, he ran towards the place where the warning seemed to come from. The closer he got the more wary the trees grew and he heard the warnings more clear, now directed completely to him.

" Do not continue. Danger is ahead."

Even though his elvish ears could not make out clear voices, he could feel the trees grow increasingly hostile. In its eager to save itself, a tree even lashed out a branch at him, which he barley dodged.

' Calm', he told the tree and as he advanced the voices soon rang clear in his ears.

__

It is Men, and they sound familiar, he thought as he soundlessly made his way to take a closer look.

***

" The trees are aware of our presence but do not approve", Gandalf thought aloud as he listened to the wind.

" It cannot be helped", Aragorn answered with annoyance. " We must enter."

His attempt to walk further into the Forest was prevented by a big root that rose from the ground just before his feet, and it would have tripped him had it not been hold back by a harsh command in elvish.

Amazed at the encounter, just as much with the root as with the elf, Aragorn put all thoughts of the troubles he had aside and just let the sheer joy of seeing the elfs remarkable beauty seep into his every cell.

" Legolas!"  
Smiling back, Legolas jumped down into the clearing they were in and almost immediately the pressing air lightened and the trees anxious spirits calmed.

" Yet again has the elves restored the order in the Fangorn Forest, although memories still haunts it", Gandalf marvelled even though he was not really surprised. Elves was extraordinary at making peace with nature.

" They haunts us all, my dear Mithrandir, Estel, what brings you to these lands? Although I am not surprised to see you here, Gandalf, as you seem to roam ever part of the world."  
With a snort Gandalf tried to seem offended, but a smile betrayed him. He quickly turned serious though.  
" We came here seeking you, Legolas, as the news of your stay here has reached my ears. We bring you urgent matters."  
Thoughtfully sitting down on the very root that had tried to bring the King of Gondor back to earth (literally speaking), Legolas rested his bow against his knee, getting them both in his view.

" The fact that you sought me, and the troubled mind of Aragorn, has already told me as much. What I wish to know is what these matters are."

With a cautious look at the surrounding trees, Aragorn stepped closer to Legolas to make sure he would hear every word, although it did not really matter, considering Legolas could have heard him clearly at a greater distance than this.

" Minas Tirith has received word that an army of Elves is marching near. The attempts to ask of their business has not been answered and the messengers have been killed. I do not wish to fight against Elves as I still consider them my friends and allies. But I cannot risk the safety of Minas Tirith if it is their goal. I do not believe that they would harm another elf, therefore I have come. I am in need of your help."

While Aragorn had been speaking, Legolas' features has become more and more concerned.

" It sounds so unbelievable, but I do not think you are making this up. But you do not ask little of me, King of Gondor."

" Do not call me that, I beg you."  
" It is to whom I am speaking. The protector of his people. However, my life has been spared by your interference on more than one occasion and I will therefore do the best I can."  
" I do not want you to do this out of favour."  
" It is out of friendship, I assure you."  
Even though he had much experience of warfare, Aragorn was still relieved by his help.

" You are still the best of friends, my dear Legolas." 

Arising from the root, Legolas grabbed Aragorns shoulder and squeezed it, giving all of his support.

" Let us not waste more time."  
" Horses are awaiting by the edge of the Forest."

Just as they were about to leave a loud rumble sounded through the Forest.

" Hmm, you were going to leave without saying either "hello" or "good bye"?" Treebeard asked as he with giants steps made way through the forest.

" I think that no one can either come or leave without your knowledge" Gandalf spoke wryly.

Coming to a halt, Treebeard leant down and peered at them.

"Is it my eyes that deceit me or are these faces known to me? Hmm, yes I have seen them before. It is the White Wizard and the King of Gondor. What honour owns my Forest?" 

Stepping forward, Gandalf bowed his head.

" The honour is ours, but our visit cannot be longer. There are things that cannot be delayed."

" Always in such a haste", Treebeard said but nodded his understanding. He stood silent for a few moments, waving in the wind. " The trees mourns your departure, you fair one."

" I will return as soon as I can", Legolas said as much to the trees as to Treebeard.

" Soon? Hmm, well then, these trees shall greet you as friends whenever you decide to return, if your heart is are free of evil. And if you see those halflings, tell them I would like to see them again… Soon, as you say."

With that he turned and walked back into the Forest.

As they walked out of the Forest Gandalf seemed thoughtful. 

" What is on you mind, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked as he saw the contemplating wrinkles in his face. It had not been long since those wrinkles had been permanent in the wizards features, though they now had miraculously been smoothed over .

" What? Oh, I was wondering if Treebeard maybe knew of something that I do not. "As long as your hearts are free of evil." I do wonder…"  
Exchanging a glance of knowledge, Aragorn and Legolas silently agreed on letting the wizard think in peace.

Where the Fangorn Forest ended stood a dozen men awaiting their return. Many of them had never seen an elf before and stared openly, marvelled over the fact that the rumours about the Elves fairness was not exaggerated.

They mounted their horses and rode away, but a few men lingered, looking into the dark Forest.

" I do know that they are fond of trees, but is this not a strange place to be, even for an Elf?" One of them asked, while he tried to see in between the trees.

" At least it was easy to find him" another one said but he kept his distance, subconsciously feeling the barrier the Forest had surrounding it.

" This forest scare me, I am not afraid to admit it" a third confessed as he shuddered unseen to the others.

" Neither am I, but let us catch up with the King, he will not be pleased if he finds us missing."

They spurred their mounts and rode hard to take their places in the party.

__

But what an Elf! was the thought on all their minds.

TBC

**********************************************************************************************

Was it as bad as I think? I need some practise at this, I know I do. But please let me know your opinion! I will only keep on writing crap if you don't correct me. 

// Zierra

RAIN: The only thing I did on this chapter was to complain, although I think it was rather okay for a first timer *winks* Zierra needed to get the storyline completed before I could start, but I have that when this is published, so in the following chapters I'll try to make my voice heard. Don't expect any major differences in the way we write though, the similarity is the reason why we write this together. Don't know why I'm writing so much, it's not even my story. Sorry… *runs away in tears* 


	2. Chapter II

The slash is just implied in these first chapters, and yes, Gandalf suspects something. If the journey between Fangorn Forest and Minas Tirith is very short, is because I didn't have the time nor imagination to write a longer elaboration of it. If certain things does add up to what you have read, is not impossible, because not all things add up in the movies either. But I try my best!

Rain makes his appearance noticed! Somewhere…..

Happy reading!

*******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWO

On their way to Minas Tirith, Aragorn filled Legolas in on the situation.

" All my messengers that I have sent out has returned bound to their horses, dead."

" What killed them?"  
" Arrows. From a long distance. They must have killed them on sight, not even bothering to listen to their message."

It all seemed so odd to Legolas. Yes, once things had been rough between Elves and Men, but a new alliance had been bound and it had all seemed fine. The Elves had even come to help at the battle at Helm's Deep. It did not make sense.

" I do not doubt you Aragorn, but are you sure that it is Elves?"

" I have not seen them with my own eyes, it is only what I have been told. But the arrows are Elvish and I do not believe that any other race can make arrows like that."  
" Aye, it is an art hard to master and that only Elves possess. Can you tell where the arrows are from?"

Aragorn shrugged. " Some from Lórien, some from Mirkwood. I even suspect there is Rivendell archers present."

' I cannot see an answer to this riddle.'

Letting his gloved hand caress the neck of his dark horse, Aragorn sighed.

" Neither can I. Maybe the arrows have been stolen."

" It is rare that Elves travel alone, but those who do carry more than one weapon." Indicating the two short swords on his back, the bow slung over his shoulder and the silver dagger at his belt, Legolas tried to make Aragorn understand how it would be difficult. " It is not easy to steal anything from an Elf."  
" Maybe the arrows was misfired and collected?"

Bringing his horse to a stop by using only the power of his mind, Legolas glared at Aragorn who stopped as well.

" Elves do not miss their targets and do not leave any survivors."

" I did not mean to insult your skill in killing, Legolas. I only try to find answers."

" But need the answers be to Elves disgrace? For the only answers you have thought of, have been."

" Silence you two!" Gandalf roared as he caught up with them, before Aragorn could come with a reply. " This is not a game of "blame the Elves". You both make very good arguments, but continue them later or considerably more quiet. You are not the only two trying to find clarity!"  
Since they could not speak telepathically with each other, they fell silent as none of them dared to oppose Gandalf. He may look old, but the wizard had more than magic up his sleeve. Since they did not want to argue further they looked away and therefore missed the smug smile of Gandalf's face before he urged his mount to go faster.

Aragorn spurred his horse as well wondering if Legolas had always been this stubborn.

As they reached the gates of Minas Tirith after a long day of hard riding they were greeted with blow of horns and the guards formed a path of men all the way to the castle.

When they dismounted a guard approached them and bowed to the King.

" Welcome back, my King. I see you found what you searched for. I shall immediately see to his arrest." He raised his hand to grab the rains to the Elves horse but Legolas pulled it back.

All around the guards drew their swords, ready to protect the King.

" Why is he not bound?"

Due to their previous argument, Legolas gave Aragorn a questioning look to see he would let them arrest him.

" Until I have been proven otherwise, all Elves shall be greeted as our friends. And Legolas will be allowed to enter the city without questions unless I say different. Is that clear?"

The guards re-sheathed their swords and nodded. " Yes, my King" echoed over the courtyard.

" I thought for sure you would let them imprison me" Legolas said as they entered the castle, nudging Aragorn lightly in the side. " I mean, since you know what that does to my kind."

" I was tempted, and it might still happen if you overstep your boundaries."

" So I have boundaries now? What happened to that friendship of yours?"

The fight blossomed again and Gandalf sighed. Those two were like children whenever they got together.

***

The room that Legolas had been given was large and airy, just to his liking. While he was sitting in the window, checking his arrows for flaws, there was a knock on the door.

' Enter!'

The first thing that entered was his white staff, followed by Gandalf himself that looked around and nodded in appreciation. 

" Nice room. Much nicer than mine."

" That might be so, but you are not under the threat of being arrested." 

" Bah! He is just proving his power to you. It has been a long time since you saw each other last."

Putting the arrow back in the quiver, Legolas took out another one and examined it as well while Gandalf made himself comfortable in a padded armchair.

" Had it been my choice, more time would have passed. He is acting like a stuck up royalty."

Laying the staff over his legs, Gandalf look enquiringly at Legolas' concentrated form.

" And you are not, Prince of Mirkwood?"

Temporarily stopping his inspection, Legolas jumped down from the window and stood impatiently in front of Gandalf.

" Has this visit a purpose? Do not say it was long since we saw each other Gandalf, it was only last month."  
" True, but even just a month without the company of an Elf can be long."

" I sense you mean something else with your words."

With a genuine smile Gandalf rose and lay a hand on Legolas' shoulder as he walked passed him over to the window.

" Very perceptive of you, but then again, you Elves possess so many wonderful qualities."

' Gandalf, stop the sweet talking and get to the point.'

As he turned from the window, Gandalf pointed to the garden outside. There was a halfgrown tree standing in the middle of it, its leaves golden in the sunlight, the bark smooth and shimmering.

" Look at that, Legolas, and tell me what you think of it."  
" It is a very beautiful garden. Elves would be proud."  
" Exactly. He made sure of that, and the Elf he had in mind was you. I remember it clearly, because I visited him when he began building it. We were standing by the edge of it, and he himself planted a small tree, that tree that you see right there. I asked him why he would plant a tree in a garden otherwise meant for herbs and flowers with the ability to heal, and he said; " Legolas would not forgive me if I forgot a tree in this Garden"."

Legolas walked over to Gandalf, standing on the opposite side if the window, leaning against the wall, looking at the tree that had now grown to a considerable size.

" It is an oak, of which the elves of Mirkwood make the beds of newly married. It symbolizes eternal love and friendship."  
Gandalf chuckled and walked to the door.

" A good choice then, do you not agree, Legolas?"

Not looking away from the window, Legolas answered with just as much mock as seriousness.

" The day that you speak without riddles hiding the true meaning of your words, I shall sail to the Undying lands."

Growling, Gandalf left the room and just half earnestly slammed the door behind him. With a deep sigh, Legolas went back to his arrows, but his heart was not in it anymore. His gaze repeatedly returned to the lone tree that was strong and well taken care of. As he was watching it, he saw Aragorn come walking inside the garden, his steps directed towards the tree. When he reached it, he let his hand caress the bark slowly. The words he spoke was too soft for even Legolas to hear, but they were spoken with such care that it moved Legolas to the bone. 

' What did you think of when you planted that tree for me, Estel? Do you even know its meaning?'  


****************************************************************************************

I know how it sounds, but Legolas is not that "easy". I'll try to make that more clear in the future.

I'm still dreaming about reviews! I just wanna thank those who have, I was really nervous about sticking my foot where it doesn't belong, but you gave me a real nice welcome! THANK YOU!!!!!! *throws kisses and hugs all around*

// Zierra  


RAIN: This is sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter III

What a fire that's lit under my ass, I've never updated so fast before! Guess it'll slow down later… =o/ Anyway, the plot is waiting, I'm just twisting the story here. I know someone who wasn't very happy about that.. (Sorry, Rain!) Damn it, I'm rambling again!

Please enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER THREE

As the night descended over Minas Tiriths white walls and a clear moon rose over Edoras far away, Aragorn rested his head against the trees smooth bark and watched the stars lit, one by one. Things weighed at his heart and dampened his spirit, yet he saw no end to it. All that he had taken for granted was being ripped out with the roots and he was standing on square one, alone. 

All his hope had been with Legolas and it still was, but he did not want to risk the life of the fair being although it seemed inevitable. 

" He would never forgive me if he knew my thoughts."  
" All your life you have thought that you can foresee the future" a voice said softly behind him. Had it been somewhere else he might have reached for his sword, but he did not fear a soul inside the city walls. 

" You have not known me my whole life, Gandalf, but the part you know, you know well."  
" Only a trained eye can see your troubles."  
" It is the Elves." Aragorn said, thinking that he knew where this conversation would lead. " I wish I knew their intentions."  
" Yes, the Elves. Complicated creatures that owns an unspeakable amount of knowledge and talents. And just to think they are born with it, does it not make you jealous?"

The wizard had after the Ring had been destroyed gained a brighter spirit and an odd sense of humour. And not to mention the frightening ability to see things that you tried to keep hidden.

" It is not the only things they have been blessed with, do not forget their grace and beauty."  
" I have not forgotten, and neither have you…"

" Listen Gandalf. Do not open wounds that have barley closed. Arwen meant a lot to me it is not without pain I can think of her."  
Drawing a deep breath of the cool nightly breeze, Gandalf stretched to his full length and looked up into the crown of the tree. The leaves was brightly green up close and the golden light radiated from all around them, lighting up the shadows beneath.

" You may be a King now, thought of as wise and cunning, brave and heroic in battle. But deep in your heart, Aragorn, you are still naïve and foolish."

Yet again Aragorn had no chance to answer because the wizard defied his age and swiftly walked away. Though Aragorn did not disagree, the words were of a kind he had called himself many times before.

***

At the first sign of dawn Legolas awoke and aimlessly strolled through the city. There was no one awake, except for the guards who glanced at him as he walked by. Had they looked closer they may even have looked longer and considering the potential threat they were under, they may even have been a little more cautious. Knowing the nature of Men, Legolas did not carry visible weapons, his dagger hidden in his boot. It scratched against his skin, bruising it, and he could not help to curse the Men for making him take such precaution.

It was still dusk when he reached the main gates and as he approached the guards stopped him.

" Stop and identify yourself!" ordered a voice from above him. It high pitched and did not go well with Legolas sensitive hearing.

" I am Legolas Greenleaf, guest of the King. I wish to exit the city."  
" At this hour I cannot let you pass without the consent of the King."   
" I assure you, the King will not mind if you let me pass. And you do not wish to wake him at this hour, do you?"

The guard did not answer immediately and Legolas tapped his foot anxiously as he waited. Why would Men always insist of testing his temper? Though he was an Elf and had lived far longer than any Man ever would, and time should be unimportant to him, hold ups like this still annoyed him greatly.

" If you except the terms that you exit at your own safety." 

" I except."

The doors opened and he let out a sigh of relief.  
' Let us just hope that entering the city will not take as long, I would miss breakfast', he murmured in his own language and walked with longs steps away from the gates.

***

Hidden behind hills and bushes, a group of guards stood posted not far from the city walls. They were there to prevent that anyone neared the gates unseen. 

" T'is cold!" one of them complained. " I do not understand why we need to stand here, night after night. It not like the Elves knock on the door and introduce themselves before they attack. A group of four cannot hold back an army of Elves."  
One of his fellow men shiver his agreement.

" I have heard rumours that they can take over your mind and make you do what they want. No matter how strong your mind is. Damned be those Elves."

Suddenly there was a low whistle and they all turned their attention to the source. Their fourth companion came running down the low hill, his voice full of excitement as he spoke.

" Look over to the hill to the south." He hissed. " T'is one of the Elves!"

They all saw the lean shape of an Elven warrior stand gazing at the city.

" What is he doing?"

" Probably just spying. What should we do?"

The guard highest in rank formed his fantasy into a plan.

" Take him captive and question him."  
" But the King said that all Elves…"  
" I think the King will thank us for this, Milo, when he finally gets the answers he seeks."  
" I agree, Daren. This might be our only chance to hear their side of the story."

" But what of the Elf that they rode to find yesterday? I thought they would send him?"

" How can we be sure he is not helping them? Convenient, is it not, that they would receive notice of his whereabouts right when this happened? For all I know, they Elf they took with them might be the reason that that one is here now!" Daren spit as he spoke, his comrades taking a step back to avoid being hit. He made good sense, but Milo knew by experience that he tended to overreact.

" I agree it seems well timed, but things that are meant to happen, happen."

" That my friend, you have learned from the King. He holds too much faith in fate."

" You can argue all you like, but what about the Elf? He is not going to stand there for us to grab forever."

Gathering the men around him, Daren started to fill them in on his plan. Being very unfavourably displeased towards the whole idea, Milo stood silent and just listened. It would not do if they took one of the Elves captive and the others came right after to claim him back.

" Are you all ready?"  
" Yes, but I do not approve of this."  
Laughing so loud they feared the Elf would have heard him, Daren placed a large hand on Milos shoulder.

" That I do not doubt. The only reason you are a guard is because of your exceptional eyesight."  
" And that he is a man", someone added, maybe to help defend Milo but only caused him further embarrassment. 

" Hah! That can be questioned!"  
They all laughed, except of Milo, who in his anger walked in the Elfs direction without thinking.

" Hold! You know what they say about Elves. They can hear a bird miles away. I do not think we can take him by surprise."  
Turning towards the cold man, Daren frowned deeply.

" You have a point. What do you suggest?"  
" Well, Jager here has an excellent arm for throwing and a fantastic aim. Maybe we could try to knock him down?"

" If he misses we will have lost the chance forever and he will warn the others."  
" I will not miss", Jager opposed. The young guard threw a stone at a tree a few metres off and broke a branch, displaying not only a great aim but also a considerable strength.

" Fine. But I will not spare your life if you do."

Taking up another - slightly bigger - rock, Jager sneaked close to get a better aim. When they were all at the base of the hill, the rock was hurled and hit the unsuspecting Elf right in the back of his head. Almost immediately he fell to the ground and lay unmoving.

" Good!" Daren praised. " Let us get him to the castle."

When they arrived at the gates, the guard that greeted them looked derogatory at the Elf lying bound over the back of one of their horses.

" Is this the way you guard your city?" He asked, knowing where the four men were posted. They had all gone back to the city. If the King would praise them, none wanted to be left out.  
" We have a prisoner for the King. T'is an Elf that spied on us. We thought it best to bring him here for questioning."

The guard shook is head.

" No, the King will not be disturbed. Take him to the cells. He can wait there til the King has arisen."

***

Letting out a long breath, Aragorn stretched before he stood up from bed. It had been a late night, and therefore he had slept in long. While dressing himself he saw the guardsmen that was supposed to keep lookout over the plains around the city, sitting by the stable toasting in something he believed was strong liquor. Feeling his anger start to boil by their negligence, he stormed down to the courtyard to talk them straight. As he neared, they stood and bowed their heads.

" Good morning, my King."

" Why are you not where you are supposed to be? Our enemies can sneak upon us as we speak."  
" They already have, my Lord." The oldest and most rugged of the guards said as he bowed again. 

" We have brought back an Elvish spy."

" What?" It was not unusual for Elves to have spies, but they were never sighted, especially not by Men, not matter their eyes.

" We saw him observing the city, my Lord. We thought you might want to question him."  
" Were is he now?"  
" In the cells."  
" You have put an Elf in prison? Are you out of your minds? Did you not know that it can kill them?" Another thought struck him. "How did you capture him?"

" I did, my Lord." A small, bony man with well defined arm muscles that did not go well with the rest of him, stretched out an arm as if to demonstrate. " I threw a rock at his head. He passed out."

" How can I have such incompetent men!? Bring me to him immediately! If the Elves is not our enemies already, they will certainly become now!"

The cells was dark and moist and could make the most experienced prisoner wary. In the farthest cell sat an Elf with his head leant against his knees. The blood from the gash in the back of his head had colored his silky blonde hair red. He did not even move when Aragorn ordered the door to be unlocked.

Carefully Aragorn stepped into the cold cell and sat on his heals a bit away from the Elf. Only once before had he seen an imprisoned Elf and he had slain two of his rescuers until they managed to bind him and drag him out. He had died shortly after, by reasons no one knew for sure. There was no telling how this one would react.

' Do not fear. I am your friend.' 

Without moving the Elf responded with a hoarse voice.

' Do friends treat another like this?' was the bitter answer. Something made Aragorn move nearer and examine to hunched Elf more closely.

" Careful, my Lord. He went insane when he saw where he was. Started screaming some gibberish I couldn't understand."

" I do not doubt that he did. He should not have been kept here."  
Still looking close at the Elf, Aragorn felt something stir inside him. This Elf was so familiar to him, although he had yet to see his face.

' Do not be afraid. I shall let you go.' 

' You should never have brought me here.' The voice was so known to him, like he had listened to it many times. Who could this be?

' There is another Elf here. Do you want to speak to him?' 

' There is no other Elf here than me, Aragorn. And I have spoken to myself ever since I found myself here.' 

Lifting his head a little, Aragorn grasped. The normally so bright and shimmering eyes of an Elf was gone and they were glazed over like he was no longer a part of his body. The clear lines and flawless skin was dirty and bruised and the hands that lay unmoving on the floor was bleeding. But Aragorn still recognized him.

" Legolas!"

With a growl he rose from the ground, slamming one of the guards to the wall.

" How could you do this to him. You shall pay for this!"

" Calm yourself, Aragorn. You are not helping Legolas by lashing out at this man. Take care of your friend now, because I do not think he wishes to stay here longer than he already has." Gandalf nodded towards the still unmoved form of his Elven friend and Aragorn seemed to forget about his disobedient guards.

' Legolas' , he whispered softy. ' Let us go back to the castle. I make someone see to your wounds.' 

' My wounds cannot be healed.' 

Aragorn felt his heart ache at the solemn spirit that now inhabited Legolas.

' Come my friend. Let us at least try.'

***********************************************************************************

Where did this come from? I was working and suddenly I just got this idea that I should try to kill off Legolas! How silly of me, and I can't for my life figure out where I'm supposed to go from this. Guess Rain will have to help me. Think he has some devious plans in store for this outcast. Not that I complain.

Please review! *hugs in advance*

// Zierra

RAIN: The girl is insane pulling a 180 like this! Anyway, my part was written in haste, since she ruined all I had planned to write. I say as her, don't know where this will lead, but we'll solve it! I won't be involved in the making of the next chapter, so I trust Zierra will use what material I give her, that or it will be a surprise when I get back…


	4. Chapter IV

Ho, ho, ho! 

I'm surprised people actually read these parts of the story! I'm so grateful for everyone who has offered their elvish secrets! The thing is this; I want to know as much as I can, therefore I keep writing the same request. Maybe what one person doesn't know, someone else does!

The part with Gandalf and his pipe smoke… Who knows what weed the man is smoking, but I just wanted something for him to think about! I know I am annoying, have patience!

PLEASE REVIEW! I love everyone who does. Sincerely… 

  
**********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER FOUR

Bringing the bruised and battered Legolas to his chambers proved to be more of a challenge than expected. Stumbling over his own feet and trying to focus on the ground in front of him, he was rather immobile. But with the help of the firm and guiding hand of Aragorn, they slowly entered his quarters.

" I will go find a healer immediately", he said, but hesitated about leaving Legolas alone. The Elf may be his friend, but there was no telling of how we would behave when he was left by himself.

" I will not hurt myself further, Aragorn" the Elf said and leant back in his bed. It seemed to be difficult to him, as if it hurt to move and Aragorn wondered if they might have done more to him. " I will be alive and well when you return."

The dry sense of humour was more alarming than amusing to Aragorn, who feared that the Elf spoke without really knowing what he was saying.

" I would wish. But I will settle with alive."

The healers was not busy since it had been some time after the last battle, and only a few patients lay on the beds. 

Knowing exactly what he was looking for, he questioned every healer until he found one who had treated Elves before, and knew of their complex souls. Walking quickly back to the castle, Aragorn wanted to run, but he knew that he could not do so in front of his people. The King of Gondor could not be agitated.

Half expecting to find Legolas missing, Aragorn sighed with relief as he saw the still form of Legolas asleep.

" It is good that he is sleeping", said the healer and knelt by the bed. " His healing powers will do most of my work."

" It would take too long for him to recover by himself", Aragorn said just to make the healer understand that he should work faster.

" I will do my best, highness. Your Elf will be as good as new…" the healer said, examining Legolas' head. "…physically", he added when he let his hand rest on the resting Elf's forehead.

Regretting that he had ever brought Legolas to Minas Tirith, Aragorn nodded. Restoring Legolas' body would be a step on the way, his mind would be a completely different thing, but he was willing to make a huge sacrifice of time for that matter.

" You may leave, highness, if you have more urgent matters to attend." Aragorn did not know what he should do when no one could know to what extent Legolas could be called "fine", but he was not blind to a hint. Hesitantly, he backed out of the room, not taking his eyes from Legolas' unmoving face. 

" Find me immediately if there is a change in his health. Whatever I am doing is not more important, no matter what anyone else says, is that clear?"

Just looking at him for a while, the healer finally nodded.

" Do not worry for your Elf, highness. He is made from strong wood."  
Not being able to hold back a sigh, Aragorn closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall.

How could things like this happen? Was it destiny's way of saying that he had been lazy lately? But why did it have to affect Legolas? And why did the healer insist on calling Legolas "his" Elf? Shaking his head, he returned to his chambers and poured himself a large drink.

A thought of Legolas' funeral passed through his head, and he cursed himself for thinking such thoughts. Of course he would not die. He was an Elf for crying out loud. The only thing that could kill them naturally was heartbreak. And Legolas' heart had not been broken. Or at least he hoped it had not.

" I would do anything to make him better."  


***

Following the fleeing form of the King of Gondor with his eyes, Gandalf blew out yet another puff of smoke, that shaped into an image. If he did not make them on purpose, they would take the shape of whatever was to come. It was his way of telling the future, even though the smoke was treacherous and you could never tell when the signs would show and if you could see what they was. This time there was no misinterpreting. The askew shape of a heart formed and he frowned. 

" The pipe does not lie, but I strongly oppose its foretelling this time. You are not made for loving, Aragorn, and yet you do. It says that you will experience the pleasure of uniting with you kindred spirit. But how can that be so, when you are trying so hard to deny it? Pray that I am wrong this time, Aragorn. Pray that the smoke is right."

His position on the ground had gone uncomfortable a long time ago and he moaned and groaned his way to a standing position.

" My body is not getting any younger" he stated and started to make way back to the castle. The tickling sense of being watched made him turn and stare over the walls of the city. He could not see far, but there something moving in the bushes on a low hill. It could be the guards that had returned to their posts but somehow he doubted that he would sense their eyes on him. 

" I wish I knew what you Elves are up to", he mumbled to the retreating form. " I should ride to Rivendell to find out."

***

The young servant girl watched the King pace back and forth in his room. She stood holding his cup of wine he had ordered, but he had yet to notice her presence. The last thing she wanted was to upset the King, so she waited patiently for a time to arrive. Suddenly he stopped and turned his head to her.

" Yes?"  
Embarrassed about being caught, she curtsied and bowed her head to hide her reddening cheeks. Absently the King took the wine, taking a small sip of it, returning to his thoughts. He had not told her to leave, and she could not do so if he wanted her services later. So therefore she returned to the wall and resumed her waiting. 

It was natural for her to worry at her Kings concerns. After all, what bothered him, bothered her, for it would surly affect her sooner or later. But this seemed a little more personal, considering there were no advisers present that kept arguing for different kind of actions. She had worked there long enough to know the procedures of warfare. This was a different kind of war, a tremendous victory had to be won for the King to be at peace.

A door to her left opened and she crept further back into the darkness. There were advisors she would rather not meet if she could avoid it, and she would still be at the Kings command. But it was not the filthy advisors, it was Gandalf, who may in some purposes serve as an advisor as well. Stopping in the middle of a step, Aragorn lost his balance for a while as he looked at the wizard.

" What is wrong? Is it Legolas?"  
Grunting a bit to himself, Gandalf walked over to the table that was set with food and took a grape. Chewing on it slowly, she could not help the smile that spread. The wizard loved to tease the King and would do so until the latter told him not to. And even then would he continue.

" Nothing is wrong, and so accounts for Legolas I would assume, considering you are here."  
" They would not let me stay with him."  
" Does not surprise me, they know fairly well that you would just complain about their methods. Kings always think they know better. Sometimes Kings hands are not healing hands."  
Slamming the cup down on the table, Aragorn screamed in despair as he threw out his hands.

" Why cannot anyone understand!"  
Taking another grape, although chewing faster this time, Gandalf sighed.

" I am sorry, Aragorn. But I do understand."  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Aragorn walked dangerously close to where Iamlin was standing. This was a conversation she was not supposed to listen to, but now was a little late to excuse herself and leave.

" How can you? For as far as I have known you, you have never loved."

Raising his white, bushy eyebrows, Gandalf took a few steps closer to Aragorn. Under the stare of those wise eyes, Aragorn shied away.

" You say? Can you read my mind, King of Gondor? No, you cannot. But love does not always exist in another human, or being", there was some emphasise lain on the last word, and Iamlin was wondering about that. Was the King in love? " It can also be in the peace of the world, the alliances between two countries, the rising of the sun. Aragorn, I do love, but not in the same way you do. Although it does not change the fact that I know. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Strider, and with that follows risks. He took that heart from you, kept is safe. You know where you have him, and yet not. It is the confusion that attracts you, Aragorn."  
His face was completely opened and Iamlin felt her heart ache for her King. Desperately wanting to know who this mysterious person was, she forgot herself and the sound of her feet against dusty floor made both of the men turn to her. Gandalf just watched her with surprised interest while Aragorns forehead turned into a deep frown.

" I was…"  
" It is alright, my child", Gandalf spoke before Aragorn could come with a bunch of not so appropriate words for an eavesdropper. " I have a job for you. In the room at the furthest end of this building, there is a wounded man. He needs fresh water and I want you to assist the healer the best you can. Do you understand?"  
Nodding fiercely, she was already on her way to the door.

" And forget about this conversation you have overheard. It is so trivial it is not even important."

Bowing deep, she quickly exited before the King could think of a suitable punishment.

***

The healer stood silent by the bed and looked down at the sleeping Elf. His healing ability had already begun to work its magic, but there was still a lot of work left. Just as he was about to leave for some new water a small girl with long dark hair came in with and gave him a bowl of water.

" I was sent here to help you" she said shyly and glanced at his patient. Nodding towards the small table by the bed, he began ripping stripes from an old sheet.

" Put it there. Have you washed your hands?"

The girl nodded and demonstrated by holding out her hands to him. Not being able to hold back a smile, the healer positioned himself next to the bed and instructed the girl in how she should tend to the wounds so they would not heal wrong. 

After another hour the healer decided it was all they could do for the day, and the girl looked both exhausted and a little disgusted. It was not pretty wounds.

" We should let him rest, his body takes care of the rest."  
During her assistance she had been particularly interested in the Elfs pointy ears and clear skin. Time and time again he had caught her caress his cheek, tracing a finger over his forehead.

" He is distressed" she said as she washed her hands again looking over to the healer. He stopped and frowned, examining the little girls eyes. 

" I know. How did you know?"

" I could sense it…" she said, afraid he would make fun of her. " His wounds are deeper still."  
" Yes, but they are not visible wounds. His kind cannot take imprisonment, it destroys their souls."

Returning her gaze to the Elf, she stared at him for a long while. The healer sensed her thoughts, and knew well what she was thinking.

" He is an Elf", he explained, laying a hand on her shoulder. Gasping, she put a hand over he mouth and backed away. Increasing his hold, the healer held her steady. " No, he is not dangerous. The King has asked him for help, he is here for us."

The little girls tensed muscles relaxed and she steadied her breath, although the aura around her was still cautious, as if the Elf would jump out of bed and frighten her, in spite of his wounds.

" His is pretty."  
" Have you not seen an Elf before?" the healer asked absently as he dried his hand. The answer was already known to him.

" No, but my mother has told stories about them. They have great skills with bows."  
" Not just bows, swords and staffs too. And they can make such beautiful things that even a king of Men would be grateful. It is the gift that have been given to them, together with inhuman beauty, an extraordinary faculty of healing and immortality."

" But how can he be so badly hurt?"

The healer felt the girls wits and realized she would understand if he explained it too her, maybe she would even feel for the Elf. But he did not dare to risk the reputation of their King, so he therefore held that part of the truth out.

" His soul is tarnished, and it takes much longer to heal. Sometimes it can take forever for us, and sometimes it never heals. What he needs to recover is love and sympathy, although he would not be pleased for the last. Elves are also a proud race."  
Stepping closer and laying her hand on the Elfs, the girl gently pushed some strands of golden hair from his face.  
" Maybe that is why the other Elves is coming here." Her voice was thoughtful and she nodded. " Yes, maybe the King has hurt the Elves feelings and they want revenge."  
" Maybe" the healer agreed, astound by the girls intelligence. It was so simple that it was possible that the King had not even thought of it. 

" Could you watch him while I go speak to the King? I promised I would give him the news of the Elfs health. Do not fear him, he will not harm you if he awakens. Have a glass of water ready, he will have an awful headache. I have been rude, I have not asked your name."  
" Iamlin."

" You have done an excellent deed, Iamlin. You should be proud."

Giving him a beaming smile, Iamlin returned her attention to the Elf and the healer left.

***

" Stop appointing yourself as the foe, Aragorn. Legolas unfortunate accident is not your fault. Quit trying to find a way to atone this. He does not blame you."

" You saw him, Gandalf! You saw the agonizing look in his eyes. He does blame me, if it was not for me he would be safe now!"  
Shaking his head at Aragorns blindness, he sat down as his legs was starting to ache, not to mention his head. Blind was not the only thing Aragorn was, stubborn also came to mind.

" Can you not appease yourself at the knowledge that he will be the amorous himself in no time?"

" There is no such thing left in him, Gandalf. He is broken, I saw it! There will be a miracle if he can ever forgive me."

" You are underestimating the healings of Elves. Yes, they can die from heartbreak, but given time, they can also heal it. Give Legolas that time, and he will still be yours."  
" Why does everybody insist on calling him mine? He would not be happy if he found out."  
" But you see him as yours, as do we."

' Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Gandalf?'

Smiling, Gandalf arose from the chair, but before he got further than that, there was knock on the door and the healer stepped in.

" Your highness. I bare the news that your Elf is recovering."

Glaring at the healer, Aragorn nodded, though he was relieved. 

" He ought to be, since you are baring the news yourself. Is he guarded?"

" He is asleep and I doubt he will wake before tomorrow, and Iamlin is by his side."  
" Iamlin?"  
" Yes, the girl you sent to help me" the healer responded, nodding towards Gandalf. " She has shown signs of becoming an excellent healer, giving the proper education." Nodding his approval, Gandalf walked over to the healer with a stern look at Aragorn.

" Give her the education, teach her what she needs to know. I have a feeling we shall need all the healers we have."

Not showing a single sign of surprise, the healer bowed and turned to Aragorn.

" With your consent, my Lord, I have duties to fulfil."

Aragorn nodded and waved his hand in permission. When the healer had left, Aragorn was quiet and grave as he stood by a window, looking down at his city. 

" I am responsible for all of these people, and I cannot even sort my own life out." It seemed more like he was speaking to himself, but Gandalf knew that Aragorn needed someone to understand not to admonish.

" If we could sort our own lives, no one would need to be miserable, Aragorn. We all share that burden with you. No matter what you think, you are not alone in this world."  
The sigh that Aragorn managed made the thin fabric of the curtain ripple and he leant against the wall.

" It do feel that way. The Fellowship became my family, but to half of them it disappeared when the Ring was destroyed. They went home or just went away. I cannot deny that I miss Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin and their adamant wills and hunger. I miss the dry humour of Gimli and his infatuation with Galadriel."  
" And Legolas?"  
" Legolas…" The name was spoken with nothing more than a whisper but it held such care that it even moved the worn heart of Gandalf.  
" I see your pain."  
" I do not understand!? How can I hurt when he is gone, and hurt even worse when he is near?!"  
Collecting his belongings and heading for the door, Gandalf decided it was time for the King to make decisions. 

" It is the way of love, my friend. 'The ones we love, we chasten'," he quoted and left the confused King to his thoughts.

***

As the day proceeded the city of Minas Tirith lay calm in the middle of the plain, the duties of the day was completed and soon the city would rest. When the sun started to descend, Aragorn made his way over to the room that Legolas inhabited. He had been in his room all day, thinking, pondering, musing, but he had made no progress. All day he had craved to see Legolas again, but he had held himself back, not wanting to disturb his friend's much needed sleep. But now he could not hold back the need, and he stopped outside the door. There was no idea to knock, he would not be greeted anyway, yet he was reluctant to just enter. His problem was solved as the small girl from his room opened the door and looked at him with sleep in her eyes. It took her a while to recognize him.

" Oh, my King, I apologize, I must have fallen asleep!" she seemed so desperate to make amends, that Aragorn could just smile.

" It is nothing wrong with being tired, and you have made an enormous effort today. If you wish you can go home and sleep."  
Biting her lip, Iamlin looked over her shoulder at Legolas. " If you would not mind, my King, I would like to stay. Elves are fascinating creatures."  
Looking at Legolas over Iamlins shoulder, Aragorn nodded. " They are indeed. Do you wish to inform you parents of your whereabouts? I do not want them to worry." He hoped he did not sound to eager to make her go, but he wanted some time alone with Legolas. Almost as if she hinted his intentions, she smiled mischievously and turned back to Aragorn.  
" As long as you say it is fine, they will not mind. But I would like to say goodnight to my little sister."  
" Then go, I will guard over him while you are gone."

" I know you will." If he had doubts before about how much she had guessed, he did not now. The healer had been right, she possessed all abilities to become a great healer.

When she had disappeared down the winding stairs, Aragorn closed the door behind him and slowly crossed the room over to Legolas. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and Aragorn hoped that his mind would stay in peace. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he let his eyes follow the body's contours under the blanket. Legolas' legs were long and lean and Aragorn had many times envied the Elfs untiring walking, like he owned no fatigue. Arms and upper body was strong and lithe allowing him to draw his bow and wield his swords with tremendous skill. Wondering how nature could form a body like this, Aragorn took Legolas' hand, which was smooth and flawless. His mind began working up images, picturing to himself the rest of Legolas' skin. It was a blessing to love a creature like this, even more to have it love you back. Arwen had shown him all the graces an Elf owned, and he wondered if Legolas could do the things Arwen had. With a physique such as this, it seemed inevitable.

" What was fate's intentions when she crossed our paths", he whispered and stroked Legolas face. The contact between them, however insignificant, made Aragorns body shiver. It was like he could feel the body renew itself, feel the soul tend to the scars that now disfigured it. And in the process, even healing the tormented soul of Aragorns. 

" What would I do without you…"

There was a soft knock on the door and he arose from the bed before asking them to enter. Iamlin soundlessly let the door open and stepped inside. Both of them was embarrassed, she being so probably because Aragorn was. This little girl new almost as much as Gandalf about his feelings towards Legolas, and it scared him.

" I should go. If something happens, even if it is in the middle of the night, come find me at once."  
" Yes, my Lord. Goodnight."

" Goodnight, Iamlin." He turned to Legolas for a last look, 'Goodnight', and then left.

********************************************************************************************

My, was this chapter long! Somehow I had to get all views in perspective (all except poor Legolas who doesn't have one at the moment) and I had to expand a little since I could not cut out Rains remarkable ideas that fit so perfect with mine. *hugs her Canadian friend* From this chapter on, things will speed up a little, I hope at least, and things may get really complicated. I blame my imagination, though. Kind of like Aragorn…

Rain is on holiday when published and can't write his authors note. Hope you can spare it this time… =o)

// Zierra


	5. Chapter V

Sorry you had to wait for this one, but is seemed like the impossible has happened: I have regained my social life! *gasps* Writing is still high on my priority list, but now the new book in the "Wheel of Time" series has invaded the bookstores here, and I'm gonna read it as soon as I can get my hands on it.

Elvish in '…' 

This chapter will be purely fictional, everything has been made up, so you don't need to tell me its wrong, I already know it. But I hope you still like it. Some real angst here… And as you have noticed, I've changed the rating, just so I can swear… no, not really…

******************************************************************************************'

CHAPTER FIVE

The first rays of the sun made their ways through the curtain, making Iamlin stir in her sleep. She had desperately tried to stay awake, but after half the night, her fatigue caught up with her. As she sat up straight in the chair she had been sleeping in, she thought the Elf had disappeared, but when she saw him by the window, she sighed with relief.

At the sound the Elf turned to her and smiled.

" Hello."

" Hello." Somehow the Elf was intimidating and interesting at the same time and after the night he looked a whole lot better. Standing from the chair she walked behind him to take a closer look on the wound in his head. It had healed completely and the only sign of a wounds was some discolour in his hair. 

" You need to take a bath" she stated, not trying to be rude, just being honest.  
" You find me disgusting?" the Elf asked with fake shock and smelled on the tunic he was wearing. " I don't think I smell so bad."

Laughing her pearly laugh, Iamlin turned away, her face a blossomy shade of red. 

" What is your name?" the Elf asked turning to her. She kept her back to him not showing her embarrassment, although she was sure he had already seen it.

" Iamlin."

" Thank you for all your help, Iamlin. I am Legolas."

Legolas? That was the person Aragorn and Gandalf had been talking about yesterday. 

" You are an Elf?"

" I most certainly am."  
" From Lórien?"

" No, a little further away."

Trying to remember the old map her grandfather had, she had a slight memory of another large forest lying a little higher from Lórien.   
" I know where it is, but I cannot think of the name. M-something."  
" Mirkwood", Legolas agreed and returned to his bed, taking large gulps from the glass she had put there the night before.

" Does your head hurt?" Nodding slowly, Legolas stood still for a few moments. 

" I am glad nothing else does, though. It seems you have done a fantastic work."  
" I had help."  
" Do not depreciate your capability, Iamlin. Your name means Salvation in the old Elvish tongue." 

" It does?" She had never though her name meant something, her mother had always said it was what she chose to do with her life that would make her name have meaning. Just the thought of it being an Elvish word excited her.

" What does the Kings name mean?"  
" Elves call him Estel, it means Hope." 

It was a fitting name of a King, and especially for hers and she was proud for his sake, for he most surely was not.

" Does all Elves look like you?"

Smiling sincerely at her questions, Legolas moistened his lips.

" Most does."  
" I sure hope so."

Under his intense gaze, Iamlin got uncomfortable. She had never spoken to an Elf before, and she did not know where her boundaries went. But there was no anger in Legolas' eyes, only bewilderment. 

" Why do you say that?"

" Well, they say Elves are the fairest of beings. And if all looked like you… it would… make sense."

Her blush returned with new strength and her face was heated. Why could she not watch her tongue?!

" Thank you. One could almost mistake you for an Elf as well, with that beautiful hair of yours. You remind me of a very fair elven princess, her name is Arwen."

" Arwen, what a pretty name."  
" Undómiel - Evenstar."  
" I wish I was an Elf", Iamlin sighed. " It seems as if your lives are so perfect."  
The clear blue eyes darkened and Legolas looked so sad, it made Iamlin think she had said something wrong.

" I wish that was true", was all he said, but he did not sound upset. However, Iamlin did not dare to pursue her questioning and quickly collected the things she had brought with her.

" I shall alert the King of you recovery. He will be pleased so see you feel better." She did not go far before she felt two strong hands on each of her shoulders. Even though she could not see him, she felt Legolas lean down, putting her mouth to her ear. His soft breath made her shiver and she closed her eyes, enjoying the elven touch.

" I will speak to Aragorn myself, but I just have to tell you… In my eyes you are an Elf, my pretty", he said while he ran a hand over her hair. " Elves would be amazed at your beauty." 

Allowing his words into her heart, Iamlin knew she would never feel like this again. Elves was truly extraordinary and she could not believe that any man could measure against one.

' Until I see you again.' The kiss on her cheek was no more then a touch of his lips, but a warmth spread in her body and left her dizzy. Even after he had left her, she stood standing in the middle of the room, unable to move.

***

The night of healing had been long, but it had done wonders with his body. There was more bounce in his step, his head clearer than in a long time had it not been for that headache and he felt no pain after the wounds he had been inflicted. It even seemed like his spirits had recovered.

Unconsciously he had walked to Aragorns room, and he would have turned around if he had not known he was forced to talk to him eventually. He had not meant to talk to Aragorn just yet, he had only told Iamlin he would do it so Aragorn could suffer a little longer. He was not angry towards the man, but he could not help feeling a little hurt. Still, he let his fist connect with the door and waited for an answer.

It came after a while, the door flying open, nearly striking him if he had not caught it with his hands. Glaring at him with still unseeing eyes, Aragorn scratched his hair.

" You do know that no one should have to see you so early in the morning, Aragorn, you look awful."  
Slamming the door behind him after Legolas had entered, he grabbed a robe that lay slung over a chair, rubbing his eyes.

" No one should need to see _you_ this early, Legolas." Then it seemed to hit him to whom he was speaking and he immediately stared at the Elf, his mouth wide open. " You…"  
" I am awake now, yes. I found myself completely healed with a young girl guarding me in her sleep. Do you not have enough men, that you need to use yourself of girls?"

" She wanted to stay" Aragorn mumbled as he realized that Legolas was making fun of him. " I did not have the heart to tell her no."

" So you would have left me unguarded then?"

" Do you want me to post guards outside you room, Legolas? It can be done."

" No thank you, I prefer to sleep alone, not _needing _to keep my eyes open for that reason."  
" Do you want breakfast?" Aragorn asked, remembering that Legolas had not eaten for over a day. The Elf seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before nodding.

" I think you can say I am starved."

The sincere smile on Aragorns lips warmed Legolas. The King of Gondor had many troubles weighing his heart, and he had no desire to be one of them. If he could salve all of them, he would.

" Then I shall get it served for you."  


***

" When shall I ride?" Legolas asked out of the blue just as Aragorn was to swallow his breakfast. Staring at the Elf he tried to remember why the Elf would be riding.  
" I thought you brought me here to speak to the army, not to look at me like a fool."  
In all the commotion, Aragorn had forgotten about the potential threat, and reminding it again made him painfully aware of how much that rested on his friend.

" It should have been today, but since the accident I think it would be best if we…"  
" Then it is settled, I ride at noon."  
' Legolas, you are injured.'

' I have had worse bruises than these, playing with my brothers. It does not need to be delayed.'

' Be careful.' 

Laying is napkin down by the side of his plate, Legolas smiled and stood.

" I will go pack my things. All I need is a horse.

" There shall be one for you when the time comes."  
Just answering with a nod, Legolas walked to the door but Aragorn voice stopped him.  
' I am glad that you are alright.' 

' So am I.'

***

At noon the Kings keep was empty except for a stable boy with a large dark horse without a saddle, Aragorn and Gandalf who stood silent and watched the green plains outside the walls of Minas Tirith. 

" How long will these fields lay in peace?" Aragorn asked following the line of the horizon. Beside him Gandalf shrugged. 

" I am just a wizard, I cannot tell the future like King Elrond."

" Neither can I", came a voice from behind them and they both spun around. In the golden sunlight stood Legolas, dressed in the formal attire of an Elvish messenger. It had been Aragorns idea, so that the army would see him as a friend. But what a sight the handsome Elf was!

" But I do not despair for these lands. They have a strong King that will fight for their survival, and they will fight for yours."

Feeling his heart beat twice instead of once, Aragorn could only manage a faint smile as the Elf graciously mounted his horse, using nothing but the strength of his arms. Gently stroking the horses neck, he spoke to it, asking for a safe journey. Suddenly Aragorn did not want Legolas to go. For the first time since the Elf had arrived, he realized how imminent the danger was, and how much he asked of Legolas. Whatever made the Elves go to war could take affect on him too. What if the Elves convinced Legolas to join them? Such a course of action had never occurred to Aragorn, but when he thought of it, he would rather die than have to fight against his friend.

As if he sensed Aragorns new concern, Legolas bent down until he was within whispering reach for Aragorn. 

' My heart lies where it always has, my friend. Do not fear for my safety, nor yours.' 

Just as he was to spur his mount, the voice of a young girl stopped him. Iamlin stood on the stairs to the keep, fear and worry in her eyes.

" My dear Iamlin. I shall return to you also." 

He blew a kiss at her, and she caught it, smiling.

" Goodbye, my Elf."

__

Yes, Aragorn thought as he watched Legolas ride hard to the north. _Goodbye, my elf._

***

The night came fast for Legolas, yet he was not tired. All day had he been riding, not taking a break. The horse he rode was from Rohan, strong and indefatigable, but it still had uncertain distances to cross, just as himself, so he decided to rest for the night before continuing at first light. The still fresh memories of the dark times made him spend the night without a warming fire, even if the cold really did not bother him. Climbing a tree to get a better view and some rest, he listened to the wind from the west. It bore him no news he did not already know and after a while, he tired of listening and fell asleep. Still, he was not fully healed.

The sound of voices not far from him made him awake and ready to fight. The language was that of his own, and he realized that the Elves would find him. Quickly jumping down from the tree, he called for the horse and took a path leading away from them. 

When he no longer heard their voices he settled for another tree. But before he could climb it, someone grabbed his tunic and pulled him back pulling something dark over his head. He was pushed brutally backwards and he lost his consciousness.

When he came to again, he could sense the presence of several Elves and that he was lying amidst them. 

' He is awake', a voice called and footsteps came closer. Through the fabric over his face, he could see the stars shine, but nothing more. 

' Remove the bag, you ignorant, can you not see that this is an Elf?' Memories of long forgotten days spend in Lórien made themselves known as Legolas listened to the voice. Children playing hide and seek, shooting of training bows.

The bag was removed and Legolas' eyes quickly adjusted to the different kind of darkness.

' I am sorry for how my men treated you. They cannot see the difference between an Elf and a… Legolas?' 

Pushing himself of the ground, Legolas looked around him. Most of the faces was unknown to him, but the looked like the Lórien Elves. But there was one face he would recognize anywhere. 

' Haldir.' 

***

His childhood friend seemed both shocked and glad to see him, and Haldir could not deny that he was pleased to see Legolas again, although he had not expected to run into him here, at this time.

' Why are you here? I thought you had returned home.' 

' I have been visiting friends. Why are _you_ here?"

Looking around at the warriors around him, Haldir sighed and sat down next to Legolas on the ground. Queen Galadriel had told him that it would be hard for him to separate friends from foes just before he left, and he wondered if it was Legolas she had been talking about. It seemed unlikely, Legolas was not the person to deceive but the fact remained, he was in the middle of nowhere dressed in an Elvish messenger uniform.

' Let us not speak of that now, my friend. The night is growing late, and we have far to ride tomorrow.' 

' Where are you going?' 

' Tomorrow, Legolas. Rest now, you seem to need it.'

Standing from the ground and leaving the obviously confused Legolas behind, Haldir walked further away from the camp. The scouts he had send ahead, had not yet returned, and he feared the worst, but that was in his nature and nothing unusual. He was the best captain amongst the Elves, so Kind Celeborn and Galadriels decision to send him was not unfounded. Yet there seemed to be more on the line than he had first expected. At first it had just been to get an army ready, and in times that had been, such actions were justified. But when the Ring had been destroyed, it all seemed unnecessary. But the Lórien royal family had thought otherwise. 

' Go to the land of Men and finish what was started.'

Was not the battle between good and evil finished? Right before he had left, after he had received his warning from Galadriel, he had seen a odd look in King Celeborns eyes as he saw the army leave. It looked almost content. Losing many nights of sleep, Haldir had tried to find a reason for it. And as soon as they had left Lóthlorien, he had felt something push him on, stir the anger within him, and for everything that had gone wrong, he had blamed Men. One night he could not even remember why he had defended the Men at Helm's Deep, where so many Elves had died. It scared him, for he knew those thoughts was not his own. But from whom did they come, and why?

The silent steps of Elvish feet made him return to the present and one of his scouts bowed before him.

' Captain, the Men had not made one single step. It seems like they are awaiting something.' 

Haldir nodded, his mind returning to Legolas. The Mirkwood prince had always accompanied Men, maybe he knew something.

' Fine. Get some rest, we continue tomorrow.' 

The scout bowed again and ran back to the camp, the sound of cheer reached Haldirs ears. At least his warriors was happy. For the time being.

' Damned be those Men.' 

*************************************************************************************************

Now the plot finally thickens!!! Hinted some of the reason why they Elves are marching, of course there will be a more elaborate explanation later. This did not take long to put together, because this chapter was planned to be the first. But I decided it would need some more background, like why Legolas was not in Haldirs army.

To answer a question I have been e-mailed about:

Yes, Legolas is my favorite Elf, but Haldir comes in at nr 2. Legolas has a dry sense of humour (as shown in "The Two Towers" (" Should I find you a box?" I swear I almost laughed myself to death)) but Haldir is funny without even trying. At least in my opinion. Thank you for reviewing!

// Zierra

RAIN: Now we're getting somewhere. There was no surprises for me last time, but I guess she'll return with a mouthful for me, just to mess with my head. There are some minor errors in here that doesn't add up to either books or movies, but that is just to make the story a little more…"fan fiction." 


	6. Chapter VI

The elvish teachings are going great, I've gotten some excellent advice regarding websites, so I'm trying to memorize everything. Soon I'll forget my own language! =o) 

Anyway, the help has returned, although neither Rain nor I could figure out what to do with this chapter, so it… well… sucks! *sighs* I been experienced some writers block, but I think I'm on my way out of it now. Just to add to the troubles, I've gotten sick AGAIN, now with the worst cold you can imagine. You can guess how much capacity my brain has then… Can someone please shoot me for all this nonsense?! *mentally kicks herself*

Here is the story! Thank you everyone who reviews, you are my personal Gods!

****************************************************************************************

CHAPTER SIX

His mind did not seem to get one moments peace so Aragorn paced the stables, time and time again on the verge of grabbing a horse and riding after Legolas. Sending a wounded Elf on a mission like this was reckless and it kept nagging at his heart. It was after midnight and the city lay silent. No one would question if he left, he was the King and could do whatever he wanted, but he could not go without leaving the city to its own destiny. He had to stay.

" What are you doing up, my Lord?" a voice spoke and he turned violently, almost stumbling over one of the stable boys.

" The business is my own", he replied and walked over to the door. The night was cool and he wondered if Legolas was cold.

" I am sorry, my Lord. I spoke without thinking, please forgive me."  
' There is nothing to forgive', he spoke absently his eyes catching a falling star.

" Excuse me?" Turning, Aragorn took a closer look at the boy, maybe not older than fifteen. He was lightly built and had large grey eyes that reeked of innocence. Forgetting that how he looked when he was thoughtful, he walked over to the boy to take a closer look but the boy misinterpreted and withdrew from him.

" I do not wish to harm you. Tell me your name."

" Eolin, my Lord."

" Eolin, how good are you at riding?"

" I have been riding all my life, my Lord. There is not a horse I cannot master."

The boy was small and on a fast horse he would be hard to hit, even for an Elf. It was a daring decision, but he just wanted to know.

" If I asked you to take a horse and ride north, would you do so?"

" If it pleased my king."  
" It would. You shall be paid for your deed when you return. Are you willing then?"

The boy did not need much time to think it over and nodded fiercely, eager to be of service.

" I want you to follow a friend. Ride until you spot Elves. They are tricky and if you are not careful, they may take you captive. Try not to be seen, but if you are, turn immediately and ride as fast as you can. Just tell me what you saw."

" Yes my king. Shall I ride now?"  
" If you could."  
" Let me just saddle a horse and I am on my way."

More courage lived in that small boys heart than Aragorn could have guessed. 

" I am glad I at least have some men among me that are efficient." 

***

When Legolas awoke the next morning, the rest of the Elves was still asleep, with the exception of a few guards and Haldir, who stood looking to the north, looking home. Careful not to attract his friends attention, Legolas arose from his blanket and walked soundlessly over to the thoughtful captain. 

' What is bothering you, Haldir?' 

Turning around in surprise, Haldirs hands was already on his bow before he recognized Legolas and relaxed. Not expecting to be killed, Haldir had excellent self-control after all, Legolas stood silent and still, waiting for his friend to calm down.

' Do not attempt that again, next time I will be on my guard."

' You cannot harm me, Haldir, you are too slow.' 

Smiling slightly, Haldir returned to his staring and Legolas joined him.

' It is tomorrow now. Do you want to tell me why you are here, and where you are going?'

' It was almost a promise, wasn't it?' His voice betrayed his tormented spirit and made Legolas put an arm around his shoulder.

' I want to help you, Haldir, but I cannot unless you tell me.' As if the meanings of the words was foreign to him, Haldir frowned and seemed to consider them.

' Help me?' Nodding, Legolas released Haldir and stood in front of him.

' Just tell me what is bothering you.' 

Walking closer to a withering tree, Haldir let his hand feel the dry bark.

' See this tree, Legolas. Once it was big and powerful, but something made it fade. Made it die. That same something is eating at my heart, altering my thoughts, changing me. I can feel it destroy me.'

' When?' Legolas could not think of anything more to say.

' I don't know. When I left Lothlórien, before or after, I cannot tell. Soon it will have taken me over completely.'

Surprised at this confession, Legolas was robbed of all the comfort he had wished to offer. What troubled Aragorn was not even half as bad as what ate at Haldir. Following to the tree, Legolas too lay is hand on it, talking to its spirit.

' What makes you travel these lands, Haldir?' 

' That something. It drives me forwards, feeds my hate for Men. I don't want it to, but is does, I cannot…. I cannot control it.'

' I shall help the best I can. You are not alone.'

Swallowing his sadness, Haldir nodded, laying his hand on Legolas shoulder.

' Thank you, my friend.' 

The sound of branches breaking and hoofs in fast retreat made them both look up, seeing a small boy on a horse ride away.

' What the…'

' Calm, Haldir. It is just a boy.' 

' Of Men.' His voice a low growl.

' Haldir!' 

Realizing what he was saying, the Lórien Elf closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Feeling his pain, Legolas said nothing further, just walked him back to the camp. Before sitting down, Haldir spoke to Legolas in old Elvish Tongue, that most of the others did not understand.

' See what it does to me. Had you not been there, there is no telling what I would have done to that boy. I want it to stop.' 

' We shall make it stop. Together.' 

***

When Eolin rode through the gates, Aragorn was there to meet him, questioning him even before he dismounted.

" What did you see?"

" Two Elves!", the boy answered, his eyes shimmering from the excitement. " They spoke a language I could not understand."  
" Were they arguing?"  
Jumping down one the ground, Eolin shook is head.

" No, my Lord. They seemed friends. One lay a hand on the other ones shoulders, he seemed upset."  
Feeling something knot in his stomach, Aragorn was hesitant about continuing, not being sure he would like the continuing.

" Could you see their faces?" his voice not as powerful anymore. Eolins eyes found a new spark as he nodded.

" Yes, I got really close, they could not hear me, they were too involved in their conversation."  
" Did you recognize any of them?"

He knew that Eolin had been there when Legolas had arrived, and since the boy had not mention him, Aragorn hoped against hope that Legolas had not joined their forces.

" One of them was that Elf that you brought here" Eolin admitted. " The other looked like him, but they were not alike, my Lord, if you understand."

He understood completely. The Lórien Elves was not too unlike those from Mirkwood, just some minor differences. There was only one person Legolas would care enough for to talk to in the way the boy described.

" Yes. The other one is Haldir."  
" You cannot be sure, Aragorn." Gandalf stood behind him, eying both the king and the little boy. Eolin bowed for the wizard hand hurried away with the horse, without Aragorn excusing him. "He can be mistaking, he is just a little boy."  
" I do not doubt him, he did not know my intentions for sending him. Gandalf, what have I done to get the wrath of Galadriel upon me."  
" You do not know for sure that it is her that has sent him. I could be Elrond. I have decided I shall ride to Rivendell to see what I can find out. I shall return with whatever news I hold. Do not despair until you see no other way, Aragorn. You will get wrinkles."

Staring in disbelief at the departing wizard, Aragorn shook is head. Problems seemed to pile themselves in front of him.

" My Lord?"

" Yes, Eolin."

The small boy bit his lip, looking around for someone to could listen. When he had decided it was safe he stretched on his toes and lowered his voice.

" Is it true that Elves…."  
" What?"

" Is it true that they can.. That two boys can… be together?"

The air was caught in Aragorn throat and he could do nothing but stare at the boy. When he finally found the ability to talk again, he had to steady himself against a tall statue of an old king.

" Why do you ask?" 

" Well, I got the feeling that those two elves…. they seemed close."  
" They are friends since before either of us was born." Thinking for a moment, Eolin gave Aragorn time to recover, and he soon regained his composure. 

" No, my Lord. They seemed more… almost like lovers. One of the elves, your elf, looked at the other…"

" Haldir."  
" Yes… My parents look at each other like that, my Lord, when one is hurting. It just made me wonder."  
Not knowing how to handle the sudden rush of jealousy, Aragorn left without thanking Eolin for his help and walked straight to his chambers. 

It could not be, Legolas would not… Not without saying. Not with Haldir. The pain almost got too unbearable and he could feel something else, something he had not felt for a long time, not since Boromir had died. He felt sad, confused and so terribly alone. The pressure that weighed at him finally took its toll and the tears could not be kept back.

***

Legolas had expected the army to be bigger, but there was only about fifty men and not all of them armed properly. 

' We are only the advance guard. The rest of the army is two days behind us. We are to meet at a small village north of Minas Tirith.'   
It pained Legolas to see his friend so involved in what darkness that were taking him over. Now was not the time to begin trying to heal Haldir, but if they were going to stay at a village for two days, then maybe he had the opportunity to do so. The other men were divided in two; those who did not care for Legolas presence and those who did. The latter category was then divided again; those who approved and those who did not. And those who did not was those who tried to turn Haldirs mind against him. During their journey, he had been forced to plead his case more than five times. It pained him to lie, but he did not think that he would gain more popularity by mentioning that he was sent by Aragorn, the very Man they were marching to destroy. 

All day they travelled, some riding, like Legolas, some running ahead. Haldir rode in the lead, surrounded by men and had no time to speak in confidence.

' You have time, Legolas', he told himself when his fourth attempt to talk to his friend was intervened by a scout who returned. Sighing, he fell back.

' What is bothering you, Mirkwood?' 

The voice was so known to him, that he first thought he had misheard. 

' Elrohir?' 

The son of Elrond smiled and waved frantically, just to draw a smile to Legolas face.

' Where is your brother?' 

Looking down on his hands that fidgeted with the rains to his horse, Elrohir sighed even deeper than Legolas had.

' He is still in Rivendell. He did not want to come.' 

' Why?' 

' He does not believe that Men is responsible for the unhappiness that has been drawn upon us. I cannot understand why he does not see it. It is so clear.'

Whatever had infected Haldir, had reached Rivendell as well, but had not affected Elladan. Why was that? There was no big difference between the twins and what one did, the other one was involved with, one way or another. But Elrohir talked like Elladan had disappointed him. 

' Why not?'

Raising an eyebrow, Elrohir glanced at Legolas.

' You ask many questions, but I should not be surprised. You have always been curios. I do not know why. He has become as weird as you Mirkwoodians.' 

With an offended glare, Legolas looked away. There had always been a rivalry between the Mirkwood princes and those of Rivendell.  
' I was only kidding. You are so sensitive, Legolas.' 

' Was that an apology or another insult?'

Not even thinking it over, Elrohir answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

' Both.' 

Grunting at the brutal honesty, Legolas resumed the study of his environment. Most of the men were "common" (A/N: amongst elves) soldiers but some were high positioned both at Lóriens and Rivendells courts. But there was two things that shone with their absence.

' Where is Haldirs brothers?" Orophin and Rúmil was rarely far from their brother. Looking around, Elrohir nodded with a frown.

' You are right, they are not here.' It seemed to surprise him just as much.

' They were not with you when you set out?' 

Elrohir shrugged.

' Cannot say. I did not join until they arrived in Rivendell. Maybe they were out on other business. Haldir had not time to wait long in Rivendell for reinforcements.' 

This surprised Legolas further. Not time? Where was the hurry? They could have waited years for the Men's defences to weaken, so their attack would not mean casualties among the Elves. Yet it seemed like it should have been done tomorrow. Another look around showed that Elrohir was only one of three Elves from Rivendell to follow. So whatever had infected Haldir, did not affect every Elf. It sorted them out. But how? Take Elrohir and Elladan, they were just the other half of each other. What made it choose Elrohir but not Elladan? It was a hard nut to crack, but Legolas was both determined and strong. Some would call him stubborn. It made him think of Aragorn.

***

Shadowfaxe danced on the courtyard, eager to carry his friend again. Since the Rings destruction, Gandalf had travelled a lot, but he had spared his friend's back and had mostly used his legs.

Gandalf stood talking to the still agitated Aragorn, who kept giving him advice to be careful.

" Are you sure you would not come with me, so I do not get lost? I am an old man, maybe I have forgotten the way."

Too dense to take a hint, Aragorn shook his head in sorrow.

" I wish I could, but I need to stay. Just make sure you stay on open roads. Elves do not like to use them."

" You are hopeless", Gandalf said under his breath and called Shadowfaxe to him. " I will return as soon as possible."

As he mounted his horse, Aragorn stretched out his hand as if to ask him something, but withdrew it without saying a word.

" Do not worry for him, Aragorn. He is not a child."  
Spurring Shadowfaxe, Gandalf rode out the gates, wondering what would come of it. He had seen many things during his three hundred and something years, but this was by far the most peculiar. 

"Whatever have gotten into their minds?" he asked himself and Shadowfaxe whinnied his agrees. Smiling to himself, Gandalf pulled his hat down further and gave his horse free reins to run as fast as he liked.

***

The town could not be called a town, just as the elven haven of Rivendell could not. It was merely a few farms scattered on a field. Most of the men stopped a good way before the houses at a sign from Haldir, and only he, Elrohir and two guards continued Noticing the warning glares in his back, Legolas slowed his horse, uncertain whether to stop or follow. When Haldir noticed Legolas was missing, he turned in his saddle and motioned him to follow. 

' You need to represent the Elves of Mirkwood."

Cautiously letting his horse pick up the speed, Legolas heard the men behind him move and whispered. He knew what they were thinking; They had more right to go with their leader. He was just a messenger they had picked up on their way, they did not know who Legolas truly was.

They closed in on a larger building, and as Haldir dismounted a round man with a white apron came out on the stairs.

" Yes?"

" My name is Haldir, I have been sent here by the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien. She has informed you of our coming."

Eyeing the small company carefully, the round man nodded.

" Yes, she has. My name is Rhon. I am the caretaker of this inn. You are very welcome as my guests. But I do fear that I have not room for as many men."

" Do not worry. Most are used to sleeping outdoors."  
Satisfied with the answer, Rhon nodded and motioned for them to enter his house. Legolas could smell the food cooking and he realized he was hungry. Too many thoughts had whirled in his head for him to remember trivial things like eating.

Though it was a small village (even that term was not quite right either), the houses was built with fascinating skill. At a fast glance you could mistake it for Elven art, but looking closer, the patterns was different and the design slightly altered. But Legolas was still impressed. These Men knew of fine taste.

" Your rooms are up here" Rhon said, pointing upstairs. " You can settle in if you like, the dinner is not ready yet. The food is enough even for your men outside, master Haldir, if they would like."

' Thank you', Haldir replied and begged his entourage to follow. Being the last to go, Legolas saw the confounded look on Rhons face. Legolas could not help but wonder, why Galadriel would send Haldir to a insignificant and unheard of village, that resided Men? And why did not Haldir show any signs of aggressiveness against Rhon, who could not be other than completely human.

He knew he could not linger long without causing suspicion, so he ran up the stairs. Haldir stood waiting for him in the corridor.

' If you do not mind, I have arranged for us to share room. I must try to room as many of my men as possible.'

Shrugging, Legolas walked into the room to where Haldir was pointing. It was big and airy, and there would be no problem for two elves to share. 

' I do not mind.' 

' Good. Leave your things here and rest a while. I must go talk to the others. I will come get you when dinner is ready.'

Looking at the soft bed, Legolas nodded absently. It was not that he was not used to sleeping in trees, but he would never deny a bed.

Just moments after he had lain down, sleep overpowered him and he was lost in dreams where there was no problems in the world.

He did not know how long he had been sleeping when he heard a soft knock on the door. 

' Yes?' 

' Dinner is served.' 

The voice that answered him did not belong to Haldir, unless he had had a terrible accident. Opening the door, Legolas caught the eye of a young girl, but not too young, with long dark hair and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. She did not seem surprised to see him, then again, fifty Elven soldiers wandered around the area, she had probably gotten used to them already.

' I shall be down in a moment.'

' We will be waiting.' Following her flowing movements as she walked, Legolas could not help but marvel. He thought that such grace was restricted to Elves alone. Obviously he had mistaken.

**************************************************************************************************

Ok, lots of ramble, no story, just passing time. It needs to be written for the story to be understood. Can't stand it, can't be without it… Please have patience!!!!!!!!!

// Zierra

RAIN: Not much to say about this one, except for what Zierra already told you. Though I think she's overreacting a little. It's not really that bad.


	7. Chapter VII

Back again, tormenting you with my annoying presence. Even though I sound depressed, I'm actually in a great mood. Don't ask me why, but I think it shows in this chapter. It was edited today, and my sick sense of humour, I think is shining through. Hope it won't ruin the chapter completely.

I've gotten some information that my language changes is confusing. I apologize, but what in this fic isn't confusing? =o) Anyway, ' …' is elvish at all times, even when they think, and "…" is the common tongue, even when they think. Hope it gets a little clearer now. 

Here is chapter seven, PLEASE REVIEW, and enjoy this trip into fantasy land.

*******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER SEVEN

The days went by painfully slow, and Aragorn feared this one would never end. He had done everything he had thought of, old work that had been lying around, was finished. He had even punished is unruly guards, and they now faced the same fate as Legolas had.

And with Gandalf gone, there was no one he could talk too about what haunted his mind. Not that he would tell Gandalf that either. 

Images of Legolas and Haldir together kept make him shift between being immeasurably sad and unspeakably jealous. And not to forget; raging angry. To him, Legolas has betrayed him in the worst way possible, and all rational thoughts had vanished, leaving the vulnerable Aragorn behind. The most annoying thing was that his fingers itched to strike something, or preferably someone, just to ease the pain just a little, share it with someone else. But there was no one he could strike, and the one he most truly wanted to, was nowhere in sight. 

" But he is in Legolas' sight", he growled, feeling the urge to take a real swing at Haldir be refuelled. Just when he was once again about to follow Legolas, the door opened slowly, and two of his advisors entered, peeking in too see in what state of mind their puppet was currently under.

" My Lord, you did not answer when we knocked. We feared that something had happened to you."

Their fawning for him was disgusting, but they had given him good advice in the past, so he let them stay.

" I am sorry. I was lost in thought."

" Yes", one of them said, looking at the other. " We wished to speak to you about that, my Lord."

Wanting to get back to his brooding, Aragorn tilted his head to the side in an impatient gesture. 

" We have noticed that you carry a great burden, and we would like to lighten it for you. But to do so, we must take to drastic methods."

Sitting down in a chair, Aragorn leant back, knowing that it would take them a while to get to the point.

" Yes", the other of the two continued. " But in doing so, you would gain great respect among your people, and earn yourself the reputation of one of the most powerful Kings, maybe the most powerful…"

Sighing deeply, Aragorn had heard this speech before. They always tried to boost his ego whenever they came with outrageous ideas, mostly to their own benefit. It was just about dinnertime, and the delicious smells from the kitchen made his stomach rumble. 

" And what do you suggest?" It would not speed them up much.

" It would sound like madness to you, My Lord. But we assure you, it is the best, if not only thing, that you can do."  
" We have given it great thought, and we have even taken the liberty to make the necessary arrangements."

" What is it?!" Not being a very calm personality, Aragorns patience had since a while run out, and he was tapping his foot on the ground.

" Attack the Elves before they come here. Take them by surprise."

***

The dining hall was large and could easily fit all fifty men inside. Sitting by the short end of a long, big table, Haldir had perfect view over the room. He liked to be in control.

The doors opened and Legolas stepped inside, his hair a little messy, so he had obviously slept until he woke up. Feeling a little ashamed that he had forgotten to wake his friend, Haldir walked over to Legolas and smiled teasingly.

' Nice hair, Prince. It is the new style of Mirkwood?' 

Letting a hand run fast through his blonde strands, Legolas glared at him, eying him up. Haldir had marched many miles between Lothlórien to Gondor, and still he did not look to have taken one single step.

' An incident with a pool of mud comes to mind when you taunt like that', Legolas remarked and Haldirs faced hardened. It had been an accident, Legolas had claimed, when Haldir had taken a little swim in the mud. He was not so sure.

' Do you want dinner or not?' 

Pushing past him, Legolas made way over to the table, sitting down on the left side of his chair. To be so old, Legolas could me so immature. Following him to the table, Haldir playfully hit Legolas in the back of his head, grinned and sat down.

' Let us eat.' 

The dinner was halfway eaten when the doors to the dining hall opened and few servants entered, followed by a large grey haired man that was supported on a young girl with long light brown hair that covered her face. The old man limped forward to Haldirs side, servants fussing with him as he moved. He battered them away and bowed his head slightly to greet him.

" Welcome to my village. I am Wiron."  
" Haldir."  
They did not shake hands, it seemed unnecessary, and elves did not like physical contact with humans unless they had grown up with them. Haldir had not, and tried to stay away from them as much as he could, and he did not get the impression that Wiron liked him much more either.

Leaning harder on the girl on his side, Wiron coughed and she lay a hand on his arm.

" Father, you need to rest. They will not think less of you if you…"  
" Silence. I am still man enough to greet my guests." With a quick glance around the table, Wiron seemed to count how many men Haldir had, and if he could match its numbers. He doubted it, the town would not hold fifty men, much less any that could match an elf.

" You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Nodding and trying to look grateful, Haldir wondered how the Man could make the invite sound so limited. Like he wanted them out of there a minute ago.

" Thank you."

His daughter cleared her throat, obviously to make her father aware that he should return to his chambers, but he took it the wrong way, and held out his arm at Haldir.

" Dear Haldir", it sounded like an insult. " This is my daughter Ithiel."

Jerking her head up, Ithiels face got visible to Haldir for just a split second, but he still had time to see that there was something there that fascinated him greatly. And her eyes, the most intense shade of green he had ever seen. If she only let her hair out of her face, she might even be pretty.

" Father…" she breathed, shifting her eyes from her father to Haldir, her cheeks pink of shame. Standing up, Haldir took her hand in his, gently running his thumb over her index finger.

' I cannot tell you how delighted I am to have met you, fair lady', Haldir said as honourable as he could. Apparently, it was the completely wrong thing to do, because Wiron showed remarkable strength as he pulled his daughter back and staring hatefully at Haldir.

" No elf shall talk to my daughter in that way." 

Pulling Ithiel along with him, Wiron walked out of the dining hall, his entourage of servants trailing after. Raising a surprised eyebrow, Haldir set back down and shrugged.

' Did I not tell you that Men is strange?' 

Though Legolas tried to hide it, Haldir saw the troubled look on his face. It disappeared as soon as he noticed that Haldir was looking, and he smiled faintly before continuing his meal.

Since nothing made sense to Haldir, he decided to ignore it and still his hunger.

***

Later that evening, Legolas stood in his room, looking out the window and thought about what the would happen to the world in the times to come. He wondered a lot about that, more now when the Ring was gone, when the world did not longer depend on a single ring to rule it. 

Haldir lay on his bed, eyes wide open, taking his after-dinner nap, but still flinching at every noise.

He knew that he did not agree with his friends vision of Men, yet he could not just dismiss it completely. Elves was indeed the fairest creatures in Middle Earth, they owned the most strength, talents, beauty and wits. Why would they need to hide themselves in the forests, far from each other, while Men could walk every part of this world, and it was the most natural thing?

Why could not elves be the dominating race?

Scaring himself with such thoughts, Legolas opened the window and thought of Aragorn. He knew that his friend would be worried for him, he had sensed it as he had ridden of. What did he think now when Legolas still had not returned? Did he think he was dead? Did he think he had joined the enemies? Did Aragorn think that he had abandoned him?

The will to return to Minas Tirith almost took the best of him, but before he could think more of it, there was a knock on the door. Haldir shot from the bed, almost if he defied gravity, and opened the door.

Outside stood the girl from the dinner, Ithiel. Her hair was still loose, but it was brushed and had a mysterious golden glow to it. She smiled and her rosy lips twisted upwards. Though it was a sad smile.

" I am sorry of my fathers behaviour at dinner. He does not… enjoy the company of… elves."

" We noticed. Why is that?"

" A long story. I just wanted to apologize." She turned to leave, but Haldir grabbed her arm, and forced her back. Legolas worried he would do something to her to make him interfere.

" You have nothing to apologize for, you did not do anything wrong."

" My father is old…"  
' Stop making excuses for a man who cannot bare them himself.' Abruptly turning to Legolas, Haldir threw his hands out and rolled his eyes. ' Did I not tell you Men were hopeless?' 

' Men are not hopeless', Ithiel answered dryly, crossing her arms in front of her. ' It is the elves that is pigheaded.' 

They both looked at her with sheer disbelief. Very few Men knew fluid Elvish, and Legolas had for his part never encountered a woman that could.

' Pigheaded?' Haldir asked. It was not an expression often used in Lothlórien, or any other Elvish territory for that matter.

' It means dense or stubborn, Haldir', Legolas explained. He had heard the term from Aragorn before. ' I think it suits you rather well.' 

Giggling softly, Ithiel covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh. They amused her…

' I did not know that elves had such humour. I have always thought you to be hard and disciplined.' 

' We can be.' 

' Really?' She did not seem convinced and judging by the way he and Haldir had acted, it was not surprising. Tilting her head to the side and looking at them like she expected them to act disciplined, Haldir coughed and let his eyes wander around the room. Legolas found it rather enjoyable to see his friend embarrassed. He had always thought it was a feeling Haldir did not know very well, although he had tried his best to make his friend experience the bitter taste of shame.

' Yes… We are…' 

Smiling reassuringly and placing a hand on Haldirs lower arm, she nodded towards Legolas and left. They both followed her with their eyes, enchanted by the lithe movements her body could make. When she had disappeared around a corner, Legolas looked at Haldir, who he never though would regain his composure. The elven captain stood dumbfounded, mouth slightly open, his hands balled into fists. 

' Haldir?' 

' Huh?' 

' We should sleep.' 

' What? Yes, you are right. We need to prepare tomorrow, so that we are ready to leave when the army comes.' 

Nodding and getting undressed, Legolas turned around, leaving Haldir at the door, expecting him to close it and go to bed. But when he did not hear any movements other than his own, he looked at Haldir again.

' The night is not getting younger, Haldir.' 

' I know. I am on my way.' 

Sighing at his friend's hopelessness, Legolas lay down on the bed.

' I can tell.' 

***

Early the next morning, Ithiel woke up by the sound of sword fighting. She quickly got out of bed, trying to locate the source of the sound. It came from outside so she looked trough her window. The sight was ridiculous, Haldir and his friend, she had yet to learn his name, was arguing and they pointed swords at each other to emphasize their words. She could not hear what the argument was about, but she did not want bloodshed in her village, so she pulled a robe around her and ran down the stairs. When she came outside, she noticed that there was a large crowd gathered, and there seemed to be bets going around about who should leave the place alive. The elves did not speak the common tongue, so no one of the present understood, except for her, and what she heard was laughable.

' I did not do such a thing.'

' Stop denying it, Haldir, I saw you. You looked like a dwarf in mating season.' 

' A dwa… Oh, I shall choke you on your words, you pitiful excuse for a prince!' 

' STOP!'

Haldirs launch against the other was stilled in midair, his arm shaking a little from anger. They both looked at her with wide eyes, and it took a while before Haldir lowered his sword. They both seemed uncomfortable with the attention their little brawl had attracted and they tried to find a good excuse.

" You are behaving like children" she lectured, waving an angry finger in the air. Their guilty faces almost made her smile, but she bit it back. It would not do if she started to laugh in front of her village people and she had already made the mistake of speaking in elvish. She hoped no one had noticed. Though she could not deny it was pleasurable to show them their place.

" We did not intend…."

" I do not care. This behaviour cannot be tolerated. You are here sentenced to do the dishes… all day."

You could almost think it was the end of the world by the look on their faces but she kept a stern face until they unwillingly nodded.

" Good, you can start after breakfast, which shall be served at any moment…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the dinner bell rang, and everyone started to make way into the hall. 

' Thank you, Legolas', Haldir said dryly and started to leave.

' It was not my fault.' 

Ithiel followed closely behind, amused at their angry glances at each other. She decided she would talk to them about the fight later, and what it had been about. The other Elf, Legolas, turned to her with pleading eyes but she shook her head. They could not tangle themselves out of this.

***

Looking down on the soapy water, Legolas bit his lip. That could not be good for your skin. 

" Whenever you are ready."

Standing in the doorway, Ithiel seemed satisfied with how things had progressed. He and Haldir had been put through a lot, but this had to take the prize. By the terrified look in Haldir's eyes, his thoughts were the same.

" I am allergic to water." Haldir said, a doubtful glance directed to the steaming water.

" Hah! I have seen you drink water during dinner, and yet you are still alive to complain."  
" This is much more water." Legolas agreed, trying to help them escape their doom. " And it is warm."  
" Not even a dwarf would complain about it, so lets get to work." She clapped her hands together like she expected them to follow her every command.

Glaring at her, Haldir rolled up his sleeves, putting his finger in the water. He quickly withdrew it when he felt the hot temperature.

" Easy for you to say, it is not you that shall burn the skin of you hands."  
" I sometimes wonder how you can be so mythological when you do nothing but whine. I had expected more from you."

Sighing as deep as he could, Legolas braced himself and reached into the water after a plate. It was very warm, but he could endure it, he had experienced worse. But there was something disgraceful about this, that made the burning much more intense. Not to mention that Haldir looked like he wanted to behead him for forcing him into this. Though it was not Legolas' fault.

' Remind me never to hang around you anymore, Legolas.' Haldir growled when he too plunged his hands into the water. He bit his jaws together and started scrubbing a plate with movements so jerking that water splashed all around. When he realized what possibilities it would have, he started to splash it at Legolas, who at first just tried to dodge.

' Stop it, Haldir.'

' No. You deserve it. Besides, you smell awful, when was the last time you took a bath?' 

Remembering Iamlins words back in Minas Tirith, Legolas cleared his throat. 

' I am surprised you can even smell me through that reeking sweaty stink from yourself.' 

' Say what?!' 

This time it was not just small droplets of water that hit Legolas in the face.

***

Sitting in her room, sowing, Ithiel was on the verge of falling asleep. She had not gotten all her rest since she had been forced to interfere with the elves argument earlier, and not it took its toll on her, and it was not even passed midday. 

Gently rubbing her eyes, she smiled as she thought of the two Elves doing the dishes. It did not arrive many stranger to her village and she knew anyone else too well to do a trick like that. She had enjoyed it, but she needed to remind herself that they would not stay long, so she should not get too attached to them. But there was something that interested her in both of them. The younger one, she could tell that much by the way Haldir always bossed him around, was carrying a secret, and Haldir shouldered a heavy burden. But their secrets and weights was not all that intrigued her. Her father despised Elves and she had been learned that they were dangerous, full of deceit and could not be trusted. It did not help that her mother had argued differently, her father held his ground and Elves had been banned. But after her mothers death, Elves had started to come and go, offering condolences and her fathers heart weakened his mind enough to let them stay in the village, even building an Inn that could house the guests. Though it did not mean he enjoyed their company, and he never would. Long times had passed between the elves last visit, and she wondered why they came now, and in such numbers. What she had learned from the Elves that had visited in the past was that they rarely travelled alone, and never in a larger group of five, unless they were marching. And Elves never marched unless it was for war. But where was the war? News came irregularly, but a war would most certainly even reach their ears. Especially of the path to it lead over their lands.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut of by a intense knock on the door. Arising from her seat to open, the door flung open and a young maid came in, breathing heavy from running.

" My lady, you have to come. The Elves…" 

Not needing to hear more, Ithiel ran to the kitchen, finding it almost flooded, but there was no sign of the two Elves.

" Where are they?" 

" Outside, my lady."

Looking out the kitchen window, she could see the two elves, Haldir trying to throw Legolas into the well in the garden.

" What on earth is going on here?" she commanded as she walked through the door. They froze in their position, Haldir with one hand in Legolas face, trying to shove it into the water, and Legolas with his hands tight around Haldirs neck. Exchanging a glance, Haldir let go of Legolas, dusting himself of a little, although it did not help much. He looked more grey that green. Legolas slowly sat op, rubbing his back and shrugged.

" We…" Haldirs voice was hoarse and strained, probably after the strong hold that Legolas had had. " We are sorry. This shall not happen again."

He bowed but the grace was gone and he made a face when he reached halfway. Apparently Ithiel had just caught the end of the battle.

" Go to you room, I shall see that someone takes a look at your… injuries. Legolas, you come with me."  
Throwing a quick warning glance at Legolas, Haldir walked to the door, his back stiff and Ithiel guessed he was in more pain than he showed. When he was gone, she bent down next to Legolas and felt his back.

' Does this hurt?' she asked, putting some pressure on the lower part. Wincing, Legolas shook is head.

' Not much.' 

' Come with me.' 

Taking her hand which she stretched out, she pulled him up, steadying him with an arm around his waist.

' I know something that will take that pain away in no time.' 

*********************************************************************************************

Things are progressing very slow, and for that I am sorry. Right now it seems I'm just playing with everyone. The actual storyline in here was written by Rain or forced by me, so all the other gibberish you can blame me for! Can't say where the childish behaviour is coming from, maybe from myself, but I just want to make them silly! *giggles* Please be patient with me. I'm a mental case with a twist! =o)

// Zierra

RAIN: It's hard to write serious when the left side is not co-operating. Must admit that after reading Zierras part, I added some humour on my behalf too. Unintentionally, that is… The chapters are coming in a faster speed again, we both had a bit of a low and not much was produced. But now it's fun again! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter VIII

This chapter contains nothing of importance of the story, yet again I'm passing time. This was a whole lot more fun in my head. Contains a little seriousness though, when Aragorn makes that crucial decision… 

'…' is elvish, "…" is the common tongue.

Please review and keep my fire burning!

**********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER EIGHT

Not too gently, Ithiel pushed him down on a chair, and began poking her fingers into Legolas back. It hurt, but at the same time eased the pain. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at her.

' You must think we are complete fools.' 

Smiling, she turned his head back.

' The thought have crossed my mind. But I have known fools my entire life, you are just _acting_ like them. I know you are not. Elves are not.' 

' How come you speak fluid elvish?' he asked and groaned as her poking got harder. He had obviously stumbled on a secret.

' The elves that came here taught me', she said but her voice had grown sadder.

Rising from his chair and batting away her protests, Legolas looked her deep in the eyes.

' Elves do not teach their language to just anybody.' 

Her eyes revealed that it was not all the truth. He leant back on the table, arms crossed over his chest. She stood silent for a while, not looking at him, until she started speaking.

' My mothers grandfather was an elf, so my mother had little of the blood. She and my…father, met when they were very young. They even planned to get married. But the elves came here often, stayed long, and she fell in love with one. And she followed him. She was gone for many years, until she finally came back… with a daughter. My father loved her so much he excepted her back, though he did not like to be reminded of what she had put him through, so her daughter was cast aside. She learned to hide her Elvish background. But with the years, my mother grew sick, she had another child, and died. Now alone with an Elvish foster-daughter and an infant… my father started to despise Elves, claimed that it was their fault that she had died. Therefore no Elves have travelled these parts for a long time. But the oldest daughter could not forget that she was different from other children. She did not grow in the same speed, she stayed young. Even her little sister was after a few years bigger than her. But she was excepted, people stopped thinking about it, figured it was something wrong with her, although she seemed fine. When she was twenty, human years, she found out she had other abilities. She could 'speak' with the trees, hear things that no one else heard, could see farther, and understood Elvish.' 

Legolas looked at her as her eyes and face reflected how the girl must have felt and he was captivated. Ithiel smiled at him and reached out a hand, touching his pointy ear.

' And she could also sense what others were feeling.' Her hand continued to his heart, letting her fingers tap its beating. 

' You have a good heart, Legolas. You should not give it such a burden.' 

' It wish it was my choice to make.' 

Walking around her, he looked out the window at the green trees. He longed for home, for some peace, but he could not back out now. So much depended on him and he could not just walk away from it, maybe destroying to two most important persons to him in the process.

' No one but yourself can decide what to keep in your heart.'

' Do not come with advice, I sense you being torn yourself.' 

She sighed and sat down.

' Where is your sister now?' 

' She is dead.' 

' But I thought you said…'

' I am the oldest. My father is an elf.' Pushing her hair back, Legolas saw the same shape of the ears as he had. Stepping closer with his eyes locked at her ears, he starched his fingers out, letting them mark the tip. She shuddered underneath his touch and he smiled at her.

' I should have guessed. You were too pretty to be anything but.'

' Are we not getting a little too full of ourselves here?' she asked with taunt in her eyes, but her smile was genuine.

' I would appreciate if no one else found out. This is rather sensitive after all.'

' I promise.' 

' Then tell me who is holding your heart in such a tight grip you are forsaking your own happiness?' Staring down at her in sheer disbelief, Legolas just stood gawking. She made a face at him and stood up.

' Come on, you know Elves sense things. Who is she?' she asked, her eyes never leaving his. ' Or he?' 

***

The thought had never crossed his own mind, and hearing it made Aragorn confused. Why would

that be a good idea? He did not have the manpower to battle Elves.

" It is madness!"

The advisors gave each other a patient look then turned back to him.

" My Lord, we told you it would sound that way. But think… You would have them surprised."  
Aragorn shook his head and poured himself a large cup of wine. Before this meeting was over, he would be sure to need it.

" You cannot surprise Elves. You are forgetting that they are trained in battle from a very young age. I know. And I know what they are learning, and how."  
" Exactly, my Lord. That makes you the ideal person to do so. You know their strategy, their methods and can easily avoid them." 

" No", it was like talking to little children who though they knew everything. " What I know, they know. If there is a way to invade them, ambush them, _surprise_ them, they have already thought of it, and fixed it. They are far more intelligent than us, what makes you think that I can outthink them? _That_ is the madness." 

" Would you rather have them plan an attack against us? Give them the full benefit of surprising us?" 

They knew how to pull his strings, they had done it for a long time now. 

" What have you planned?" He did not want this to continue. If he could, he would hide somewhere where no one would ever find him and live in peace. Had his time as a Ranger not been the most satisfying so far? Elessar, Estel, Aragorn, King of Gondor, all titles he had put aside as he roamed the world unnoticed, unseen. There could not be more of that, he knew it all too well, but hope still lived in his mind that things could be perfect, all pieces in place, the picture complete. Then he could die happy. But such times seemed unreachable, and that was why he came to except the plan that his advisors presented to him. That was why he armed a few of his men and gave a heartfelt speech about victory, that was why he went to his room and cried over Legolas and his lost life. That was why he took the first step.

***

The pain was gone, but Haldir still felt a little stiff in the joints and decided that a walk would do wonders for him. He had been mounted all the way from Rivendell and he longed to use his own legs as transportation. The house was bigger than it looked from the outside. It was built down into the ground, giving space to several rooms. It felt strange to walk below the earths surface, but it was not uncomfortable. On the contrary, he felt calmed by being surrounded by the earth.

His ears caught the sound of a mans voice, a little further ahead. Haldir continued, following the sound until he came to a large hall, made from the mountains roots that stretched all the way here. Inside was candles lit, and two graves stood in the centre. The shadow made the figures sculpted on the stone lids to two graves dance and the voice was clear now.

" I would have done anything for you…" An old man stood leant over the larger of the graves, resting his hand on the golden cross that adorned it. " Still you left with him." 

Haldir recognized the man as Wiron, and the man was crying. Stepping inside, he was taken aback by the presence of the spirits. Never had he felt such pain and sorrow, and it struck him like a hammer in the head. As he fell back, everything went black.

When he came to, he felt something wet being pressed to his forehead rather roughly, and he moaned.

" So you are awake now." 

Sitting up, Haldir found himself lying on the bed in a room with Wiron standing by its side. He did not look very amused of having him in his bed.

" What happened?"

" You were spying on me, and fainted."

Had he? No, Elves did not faint for no reason. There had to be something else.

' The spirits.' 

" Excuse me?" 

" The spirits in that chamber. They were so powerful."

" What on earth are you talking about, boy? You must have hit your heard harder than I expected." Wiron walked over to a large cabinet and took out a glass and a bottle. " This ought to clear your mind in a second."  
Handing the glass over, he urged Haldir to drink. Cautiously smelling it, Haldir rubbed his nose.

" No thank you. Elves do not drink."

" What nonsense is that? I would never trust a man who could not take a swing at the bottle."

Pushing the glass further into Haldirs face, Wiron waited until he took the glass.

" I will drink it if you will join me." The questioning look in Wirons eyes made Haldir want to laugh. " I would never trust a Man less he drinks with me." Pointing a warning finger at Haldir, Wiron walked back to the cabinet and took out another glass. 

" I have never said no to a drink before anyway", he said to excuse himself. Taking a deep breath and looking into the glass, Haldir wondered if this was such a good idea. He had tasted Men's "lifewater" before and he still remembered the splitting headache he had found himself with the next morning. And the woman next to him… But Wiron waited with his glass in his hand and with all the willpower he possessed, Haldir took the glass to his lips, and drank.

***

" So, do you wish to tell me?"

" I barely know you", Legolas said, stretching his back. It had begun to hurt again and Ithiel stood up and let her thumbs work their magic again.

" You know what there is to know, Legolas. More than that I would not even tell my husband." She giggled, and Legolas looked over his shoulder at her. She looked smug and he smiled back.

" I get it."

" You speak the common tongue very well. Do you spend much time with Men?"

" Yes."

" Ah, I see. That is our mystery…person. They are human."

He realized that she would not let this go without a fight, and he desperately wanted to tell someone, and preferably someone who did not know Aragorn and could judge him. Ithiel looked up at him, waiting, but not forcing. 

" Among Men… _they_ are very high positioned. Even if my immortality was not an obstacle, that certainly would. _They_ cannot choose whomever they would want. And at the moment, most definitely not an elf."  
As is she understood completely, she nodded and let go of his shoulders.

" I have been wondering why you are here. Elves does not march without reason. And your friend seems… tense."

" Tense do not begin to describe Haldir. Something awful has happened, and I do not know how to stop it."

" Haldir is involved?"

" More than he wants to. I did not think it would be so bad."

" What? What would be so bad?"  
Closing his eyes and cursing all powers for putting him in this position he ran a hand over his hair. He had let his braids out while he had been sleeping, and had not had time to re-do them. His loose hair bothered him a little, but not half as much as what was going on.

" Haldir and the army he is waiting for, is marching to war with Men."

Ithiels eyes grew wide and she gasped for breath. For long moments she just stood panting, searching for words to say.

" Why?"  
" Something has possessed Haldir and is feeding his hatred for Men. And not just him, all the Elves that is following him. But the most confusing bit is that not everyone is affected. I am not. Well, not as much."

He was afraid to admit it, as if would make it more real. But he had to be honest, he had been feeling less and less against the quest that Haldir was on.

" You are feeling it too? Then it has to do with your connection to Men."

" Haldir has no connection with Men. Those who enter Lothlórien is killed, there is no Men in those woods."

" Can it be why?"

" What about the rest of the Lórien elves? They have no connection either, and yet they stayed. If it was the connection, all the elves in Rivendell would be here. Yet they are not."

" How many are from Rivendell?"

" I don't know. Three in the advance team. Not many more in the actual army."  
" So the whole army is from Lórien?"

" Basically, yes."

" Then that is it!" Legolas frowned and wondered if the girl had gone mad. What was it?

" It is the connection with Men. The lack there of!"  
She threw her arms out in front of her and her face was lit with excitement.

" What keeps you from being possessed, completely anyway, is your love for this human. Though he has hurt you, and therefore it still affects you. Is it the hurt? Those who have been hurt by Men… Can you follow me?

" I do not know… It does not seem… Does it not seem a little far fetched? "

" Maybe, but sometimes it takes an outsider to see the whole picture. Have you asked, let us say Haldir, if he has ever been hurt by Men? The answer may surprise you."  
" I guess it could make sense."

"But why, right?" Legolas nodded and Ithiel sighed.

" I do not know. But maybe you are right about Haldir. I need to find him."  
" I will come with you."

***

One drink had turned into two, two into three and so on. Right now they were competing in who could drink fastest. Haldir had lost big in the beginning, before he had gotten used to the taste and the burn in his throat, but now he gulped it down just as fast as Wiron and sometimes even faster.

" You are slowing, Man. Are you giving up?"  
" I never give up, and definitely not to an elf." he said, his voice blurry. Filling their glasses for the tenth? Eleventh? time, Haldirs hand shook so the liquor spilled on the floor.

" Damn it, boy. That does not come cheap!"

" Shut it, we are wasting it anyway!"  
" You call this wasting? When was the last time you called drinking a waste? Everyone needs to drink!"

" Water yes, I do not think it is meant to be brandy."  
" It is all coming from water. Now drink!"

Lifting his glass yet again, Haldir missed his mouth and poured half of it in his lap.

" Are you going to suck on that shirt til it's dry?" laughed Wiron until he almost fell of his chair. Glaring at him, Haldir tried to wipe most of it off, licking what he had on his fingers, and than drank what was left in the glass.

" That" he said, slamming the glass down on the table between them. "was the last one!"

" What kind of Elf do you call yourself? You have hardly taken one!"

" I have taken more than you have fingers on your hands. I think it's time to stop."  
" At this point I have more fingers than I use to", Wiron said, examining his hands. " And I know you have not taken this many", he yelled, holding up his fingers in Haldirs face. Not being able to focus on the fingers, he could not really count them either. Each time he ended up with anything between two and twenty. 

" Then keep drinking for both of us!" he yelled back as he staggered out of the room. Finding his way back up proved to be more difficult than he had thought. The stairs seemed steeper and there were always two doors instead of one.

' Who built this labyrinth', he thought, grabbing onto a rail for support up yet another too steep stair. 

When he came to the first floor he heard voices. One was female and it rang beautifully in his ears. The other was male, and he recognized it, although he could not place it. 

" Are you sure that he can help?"

" He knows more about this than me. If he cannot figure it out, no one can."  
" That is all well and fine, but not if we cannot find him. Where is he? This house is not that big."

" Maybe he is outside?"

He heard footsteps walking away from him and he emerged from where he had been standing - hiding, even. For some reason, he found it best if no one saw him like this. 

When he entered the room he shared with Legolas, it took him mere seconds before falling flat on his bed. The room and everything in it was spinning, and he was thirsty. Dreadfully thirsty. But there was no water in his room. Pushing himself off the bed, he had to stop before tumbling over. His head was getting heavier and heavier, and he could feel the headache approach. 

' Damned be those drunk Men.' He thought as he slowly - very slowly - walked down to the kitchen. It was, to his luck, empty, and he quickly found a glass and filled it with water. Drinking greedily, he could feel his mind getting clearer, although not clear enough. He would still have to pay for his stupidity tomorrow. Wiron was a crazy man, and that tomb he had in his basement, it was almost scary. But he had a beautiful daughter. They did not look much alike, but then again, he himself did not look much like his father. Or any of his brother for that matter. Rúmil looked like their father, he like his mother and Orophin was probably not even related to them, because he did not look like any of them. 

Filling the glass once again, he looked out the window and the glass stopped halfway to his mouth. Outside stood Legolas and Ithiel. They were just talking, but there was something in the way her hand rested on Legolas' lower arm, how he had tilted his head to the side, smiling that mischievous grin that the Mirkwood elf was so famous for. And when she reached up to touch his cheek, Haldir dropped glass and it shattered to little pieces on the stone tiles. His reaction did not even make sense to himself, but it was wrong, awfully wrong, that it was Legolas standing out there. Unconsciously shaking his head, Haldir backed away but his path was blocked by a chair that made him stumble, and he fell uncontrollably to the floor, the glass shards penetrating his skin. The pain went unnoticed as he pushed himself off the ground, the blood invisible to him.

The noise must have been heard widely, because when Ithiel and Legolas came rushing into the kitchen, some maids came from behind him, everyone making a big fuss over him.

" Leave me be!" he commanded, trying to wipe the shards of his arms. There were some in his hands to, but they were to small from him to deal with now.

Everything started spinning again and he had to steady himself on the table. 

' Haldir, how are you?' 

' I am fine', he slurred. ' How are you?' 

Legolas walked closer and suddenly there were two of him. It surprised Haldir as much as it angered him. Was it not enough with just one Legolas?

' You smell.' 

' So are you!" How dared the rude elf that had not taken a bath since before they had meet, say that he smelled? ' Stay off my back, and I will stay off yours.' He whispered between gritted teeth, glaring at Ithiel before passing out.

*************************************************************************************************

Once again my mind has played a little trick on me. Haldir was not supposed to get drunk and it was not in the planning that he was gonna get hurt. Guess I have a tendency to harm every character, in one way or another… Anyway, things are getting more confusing, and I hope I am not creating a large mess for myself. Must say that this is mostly my chapter, Rain has been busy with exams and have not had time to write much, though he has given me much advice. As you may, or may not, have noticed, I have attempted humour. It doesn't work out great, but it's still a little. But I must just mention: Picturing Haldir drunk was the most fun I've had in a long time. To bad I suck at describing it!

// Zierra


	9. Chapter IX

*cries* Just got one review on the last chapter….. Just to punish everyone (if anyone is still reading it) I've decided to post a really bad chapter…. 

'…' = Elvish "…" = Common tongue *…* =author cursing

********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER NINE

Legolas managed to catch Haldir before he reached the ground. The much bigger Haldir was surprisingly light, thought it took a lot of effort to carry him. 

__

He will not approve of this, if he ever finds out, he thought as he lay the unconscious elf on his bed.

" His wounds needs to get tended to. Some of them seem deep."

It was not without a little embarrassment he looked at the considerable amount of people that had gathered outside their room. He did not blame them of course, it was not everyday that an elf came to their village and made a fool of themselves, right after they had gotten drunk.

' You will never hear the end of this story, my friend', he whispered to Haldir.

" I can do it", Ithiel answered and sat down on the edge of the bed. " I know a great deal of healing." She started to examine his arms and then turned to the gathered maids.

" I need hot and cold water, the cold in a large glass, the largest you can find. I need the green herbs with white flowers that grow in the garden. Grind them to a paste for me. Then get me a knife. A sharp one. And as many clean towels, bandages and cloths as you can find. Hurry!"

They scattered as sudden as they had come, and already after just a few minutes, the first maid arrived with the knife. Legolas had offered his but Ithiel had cast one look at it and refused. When he realized what she would use it for, he understood why.

Laying Haldirs arm in her lap, Ithiel started to cut the shards out. Her hand was steady, but there was no telling what kind of movements Haldir could make if he would wake up.

" It helps that he is not awake. His arm would flinch and I could cut his entire arm off."

" I would not tell him that", Legolas pointed out and sat down on his own bed. He felt superfluous just sitting there, watching everyone else make themselves useful. " I wonder where he got hold of the liquor?" he thought aloud.

" My guess is from my father. He owns a great deal of strong drinks. I do not think he meant any harm though. He is probably just as drunk as your friend. Could you do me a favour and go find him?"

Legolas was fascinated by her way of carrying a conversation on her own. Before, when they had been looking for Haldir, she had asked and answered her own questions in such a rapid speed, he wondered if he even needed to be there. He had been about to tell her about Aragorn when they had heard the glass break in the kitchen, and he was a little disappointed at the interruption. There might not be many more chances for him to get it off his chest, if not because of time limits but because of his dithering mind.

" Of course. You would not happen to know where he is, would you?"

" Probably in the basement", she said without taking her concentration from Haldirs arm."His room is the first to the left." A shard fell on the floor, its edges smeared with the bluelike blood of an elf. The sight made Legolas uncomfortable. He did not like to see blood being shed from his kin.

" Where are those maids" Ithiel whispered to herself as a few trails of blood stained her green dress. Moving himself to the door, Legolas took a last look at his friend and walked out. There was no need for him to stay with Haldir, like the Captain was incapable of taking care of himself, although his actions had caused Legolas to re-think his thoughts about it, Ithiel was there to take care of him. 

" Be careful!" he heard Ithiels voice from behind. " I do not know what harm my father can do, but if he can persuade a strong character like Haldir to drink, something must have happened. But remember, he does not mean any harm."

The door to the basement was not hard to find, it was opened and a stair led down and he, just like Haldir, found it satisfying to be below the grounds surface. The long corridor that lay before him as he descended from the stairs was lit with candles that cast mysterious shadows all around him and placed him in a world far from his own. Down here, no troubles existed, and he felt strangely invigorated. And there was something in the air down here which he could not really put his finger on.

When he entered the first door to the left, he realized that there was no need for him to be careful around the old Man. Sitting in his chair, with the glass still in his hand, Wirons head was leant against the table and there was a soft snore. Unable to hide the amused smile, Legolas walked over to the table, gently placing a hand on Wirons shoulder and shook it gently. It would not do him good to wake up later with a terrible headache together with an achingl back.

Being disturbed in his sleep, Wirons head shot up rather abruptly and nearly knocked Legolas over.

" Who?!" The Man demanded to know, his mind still not completely in the awake world. It took him a while to focus on Legolas, his eyes squinting even behind glasses. " So you are back for more?" he chuckled, already busy pouring another glass.

" No, I am not Haldir. He has had enough."

Eyeing Legolas a little closer, Wiron nodded.

" You elves all look alike. What is wrong with your friend?"

He was hesitant to tell Wiron about Haldirs incident in the kitchen, his friend would never forgive him if he ever found out that he had told.

" Did he pass out again?" Wiron asked, his face baring some sort of childish malice. Raising his eyebrows, Legolas looked questionably at Wiron who just sat there, looking content. " I take your silence as a "yes", elf. What a fool." He said, pushing the glass towards Legolas. " Let us see if you can match him. He was drinking like a woman in the beginning, but he shaped up rather quickly. If I had a son that drank like him, I would not have to worry about him."  
Since he did not know Wiron very well, he could not be sure, but Legolas was fairly sure that it was the closest to a compliment you could get from the cranky man.

" No, thank you" he said, trying to sound as polite as he could, though he expected rough words back from Wiron, being the man he was and in that state. He was wondering about what Wiron had meant with "again" when he had asked if Haldir had passed out. What had really happened down here?

" Just spit it out, elf. I hate it when people do not have the guts to ask simple questions."

" I have no question."  
Sighing, as if Legolas was the dumbest creature he had ever encountered, Wiron surprised by standing up with just a little support from the table.

" You wish to ask about your friends visit down here. It is a reasonable question, _if_ it were to be asked…"

Getting quite annoyed, he was even more challenging that Aragorn could be, Legolas braced himself and tried to calm.

" Why was he here?"  
" He was spying on me" came the matter-of-fact answer. " And he fainted."

" Why?" It was not like Haldir to faint, and Legolas knew for a fact that it was not because of Wiron, because the Elven Captain had encountered worse than bitter old Men and never fainted.

" I do not know. I did't notice him until he lay flat on the floor. When he woke up he claimed he had felt spirits." Wiron made it very clear what he thought of Haldirs mental capacity and before thinking twice about it, he drank from the glass he had poured for Legolas.

" Spirits?"

" Wasn't that what I said?" he asked, his eyes beginning to close from the fatigue. It must be very tiring to be drunk. " Sneaked up on me like some…"  
" Where was he… spying, on you?"

Turning his gaze from Legolas, Wiron sat silently at the table, absently moving the glass around in front of him. Legolas was on the verge to ask again, when he spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

" In my wife and daughter's tombs."

Remembering the story that Ithiel had told, about her mother and her Elvish lover, Legolas wondered if it was for revenge that Wiron had gotten Haldir drunk.

" You wish to see it too, am I right?"  
There was no denying that Legolas was curious, but he had respect for the dead and they were not an attraction. 

" Follow me."

***

The scouts that patrolled the borders against Minas Tirith was the first to raise the alarm. The gates suddenly opened and a small army of Men rode out. They were not of vast numbers, but they could not be considered insignificant.

One of the guards spurred a mount and rode as hard as he could back to the small village. It would take the Men a few days to travel the distance, for they would not risk to drain their horses of stamina already. But the elves was not all accounted for, the army was still awaited, and if battle could not be avoided, the advance team would have to make the best of it.

The messenger dismounted as soon as he had entered the village and went to find his Captain.

***

The cuts on the skin had already begun to heal, and Ithiel had to work faster if the shards of glass that had penetrated deep would be removable. She was surrounded by cloths, most of them soaked with water and blood. Haldir was still sleeping, his face not looking so hard when he was resting. When there was no risk for him waking up, Ithiel dared to touch his silky skin. Indeed, he was fascinating. Something drew her to him, made her want to know more about him, but he was closed and did not seem the talk active kind, opposed to Legolas, who would talk continuously if he just had the chance. But there was something holding them both back and she yearned to know what.

Too involved in her thoughts, she was startled when Haldirs hand moved in hers. Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes and looked at her for a long time.

" Why are you here?" It was hard to tell if his voice was unfriendly or not, since it was barely above a whisper, yet she smiled in genuine relief that he was awake.

" You are hurt, I am tending your wounds."  
" I don't need your help" he said, tearing his hand away, trying to sit up. Halfway in the motion he fell back, groaning audibly as he arched his back.

' Calm yourself, Haldir. The pain increases if you are tensing.' 

Growling at her, Haldir obeyed, lying completely still in the bed. Ithiel was finished with his arms, but she had no desire to leave. Ignoring his protests, she let her hand gently run down his muscular lower arms searching for shards she knew was not there.

' Does Legolas know that you are here?'

She nodded, not mentioning how Haldir had been brought to the room.

' Yes, he is in the basement, looking for my father to see if he is alright.'

' That man is insane' , Haldir muttered as he made a face, but Ithiel could not tell if it was from annoyance or pain.

She wrapped wet cloths around his arms, to cool down the swelling and to stop the blood. It would also ease the pain.

' I though all men were?' 

' Men, yes. Not Elves.' 

" It is not the Men that is marching to war against you, Haldir."  
" You do not know of what you speak, Woman."  
" I know more than you think. And I wish, just like Legolas, to put an end to it. "  
Again rising from the bed, Haldir managed to ignore the pain long enough to stand up and walk to the window. 

" Legolas do not see what I do. And he does not understand what it is that… worries me."  
" He understands. His connections with Aragorn is making this very hard for him and…"  
" Aragorn?" Haldir interrupted, staring at her as if he wished to pierce her. Swallowing hard as she realized she had said a little to much, Ithiel stood up.

" I did not…"  
' Silence!' 

She could see the confusion turn to anger, the anger turn to hate, the hate turn to an unstoppable blood thirst, but she was not sure to whom it was directed. A part of her even suspected that she was the target for his anger. Not daring to make another sound, she stood quiet, hoping he would calm down.

' I cannot believe that I did not see… Legolas was against the idea from the beginning, though he tried to hide it. I should know that the Lady Galadriel is never wrong. He was not willing to help me for my own sake, but for Aragorns!' 

He slammed his fist into the wall, some of the wounds reopening, causing some blood to splatter on the window.

' If I get my hands on him…' Yet again it was unclear of whom he meant. She hoped Legolas would be gone for a while longer.

A quick knock on the door almost made her shriek in fear, and Haldir must have seen the terror in her eyes, because he observed her closely before opening the door.

' Sir, the Men is marching. They left Minas Tirith two hours ago.' 

Haldirs eyebrows furrowed as he thought it over. Grabbing the short sword that stood leaning against the foot of his bed, he gave a cold stare.

' You were saying?'

***

Shadowfaxe came to an easy halt right outside the house of Elrond. The king himself stood on the stairs awaiting him. Before, Gandalf had felt a little uncomfortable to enter the kings house in his grey robes, but now dressed in white, he seemed more in the same league as the king.

" You carry disturbing news", Elrond said, walking slowly towards Gandalf. " And you have come to seek my advice."

" Yes, that also, but my primary errand is to share your knowledge. Something terrible is going to happen unless I find out what you know."  
" I know a lot of things, Gandalf. It would make things easier and take less time if you would be more precise."

" What do you know of the Lórien elves marching?"

There was something in the kings face that let Gandalf know that he knew something. Yet he did not reveal it right away.

" Come inside, Gandalf, and I will tell you need to know."  
" I would rather you told me _all_ that you know. This is not the time to hold back, Elrond. The elves are closing on Minas Tirith, and two people I care a lot for is trapped in the middle and I cannot tolerate it."

They walked into the castle, up the stairs to Elronds chambers, where the King walked over to a table, looking at a map.

" They have travelled great distances already. They cannot have taken long rests to reach that far."  
" Yes, but that do not help us much. You know that elves do not need that much rest. We do not have much time, Elrond. I do not think you realize the urgency in this matter!"  
Elrond sighed and his eyes caught something outside his window. He stood looking at it for so long that Gandalf was beginning to think that he was having a premonition. 

" Elrohir has gone with them", he finally said with a sad voice. " Do you know what his last words was to me? " I would give my life to make everyone here in Rivendell safe. No threat shall ever be placed on us again." And that Haldir just encouraged him! So do not tell me I cannot see."

" So it is Haldir? Elrond nodded.

" I cannot understand why Galadriel would send him on a mission like this. It is not like her."  
" Have you received any… words from her?" Gandalf asked, referring to the ability the two royalties had to talk telepathically with each other. Nodding slowly, Elrond rubbed his temples.

" Yes. Judging by the time it takes to travel from Lothlórien to Rivendell, she must have notified me the same day that the army left her forest."  
" What did she say?" Elrond turned and looked blankly at Gandalf.

" Hard times are coming, do not let your mind deceive you. Power can be placed in hands of others if your heart is not pure. Believe in the elves abilities to heal." I have known her all my life and still her riddles puzzle me. Besides the obvious, I think she is trying to tell me something else. But I cannot for my immortal life figure out what it is."  
" You cannot ask her?"

" I have tried, Gandalf", Elrond said in an insulted tone. " But it seems like she is not listening."

Gandalf nodded slowly. He had been right, well sort of, the evil did come from Lothlórien. But why? There was nothing evil in that forest, Lady Galadriel most certainly was not. At least not to the ones that knew her. Had she not been the one to suggest aid for the Men when the battle stood at Helm's Deep? She could not possibly blame the Men for what happened, especially when she herself was responsible for it. Riddles in the dark.

" Let me ask you something, Elrond." It did not seem to bother the king that he called him by his first name, the courtesy was different among elves. " Do you think Galadriel sent that army?"  
" It has to be her, no one else has the authority to make that decision. Yet I cannot say I believe it with my whole heart."  
" Thank you, Elrond." There had been no light shed over the problem, only more questions had been found, yet Gandalf believed that what Elrond had told him was crucial information. He bowed for the king and left. As he came to his horse, he found Elladan stoking its neck.

" What news did you bear to my father?" he asked, without looking at Gandalf. He did not seem like the prince Gandalf had seen at his last visit, but then he had been accompanied by his brother.

" I carry no news, Elladan. I asked you father for advice."

" It is about the army?"

" Yes."

" Can I ask a favour of you? Try to talk Haldir out of this madness."

" I do not know how much good talking would do, but if I could get my hands on Haldir, I would ask him both one and two questions", he muttered as he spurred Shadowfaxe. " But to solve a problem, you must begin a the source. To Lothlórien!"

***

The tomb was large and would have been dark if it had not been for the candles on the walls that circled around him. The presence of the spirits was noticeable, but not enough to make him faint. Yet they talked to him, whispering in his head.

" They are restless", he said, mostly to himself " They want to be set free."

" What are you talking about?" Wiron said, pushing past him. " They are dead, they _are_ free."

Walking a little further into the room, letting his hands touch the wall, Legolas felt the sorrow and pain that the spirits generated.

" Death does not make you free of certain things. These spirits are held back, they cannot find rest here."  
" How do you know?" There was a dangerous glare in Wirons eyes, but Legolas knew this needed to be said, otherwise these spirits would have no chance of ever finding rest.  
" They are screaming it, you just need to listen. You bind them here with you grief. They are dead, let them go."  
" You Elves are immortal and do not know what it means to lose someone close!" Wiron cursed at him and there was no sing of his drunkenness. 

" I know more of that than you can imagine, Man", Legolas felt himself getting angry. The rage was practically bubbling in him. Those ignorant, self-absorbed Men that cared for nothing except their own pain and grief. It was time that these creatures learned that there were other races walking this earth. Races more beautiful and worthy than they would ever be.

" I can understand why she left you, you are so bitter. Elves enjoy life, we live it to the fullest and to not care for tomorrow. We are better than you, that is why the Creator made us immortal, we do not have to die to let evolution have its way, we are already perfect." Whatever fire that had been lit in him could not be stopped. But when he realized that he was reaching for his bow, which was still in his room, he forced himself to calm down just a little. " These spirits remain here because you force them, they cannot find peace in their minds to leave. You make them feel guilty by constantly reminding them of their lives, therefore they are bound here. Bound. You have to release them." The will to strike the Man was still very strong, but to see the helpless look in the old mans eyes, not even Legolas could blame him. The man was right - in a way - he did not feel the same pain when someone died. He knew that he had time to get over it and his mind worked differently from Men's.

" But I love them."

" If you do, you will let them go. They cannot be happy here."

***

Ithiel could do nothing but to watch Haldir go. She desperately wanted to run after him, beg him not to go through with this foolish plan, it would not be worth it. Why bring war to a land that was just recovering? Times had never been more peaceful. 

Just as she was about to run down the stairs to stop him, Legolas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back up.

" Where is Haldir?" His eyes were hard and he was breathing heavily.   
" He left. The Men… What happened with my father?"

It took Legolas quite a while to answer and Ithiel felt her legs twitch, Haldir could be halfway out of the city by now.

" Fine. What is with the Men?"  
" They are marching from Minas Tirith. You have to stop him."  
" Why?" He looked like he could not care less, and it scared Ithiel.

' Legolas, what happened?' 

' Nothing. I just realized who I am.' 

" But what about Aragorn?" Legolas, who had started down the stairs, spun around and glared at her.

" What about him?"  
" You do not love him?" 

The confusion and anger that battled for an outlet inside Legolas, caused the elf to grab the railing hard, pale hands getting even whiter.

" How do you know about that?"  
" I can sense you, I have told you before. Besides, Elves are by nature telepathic, I just have a little more of that ability."  
" You can read my mind?"  
" Sometimes. When you let me."  
" I would never let anyone inside my head, but if that is the case, rest assured that it will never happen again. Also, that information is inaccurate. I do NOT love Aragorn."

There was nothing she could do besides watch him follow in Haldirs footsteps, in many ways. 

She had often wondered why her mother had returned, there was no grand life waiting for her here. Yet she had come back, without her lover. Once she had dared to ask and the answer had been that her father - real father - had responsibilities that could not involve either of them. But right then she would have hoped that at least she could have stayed with her father, being brought up like an elf. Not that she did not love her mother, or Wiron, but only because she would know what to do in a situation like this.

***

Just as Haldir was about to mount his horse, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, pushing the hand away.

' Haldir, I am coming with you.' 

' Why? Do you wish to see Aragorn again?' His voice was as poisonous as the look in his eyes. Legolas calmly stared back.

' No, he means nothing to me. I want to help you.' 

The two just stared at each other for a while, Haldir measuring the honesty in Legolas' and the latter simply awaiting orders.

' We ride now, there is no time to lose.'

He was just about to mount again, when he was held back a second time. 

' Are you sure you can ride?' Legolas said, letting his thumb touch the scarred skin in Haldirs palm. Drawing his hand back with a snarl, Haldir jumped up on his horse before he could be stopped again.

' I am fine. If you do not wish to run, find yourself a horse.' Riding through the town with most of his men behind him, Haldir heard the sound of hoofs and he smiled. Legolas was on his side now, he would not have to deal with his friends betrayal. 

******************************************************************************************

I know this chapter sucked, you don't need to tell me that. I wrote it just to try to raise some new questions and add to the confusion. But I'll try to get more to the point in the continuing chapters.

// Zierra

RAIN: This chapter was really hard to write. I'm still in a massive exam-week, so I don't have much time to fantasise. Wouldn't do me any good to write fan fiction on my tests… *smiles* And just to make it more difficult, I'm suffering from writers-block, so Zierra has to carry most of the burden, and I understand that she also has a lot of work. But we try to keep it coming!


	10. Chapter X

I might be getting somewhere with this, I might not. At least I know where it's supposed to go, so let's just keep our fingers crossed that it will go that way. Every event in this chapter was actually planned (stranger things has happened), and _should_ be of importance of the story. I repeat: Should.

'…' = elvish "…" = common *…* = author cursing

And a big hug to all my faithful reviewers! You are all included in my will…. =o)

PLEASE REVIEW! 

********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TEN

It was well past midday as Ithiel galloped hard down a steep hill. There had been no signs of the Elves and she feared that she had lost them. She knew the way to Minas Tirith in her sleep, she had been riding these lands for decades and knew all the roads to get there. But maybe they had taken another turn, maybe the battle was not to take place halfway. She stopped and listened. There were nothing besides singing birds and her own breath. 

" Where are you?" she thought aloud to herself, scanning her surroundings. She saw him leaning against a tree just as he spoke.

" Hello there, my pretty."

She spun her horse around, as she took a closer look. He seemed barely above middle age and had a dirty smile on his face. She had a fairly good idea what he fancied doing to her. Her upbringing had taught her it was rude not to greet someone back, but she had not desire to speak to this man right now. Not at any time. Just as she turned her horse to ride off, she felt something pull at the rains.

" I think the girl was about to run, Daren', another man said, holding her horse steady. Her heart began to hammer and Ithiel tried to see a way out. Running was not an option in the clothes she wore, she would not get far in a long dress and she cursed herself for her stupidity. She may be stronger than an average woman, but it would hardy get the upper hand with these men.

" What if I was?" Her mother had always said never to make much resistance, the hunt would be so much more interesting to them. Not that she would just let them do what they pleased, only let time show another road. But Ithiel had never been good at listening and never practised what others preached. This time would prove no different.

" Then we would have to punish you", the Man by the tree said and stood up, walking over to her with a lazy stride, so confident about himself that it made her sick. When he came close enough to lay a hand on her leg, she kicked him, straight over the nose. He, Daren, growled and tried to pull her of the horse, as the other went around to help. She clung to the saddle and tried to wriggle out of his grip. But it was strong and she knew she would be bruised. Soon she could not hold on anymore, and her hold on the saddle weakened until she fell off. Both men immediately started to pull at her clothes and she closed her eyes. That something like this would happen now could be nothing but fates decision. Yet she would have nothing to do with it, and the anger that flourished in her heart gained new strength, just as her body. Placing a foot square in Darens chest, she pressed back hard and he fell over. The other man earned himself a good hit in the stomach and an elbow in the crotch. As he fell back with a groan, she saw Daren come at her again, but he suddenly was jerked back. 

Behind him stood a tall, dark man, his eyes ablaze and he held tightly at the collar of Darens shirt. 

" Is this how you keep guard? No wondering the elves finds us unworthy opponents."  
" I am sorry, my King, but she started it. She kicked me!"  
The rugged man looked down at Daren and tilted his head to the side.

" What did you do to make her kick? And if you say "nothing", Narsil here would be glad to take a swing at you." His face turning a fierce shade of red, Daren did not answer and hung his head. The King let him fall to the ground and walked over to her.

" I am so sorry for the way they acted. There are no excuses." As he helped her up, Ithiel added two and two together and realized who this was. And seeing him closer made her realize why Legolas felt like he did, or had. In those eyes you could easily be lost.

" You are…"

" Aragorn." She mimed his name, liking the sound of his voice saying it. " And you are?"  
" Ithiel", she said, smiling.

He nodded and gave her half a smile back before handing her the reins.

" You should be on your way. There is an army of Elves heading this way."  
" It is not an army, just about fifty. The rest has not arrived yet." Aragorn stared at her as she spoke, but she did not find his expression funny at the moment. " I was following them, but it seems they have taken another road."  
" Why did you follow them?"  
" Because I think what they are doing is a mistake, just as your idea of riding to meet them. Do you not understand how dangerous they are?"  
Shaking his head, Aragorn smiled slightly.

" You have no idea how much I have cursed at myself for being such a complete fool. I regret the decision now, but it is a little too late to turn back now. You say they are only fifty?"  
" Yes. It is the advance team, the rest is not expected until later today. Listen to me, Aragorn", She did not bother to call him king or my lord, because she did not belong to his people, at least not fully. " You must make them stop. They are blinded by a hate they do not control over."  
" I cannot stop them in any other way than this. I am not giving up my right to a place in this world, therefore I must fight."  
" But you love him." The heartbreaking shadow that fell over his face made Ithiel want to cry. One could almost tell how much it hurt him to do this. " Let him know it."

" You know Legolas?" She nodded.

" And Haldir. I think I know what is wrong with them, but to deal with it, you need to stop them. Talk to Legolas, make him understand."  
Aragorn shook his head, his long and dark hair moving in the wind

" My words can change nothing. He has gone over to the Elves."  
" Today, not before that. Something happened today that made him get taken over by what lunacy that has infected Haldir. Before that he has tried to convince Haldir not to go through with it."  
She could see the doubt in his eyes when she had said it, yet she knew that he believed her. He did not know she was a half-elf and for that she was happy. Time was running out of their hands, and they needed to find a solution. 

" Do you know where they are?"  
" Further to the north", Aragorn said absently, he seemed absorbed in his own line of thoughts.

" I will ride, they know me. I will try to delay them as much as I can."  
She whirled around and started riding up the hill she had come from. When she reached its peak, she looked down at Aragorn who stood still in the field.

" Do not doubt your heart, Aragorn. It is your biggest strength."  


***

Haldir and Legolas reached the large oak at the same time. After an hour of riding, they had encountered the first scouts. They told them that the Men had come closer, yet they would not be near for several hours. But Haldir did not take any risks and ordered that everyone was to dismount and continue on foot. Legolas had noticed that Haldir was not as light on his feet as he used to be, and sometimes stumbled over non-existing things. Once he even had to pull him out of the way of a tree. He should have know better than letting Haldir do something like this in his condition. But would he mention it, Haldir would not take is concern in the correct way.

When they had settled their camp, new scouts were sent and Haldir began making plans on how to attack. Legolas only listened with one of his ears, his mind wandered off to other places, other lifetimes when thing had not been so complicated for him. 

What he was feeling in his heart scared him, that he would abandon a lifelong friendship like a twist of a coin. But Aragorn had hurt him, those scars ran deep, deeper than anything. Just think of his times with Arwen. There was no bitterness towards the Evenstar, she had been betrayed just as himself. It was true he had not known of Legolas feelings at that point, but still he kept that necklace. When he stood on the cliff, looking down at where Aragorn had fallen, his mind had been torn of what to do with it. Throw it in after Aragorn? Keep it and give it back to Arwen? He had kept it, but he did not know why. And at Helm's Deep… why had he been so foolish to give it back? It only renewed Aragorns love for the princess, even though he had fought hard against it. When the pain almost grew too much for him to carry, Gandalf had said that he should keep his faith and let Aragorn come to terms with his feelings. There had been times when the Man had shown that he cared deeply for Legolas, only to ignore him completely in the next. Legolas had given him more than five years to come to terms with his feelings, and there were still no change. It was time.

When he returned to reality, he found himself alone with Haldir, who sat drinking large amounts of water, looking at the sun, eyes narrow.

' How are you?' 

Haldir turned to look at him not answering for a long time. They just sat there, watching the sun move over the sky. 

' I am fine.' The silence continued, until Haldir broke it with an unexpected question. ' Are you with Ithiel?' 

Staring at his friend, Legolas could not find words in his surprise. Being awfully aware of his feelings towards Aragorn, he had thought it was just the Man that was dense enough not to notice. He had for sure believed that Haldir, a man he had known all his life, at least knew it what way Legolas was swinging.

' It…' was all he could manage to get out before Haldir interpreted it his own way and lay a hand over Legolas mouth.

' That was what I though. I just wish you could have told me. I need to take a look around, you keep an eye open in case any of the humans come close enough.' 

And with a swift movement he stood up and stumbled away between the trees. Legolas was just about to call him back and explain when an arrow was shot into the tree just above his head. Without any kind of hesitation, he grabbed his bow and quiver and ran after Haldir. 

***

Hearing the battle cries, Ithiel spurred her mount further, praying it was not too late. There had to be a way to make this stop. But when she reached a clearing, all her hope faded. It lay dead everywhere, Men and Elves, though the former was the dominating number. And the battle was still on, yet she could not see it, just the arrows flying in both directions. The Elves was smart enough to stay where they were, letting the Men come to them if they wished, and the Men not dumb enough not to walk into the crossfire. Aragorn must have told them that Elves skilled their bows to perfection. Speaking of Aragorn, where was he? Had he been there, there would be no arrows from the Men, still they fired.

It was almost impossible to spot any of the Elves when they were hidden behind trees and bushes, yet she knew how to find them. She rode down, taking the way around so she would come behind the elves. Careful to make as much noise as possible (the Men would try to sneak up on them), she finally found Legolas, aiming his bow at the other side.

' Legolas!'

He turned suddenly, forgetting to lower his bow, and Ithiel had to duck for the arrow that came flying towards her. He looked up at her with a mixture of confusion, shock and anger.

' Why are you here? You surprised me! I could have shot you!' She dismounted and ran over to him.

' We need to talk.' 

' There is nothing to talk about.' He looked over her shoulder as if to see where the misguided arrow could have ended up. When he spotted it in a tree further back, he started to walk past her.

' Stop!' Grabbing his tunic, she pulled him back, kicking him in the back of his knees, sending him flying backwards. When he lay there, she placed her foot right under his chin and glared down at him. ' Do not ignore me, Elf.' she growled and as he tried to push her foot away, she pressed it down harder. Not a word came over his lips, just a low moan, but she did not release her pressure.

' You will listen to me, and listen good. I talked to Aragorn before I came here. He helped me from being raped, and I owe him. And by repaying him, I promised myself that I would make you stop. And I will. What I want you to do, is to find him, apologize, and get Haldir out of here!' 

Fiercely shaking his head, she noticed that he was turning red - really red - and he had not taken a proper breath for over a minute. Yet she had no plans of releasing him, since she could be just as stubborn. ' Do you doubt that I would kill you?' She asked, her voice dangerously low. ' It would only have positive affects, because both sides would come after me instead of each other. Does that not sound like a plan?' 

As he began to realize that she was serious, Legolas eyes turned pleading and she was on the verge of letting him go, when she heard someone call him. It was Haldir. Looking down at him, she cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. ' How will it be?' 

After an additional minute, Legolas gave in and nodded, but before she let him go, she confiscated his bow.

' Remember that I will have this aiming at you the whole time, and if I am not satisfied with your effort, you will have _this_", she waved an arrow in his face. "planted into your back." The bow was longer than she was used to, and it felt so soft in her hands. She had been trained in archery since she had been very small, when her fathers guards noticed that she had a talent for aiming. Just to prove it to Legolas, she aimed for the arrow in the tree, and fired. It broke in half with a crack. Smiling victoriously, she took another arrow and lay it on the string before she took her foot away. Standing up, Legolas looked uncertain how to act. If he got angry, she would probably fire at him, and a target only a few feet away was not that hard to miss. If he laughed at her, she would be even more angry and probably behead him before firing. If he ignored her, she would shoot him. 

' Just so you know, I will get you for this later.'

***

Just when he jumped off his horse, three of his men were shot dead by arrows and he hesitated. He had hoped it would never come to this, and when he had encountered Ithiel, he had found new hope that Legolas would change Haldirs mind, and this would be over. But apparently it was not the case. Running into the bushes where his men were positioned, he commanded them to seize their fire. Some looked at him with confusion, other lay down their bows while few completely ignored him. He lay their names on his mind for later use. 

" Stop firing! Do you know how many of them you actually hit? If you spot an elf in one place, he won't be there anymore. Lay down your bows!"  
The wind carried his voice even to the ones farthest away from him and they hesitated with glances to the other side of the clearing before slowly lowering their bows. Aragorn breathed deeply, relived that they at least obeyed in the end. 

" Retreat further into the forest. Do not make a move unless they attack you first. When you are a hundred feet or more behind your current position, stop and do not move!"

As soon as the Men had stopped releasing arrows, the Elves had stopped as well. He looked over to the other side, trying to see something, but saw only movements that could caused by the wind. His men crawled back slowly, keeping their eyes opened and stopping whenever they heard a sound.

Aragorn backed away too and when he could no longer see his men, he sat up on his horse and turned it. The stallion almost ran into the elf that stood in his way, before Aragorn managed to stop it.

Legolas stood silent and completely still, looking up at him with unreadable eyes. There was no hate from Aragorn and his heart ached at the coldness that Legolas radiated. He remembered what Ithiel had told him about Legolas and that he had been on his side until the same day. He still loved Legolas, in more ways than one, and he would grieve forever if something happened to him. Dismounting, he walked over to him, slowing down when he noticed that Legolas withdrew from him.

' Why are you here?' 

Looking down on his hand before sending a quick glance over to the other side, Legolas did not answer right away.

' I have been sent. To talk to you.' 

Aragorn could not help to feel a little hurt over that fact that someone had to send Legolas to him for him to be willing to speak to him.

' About?' 

Making a motion with his hand, Legolas indicated the clearing and themselves.

' All of this.' 

Nodding slowly, Aragorn stepped even closer. He had this desperate need to touch Legolas, to know that he was the same person he had always been, although he knew that he was not. Yet the longing was still there.

' Where do you want to start?' 

Looking him deep in the eyes, Legolas sighed and shook his head.

" To be honest, I am not here by my free will, though I know I was sent in the best of purposes."  
" Who sent you?"

" Someone I know."  
" Ithiel?" The surprise in Legolas' eyes would have caused Aragorn to laugh at another time. He was smart enough not to, Legolas hated when someone laughed at him.

" Yes", he admitted, scratching his neck. " She has my bow aimed at me as we speak."

At that Aragorn could not help but snicker a little. The girl had more of a fighters heart than any of his men. Legolas looked at him with the beginning of a smile of his own and some of the ice had melted between them.

" I am so sorry, Legolas. I did not want this to happen between us. You are so... You are very important to me." He had meant to say "dear to me", but he was not sure he was ready to hear that. There was a change in the elf's eyes and he could not meet Aragorns, who looked at him with respectful curiosity.

" Neither did I." Never had words rung so sweet in his ears. But before he could say anything further, a shout came from one of his men, and arrows was fired again. His horse was hit four times on each side and it took a few minutes for it to die. When the first arrows had begun flying, Legolas had disappeared and new rage flooded through Aragorn. It had not been a peace talk, it had been a strategy to make him an easy target. How could he have been so foolish to be weakened by a pair of blue eyes? Grabbing his bow from his dying horse, he lay a handful of arrows on the string and send them flying. There would be no mercy now.

***

Haldir watched the interaction between Legolas and Aragorn from a distance. He could not hear all the words, they were both intelligent enough to know not to speak too loud. It could only mean that they spoke of private things. Was Legolas about to make a deal with the Man? Questions was raised in Haldirs head, and his suspicion increased.

' Follow me', he whispered to a few of his men and began running towards the two. Elves could run soundlessly if it was their intention, and it definitely was now.

" Neither did I", he heard Legolas say. What did he not? Cursing himself for letting the elf out of his sight, Haldir motioned for his men to scatter a little farther. They disappeared in the green forest and he crept forward. His head was still aching a little, but the water and the battle had help clear it a bit. He rubbed his eyes in the misty sunlight that itched uncomfortably in his eyes. Normally he could look at the sun without any problems, now he realized how it would feel for a Man to look at it. He hated to have the same weaknesses as Men.

Suddenly an arrow flew dangerously near his head and he followed it with his eyes into the forest. It was not an Elvish arrow. How could the Men have spotted them? He did not have time to think more about it, because his warriors send their own arrows, and soon the air vibrated with them.

Reaching over his shoulder, he realized he had not brought is bow and hit himself hard on his thigh.

It was then he felt the instant, excruciating pain in the right side of his chest. By impulse he put a hand over it, and felt the hard wooden shaft of an arrow pointing out between his fingers. The blood poured from the wound, ran down his hand. It was warm. He had never though blood was warm. His last thought before he lost his consciousness, was that he should personally deal with whomever that had shot him.

*****************************************************************************************

I'm should just stop writing fan fiction, because I always try to kill everyone! For those who haven't realized it; Haldir has a thing for Ithiel, Ithiel has a thing for Haldir, and she is slightly attracted to Legolas (who wouldn't?). Aragorn thinks Legolas has a thing for Haldir and Legolas thinks that Aragorn had/has a thing for Arwen. Messy, messy, messy….

RAIN: Eat this!!!


	11. Chapter XI

Here we are again. First I want to thank everyone for their great review, and I just want to update you with the fact that my elvish is getting better and better, but I still need a lot of practise! J

A little warning might be of recommendation: This is _the_ chapter, which means the chapter that gives the background to the mystery! But there is a lot of bulls*** in it too!!! =o)

'…' = elvish "…" =common *…* = author cursing

Don't abandon me now! Please review!!

********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Ithiel wondered what had gone wrong. Legolas and Aragorn had started talking, and apparently hit a mutual soft spot, because they had both looked so vulnerable. Then all of a sudden all hell broke lose and things had been ruined. She had not lost her sight on Legolas though, and when he turned and started to run to somewhere to her left, she released the arrow. He hesitated when the arrow swished by him - a deliberate miss - and glared at her, knowing exactly where she was. Then there was something else that caught his attention, because he started running again and she knew it was not because of the arrows. Something had happened. She collected the bow and arrows and headed towards Legolas and saw him fall to his knees by a large tree. Had he been hit? When she arrived she could not hold back the cry, and she felt her eyes flooding with tears.

Haldir lay on the ground, his tunic wet with blood, and the arrow buried in his chest. In the state of shock she was in, this was not something she had expected, not even in times like such. Though she immediately noticed it was on the wrong side (or right, if you wish) and that his heart had not been hit, but there was still a large amount of blood. Terrifyingly much blood.

' We have to get him out of here', Legolas said, his voice barely above a whisper. Ithiel was incapable of moving, and just stood staring. It was not until Haldir was lifted she realized that it were other Elves around them. Legolas rose to his feet, hand clenched tightly his breathing heavy.

' It was Aragorn's arrow.' She was too shocked to do something at first, but when his words reached her brain, and she understood that he was leaving, she grabbed his arm and held it tight.

' No, Legolas. Not now. Think of Haldir.' 

He seemed to battle with himself for a moment, before he nodded and followed her back to the camp. If he had not, she would have hung to his arm until he realized she would only slow him down. Halfway there she returned the bow. He looked down at it, testing the string and seemed to wish he had had it sooner.

' Never act in haste, Legolas', she said, hooking her arm in his to prevent him for turning around, though her thoughts were completely with Haldir at the moment.

***

Entering Lothlórien was risky business even in times of peace and now, when Gandalf did not know what he could expect, it was even more unnerving. Every time he heard a sound around him, he imagined to have dozens of arrows aimed at him. But it was not until he reached the heart of the kingdom that he encountered the first guards. When half of the army was marching, they could not scatter far. 

' What are your business here, Man.' 

With an insulted glare at the elf, he hit his staff harder into the ground.

' Where is your eyes, Elf? Can you not see that I am a wizard, immortal like yourself?' 

The elf looked around and Gandalf knew that his fellow guards were not far away, it was with great willpower that the wizard kept his eyes locked on the elf. It would not look good if he were to seem nervous. 

' Wizards and Men, no difference expect wizards are long-lived.' Pressing his lips together, Gandalf tried not to point out to this ignorant elf that wizards processed great magic, though he knew that elves cared very little for magic and they would probably not be very impressed if he would wave his staff in the air. Perhaps it would earn him a arrow in the wrist.

' I wish to see Lady Galadriel.' 

' The Lady of Light do not take visitors.' 

Frowning, Gandalf tapped his staff with his index finger. Not until then did he figure out what had been bothering him since he entered the forest. Whenever you entered Lothlórien, the Lady of Light would send message to let you know she had noticed your presence and dismissed it as insignificant. He had not received such a message. 

' I demand to see Galadriel!' It was rare for the wizard to lose his temper, but the situation demanded it. The elf in front of him just shrugged.

' There is nothing I can do. She has givens strict orders that no others than Elves shall be allowed in this forest.' Something in his voice made Gandalf believe that not even all Elves were allowed entrance. And with that, the conversation was over and the elf backed away. Something told Gandalf that continuing was a very, very, bad idea, so he turned.

When he had gotten out of sight, what he thought, from the guarding Elves, Gandalf slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

' Do not harm the trees of Lothlórien, Wizard', a melodic voice said behind him, and he spun around. When he could not see anyone, he thought it was just a voice in his head, and tried to concentrate on it. ' What is your business here, Gandalf?', it spoke again and this time there were no denying that the voice came from somewhere around him.

' I wish to see Lady Galadriel, but my request has been turned down.' Looking around him, there were no telling where the voice came from.

' What do you wish to speak with her about?' 

' It is with the Lady and myself.' 

A magical glow surrounded the longhaired Galadriel when she stepped out from behind a tree. Her eyes contained the same deep wisdom that they always had, but was accompanied with a bitter pain and deep sorrow. Gandalf almost felt fatherly for her, even though he would never be able to reach her age, even if he wanted to. Taking a few limping step towards her, Gandalf pulled his hat off and bowed before her.

' The sight of you is an honour.' When he stretched, he found her standing right in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the electricity from it.

' There are little honour left in Lothlórien', she said, her head turning away. The Lady of Light never broke eye contact. It was then when Gandalf became really worried.

' Why is that?' 

Lifting her head, Galadriel looked almost girlish, and she stretched out her right hand.

' Do you see anything missing?', she asked, tilting her head to the side. Taking her delicate pale hand in his, Gandalf looked at it carefully. Then he remembered the story of the Rings of Power.

" Three was given to the elves."

Galadriels ring was gone. Feeling older than he had ever done before, Gandalf looked deep into her eyes.

' Where is it?' 

Her eyes reflected pure pain that made Gandalfs wizard heart ache and her eyes watered.

' Celeborn. He has taken it.' 

Lothlórien was silent as Gandalfs white staff fell to the ground.

***

It were not until Aragorn realized that they were shooting their arrows at nothing, that he raised his hand to hold back his men. It was not a good sign that there were no resistance from the elves and he wondered what their intentions were.

When even more time had passed and there were still no signs of them, Aragorn came to the conclusion that the elves was gone. Why? It confused him greatly, since he knew Elves never gave up freely. What had happened?

His mind started to play different scenarios, the second more insane than the first. They had realized that Men was a stronger opponent then they had first thought. They got scared and retreated. They had no more arrows left. They were all dead.

It was at this last thought that he fell to his knees. Several of his men came out from their hiding to see what was wrong. He pushed them away, hiding his sadness. The realization of what he had done pained him far greater than he had thought. He had fired at Legolas. He had not had a clue where the elf was, but he had intended to shoot the elf, that was what mattered.

' I am so sorry, Legolas', he whispered, throwing away his bow. He did not wish to look at it. The sight that was presented to him in the clearing only renewed his sadness. So much meaningless killing, for nothing. He stepped over the bodies of his men and elves, unconsciously counting the casualties. He noticed that several of his men had Legolas arrows in them, and for a reason he could not explain, he collected them.

" My Lord, what do you wish to do with the bodies?"

Gazing out over the dead, he sighed.

" Build stretchers and bring the men home."  
" And the elves?"

" Leave them."

Custom was to burn the dead, yet Aragorn could not bring himself to burn such beautiful creatures, even though that had been there for the sole purpose of killing him.

" My Lord?"

" I said leave them!"

The soldier bowed and gathered a few men to collect branches. Standing alone on the battlefield, Aragorn felt the last of his hope run out in the sand. Thing would not get better. Ithiel had told him that this was just the advance team, the army would arrive later. The word of this battle would reach their ears and they would revenge those who had died here today. Aragorn felt his days being counted.

When his men started to tow away the dead, Aragorn walked into the forest on the opposite side. There were no signs of a battle there, except for some arrows in the trees, the ground was virtually untouched. He wondered where Legolas had been standing. Continuing in between the trees, he cautiously looked around. It would not surprise him if they had left someone to watch his actions. Then he saw something that surprised him greatly. In a tree to his right, sat one of Legolas' arrows. Why would he shoot in that direction? None of his men had entered the Elves side. Then he remembered what Legolas had said about Ithiel and he smiled although it did nothing to lighten his spirit. He took the arrow out and added it to the others that he held in his hand. 

When he stopped to listen to his surroundings, he heard a moist sound from underneath him. It was like he was stepping in mud. Jumping back, he looked to the ground and saw the bluish blood of an elf. Sitting down on his heals, he studied the blood carefully, wondering who's it was. 

He prayed it was not Legolas'.

***

Watching her father pace around the room disturbed Arwen greatly. She did not know what bothered him, but she guessed it had something to do with Elrohir.

' Father, he will return.' 

Stopping right in front of her, Elrond sighed and lay his hand on her head.

' Dear daughter, you do not know fate that awaits him.' 

' And neither do you. Or have you foretold his future?' When Elrond shook his head, Arwen smiled. ' Then you cannot say the he will not return.' 

' You have always been the optimist of this family, Arwen. But I see no end to this matter.'

Arising from her seat, Arwen took her fathers hands in hers.

' And you have always thought you know what is to come. Before the Ring was destroyed, you predicted the end of our time. Yet we are still here, just as strong as we have always been. Rivendell is blooming anew.' She looked out the window of the newly sprung trees and felt enlightened. ' Sometimes it is worth holding out.'

' And sometimes it is better to just admit your defeat before the end.' 

' You cannot admit Elrohir's defeat, he would not let you. I have faith in that this will be solved. Haldir is not stupid and Aragorn…'

' Do not mention his name!' Taken aback by her fathers sudden expression of rage, she stepped back, letting go of his hands. Elrond frowned, eyes closed. Arwen was not sure he meant Haldir or Aragorn. ' He is the cause of all this.'

' No father! Who's fault this is, we cannot even begin to guess. Do not blame someone just because he is at hand.' 

' He is not at hand, is he?' Elrond turned from her, his breathing heavy. 'Instead he is in Gondor, fighting my son!' 

Now there were no doubt of whom he meant.

' I can go there and talk to him.' 

' NO!' Elrond spun around, grabbing her outstretched hand by the wrist. ' I do not want you anywhere near the land of Men. Is that clear?'

' Yes father.'

When she left her fathers chambers, her steps led directly to the stables. When she entered, she found Elladan standing next to his horse.

' You wish to ride after him, do you not?' 

He did not turn, and she knew he had heard her come.

' Would you not?' 

He turned to her, his face dark with sorrow. Arwen walked up to him, laying both her hands on his chest.

' Yes I would. Therefore we ride tonight.' Obeying her father was not her strong suit.

***

Legolas was unsure of what to do. He could not leave Haldir in the forest, yet riding would probably cause his death. The blood was not pumping from the wound anymore which meant the bleeding had stopped a little, but the amount of blood he had lost were still frightening. Looking over at Ithiel who stood by Haldirs side, he sighed. He had to make a decision fast, Haldir would not hold out for much longer. Ithiel looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes sad but determined. She had advised him to ride back with Haldir, linger for long would only mean they would wait for his death. It was an option she did not tolerate. He should listen to her, she only wanted what was best for Haldir too.

' Legolas, we are losing sunlight.' 

Looking up to the sky, he saw it darken. Elrohir had a cut from a passing arrow on his forehead, yet he had refused to tend to it. It would heal eventually and he probably wanted the little faint scar that would follow. 

' What do you think, Elrohir?' 

' About what?' Shrugging, Legolas was not sure what he had meant.

' I do not know. The course of events. Do you think this was destined to happen?' 

' What do you mean?' What did he mean? Haldir being shot? The war? His sudden post as the commander and captain now when Haldir could not do the task? Not all soldiers were aware of it yet, but they would be shortly.

' Everything I guess.' 

' Probably. It is a chain reaction, Legolas. Whatever you decide to do now, will set you on a path. Another decision, another path.'

' I just need to make the right one.' 

' And what decision would that be?' 

Glancing over at Elrohir, Legolas bit his tongue. He remembered why Elrohir was there in the first place and he also remembered what he had thought of the whole ordeal to begin with. That part of him had not completely gone away. There were moments, such as this one, when he wanted nothing but to change everything back to normal. Unfortunately, that was not a decision he could make. 

' The right one.' 

' Cryptic answers usually hides another meaning.' 

' You said it', he replied, making a hint. Walking closer to the soldiers, he ignored Elrohir's grumbling behind him. ' We cannot stay longer, Haldir will not make it. Pack as much as you can on as few horses as possible. We need to ride fast."  
He could feel Ithiel's thankful eyes on him, but did not look at her. Yet again he was torn and that was a feeling he despised.

****************************************************************************************

A short chapter, deliberately. The next one will probably be really long, so I need to get this nonsense out of the way. It's really pointless, if you don't count the part in Lothlórien. 

// Zierra

RAIN: Finally the plot is thickening (if it's not already think enough) and thicker it will get. Zierra and I talked about how far we are in the story, and we just couldn't figure out if we were halfway or not…


	12. Chapter XII

Here I go again. After much comments on my grammar, I have finally decided to do something about it. Yet another e-mail class, but hey, it's for the best of everyone, right? But until I can actually cram some of that information into my head, some grammar mistakes might still occur, nothing I rule over, however. It's just in my nationality… =o) 

'…' = Elvish "…" = Common 

Enjoy!

***************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWELVE

When the sun descended that evening, all major characters were in their own worlds, where things were better, and wondered why they had ended up in such a catastrophe.

As Aragorn rode through the gates into Minas Tirith, both women and children stood lined around the courtyard, eagerly awaiting their return. He wished he could be somewhere else, so he would not need to hear the heartbreaking cries of widows and fatherless children. Though he despised himself for the act, he did not stay to leave his condolences, he ran away from it all even though he knew that he could not run forever. Leaning against a pillar, he hit the back of his head against it till it hurt, but he did not stop. The pain was retribution for everyone that had died by his hand. Even if it was not him that had swung the axe, he had lain their heads on the block. So many lives were in his hands and he wasted them like breath.

Upon entering his chambers he found his advisors waiting for him. Stopping right inside the door, he glared at them, feeling his frustration turn to anger against these men who played him like a toy. They wanted to run this kingdom after their own will, he just another brick in the wall but he would not tolerate it any more. Gondor was his, and no one would use it to gain their own personal satisfaction. Not even himself. Being King was not as noble as you would think and since he had been reluctant to except the crown to begin with, he really had no right abusing it like he did. He may be king by blood, but he was not more than a human.

" I want none of you in my rooms, would you please leave", he said, his voice low. The advisors cautiously glanced at each other, seeking answers, like they always did. They would not have the opportunity to poison his mind again. Their words were venomous and on more than one occasion he had wondered if they were all related to Gríma Wormtongue.

" My Lord…"  
" Leave."

He was nearing an eruption, he would not hesitate to release his anger on these men. It was weird, how those you would not mind to spare in battle usually were those you always left behind where it was safe. The next time he would need to send lookouts, he would send his advisors. 

The youngest, who were several years older than himself, slowly walked towards the door, while the elderly stayed, thinking this was just another trouble that they needed to solve. 

" You are weary, my Lord. Rest, and everything will feel better tomorrow."  
" The only thing that would make me feel better would to see you not being here", he growled, taking a warning step towards them. Their glances got fiercer as their eyes flickered around the room.

" Yes, my Lord. We will discuss this tomorrow."

If Aragorn could decide, these men would not wake up tomorrow and he would not grieve them the slightest. As he watched them scurry out the room, Aragorn sighed. If all troubles could be as relatively easy to get rid of. A soft noise behind him made him spin around. Iamlin stood in the corner of the room, her hands lifted in front of her as if shielding herself. He instantly calmed and tried to smile.

" I am sorry, I did not intend to scare you."  
Smiling nervously, Iamlin carefully walked towards him.

" I just wanted to see if the King wished for something."  
Looking down at her, Aragorns mind fled for a moment. There were lots of thing he wished for; peace for the rest if his life, somewhere he could hide away, being someone else. At the moment, he even envied Boromir for his fate. Why did it feel like the whole world depended on him?

" My Lord?"

" Thank you, Iamlin, but I am fine. You may go."  
She nodded, and walked to the servants entrance. Just when she reached it, she turned.

" My Lord, if I may ask. Did you meet your elf?"

Slowly at first, Aragorn nodded.

" What did he say?"

Aragorn remembered Iamlins infatuation with Legolas and decided not to ruin the illusion she had. Let him stay perfect at least in her eyes.

" He told me to say hello to you. And that he wished he could be here."

The pleased sparkle in the young girls eyes, eased his own pain a little. At least not everyone was unhappy.

She was about to turn, when she did something he did not expect. In the motion, she suddenly ran towards him and his hand reached by habit for his sword. But the Iamlin did not present a threat, she merely threw her arms around him, pressing her head against his stomach. The sign of affection moved Aragorn to his core, and he held the girl tighter. He had not known he longed for such physical contact.

" Thank you, my Lord." she whispered into his shirt, and he barely heard her. Caressing her hair, he smiled.

" Thank you, Iamlin."

***

As soon as the first signs of nightfall began to show, Arwen and Elladan led their horses as soundless as they could away from Rivendell. If they would ride now, they would most surely be spotted. Most horses walked loose around Rivendell at night, to graze freely so it would look less suspicious of two walked without riders on their backs. 

Elladan had seemed desperate to go, although he had tried to convince her it was a foolish idea. It probably was, but she did not care. Running away in the dark made her think of what she, a now mortal elven princess could contribute with, but she just felt it in her heart that she needed to do something and whatever that was could not be done in Rivendell. She did not see any other solution but to ride to the heart of the conflict.

Elladans protests had ceased as he realized that she was serious and he had began to make plans for the journey, plans that actually included her. In the beginning it had just been about how much food he needed to bring to survive.

When she hoped they were out of sight of her fathers house, she mounted her horse and noticed that Elladan already sat on his.

' Eager to leave, dear brother?' she asked, smiling.

' I did not chose the time of departure, sister', he replied just as sarcastically and showed that wicked grin he and his twin were so famous for. Sticking her tongue out at him, she spurred her horse and tried to outrun him. But Elladan had chosen his horse carefully and Iras was a very fast animal. Her own snow-white Liaren were also fast, but had problems in the bushy terrain they were in. If she ever had the chance she would outrun him on more open plain.

When the speed had slowed considerably, she started to think about how Aragorn would react as when she arrived. He had been very reluctant to leave her, but they had both agreed on that their relationship could not hold. Not with Aragorns new commitment. 

Some part of her still hoped though, that was why she had not left Middle Earth. It was like she had some part yet to play in the story, that she could not just take the easy road out. And she had been through enough to earn at least some respect. But Aragorn would not understand why she came, or why she brought Elladan. Maybe it was not a genius plan after all. After what had happened, maybe Aragorn would not even be pleased with Elves in the city. She had never been to Minas Tirith, though she knew where it lay. She would have nowhere to hide if Aragorn would send his men after her. The thought scared her, being chased away by a man she had once loved beyond compare and unconsciously she slowed Liaren.

From his position in front of her, Elladan looked back, noticing her worried expression.

' Do not worry. If something should go wrong, I will protect you.' 

***

Biting down on her lip hard to keep her tears away, she watched the sleeping Haldir. He had gone more pale than was normal for an elf. Even Legolas was worried, she could see it and even with all her knowledge of medicine, she could not do more for him than she already had. It was up to Haldirs healing abilities now and she prayed they were strong enough. She wanted to stay with him, but Legolas needed to sleep too and she could not stay in their room. Yet she could not bring herself to leave. If anything would happen to Haldir, she would never forgive herself if she was not there.

Looking up at her from his bed, Legolas motioned for her to sit down next to him. After a quick glance at Haldir, she moved over the floor and carefully sat down. It was no risk that Haldir would wake up at any noise, though she did not dare to take a chance. She had never been seriously injured before, so she did not know how the recovery elves went through while sleeping worked.

" Why did you come?" Legolas suddenly asked, and she frowned.

" When?"

" At the battle."  
Licking her lips, Ithiel tried to stall time. Her excuse was ridiculous and she knew it. And she was not even completely sure why she had gone either. She guessed Haldir was part of the reason, her parents another.

" Out of love", she answered truthfully, giving a cryptic answer that would have impressed even Galadriel.

" For whom?"

" Does it matter?" Shrugging, Legolas looked at Haldir again. There were really nothing more to say. The rest was crystal clear. Yet a few questions remained with Ithiel, but now was not the time to ask them. 

" Did you miss on purpose?", he asked. It took a while for Ithiel to remember her promise about the bow. 

" No, there were a sudden gust of wind that took the arrow out of alignment." By the look he gave her, he knew it was not true. Genuinely smiling, Ithiel reached over and took his hand. There was something electric about touching an elf, she had not realized it before. She guessed the sensation was much stronger for someone who were completely human. She wondered how a human would interpret the feeling. The memory of her mother answered her.

Squeezing her hand back, Legolas tilted his head to the side, something she had noticed he did a lot when he was thinking. It was rather adorable.

" What do you think happen now?"

It was another question that took her off guard, but for a completely different reason. There were so many things she wanted to happen, but it was not really what she was thinking. But that answer was nothing either of them wanted to hear. It would only voice both their worst case scenario. Apparently her silence was enough answer, because Legolas nodded.

" That was what I thought. I do not know how to continue this, Ithiel."

The way he said her name made her think of her mother, when she asked for help without really asking. But this time she did not know how to help. Her life had been simple, her archery training and medicine knowledge were only nuances, warfare did not belong to her strong side. Not Legolas' either it seemed. 

" What do you think Haldir would do, if the roles were reversed?"  
" Me or you?" 

" Would there be a difference?"

A nod was the only answer she got, though she waited long.

" You."

" He would hunt down Aragorn and avenge me."

" So why do you not do that?"

When his only reply was a sigh, Ithiel felt new hope spring in her heart. 

" You cannot do it, can you?" Shaking his head, Legolas' head dropped and she could not help but feel sorry for him. She was cleaver enough not to say it aloud though.

If Legolas was having doubts, maybe everything would turn. Suddenly she hoped Haldir would be down for a while longer. Maybe long enough for them to solve whatever the mystery were. Yet, she could not keep that hope for long.

***

Galadriel paced in front of him, something he found odd, when the Lady of the Light had always been the living version of patience. But then again, something like this had never happened before. 

' Do you know what happened?'

Galadriel did not stop, but slowed a little, looking at him.

' I have no idea. Everything was just fine for the years after the Rings destruction, though I could feel Nenyas power grow. I had to fight harder to resist her urging. She is a Ring of Power after all, it is what she desires.'  
' But you are powerful.'  
' But I do not use it. Sometimes I believe she wanted greater things, not living in a forest like Lothlórien, how beautiful it may be. But she was held back by the One Ring, she was under his command. But not anymore. And she desires power more than ever, after being suppressed for so long. And when my heart did not share her desire, she twisted the mind of someone who did, though he might not know it. Celeborn has the ability to rule to world if he would want, and Nenya sensed that.'  
When she had started to speak of Celeborns involvement her eyes had grown sadder than Gandalf had hoped he would never see on anyone again, more less an elf, much less on Galadriel.

' There as to be something we can do?'

' What would that be, Gandalf? When I first noticed you were here, I gained new hope, because I thought you may hold an answer. But what can there be done? Destroy all Rings? What order would there be in the world then? There are only seven Rings left. Three of which I know for sure where they are. But the dwarfs… I cannot account for them.'

It was not for nothing that she was such a mythological being, Galadriel. She was not a witless girl who cared about nothing but herself. Her concern lay with all living creatures who walked this earth, yet there was some she did not mind to be cleared out of the way. 

' There might be one who can help us find the Dwarfs Rings. I shall go as soon as I can. But answer me this. Why have you not warned Elrond?'

Again, Galadriel lost her solid exterior as her features twisted into a desperate grimace. 

' Celeborn controls my telepathic ability, he is using it for his own purposes. I cannot use it without his consent.'

Her face showed clearly what she though about it.

' Hold out, my fair Lady. Good times shall come again.'

' I hope you are right, Gandalf. But I am confident, that if someone is to sort this out, it will be you.' 

' You give me too much credit, though I appreciate your confidence in me.' 

When she smiled that shy, out of character smile, Gandalf realized why Gimli had fallen for her so bad. He smiled back and reassuringly took her hand. ' In the meantime, I hope you will act like this conversation never took place. It will be bad enough as it is, it will not get better if I have Celeborn hunting me.' 

' He will never hear of it, I will make sure.' 

' Then you may want to deal with the guars I encountered.' 

' Trust me, Gandalf. People did not fear me for no reason. These men listen to me, maybe even more than they listen to Celeborn. Let me deal with them.' 

Not sure how to take her answer, Gandalf nodded and collected his belongings. He would set off to Moria, where the dwarfs now had begun to rebuild what had been destroyed. After Saurons defeat, most orcs had vanished from the deep mines and those who had not, well, they had tasted the wrath of dwarfs and maybe met stronger resistance than before. A resistance that held its ground and did not falter. He hoped he would found who he was searching for there. One last look at Galadriel, a deep bow and then he started to leave the Lothórien forest, to continue his overwhelming mission.

***

It seemed to Legolas like nightfall came early, it was already pitch black and they had just been back for less than an hour. Ithiel had fallen asleep in his bed, but even if he needed to sleep, he could not bring himself to. Before he had been so set on defeating Aragorn and claim his rightful place, but something had changed, a little anyway. When he had found Haldir shot, his first though was that everything should be fine if he only could get him to Minas Tirith and to the House of Healing. But then he had remembered that he was most likely not welcome there anymore, and now he felt so lost he wanted to cry. But he would not. His father had not raised a weak child and he was a prince after all. Maybe it was the strong sense of duty that somewhat reconnected him with Aragorn, finally he understood what it was like to be responsible for other peoples lives. He had been spoiled with little obligations and all his needs basically tended to. It was time he faced up to the world everyone else was living in, humans, elves, dwarfs and hobbits alike. The thought of the brave hobbits, that unselfishly had taken on a such impossible task of destroying the One Ring, made him want to hide away in shame. It had not been a mission free of complications, but they had come through, not for themselves, but for everyone. Who was he to ruin what they had risked their innocent lives for? He had not even followed them to Mordor, he had no right to toss away their lives work. When compared to what Frodo had sacrificed, unintentionally but not less sacrificed, his own "quest" seemed disgraceful, if not even ridiculous. 

Come to think of it, it was not even his quest, is was Haldirs.

Looking over on his fallen comrade, Legolas made a decision. If he were to falter again, stray from his own believes, he would think of the hobbits and let the shame clear his mind. And he would do what he could to put an end to this pointless war.

Stirring in her sleep, Ithiel disturbed Legolas' thoughts, and he returned to the present. Sitting and thinking about how he would change the world was all easy, but he needed to get it done in practise, and he needed to make a plan. Maybe Ithiel could help him? No, her concerns lay with Haldir for the moment and to bother her further than he already had would be cruel.

' You are on your own in this. It all depends on you.' 

" If it is not the cheerful elf and his sober friend", he heard a dry voice from the door. He had been so lost in though that he had not heard Wiron come, which bothered him greatly and he tried hard not to look surprised, though by judging from the satisfied smile that Wiron had, it showed that he must have noticed the startled look. It would not surprise Legolas the slightest if the man had deliberately tried to sneak up on him.

" Your daughter is asleep. I shall ask her to go to her room when she wakes up."

Wiron shook his head dismissively and looked at Haldir. There was something unreadable in the mans eyes, which made Legolas curious. 

" Is he going to be alright?" 

" We hope so."

" Hope", Wiron spat, limping over to the side of Haldirs bed. " It is nothing but a useless emotion that we are cursed with. We would all cope with this world better if we did not have the to hope for a better life."  
Against his will, Legolas agreed. It would be a lot easier if hope did not exist. But he was also realistic enough to realize that the world would not be the same without hope. Just think of what he had been about to do.

" Is there anything you can do for him?"

Probing at the bandage around Haldirs chest, Wiron smacked his tongue. 

" Ithiel has been taught well, yet this is beyond her skill. _Athelas_ leaves in all its glory, it cannot heal all." 

There was more to Wiron than first met the eye, or the second time and third, and Legolas guessed that the man knew a lot more than he cared to show. 

" How do you know Galadriel?" 

Wirons hand stopped when he was beginning to undo the bandages and he hesitated long enough for Legolas not to believe him when he answered he did not know her. 

" When did you meet her?"

" I said I have never met her! She is beyond me!"

The man was ensnaring himself without realizing. Never speak more than you absolutely have to. Aragorn had taught him that, and the King of Gondor practised it to perfection. 

Biting his lip in pretended deep thought, Legolas looked up in the ceiling, glancing at Wiron whenever he felt the prickle on his skin by being watched. The older man seemed uncomfortable having him doing that, so Legolas more than enjoyed the torture. 

" Is that so? Why do you think she would send an army of elves to a small village such as this, without expecting any bloodshed? I know she did not, because Haldir would have told me. Would you mind explaining?" 

It was hard to tell if Wiron contemplated on telling him, or if he was just trying to stall.

" Long back. When my wife ran off with that… elf. I though I knew where she was going, he looked like one of those Lórien elves."

Yes, Ithiel had mentioned that Elves had frequently visited this village, but he had not know it had been that many. Though the Mirkwood elves usually never left their realm to visit Men. In that aspect he truly was the black sheep of the family.

" So I followed them, and ended up in Lothlórien. I seemed to have been wrong about her whereabouts, because she was not there. They were about to kill me when Galadriel intervened and made me tell her my story. She sympathised and let me go, if I promised never to lay a hand on an elf ever again."

Apparently there were parts of the story he deliberately left out, but Legolas was not about to draw it out of him. His only desire at that moment was to know how the village was connected to the Lothlórien forest. He seemed to have found it.

" So why would she send the army here if she knew you did not like us?"

Giving him a malicious glare over his shoulder, Wiron returned to cleaning Haldirs wound with a little more intensity than necessary.

" I promised her and I am a man of my words."

" I bet you are", Legolas murmured but never said it out loud. Instead he walked over to Wiron, peeking over his shoulder. " What are you doing?"

He could not see any herbs used or potions, but whatever the Man was doing, it was clearly working. The wound was starting to close up, faster than it would have if it just had relied on Haldirs strength.

" Secrets only few know." More answer than he would not get, even if he asked. 

" How long do you think he will be injured?"  
" Eager to set off on you killing spree?"

" I would prefer if you did not call it that. I was sent here to prevent it, and I was temporarily misled."  
" Misled, you say?" Glancing over to his daughter, Wiron nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly Legolas realized something. All this time he had tried to find a way to make Haldir change his opinion of Men. What it had earned him was a war and a boundary between him and Aragorn that could never be crossed. And Ithiel had mentioned something about being hurt. He had yet to learn who had hurt Haldir and why, but there was no need for him to hurt further.

" I am not the one craving your daughter", he spilled bluntly, not being ashamed. Wirons head jerked back, looking at him with disbelieving eyes. Nodding down towards Haldir, Legolas stared back. " He is. Do you wish to put an end to this war, Wiron? Even if you are not involved in it now, it will affect you. What do you think would happen to Ithiel, who is neither human nor elf? Just imagine what kind of things they would use her for."

The dangerous glare that started to light in Wirons eyes, actually pleased Legolas. When normal conviction did not work, threats would. And he skipped the first part and went straight to threatening, just to save time.

" They shall never lay a hand on my daughter."  
" But if you are dead, who would care?" His own careless voice concern him a little. Had he sounded like this when he spoke to Aragorn?

" What do you suggest?"  
" As we all know, the key to this war lies in this very bed", he patted the mattress with his hand and bit his lip again. " He is driven by anger, I have realized it now and for him to go back to normal, he needs to stop being angry."  
" So what is he angry at?"  
" I do not know. But I know what would make him happy."  
" So talk, elf! I am too old to speak in riddles."  
" He needs a woman, Wiron! And the woman he desires is Ithiel." The shock in Wirons eyes made Legolas smile.

" You find this funny, Elf?" Shaking his head to calm to Man down, Legolas arose, his eyes fixed on Haldir.

" As long as I have known him, Haldir has been alone. And when an elf is alone, it does not mean that he is lonely. Though centuries without a woman to love would make even the hardest man miserable. Ithiel guessed it was hurt by Men, and it may have its reasons, but I fear it is hurt in itself that has caused this… decease to spread. A decease only love can cure."  
" Correct me if I am wrong, but you want me to give my daughter to an elf that cannot hold his liquor to use at his own free will?"

Quickly summing it up in his head, Legolas nodded.

" Basically, yes."

*******************************************************************************************

Lots of Haldir and Ithiel involvement, I apologize to certain people (who knows who they are), but this is to make the plot a little more interesting. What is a love story without love, and since Aragorn and Legolas is so darn stubborn, I have to make something out of it. Hope you like it anyway!

// Zierra

RAIN: I'm going away for a while, which means no writing from me for quite some time. Guess you won't miss me much, since you can't tell the difference on our parts. =o) Anyway, be nice to Zierra while I'm gone. _Namarië_


	13. Chapter XIII

Longer chapter than I had expected… Not that I complain though. =o) Not plot-less nonsense anymore, more jumping forwards and lots of exchange of opinions. In short; cat-fights! *gets a PG-rated image about Haldir and Legolas in cat-suits, fighting* 

PLEASE REVIEW! Love everyone who has (my fearless foursome Eärendilstar, GoldenRose, Brownie and Gwyn for being such lights in my hopeless darkness and others that has only reviewed once though I still love you for reading that far.) And if my friend Emma ever stops by again, LEAVE A REVIEW! I know you've been here, so don't try to fool me!

Enjoy!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

In the pitch black night, Arwen felt uncomfortable being outdoors. She hated to admit it, but she had become very spoiled and when she had found a small rip in her dress, she had almost forced Elladan to turn around and get it fixed. But she also knew she had to endure lots more to come, so she might as well get used to cuts and bruises - what was destined for her might even be worse than that. Her mind strayed to the Evenstar she had given to Aragorn. If he still wore it, she could not say, but something told her that he at least kept it. It might be the closest she would ever get to him again.

' Where is your mind, Sister', Elladan lectured, though he had a worried glance in his eyes. ' Can you not feel the branches in your face?' 

Not understanding what he was talking about, Arwen must have looked awfully ridiculous, but Elladan just leant over to her saddlebags and retrieved her mirror. When she looked in it, she could not hold back a shriek. All across her face there were small slashes, some was still bleeding a little. Upon noticing them, they started to sting and she made a face at the pain. It only increased it. 

__

Guess this is the prize I have to pay for letting my mind journey without my supervision, she thought, taking some water from a small waterfall nearby to wash them clean. They were not deep enough to cause any scars, so for that she was not worried.

' We should find a place to rest for the night', Elladan said. He knew very well Elves did not need rest, but apparently he thought that since Arwen could not be counted as a "complete" elf anymore, she needed to be treated differently. And truth to be told, she was beginning to feel the fatigue.

' There is no need', she countered in an attempt to be heroic, but Elladan did not listen.

' We can camp over by those trees. We should be sheltered there." 

It was not much of a shelter, but they had a clear view in all directions and trees to climb if they would feel the need.

' Sleep Arwen, I will wake you tomorrow.' 

She was about to argue that she should take the second watch, but was silenced by a large yawn, that stained her cheeks pink in embarrassment for showing her tiredness openly. But Elladan just gave her a teasing smile and before she knew it, she was sleeping soundly.

***

The dream had been horrid, and Aragorn still shivered at the thought of the Grey Elf that had been standing in front of him, wearing Legolas' eyes and deceived him. He did not know exactly what the dream meant, but he was not stupid to believe it was nothing. It still made him shiver, that cold, evil stare in those beautiful blue eyes. They did not match, evil and Legolas. The dream had not been a complete nightmare, in fact it had begun much to his pleasure. A crystal blue pond, a mysterious golden glow and he and Legolas in the middle of it. There had been no thoughts of war or hatred in that dream, just the sheer pleasure of the elves delightful though silent company. Like the terror of the dram, the emotion he had shared with Legolas in it clung to his heart just as tightly. He was actually annoyed by the fact that he could not see how this war should be fought clearly. If a faceoff would be inevitable, he would rather let Legolas kill him than he would lay a hand on the elf. Not to kill him, anyway. And his incapability to hate him, only made him more angry.

It was barely dawn and only a man with his past would even consider being up at this hour. There would be no one awake, except for his guards, but they usually slept by now too. Stretching his body, Aragorn pulled on the dark green leather coat he had used when he was a ranger. It was hidden well inside his closet and he had barely avoided its burning. He only wore it when he did not want to be recognized, as he undoubtedly would be in his finely embroidered coats. At least someone would look twice. As Strider, no one even dared to look at him, in fear of getting him angry. Which would not be difficult at the time being.

Stepping out of his chambers, he cautiously looked around. At more than one occasion, one of his servants had actually been awake, preparing for his day. Yet this morning the hallway was empty. Walking directly to the stables, he chose the horse he never made more than one comment about, so that no one would raise suspicion over it missing. He really had no idea where he should go, he just needed to get out of the castle, get out of Minas Tirith and taste the sweetness of freedom. There would be no more of that if he went to war. 

***

Pausing only long enough to refill his bag of water and let Shadowfaxe drink as well, Gandalf continued his journey to Moria. He remembered his last visit with a mixture of bitter satisfaction and an unspoken fear. What if the balrog had not been the only creature lurking in the deep mines? The goblins had fled, yet those he did not fear even if they had remained and there was certainly not any more cave trolls. 

His mind drifted further when he began thinking of the seven Rings of Power. He did not believe that Nenya, Galadriels precious, was the most powerful of the Rings. Though she was not a weak character, Nenya would have responded to the One Rings calling and would have turned Galadriel against the remaining Fellowship. And Frodo had told him about the temptation that Galadriel had been subjected to when he had offered her the Ring. No, there had to be one of the other Rings. Yet Nenya would undoubtedly not be the weakest.

His journey to Moria went considerably quicker with Shadowfaxe as transportation then on foot and he knew he would be there in just a matter of days, maybe he would be there even tomorrow. But both he and his friend needed rest and he was beginning to feel unfocused when lazily positioned on horseback. But he felt chased and even if he lay himself to sleep, he would find no rest, thinking that as he was lying there useless on the ground, the elves would march closer and Legolas and Aragorn would confront each other, maybe for the last time.

It was plenty of time for rest when he was dead, as he so cheerfully used to say. He had not thought it would come back to bite him.

***

Waking up, Haldir found himself unable to move and he could not help the little wave of panic that went through him before he became fully awake and realized where he was. Wiron was sitting on the side of his bed, laying some balm on his wound, that - when he remembered that he had it - started to throb of pain. His incapability to move was due to Legolas holding him down. Why?

A shrilling pain, much stronger than the last rippled like waves through his body, forcing him to arch his back. He had thought himself rather resistant to pain, but this was something he had never experienced before. But just as sudden as the pain had appeared, it vanished and left him feeling both exhausted and strangely invigorated.

" What was that?" he croaked, noticing that his voice did not quite carry like it used to. Just giving him a reassuring nod, Wiron stood up and backed away a bit.

" Let him rest, then take him for some exercise around the area. Stay clear of any trouble though, he is in no state to fight."

Behind him, Legolas nodded and eased his grip on Haldirs shoulders when he realized he would not get any more spastic attacks. Glaring back at him, Haldir tried not to feel so invalid.

' I will not be walked with like some pet.' 

What annoyed him more, was the fact that Legolas looked at him like a mother would at a sick child who wanted to go out and play. And that sickly understanding smile made him feel even more disabled. Wiron simply looked at him like he had expected every word he was saying, but before he left he did something that confused Haldir greatly. Eyeing him up and down, the Man pursed his lips together and seemed thoughtful. And then, just as strangely, just nodded and left the room. Haldir frowned but was drawn out of his bewilderment when Legolas spoke up beside him.

' It will do you good.' 

' What did he do to me?' A shadow of irritation spread in Legolas features, but lasted only for a second.

' It helped you, that is all you need to know.' 

Haldir had known Legolas long enough to know pretty much exactly what he was thinking and he guessed that Legolas was just as unknowing as he was. It eased the annoyance a little.

Sitting up in bed, with just a little unwanted help from Legolas, Haldir tried his arm to see if he could feel anything from the wound. There were some tightness across his chest and when he looked he had a small pink scar, but it would eventually go away.

' What time is it?' 

Looking out through the window, Legolas shrugged.

' Just past daybreak, I would guess.' 

It was not early for Haldir and a nights sleep without a troubled mind had left him feeling clearer in his head that he could have ever believed. His gaze fell upon Ithiel in Legolas bed and his spirits darkened considerably. 

Legolas must have noticed his stare, which was not really a stare he tried to convince himself, because he lay a hand on his shoulder.

' She was worried about you and I could not get her to leave. She fell asleep in my bed.'

' And where have you been sleeping?' his voice a little more venomous than he had intended. He was _not_ the jealous kind!

Taking his hand of Haldir shoulder, Legolas stood up and sighed. Haldir suddenly realized that Legolas looked worn and he was beginning to show signs of utter negligence when it came to his personal appearance. Three days past by, and still no bath.

' You have not slept at all?' 

Shaking his head slowly, Legolas ran a hand through his hair. It surprised Haldir that he still had not re-braided it. It hung loose in tangled wisps making him look like a wild woodsman instead of a graceful elf. Whatever bothered is friend, it was slowly tearing him down. It worried Haldir, the fact that he might lose his best friend in this. His hatred was strong, but somehow the love for his friend made it ease a little.

' Maybe you should go home for a while, Legolas.' Staring at him in disbelief, Legolas did not answer right away. For a few moments he just stood there gawking, trying to find something to say.

' Why?'

Yes, why? He had not though about it himself, not really, but Legolas needed a break and there was no place like home. The Mirkwood realm was far away from the coming war and he would be safe there. Not that he could say that to Legolas, who would only take it the wrong way.

' It may be for the best.' 

The startled face changed into a look of determination, that could not be moved by anything.

' I am not going anywhere, Lórien.' 

It was really a game that he and Elrohir played, calling each other by their birthplaces, yet Haldir knew it was as insults - playful or otherwise - so he took it for what it was.

' Do not get stubborn with me, Mirkwood', he countered, standing up on uneasy feet. Laying down for a long time made his head spin when he got up. ' As long as you are here, you shall obey my orders.' 

It was obvious that Legolas battled with himself when his nostrils flared and his eyes ablaze. But he calmed and sighed.

' Yes.' It was forced, but it was an agreement. Nodding slowly, his head still not quite at peace, Haldir stood thinking. Sending Legolas home was an act of mercy, but would it be such a good idea? Few possessed Legolas' skill with the bow, the only one to match him was probably Haldir himself, and what he needed was a strong warrior. But, and a big but at that, Legolas was biased and in the art of war, if your own men's allegiance does not lie with you, they cannot be trusted in battle.

A decision had to be made, and it was a hard one to make.

***

Glancing repeatedly towards the large Inn where Haldir was staying, Elrohir wondered what would become of their quest. He could feel the anxiousness to continue almost taking him over sometimes and he knew that most of the men shared his eager. Yet he would not - _could_ not - proceed without Haldir. He had not been on a matter like this before, and never without his brother, so he had gotten dependent on the first one to offer him more than just words. Haldir was a man of action and Elrohir was thankful just to follow. Another elf from Lothlórien, they were the outmatching number, walked up to him where he was standing.

' Could you not speak to him?' he asked, looking up to the same window.

' And say what?' Their dialects were as different as fire to water, yet during their journey, Elrohir had gotten so used to it that he actually understood it. ' He is injured.' 

' I meant Legolas.' 

Frowning, Elrohir looked down at the few inches shorter elf, though no one would ever call him short.

' Why would I talk to him?'

' If Haldir cannot lead us, maybe he could?'

Looking back to the room Haldir shared with Legolas, he tried to see the Mirkwood elf lead an army towards Men.

' No, he would never do it.'

' At least ask him!'

Maybe the elf did not know who he was, or he just did not care, but speaking like that to someone could get you unwanted enemies. But Elrohir was not looking for new enemies.

' I can see what I can do.' He had not been asked to convince Legolas, though he knew it was what they wanted. They and they, most had just wanted him to force Haldir back on his feet, this was the first concrete suggestion he had gotten. And maybe it was what needed to be done. Any more delays may just cause more troubles than they solved. And where was that cursed army?!

The sun was starting to rise and Elrohir realized he had slept poorly, if any, during the entire night and even though he was an elf, he was not used to circumstances such as these. When did they serve breakfast in these parts? His stomach was grumbling and to take his mind of its yearning after food, he decided to get at least on of his concerns of his mind. 

Knocking on Haldirs door was a long process. It took him three tries and smack in the head when it swung open, seemingly by itself. Rubbing his forehead, Elrohir stepped away from the door and opened it fully. Behind it stood a surprised yet tired young girl who squinted at him.

" Yes?"

" I wish to speak to Haldir…"

Who was she? And why on the whole Middle Earth was she in Haldirs room? It was Legolas' too, but he could never imagine that prude elf to think about other matters than his own bow. Haldir on the other hand, would appreciate a fine woman. 

" He is not here", she answered, trying to hide a yawn which surprised her more than him.

" Do you know where he is?" Shaking her head slowly, the girl looked like she could fall asleep where she was standing.

" No, he left just as I awoke. You should have been able to see them, they left just moments before you finally knocked."  
Feeling a slight fluster, Elrohir forced it away in a way his father had taught him. A prince should never let his feelings show. Legolas sucked at it, his feelings constantly on display, unless he was willing to show them, then they vanished. So she had noticed him outside?

" Well then, I shall not bother you further."  
" I need to talk to either of them too, so why can't I just come with you?"

She was already clothed, though her dressed was wrinkled and even dirty in places. She must have worn it for quite some time, though she did not smell bad. Knowing women - Arwen had given him many lessons in the refined knowledge of the race - he knew she would follow him even if he said no, so he just shrugged and started walking.

His curiosity blossomed further when they started to descend the stairs, her hips swinging tantalizingly in front of him. She was not really the kind of woman he would pursue, she lacked the innocence and femininity he liked, though he could never say she was unpretty. No woman really was.

" How do you know Haldir?"

Glancing over her shoulder, a small secretive smile playing on her lips, she looked defiantly at him.

" Why and who is asking?"

Where had his courtesy gone? Not asking her name, and not giving his! Scandalous!

" My name is Elrohir. I am a part of the advance team."  
" I am Ithiel, and it does not impress me, Elrohir. I do not like why you are here. Haldir knows it. Why do you want to talk to him?"  
" If you will forgive my bluntness, it is not of you concern." Stopping in mid-step, the girl made a noise deep in her throat and snapped back at him, half pressing herself to him, a warning finger close to his face.

" I hate it when people make that kind of decisions for me. I may know where they are, but I will not say until you tell me why you want to see Haldir."

She was worse than Arwen and he thought is sister had serious moodswings. But if he found his hide precious, he would do as she said.

" I want to talk to him to talk to Legolas."  
Raising an eyebrow he though would reached her hair, Ithiel folded her arms in front of her.

" Do you take me for a fool?"

Oh, for the love of…! Did they never stop?

" No, of course not, I apologize. I wish to inform Haldir that some men want Legolas to take over the command while Haldir is recovering."  
" Oh…"

Pouting a little, she though it over and Elrohir prayed she would not give him anymore problems. At last she finally seemed pleased by the answer and he made the mistake by sighing, maybe a little do indignant.

" You find me difficult? I will tell you that you elves are not as…"

In her lecture, she forgot she was standing in the middle of a staircase and taking a step back, she lost her balance and with a wide eyed expression she started to fall backwards. Quickly grabbing her by the waist, Elrohir steadied himself by holding on to the rail. When they both stood securely on one of the steps, he released it and straightened his clothes. Looking down, as if measuring what kind of fall she would have taken had she fallen, he could feel her whole body shake from the adrenaline pumping through her. Letting go over her waist, his hand feeling how well the dress fitted her body, Elladan lay his head to the side.

" Maybe we should go down?" he asked softly and she nodded, silently.

***

When Arwen awoke the sun was already up twice its size in the air and she glared at Elladan.

" Why did you not wake me sooner?!"  
Raising his finger to his lips, he signed for her to stay silent. Pointing north, he signed one rider, alone, visibly unarmed. She knew better than to run out in front of whomever it was and show herself, expecting an open welcome, yet Elladan motioned for her to stay still. Glaring slightly at him, she nodded and started to gather their belongings as quiet as she could. The uncertainty lay in whether or not the rider would come their way and if he did, they would - to her great shame - need to hide. She hated to hide, especially when she knew she hid for her own safety. Had he been alone, Elladan would have stayed exactly where he was, awaiting the rider calmly. The minutes passed slow and she was beginning to think he had taken another road, when the rider suddenly appeared in front of them, though this time without a horse. He had yet to see them and both she and Elladan stood perfectly still, their green cloaks blending in perfectly with the green forest. The rider, if you could still call him that, wore a dark cloak with the hood covering his face and he seemed to be searching for something. The aura about him told her he was grieving something or someone. Maybe he was searching for signs of his loved one? As he came closer, the sadness increased and soon she could feel her own eyes flooding with tears. The sorrow this Man carried was too big for anyone, yet he was determined, for what she could not tell, but she could guess. Standing in her own thoughts made her careless and a branch broke underneath her feet. The Mans head jerked up, looking straight at her, his hand reaching for a high hilted sword. With a growl of anger, Elladan rushed to stand in front of her, protecting her but the Man let his grip on the hilt loosen, until he let it go completely.

' Arwen?'

That voice. How many times had she not listened to it? Heard it argue against her advice? Teased her? Cherished her? Her voice was caught in her throat when she wanted to speak, but Elladans tongue was not restrained and he did not consider this a reunion he wanted.

' Aragorn', he spit, not calling him by his elven name, an insult in anyone's eyes, bow raised and ready. As much as she wanted to demand him to apologize, she could still not untie the ropes that forced her to silence.

' I want no harm, Elladan', he spoke calmly, holding out his hands before him to show his good intentions. It did not seem to please Elladan the slightest, his bow still aimed at Aragorn. Her mind had been swirling with thoughts but now they slowly faded away and left her feeling calm. Calmer at least and still a little excited. Smiling at Aragorn over Elladans shoulder, she lay a hand on her brother's arm and walked past him. With her in the line of fire, Elladan lowered his bow though kept the arrow ready on the string.

Standing where he had stopped, Aragorn made no move to come closer, yet she could see him battle his feelings just as she had. Reaching up, she removed the hood and let her fingers run lightly over his now shortcut hair.

' It does not suit you', she taunted, wanting to make the contact last as long as possible, but she let her hand fall to her side, though her smile never faded. Whatever had happened between them, she still cared for him and she was glad to see him. He looked nothing like the devil Haldir had painted him out to be when he had come to Rivendell, he even looked a little relived. 

' Why are you here?', he asked, his eyes displaying different emotions by the heartbeat. It was a good question, she had no real answer for it. It had been a spur of the moment, yet she did not think it was an answer that rung very well in any mans ears. And Elladan would probably never stop teasing her about it.

' I want to help.' It sounded as ridiculous to her as it obviously did not Aragorn because he could not hide a small smile and he positioned himself so he could look at her in a way that made her cheeks redden. 

' And what do you think you can assist with?' Even though his voice was teasing, it held some amount of seriousness and she believed she knew why. She was an elf and at the moment they were his greatest enemy, maybe even more dangerous than Sauron had, because they had once been his friends.

' If nothing else, I can at least give you support. And so can Elladan, neither of us approve of this nonsense.' 

' It is not nonsense.' The teasing had been replaced with that rock hard determination she had sensed before and it had a totally knew meaning to her. ' It is very real.'

' And very painful', she added, referring to the sadness she had felt. It had lessened a little since he had spotted them, yet she could still feel it, waiting to blossom again. She would not deliberately cause him to feel that sadness again, not if it would wring her heart like it had done before. ' There has to be a way, Estel. And I will help you find it. Even if it is the last thing I do.' 

' Do not say so', Aragorn said, his voice had found a tone of helplessness that did not go well with his appearance. Even Elladan had temporarily forgotten about his grudge against Aragorn and now stood right behind her, looking as worried as she had ever seen him.

' Oh do not behave like small boys', she replied angrily. Forsaken her mortality had been an easy choice for her and even after she and Aragorn had taken different paths, her love for him still remained and her words was still true. She would rather spend one lifetime with him, than all eternity alone. And that was what awaited her if she had not given it up. She would eventually have died of heartache anyway. And she hated to be treated like she was made of glass. ' I will not break because I say so. Now, if no one else object, maybe we could have breakfast? I believe none of us has had that pleasure this morning.' 

***

The commotion did not start until after breakfast, something Elrond was rather pleased about, a feeling that lasted until he learned of what the ruckus was about.

' My Lord. The Princess is gone. As so is your son.'

Staring at the bearer of the news as if he expected the man to burst out in laughter claiming it was a joke, Elrond did not say anything. Nervously, the elf tried to avert from the kings levelled gaze. When he received no reply, the elf frowned and stepped a little closer.

' My Lord? Did you hear me?' It was obviously not the kind of reaction he had expected.

' I heard. What do you mean with gone?'

Licking his lips, the elf tried to find words that would not make him the centre of Elronds anger.

' They are not here, my Lord. They are missing.'

' Missing? My daughter? Is Elladan with her?'

' We believe so, my Lord. Two horses are gone. One of them is among Prince Elrohirs favorites.' Sighing deeply, Elrond tried to suppress the anger that began to build in him. His anger was not raised towards neither of his children, not even towards the Men. But to the one person that could have warned him of this business. 

Being able to foretell the future was a skill possessed by few and even less could master. He had gotten the privilege to learn how to use the treacherous ways of Predicting yet there was still limits. One could not foretell anything about yourself, only for those you knew well. You did not receive foretelling of people you had never met, unless they would interact with you at some point or carried great importance to your own cause. This had not happened, but this beings such a major event, Galadriel would have known about it and she had always told him about matters that concerned him, and especially at moments when they effected him on the personal stage.

The elf that had given him the message still stood in front of him, worried he would get punished. Elrond could not hold against the rage that held his being in such short leash and it sipped into his voice.

' Prepare for a horse to be readied. I am leaving for Lothlórien.'

' My Lord?'

' NOW!'

****************************************************************************************

Well, that was that one. I am getting somewhere, although it may not seem so. Right now I'm just presenting the pieces for you. Laying the puzzle is a later affair. I'm still a little influenced by the whole Valentines Day- thing, so I'm in a romantic mood. In my case, romantic means cruel and sadistic.

There's still no Rain in this desert! =o) His trip is now limited to indefinitely, so I'm carrying this "burden" all by my self. Maybe that's why everyone in this story is suffering… 

Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! 

// Zierra


	14. Chapter XIV

Hi there! Updating fast now. Reason? I might not be able to continue for a while, it's because of certain events that is interfering with my writing. Wouldn't be a long break though, just a week of no writing, than a few days to complete a few chapters and than I should be back… _should._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: From now on, things will be more and more fictional and to a certain extent almost completely. Do not, I repeat: DO NOT make references to any of the books, because this will be made up by me!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

As midday approached, Gandalf stood staring up at Caradhras, the very mountain he was going to go under. He had travelled faster than he had first anticipated, since Shadowfaxe took little notice of rivers or other obstacles which he simply ran through or jumped over. It had caused Gandalf some involuntary near fall-offs and he had cursed at the horse-lord for being so uncaring about himself many times, but when he now stared at the glistening, snow-covered peak, he was rather glad he had gotten so far already. Had he been farther back, he would have cursed, but for other reasons. 

Letting himself relax enough to feel the calm nature around him, breathing the clear air that held a little of the chill sent down with the wind from the snow, he wondered if he would ever experience a time of complete peace. The last five years had been so carefree for a wizard as they could be. Though he wore the body of an old man, he did not feel his three hundred years. Being reborn as a white wizard had not only made him more powerful, but also managed to give the vigour he had once had as a young man. His thoughts travelled to Legolas, though that "man" could not be called young. Being over three _thousand _years, he even outmatched Gandalf in knowledge of the world, yet in elven measurements, he would be referred to as a young adult. A young adult with too many burdens. 

A very comical thought reappeared in his head, which had occurred the first time he had learned of Aragorns and Legolas' situation. Aragorn was closing in on his mid nineties, though he had a few years to spare, Legolas not looking a day over twenty. Who was using who? At a first glance, you would say it was Aragorn taking advantage of a young lad who still did not possess all his wits. But when you saw the whole picture, the immense age difference, it was Legolas who was the dirty old man with a taste for younger Men. Yet again he could not hide his smile. But it soon faded. Their love for another grew so deep it was painful, yet they could never have each other. As Aragorns guidance (those advisors he kept himself with was not worth the advice they gave) he had often found himself caught in a trap and though he hated lying, it was his only way out. Though he said differently, he did not believe the two had a breath of a chance. 

Shadowfaxe snorted and shook his head, urging Gandalf on. There was still a considerable way to go and he really did not have any time to spare. If his luck lasted, he would be there by nightfall.

***

Walking slowly and with considerable care, Haldir made way through the forest. Though the path was not straight and contained more roots than belonged to one tree, he never once needed the support Legolas was ready to offer. It was like the elf concentrated fully on never to give Legolas reason to be there. After all, Haldir hated being taken care of.

' Why did you really want to send me back, Haldir?'

It was a question that had nagged at Legolas for quite a while now and if he did not ask, he would lose his mind. Haldir never stopped, though he for a moment wavered a little. 

' You have no business here, Legolas.' 

' No?'

Halting, Haldir steadied himself against an oak, finding it far more difficult to stand still than moving forward. 

' No. You have never really told me why you are wearing that messenger uniform. If you were here by your free will, you would not be dressed like that and you most certainly would not have your hair hanging free like this if something did not bother you.'

Looking down on his worn, torn and dirty clothes, Legolas felt his tendrils trickle his cheeks. He must look like a mess. Feeling his hair carefully, he made a face in distaste. It was tousled and felt greasy. Had it really gone that far? 

' You look like a mess, Legolas.' Haldir confirmed, sounding maybe a little pleased.

' A certain someone should keep his mouth shut, because he is not exactly a beauty himself.' 

Haldir was immune to such insults, knowing that even the ugliest of elves was fairer that any Man ever would be. And Haldir did certainly not belong to the foulest elves. Just glaring a little indignant at Legolas, Haldir continued walking, wanting to use the strength in his legs.

They continued in silence for a few miles longer, before Haldir suddenly spun around and pressed Legolas up a tree. 

' I am sick of these games you play Legolas. This is your chance to prove yourself. Why are you here? And if you lie I will skin you and roll you in salt!'

There was no mistaking it, his friend had held these concerns in himself for quite a long time and Legolas knew he wanted answers. He did not fear Haldirs reaction to the truth, what he feared was his reaction for hiding it. The last thing Legolas wanted, was to have another friend turn away from him in disgust. Yet he could not lie.

' Aragorn sent me.'

' Ah!' Releasing him after giving a heard push further against the tree, Haldir showed no real signs of being surprised. He had known, or at least suspected. It made Legolas bashful, thinking he had fooled Haldir. No one could fool the Captain of the Galadrim. He wanted to say something to his defence, yet he could find nothing worth saying, nothing that would make this awful mistake go away. It would permanently mark their friendship.

' Legolas. When we fought the Men… What did you and Aragorn speak of?'

So Haldir had seen that? Of course he had, the man was not blind and they had not exactly been hiding.

' About things that were.' 

' Really? What about things that are?'

' That too.' 

' What did you agree on?'

' Nothing.'

' Legolas, I heard you say, ' Neither did I', so you are going to tell me what you agreed on.' 

Licking his lips, he tried to think of something to say. His conversation with Aragorn had been personal, or had been about to become, and Haldir would want to know every word that had been exchanged and all that had not. And blaming Ithiel for being there in the first place was not a winning strategy either. It would probably just makes things worse. 

' That we did not want for this to happen.' 

' So… Did you lie to him or me?' 

Looking deep into those silver blue eyes, Legolas wondered why he had gotten himself involved with this in the first place. Not only had he lost Aragorn due to this madness, Haldir was slipping from his hands also. And truth to be told, Legolas did not know what was worse.

' I have never lied to you, Haldir. Nor have I lied to Aragorn.'

' Either you are very good at deceiving, or you are lying to me now.' 

Sighing, Legolas tried to hold back the desperation that was beginning to overpower him. Somehow he had gotten right in the middle of the stew and he had no ways of getting out of it unharmed and happy. It was doomed to fail.

' You have already made up your mind about that, Haldir. No matter what I say will change that. But I want you to know, whether you believe it or not, that you are my best friend, the best I will ever have and I have never lied to you.'

Stalking off, not waiting for any reply, not really expecting one, Legolas returned to the village. He did not really know who to blame for everything; Haldir for starting the mess, or whomever it was, Gandalf for finding him, Aragorn for asking him or all of the above. But he knew he could not blame either of them, he could only blame himself.

When he found himself walking across the yard outside the Inn, he felt a stab of guilt. He had left an injured man who could not manage a fight (though Haldir had appeared to not lack any of his strength) in the woods. But after thinking about it for a while, he decided that Haldir could take care of himself and he knew that sometimes the best technique was to hide.

But he could not help to glance back to see if Haldir was following.

Even before he had fully entered the Inn, he was stopped by Ithiel and Elrohir, both looking just as startled as he felt. Not by encountering them, but by seeing them together. And what had they been talking about?

' Legolas', Ithiel said, her face quickly turning back to it usual expression. ' Elrohir was looking for you.' 

Glaring down at Ithiel, Elrohir frowned then turned to Legolas.

' Actually, I was looking for Haldir.' 

' He is… not available right now.' 

Frowning again but this time with a little more intensity, Elrohir stared down at the floor.

' Was it important?' 

' No… eh… well… No.'

The obviously forced look of complete innocence that Ithiel produced made Legolas very curious. She knew what it was about, yet she made it clear she would not tell him, her aura of determination told him that.

A few moments of embarrassing silence passed, before a young maid came rushing down the stairs. She stopped dead when she spotted Ithiel and made a quick curtsy. It included Elrohir and Legolas as well, but just barely. 

" Lady Ithiel. I bare a letter for…" She made a gesture towards Legolas, not really knowing at by what title she should address him and Ithiel nodded.

" Than give it to him."

Quickly scurrying down, she spread her brown woollen skirts before handing him a letter, plain paper with a red seal, no visible marking so it was from someone ordinary. Even if Aragorn would send him a letter, he would make some sign that it was from him. He did not dare to open it in front of Elrohir, if it indeed were from Aragorn and then it would go directly to Haldir, who would not be very pleased about it. Not even caring that it was Aragorn who had send it without him knowing. But if he did not, the news about a secret letter read in private would start more rumours, so he broke the seal. Carefully unfolding the letter, he tried to keep the text out of sight from Elrohir and Ithiel, neither of them making any attempt to leave him alone. 

__

Dear Legolas

__

I am sad to inform you that my uncle Bilbo has fallen ill, and we fear he will not be among us for long. I therefore ask you to come to Rivendell to say farewell to him. It would make him very happy to know that you are safe and well.

I hope this letter reaches you in time.

Frodo Baggins

Legolas knew death was a difficult matter for creatures other than elves to handle, the words in the letter did not affect him all too much. Yet he considered Frodo one of his closest friends and he would never consider turn him down. 

" What does it say?" 

Ithiel had moved a little to her side, her neck stretched as if trying to read upside down. Not being as subtle, Elrohir had moved to stand behind him, openly reading over his shoulder.

" A friend of mine has gotten sick. I am asked to go to Rivendell."

" Oh", she said, tossing away her dignity and walked to his side, also reading the letter. Looking rather bewildered at them both, he could do nothing but to let them read, Ithiels hand resting on his arm and Elrohir actually holding a corner of the letter to quickly pull it away if it would be necessary. He and his brother had always had a problem separating "yours" and "mine".

" Who brought it?" he asked the maid who had not been excused and therefore could not leave. She stood waiting impatiently, but flinched when he spoke to her.

" My Lord, a rider came. He was in a hurry."

So he had not stayed. He would need to ride soon if he were to reach Rivendell in a near future. Even if this village housed fast horses, it would still take him a few days. And he needed to talk to Haldir first. Getting there would be easy, considering he had to convince Haldir that he did not try to run. Bilbo had always chosen the worst times to do things. 

***

" Your highness. A messenger has arrived."

Aragorn looked up from his dinner, nodding for the guard to let him come in. Arwen and Elladan sat on either side of him, looking questioningly, silently asking him they should leave. 

" You can stay", he told them and they began eating again, Arwen with a lot more appetite than Elladan. Carefully wiping his mouth with a linen napkin ( he had learned that seeing people with food in you beard was not a way to appear regal) he arose from the table, though he held on to the goblet of wine. He did not know what message he was to receive.

The messenger entered, and Aragorn was about to choke on the mouthful of wine he just intended to drink. The graceful stride of an elf was deliberately hidden, though it could not be concealed completely. He wore a cloak with a hood that hid his features enough to make him seem human for someone who did not expect an elf. But Elladan and Arwen noticed too. Elladan stood up with such haste that the chair he had been sitting on was balancing on just two legs before it fell back into place. Arwen merely dropped her fork with a clatter against the porcelain, which made her jump in surprise. 

' Glorfindel, what…' 

Aragorn silenced him with a glare that could kill and Elladans voice lost its strength and he fell silent. 

" You may go", Aragorn told the guard, who cautiously looked at Elladan and Arwen before turning to leave. Although he did not go before Glorfindel made an unsure bow. Here he was a servant, and servants offered a King courtesy. When the door was closed, it was Aragorn who continued where Elladan left of.

" What brings you here?"

Pushing the hood back, Glorfindel walked over to Aragorn and gave him the letter, this time without a bow. Elves did not need to be polite to Kings if they did not desire so themselves and Glorfindels position at Elronds court did not make him a simple servant.

' I have been asked to deliver these messages to the chosen receivers. This one is yours.'

' What kind of news is it?' Elladan required to know from the other side of the table. ' Is it about my brother.' 

' If it had been…', Glorfindel replied, his voice taunting. ' …it would have been given to you too.' Uneasily sitting down again, Elladan absently impaled his potato with the fork, moving it around on the plate.

' What is it about then?' Aragorns worry about Legolas renewed when Glorfindel answered in his cryptic manner.

' It concerns a friend of yours. More I cannot tell you, but maybe the letter can answer your questions.' He did not even try to mask his sarcasm. 

With a little more haste than he wanted to display, Aragorn almost tore the letter apart in his eager to read what it said. Trying to patch the two pieces together, he read it through quickly in his head. Though when he had gotten past the first two sentences, he slowed and read it again.

' When?' he said when he reached the end.

' Three days ago.'

' A lot of things can happen in three days.' Could he not vouch for that ? ' Maybe it is already too late?'

' It is never too late, Estel", Glorfindel said, pulling his hood back up. 

' Would you not care to join us for dinner?' Aragorn offered it almost by habit, he really did not care if Glorfindel stayed or not. In his head he already made plans for his journey to Rivendell.

' No thank you. I need to get back as soon as I can. Lord Elrond is… rather upset of a pair of runaways.' Glancing at Arwen and Elladan, who in that moment probably wished they had left anyway - they had unwillingly told Aragorn that Elrond did not know where they were - Glorfindel made sure his hood hid enough of his face. ' It will take enough time to exit your city, I do not have the luxury to indulge myself in any more delays.' 

Aragorn remembered what troubles it had been when he, Arwen and Elladan entered the city. Even though he himself was with them, they still had to state their name and errand. He made a mental note to talk to his men later.

' I will follow as soon as I can be ready.' 

' They are waiting for you.' 

When Glorfindel had gone, Aragorn returned to the table. Arwen had stopped eating completely and now looked worried. 

' Are you sure it is such a good idea to go there?' She had picked up the important pieces of the conversation to figure out that Aragorn was leaving, and to Rivendell.

' All elves that hate me is gathering somewhere else.' 

' So you will leave your city unguarded?' 

That was something he had not considered. What if the elves attacked while he was gone? 

' Estel', Elladan said, for the first time since they meet earlier calling him by their name, and leant closer. ' I can stay and make sure the elves does not come anywhere near here while you are gone.'

' How?' 

' Take my word for it. You have other matters to worry about. Go to Rivendell, we shall guard you city for you.' 

' We?' Arwen asked. ' When was I informed of this?' 

' Just now.'

***

Frodo seated himself beside Bilbo right after Elrond had left and took his uncles hand. It was so much more bony now, he had lost almost all his appetite. Even in human measurements he ate very little and that concerned Frodo immensely. 

" Uncle Bilbo?" he asked softly, looking down at the greying form in the oversized bed. Almost all of Bilbo's hair had fallen off, leaving only a few strands of pearl white hair. 

Slowly turning his head, Bilbo looked at him with tired eyes, eyes that displayed none of the sparkles that had been there before. But neither of this meant that Bilbo had lost his will to live. His humour was still intact, making indecent suggestions to his elven nurses, that on Bilbo's own demand, were all women. Taking the flirting as an old mans nagging, they only smiled at him, something Bilbo obviously took for progress. Although, somehow he had managed to make them tell him their names.

" What is the matter, my boy? The pretty elves does not wish to play with you? Do you want your uncle to teach you his secrets?"

Not being able to hold back a laugh, Frodo caressed Bilbo's arm. He was glad he had not gone bitter with age.

" I have asked for Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf to come here. I know you want to see them."  
" I do. But why have you called them here now, and why together?"  
Bilbo knew very well why, but at certain times, he just refused to admit he was old and that he might not be around for much longer.

" I thought it would be nice, but if you do not want them to come I can always tell them it has been cancelled."  
He was not quite sure how he would manage that, because Glorfindel had still not returned from leaving the letters and considering that he had not been very cooperative about that, convincing him to take the route again would be near enough impossible.

" No, no. I guess it _would _be nice to look at faces you do not see every day."

Sighing in relief, Frodo smiled like it was what he had expected and stood up. He really did not like to leave his uncle alone, yet Bilbo would chase him out of the room, or find someone who would do it for him, if he stayed too long.

(" It is so typical for young men such as yourself to overstep their welcome just because you cannot step out of your own bed.")

" I need to find Merry and Pippin. They would be happy to know Aragorn and Legolas is coming."

" What? They would not appreciate Gandalf?"

Smiling to himself at the memory of the misfired firework, Frodo knew that Gandalf still thought the two of them being reckless and irresponsible, even after their great efforts in the War of the Ring, not matter what he said. And that Merry and Pippin thought Gandalf to be a cranky old Man who desperately needed a haircut. " I get it, I get it", Bilbo urged as a young elf maid entered the room without knocking and smiled sweetly at the old man who seemed to be able to drop down dead at the excitement. " Go find yourself something to eat, your barely have any meat on your bones anymore." 

That came from the right person.

" I guess I will go then." Bilbo could not care less.

***

Closing his eyes and listening to the surrounding trees soothing whispers, Haldir tried to calm himself down. Ever since he had ridden out from Lórien, he had become more and more suspicious and distrusting. He barely trusted his own body anymore. 

Letting every thought go, setting his spirit free, Haldir imagined himself amongst the treetops, high up in the air, miles to the ground, with nothing but leaves in sight. It was the most peaceful image he could manage, but it worked like it should. Female elves clad in nothing but seethrough fabric may be peaceful, but it did not have the same affect on him, no matter what Elrohir claimed it did to your senses. Knowing the impulsive and oversexed elf, Haldir would rather chop down a tree than give that meditation a try.

Opening his eyes again, he half expected to find himself in a tree, considering how the ground moved underneath him like the wind would move a branch. But to his disappointment, he still stood on the ground, dizzy and alone. Not to mention confused. He had never been confused before, yet ever since he came to Gondor, everything he thought he knew had shattered to pieces in front of him. And that not including the unhealthy interference a certain girl was.

Ithiel had ruined every part of his plan. As soon as the army had arrived, he would leave for Minas Tirith. Not only had the army not come yet, but now he could not imagine leaving without the damned girl! And what should he do about Legolas? He should have said no when Galadriel ordered him to go. Or at least asked not to be in charge of the whole matter. The pressure was weighing him down, the expectation of his success like a large stone above his head ready to fall down when he made a mistake. It had been pure luck he had not done one already. 

His thoughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming closer. Whomever it was would have no idea that he was there, since he had not moved. But he could not stand in the open like this if it proved to be someone unfriendly to elves. Which would include all of Middle Earths population by now.

Slipping soundlessly in behind a tree, he awaited the footsteps to come closer. When they would be in view for him, he heard something else. There were not one person walking, it was several, walking in perfect synchronize. It could only be one thing.

' Halt!' He called, trying to keep his voice steady. The footsteps stopped immediately. Haldir smiled and stepped out from behind the tree.

' The Galadrim of Lothlórien, I welcome you to Gondor.'

************************************************************************************************

Alright. Getting somewhere now. Think we do though, people are moving and that is a good sign. Well, I guess that depends on who and what you are. 

Bilbo being a little to interested with the ladies came to me when I met my friends grandfather who had a poster of a half naked girl in his room. In a way, it was rather adorable, though I kept wondering what he was really thinking of us…

I want to apologize to all Elrohir-fans. I'm not very nice to him in this chapter, but it has its reasons! Just bare with me, he will have more than 15 minutes of fame.

// Zierra


	15. Chapter XV

Now I'm back, well sort of, since I'm still not gonna be able to update as often as I have before. I've got loads of stress in my life right now, and not matter how much I love writing, its just adding to the pressure of what I need to perform (sounds nasty, I know…). 

And gwyn: Don't I know it! I'm doing my best for it to stop being so melodramatic! Thanks SOOO much for reviewing!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: From now on, things will be more and more fictional and to a certain extent almost completely. Do not, I repeat: DO NOT make references to any of the books, because this will be made up by me!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy and please review!!

*******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

" Do you really need to go now?"

Glancing down at Ithiel, Legolas nodded.

" Yes, if I am to make it on time."  
" I did not realize that Bilbo had set a time of death", Elrohir said and kept glancing at the sun. A Kings son or not, Elrohir could be really insensitive when he set his mind to it. Or maybe it was just who he was.

Behind his back, Ithiel slapped Elrohir hard over the arm, making the elf wince a little. 

" What is wrong with you", Ithiel exclaimed, her eyes shooting arrows at Elrohir who tried to look innocent. Legolas had noticed she often switched between the languages when she was angry. 

' What?´

' Calm down, both of you', he said, regretting walking between them. ' There is no telling how long Bilbo will live so I need to go as soon as possible. I do not wish to be late.' 

' Late for what?'

Turning around, Legolas could do nothing but gawk at the sight that met him. It wasn't the first time he had seen the Galadhrim, their armour shining in the strong sunlight, almost blinding him, yet the sight of them here astonished him. He had not guessed they would be so many. Roughly counted, they were almost four thousand men strong. 

' I need to go to Rivendell.'

Just staring at him blankly, Haldir did not say a word. It intimidated Legolas, not knowing what is friend thought of him now, except for being a notorious liar.

' Then go.'

' Bilbo has fallen sick and Frodo does not think he will live much longer. I received a message to go there only moments ago and…' His intention to continue explaining was interrupted by Haldir taking a long step forwards, almost stepping on his toes, and it managed to make Legolas swallow his words.

' I said you could go. I do not need excuses.'

' I will be back as soon as I can.'

Meeting his gaze levelly, Haldir raised his head a little more, which gave the impression that he was looking down on Legolas.

' If you wish.' 

The cold hint in Haldirs voice told Legolas that his involvement was no longer required, if it ever had been. It made no difference if he ever returned. Behind him, Ithiel gasped at the harsh words, she too picking up the hidden meaning. Something in Haldirs eyes changed when he heard her disapproval and Legolas got an idea. He would persuade Ithiel to try and influence Haldir with her anti-war ideals and maybe prevent the Galadhrim to meet with Aragorn. With an army like this there could only be one winner. 

There was really nothing left so say, so Legolas turned around and set of towards the stables. He noticed that Ithiel glanced between him and Haldir a few times before deciding on following him. He wondered what Haldir thought of that.

' You cannot let him stay angry with you", she tried as she caught up with him. ' It will not make things easier.' 

' I know, Ithiel. But I cannot stay here either. I do not belong here, Haldir would have been right to send me home.' 

" We need to sort this out, Legolas. None of us will make it otherwise."

" While I am gone, you try to talk to Haldir. If you cannot convince him by the time I come back - and I will - do what you can to send a message to Aragorn that he needs to leave the city. He will be stubborn and refuse, but I know that you can deal with such characters."

Smiling, she nodded.

" You still have two more dinners to clean up after", she waved a finger under his nose. " Do not think I will forget about it that easy."

" The thought never crossed my mind."  
Her smile faded slowly, leaving her looking sad. 

" I know what this is like for you, or I can at least guess, I you should know that my heart goes out to you. Take my horse. He is fast and will carry you to Rivendell in a day." She led him to a large dark stallion, in the wage light of the stable he appeared black. Its features was lean and elegant, yet it showed great strength. 

" A day?"

" Yes. He was a gift to my mother from… my father. Somehow he has lived as long as I. He can outrun the wind."  
" I cannot take it."  
" Him, not it. And yes you can, just as long as you give him back."

" If you are sure."  
" Desperate times call for desperate measures", she said, her smile showing him she was joking. Stroking his hair away from his face, she sighed. ' Take care of yourself, Legolas.' 

' Same to you. You are in more danger than I am.'

' Say hello to Bilbo for me and get that hair braided before you come to Rivendell, it is not suitable to meet the King of Imladris.'

' Elrond has seen me worse than this', Legolas said fake bitterness, but smiled. ' I will do as you say. Now I need to go.' He took the horse by the mane and lead it out of the stable.

' Good luck.' 

' You need it more.' 

Swinging up on the horse, he looked out over the large army, Haldir, Elrohir, Ithiel, the whole village, and prayed that he would indeed see them again. Not since Boromirs death had he felt that shadow growing inside him, but he knew that something would happen, and it would be out of his hands.

***

The walls of Moria was not as intimidating as they had been and Gandalf no longer held that horror in his heart that he had the last time he entered. The doors was not opened, the dwarfs still did not trust everyone, but it was not closed to the outer world either. 

' _Mellon'_, he said and the seemingly massive stonewall opened before him. It still made his breath catch in his throat. Entering, he was not greeted with darkness and skeletons on the ground, but with torched burning on the wall, the faint sound of axes against rock. Slowly walking up the stairs, the sight that greeted him was breathtaking. If the Mines of Moria had been spectacular once, the were marvellous now. The mine where they had dug after _mithril _glowed of silver veins, the small shapes of dwarfs letting their axes work away the hard stone moving far beneath him. What had once been ruined had been restored to a new kind of beauty, a kind that only dwarfs could manage and love. On his way there, he had encountered two guards, both standing silent and absolutely still by the walls, but now they walked up on either side of him. None of them said a word, they only led him further into the mountain and Gandalf knew better than to ask them anything. Gimli had told him of a rather distasteful story about dwarfs guards not having a tongue so they could not tell the way to enemies and he was not about to ask them to open their mouths so he could see if it was true.

When they finally stopped, he found himself standing outside of what he had once known as Balins tomb. The only thing that was like he remembered, was the stone grave of Balin, with the light from the wall shining onto it. By its side stood another dwarf, his hands resting on the top of his axe, his helmet standing beside him.

" Gimli?"

The dwarfs head jerked up and stared in utter disbelief at Gandalf before he dropped his axe and ran over to him. What had once troubled Gimli did no longer show in his face, making him appear a whole lot younger than he actually was.

" What a surprise! I had not thought I would ever see you again, you old geezer!'"  
Smiling down at the shorter dwarf, Gandalf put a hand on Gimlis shoulder.

" It is nice to see you, Gimli. I see that you are doing well."

" Oh yes. And what do you think of the new Moria? Some of those obnoxious goblins still hide around here, we find new each day, but they are not appearing as often, I think they are about to be extinct."  
" It is remarkable, Gimli. I had never thought I would see these parts as grand as they had once been."  
" And you have yet to see it all.." the dwarf said with a smug smile and motioned for Gandalf to follow him. " While we are walking, would you mind telling me why you are here. I do not think it is merely a visit from a friend."  
" I wish you were wrong, Gimli. I am in need of your help and it is serious."  
" Than tell me all about it."  


***

Elrond forced his horse faster over the open terrain. He had a pretty good idea where his children had gone to and he was determined to get there fast. He dreaded the fact that Haldir might attack Minas Tirith without second thought, without knowing that Arwen and Elladan was in there. Then he would have lost all three of his offspring. He could not tolerate it! The three guards that rode with him had no problems keeping up, though he could sense their unwillingness to leave like this. If he had been able to choose, he would have left his guards at home.  
Suddenly he reined in his horse, the black stallion fighting the bit to continue in the ferocious speed. A little further ahead there was another horse with a rider, a horse marked in the way all Rivendell horses was. The rider was just out of sight from Elronds view, though by the horses height it could be no one but.

' Glorfindel!' he called, his brows knitted close together. The rider turned his head his way, bowing slightly before urging his horse forward. The count rode in no haste though the horse seemed anxious underneath him, mirroring its masters mind. 

' Why do I find you here, Glorfindel, so far from my borders.' 

As long as Elrond could remember the elf, he had lived under his roof, becoming almost like a son to him or maybe more of a younger brother. It was clear that both his sons had great respect for Glorfindel, who often found it hilarious to tell the two elves of adventures he supposedly been a part of, feeding their desire to become great heroes. To their great dismay, both Legolas and Haldir had managed that task before they had, so they fought the more eagerly to at least beat Orophin and Rúmil to it. Maybe that was why Elrohir had followed Haldir and maybe that was why Elladan had run of with Arwen to the land of men. Maybe it was really Glorfindels fault the he was out here to begin with. No, he let his mind drift.

' I have been acting as a messenger for young Frodo. He has requested certain people to visit his uncle.' 

Whatever he spoke of, Glorfindel always thought he needed to be as wage as he could. Sometimes it could be the best of traits, but mostly it was just a pain in the ass. (A/N Obviously nothing Elrond would think, but I'm in that kind of mood. Sorry.)

' What certain people? Glorfindel, do please tell me their names.' 

Looking slightly hurt, or something of the sort, Glorfindel nodded.

' Should I tell their titles?' 

It could have been enough of an answer, Elrond knew only two people who were close to Frodo that had titles.

' Whatever you wish.' 

' Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and Aragorn, King of Gondor.' 

Aragorn of Dunedain had been left out since he had been crowned, yet Elrond still added that part silently.

He dared not think of what their encounter would stir around in Rivendell, the haven had been left alone, most going home to places they thought were lost forever and they had not returned yet. The only foreigners staying was Frodo and Bilbo, though Elrond guessed they would not be able to move the old man before he died. And even then he would object.

But he had promised the two hobbits to feel at home and inviting guests was part of it, though he doubted that Frodo knew of what complications that had arisen, just in a matter of days. 

' That would be all, Glorfindel.' 

Something flashed in the counts dark eyes, but it was soon gone. Elrond guessed that he had gotten tired of being treated as a servant to the places he had come, and knowing the proud elf rather well, he must have hated to disguise himself.

Glancing back at Glorfindel as he rode off, Elrond wondered what really went on in the others mind. Ever since he had been a small child, Glorfindel had been a loner and rarely associated with anyone unless he was asked. So he must have gotten something out of the whole deal, otherwise he would never had agreed. But that was something he would have to worry about later. More urgent matters lay before him.

Just as he was about to spur his stallion, a calling of his name in his head made him hesitate and nearly fell off his horse. After a long time of silence, he was surprised to hear that voice in his head again, though it before could have spoken to him in his sleep. Yet now it scared him a little, because the voice had sounded so tortured and desperate, something that did not fit well with its owner. Somehow it worried him more than his own children.

' There has been a change of plans', he said, turning his horse to the east instead. ' We are going to Lothlórien.' 

***

Wiron looked over the courtyard from where he was standing by the Inn, out of sight from the rest, just a little in awe over the tremendous army. He had seen them before and he had no great desire to meet them again. What disturbed him was that the elf, Legolas, had left of, leaving his daughter with a bloodthirsty maniac who was in love with her and a moron who thought of one thing alone. He would have a word with him when he returned.

Though he was not dense enough not to notice the hostility between Haldir and Legolas. Something was going on and if it caused elves to turn against each other it could not be good. He had yet to find out what it was.

Ithiel stood in front of Haldir, obviously trying to talk him into something, but the elf just stood glaring at her. Then she said something else, that made all the elves in the army tensed and causing Haldir to gawk at her. When she tried to leave, he grabbed her by the arm, rather brutally and that was enough.

" HALDIR", he yelled, loud enough for everyone in the village to hear him and the elf let go of Ithiel like she had burned him. Though his glare never faltered. " I want a word with you."  
" I apologize, but I do not…"  
" You shall speak with me and in this instant."  
" How so?"  
" It is important."  
" So is what I am doing."  
" I am sorry, I thought elves had good hearing, apparently I have mistaken. I will tell you in a way you will understand, if your training has been good. My chambers, NOW!"

His breathing was uneven and he seemed fight an inner battle but he finally nodded, something that surprised Wiron a little. He had never thought it would go that fast.

" Fine, but I do not want any more… advice." He shot a quick glance at Ithiel who unconsciously rubbed her arm, looking from Haldir to Wiron, and then back, all with the same angry look. Obviously he had intervened just at the right moment.

On the way to his study, they only encountered two servants, both busy with other matters to care of the two. Haldir walked stoically behind him, occasionally sighing heavily to show his annoyance.

" I do not particularly like your company either, elf."  
" Remember that it was you that brought me here."  
" Yes, I hate myself for it, but you gave me no choice."

Continuing down the stairs to the basement, he noticed that Haldir wavered a little before following. 

" Listen… I am sorry about Ithiel. I did not mean to grab so hard. She was provoking me."

" This is not about Ithiel, at least not completely", he answered, never turning around. He did not want Haldir to see his smile. Somehow that elf held some kind of twisted respect for him.

When entering his study, he poured himself a glass of brandy, placing it in arms reach and in sight of Haldir, who's face paled noticeably. It had been his intention. 

Folding his fingers together, he sat down in his chair, never diverting his eyes from Haldir. 

" Sit", he ordered and was rewarded with a puzzled and angry look when Haldir obeyed without thinking. This little moment of staring was always the most entertaining when it came to lecturing. He remembered bringing Ithiel here once when he had found her taking archery lessons without his consent. He had been staring at her for several minutes without saying a word and he remembered how uncomfortable she had been. He guessed it had something to do with him in combination with the room, because it never worked anywhere else. 

" I want to speak to you", he said slowly, noticing that Haldir jumped at the sound of his voice. " about this army that you have summoned."  
" I have not summoned it. It has followed me, and we stayed here only to let it catch up."

" I know." Silence again, this would made Haldir wonder of how much he actually knew. This was the hardest part, to pretend that you knew more than the involved himself, when you in fact knew nothing at all. But he could bet all his money that Haldir knew he knew Galadriel, though not how.

Moving a little uneasily in the chair, Haldir tried to look more confident than he was. In all aspects, other than his real age, Haldir was not much different from an unruly teenager. And of those he had had much experience, Ithiel had been the unruliest.

" I also know why it is here, and that is what I wish to speak to you about."  
" I told you", Haldir sighed and erected himself in the chair. " that I did not want any more advice about it. I can handle this myself."  
" I am sure you can", he said in his usual disparaging way. " But I cannot help to think that there are things you have not considered. Say, you should lose?"  
" The Galadrim never lose."

Clearing his voice in a knowing manner, Wiron leant forward.

" A certain battle at Helm's Deep comes to mind. How long did it take you to rebuild that army?"

A dangerous shadow settled across Haldirs face and Wiron feared he may have overstepped just a little.

" We didn't lose, but the men I lost that day I carry with me forever. And just to know that they died in vain…"  
" Did they?"

" Yes. Look what the Men has done with the freedom we gave them!" 

" Elf", he said in a venomous tone. " Indeed, what _has _the Men done with that freedom? Not used it, have they? They have not lived in peace and harmony? No, off course they have not. They have wasted it, disrespected the elves. What a bunch of crap!"

Slamming his palms hard into the desk, Haldir edged back when Wiron lashed out at him, though he tried to hold on to his anger. Wiron had puzzled things together now and fully realized what drove Haldir to an unheard of village and why he was followed by an army so large it would need at least a two dozen villages of Erith's size to house them all and that just barely.

" Think very carefully of what you are wasting yourself with this war you intend to bring to Middle Earth. Not just the life of all living creatures, but the lives of your own kin… the ones you love."  
" I love no one."  
" Really." Leaning back into his chair, he nodded thoughtfully. " I was of a different opinion. But if you have no feelings for Ithiel, I guess you would not mind if I promised her away to that dark haired elf. I seem to forget his name all the time…"  
" ELROHIR?"

It was hard not to laugh at the squeakiness in Haldirs voice and the ridiculous face he made. 

" Yes, that is his name. He has showed great interest in her, and she in him." Haldir may not have noticed them together, but almost everyone else had, so someone else could confirm it to him. Wiron himself doubted that Ithiel had _any _interest in Elrohir, what a ridiculous name, and the only interest he had in her did probably not stretch further than underneath her dress.

" I shall…" Clenching his fists hard, Haldir slammed them into the armrests on his chair.

" Yes?"

" Nothing." He said, too fast. " I am just a little surprised. I did not think she liked that… kind."  
" Neither did I. But I really did not bring you here to talk about Ithiel. Think it through before you proceed, Haldir. There may come a time when you will regret everything you have done in your life, do you then wish you had this war on your conscience?"

" I have many wars on my conscience, and I do not regret either one."

" Those were fought in defence. I have never heard of elves _causing _war. Take it from someone who knows what it is like to regret. This is not something that applies to the saying "It is better to regret what you have done, than did not do." This will torture you till you die, and I have heard rumours that you elves never die."  
" You don't…"  
" Think it through", Wiron persisted, rising from the chair. " There is more in you than just war, Haldir. Do not let what you have fought for before go to waste just because you have a sudden wave of pride." Walking around the table to stand close to Haldir, Wiron bent down to whisper in his ear. " Never think you are worth more than anything else. You may find yourself disappointed."  
Quickly exiting the room before Haldir could say anything more, Wiron stopped and waited outside the door. He wanted to see Haldirs reaction after he had gone. For a few moments he just sat there, his hands grabbing a strong hold to the armrests, muttering something that could only be obscenities in elvish. Then he took the glass of brandy and drank it one gulp. 

Smiling to himself, Wiron went to find his daughter. 

***

Galadriel had barely managed to get the message through to Elrond, before the guards came to get her. Bringing her to stand before Celeborn, they forced her to bend her knees and bow her head. It was humiliating to be treated like this and there was nothing short of mockery in some of the guards eyes when she had to call Celeborn "my lord." Standing high above her, looking down at her in a superior manner, he gave her a sign to rise. Meeting his eyes with the same attitude she had always done, she tried to feel just as confident as she looked. A lot of things had happened, her parting with Nenya had tormented her soul deeply, for the Ring had been a companion through many eras of time, yet now it had abandoned her. It was like losing a friend you did not particularly like but you depended on. She thought she had been alone as a ring bearer, this was far worse.

' Why do you wish to see me?' 

Celeborns steady grey eyes looked as cold and uncaring as they always had, only now she knew it was not a façade.

' I want to know why Elrond has not come.' 

What she knew, Celeborn had sent three messages to Elrond, asking him to come to Lothlórien. She did not know exactly what it was about, but she guessed it was to initiate him in the plans for world domination. Elrond was not like that and he had no Ring of Power to seduce his mind, yet she feared the day he would arrive. Her call to him had been only a warning, an attempt to let him know that she did not hold her silence by free will. He was her only contact with the outer world, the only one she could summon if Celeborn let his attention slip on her for just a second, like it had done before. She felt it in the instance as it left her, it resembled the feeling of being able to breath free after a long time of strangulation. It never lasted longer than seconds, fleeting moments of time but they kept her hopes up, her spirit alive.

' I do not know… my lord.' 

He must have noticed the slight hesitation before the title, because his eyes set ablaze and his palm connected hard with her cheek. Trying not to rub it, she stared back. She would show no weakness in front of him.

' Do not disrespect me, elf.' The most gruesome insult for someone who had always been known as Lady or Queen, but she tried not to let it show. But deep inside of her, she prayed that Gandalf would find a way to make this stop. Even if it meant taking away Nenya forever. 

' I am sorry, my lord', this time it rolled of her tongue as easily as if she had always been a servant and with the same courtesy. She even managed a slight bend on her neck. He must have known she was only pretending, he had known her for many centuries after all and knew of her strong will. Yet he seemed please by her quick adaptation.

' If you hear from him, let me know immediately.'

If he only knew how many times Elrond had contacted her, asking what she had meant with that last warning she had sent when Haldir left Lórien. But she had never responded, in fear that Celeborn might notice.

' Yes, my lord.' 

This time the guards did not need to make her fall to her knees and bow, she wanted out of his sight as soon as she could. 

Just as she was about to reach out of hearing range, a guard bowed before Celeborn.

' My lord, King Elrond of Rivendell has arrived.' 

Stopping dead in her tracks, Galadriel felt as if she wanted to cry. It was her fault he was there, and if he turned down Celeborns request for joint partnership there was no telling of what he might do. She prayed Elrond was bright enough to see through the glorified surface that Celeborn now held around him.

***

" You must be joking!" Gimli exclaimed so loud that his voice echoed through the halls of Moria. Ever since Gandalf started his story, Gimli had been walking around with his mouth wide open and in a state of shock. This was the first thing he had said and he put all the power in his voice behind it.

" Wizards do not joke", Gandalf said but felt a slight blush when Gimli tilted his head slightly, hinting that that was not the truth. " At least not about matters as serious as these", he added and Gimli sighed.

" I would never have thought. It is like I have always said, Elves would stumble on their own feet if someone told them they were not as light-footed as they think!"

Gandalf knew it was out of jealousy, no matter how hard Gimli denied it, that he still made such comments about elves. Legolas had learned to cope with it and maybe because he was such a competitive personality too, he had responded with equal venom.

" We need to put a stop to this. No other race with go safe if the elves has it in their minds to destroy all life but their own. Not even dwarfs."

" The dwarfs are tougher than you could think."  
" I know they are, but remember, elves are not mindless orcs, they are even more resolute than the Uruk-hai."  
Turning away, Gimli tapped the blade of his axe as if contemplating its use on an elf. Apparently the thought was not satisfying because he grimaced and spit on the floor in disgust. 

" I will help you in whatever way I can."  
" Thank you, Gimli. You help would be most welcome. Which brings me to my actual errand. I want you… need you… to find the seven Rings of Power that the dwarf lords have."

In shock, Gimli dropped his axe yet again, eyes as large as teacups. Obviously it was not the kind of help he had offered.

" Say what?!"

" They need to be destroyed, all of the Rings need to. Otherwise the power will just pass over to another in the line and another Elf or Dwarf would try to take over the world."  
" No dwarf would ever do such a thing", Gimli said as he picked his axe up, combing his beard in offence. 

" Did you think Celeborn, the Royal half to Galadriel, the Lady of Light and the woman of your heart, to do such a thing?"

Gently touching the large silver necklace, made of _mithril _and an amber stone in the middle, Gimli sighed. Gandalf knew of the three hairs that was Galadriels gift to Gimli and what his intentions had been with them. That necklace was what connected the two races.

" No. I will do as you wish."  
" Remember, you do not have to search alone. Me and Shadowfaxe stand to your disposal."

Gimli nodded, moved to silence by this new task. And he had though rebuilding Moria would be difficult. It was almost that Gandalf regretted putting this responsibility on anyone. But what needed to be done…needed to be done, and that as fast as possible.

" When do we begin?"

**************************************************************************************************

More dialog with Galadriel, which as been requested. I know it wasn't much, and I know that it took an awful little time for Elrond to travel to Lothlórien, but just pretend he had a car???

// Zierra


	16. Chapter XVI

I don't know how many times I have to tell you this: I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUCK! But for some reason, people are MORE willing to judge me, but not help me. If it bothers you so, help me get it right! Be the beta reader I so desperately need! (I know I need it, and I welcome it gladly!) Just say the words, and I'll let you proof read my stories!

BTW: Elrond drives a white Ford Mustang with dices in the rear-view mirror. Cabriolet… =o)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: From now on, things will be more and more fictional and to a certain extent almost completely. Do not, I repeat: DO NOT make references to any of the books, because this will be made up by me!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The training area for the archers lay deep in the forest, though it could be easily reached. A well stepped path lead all the way to the clearing where thick ropes were stretched between two trees, vertically and horizontally. This area was only for the ones with the most skill, still Wiron knew he would find his daughter here. The bow she used was her own, his gift for her when she turned forty. And she knew how to use it. Though this time she must have been ensnared in her own thoughts, because the arrows missed and she failed to notice his arrival. When she finally did, she dropped the bow and ran to his side.

" Father! Have you walked all this way on your own?"

Shrugging her off, he tried to straighten his back. He hated to be reminded of his age, it only made the ache in his joints more intense and his mind more bitter. That was why he refused to use a cane. 

" It is not far and I still have both my legs." Glancing over at the untouched targets, he raised an eyebrow. " You just begun or you have no arrows?"

Also looking at the net of ropes, Ithiel growled deep in her throat.

" It is a strong wind, the arrows do not obey me."

" Blame it on the wind if you like, or the arrows. By all means, blame me! But I know what is bothering you."

Staring at him in disbelief, Ithiel frowned.  
" What are you talking about?"  
Trying to not to let his annoyance show, in some ways Ithiel was more of a man than woman, he pointed a much too bony finger for his liking at her chest, careful not to let it get too low. 

" Do not try to mislead me, girl. I know what heartache is. I have also been a fool in love."

At any other time, she would have been angry at him for calling her a fool, but she just bent her head in resilience and nodded.

" Why did you not warn me then?"

" Unfortunately it is a lesson we must all learn, and mostly we pass with flying colors. I did, in a way but I also failed and that is something I do not wish for you to go through. That is why I am talking to you now."  
Feeling a slight pain in his legs, he got those often enough when he insisted on standing too long, he led her to a fallen tree and sat down. Trying not to look too relieved when he stretched his legs in front of him, he folded his hands in his lap, looking at Ithiel with the same eyes his father had when he first told him about women. Or maybe warned him. " The way I see it", he said when she finally sat down next to him, though very reluctantly. " you have two choices. Either let him go, or go with him."

Ithiels jaw dropped and for a few moments she just stared at him.

" Close your mouth, girl. You look like an idiot." Indeed, she did and maybe it was not so strange. He had - after all - set her free. In a way. 

" What do you mean?"

" Just what I said. His place is not here and neither is it yours. It will be too much for you when everyone you have ever known are dying. In the end you will have more lives on your hands than he does. Not to mention what kind of weight they will have on your heart."

" You want me to leave?" There was no mistaking the tears in her voice and he could not help to feel a little saddened himself. In a way, she was his only daughter.

" Off course not. It would not be the same without you, Ithiel. But I am old and to be honest, I will not allow you my colourful presence for much longer. Besides, I want nothing but happiness for you. You have endured way to much pain and suffering in your life than what is reasonable for a girl. I just pray he can make you happy."

" Just to make sure we are on the same page, father… Who are we talking about? Who is "he"?"

Giving her a sideway glance, Wiron hesitated a little. Maybe it would be cruel to lead her on if Haldir in fact had no feelings for her. Or maybe he had misread the signs completely and Ithiel indeed _did _have feelings for… what-is-his-name? No, he may be old and forgetful, but not stupid.

" Haldir."

The pained look in her eyes showed him he had been right and she sighed deeper than he thought possible for anyone to do. Her eyes was a confused mess of sadness, love and pain, a look he hated because it always meant that someone was leaving.

" I do not know in what way I can help, but if I can, I have to try."

Not being able to produce anything coherent at this moment, Wiron just nodded, patting her hand with his. She grabbed it, bringing it to her lips and he could feel her warm tears against his skin. Somewhere inside of her he knew hope was budding and that made her tears a little more bearable. 

" I love you, father." No matter what they had been through, she had always called him father. Even after she learned the truth she had insisted on it. She may have doubted his love, but he had never doubted hers. It made him even more sad that he was incapable of telling her how much he loved her as well, especially in a moment like this when he was unsure whether he would ever see her again.

" Take good care of yourself and make sure he treats you right. If he does not, there is always home."

" Thank you. For everything."  
This time it took all his strength to hold back the tears until she left, leaving him on that log like a shaking madman. Where had all his wits gone, promising her away like that? No elf was worthy of her love, no man was!

" If you hurt her, _elf_", he directed his words to Haldir, somehow hoping that it would get through. " I will hunt you down and make you suffer just as bad!"  


( A/N: *snivels* Sorry to bother you, just want to say that you don't have to laugh at this statement, I know for a fact (;o)) that Wiron knows it's as silly as it sounds. Go on reading!)

***

Being brought in front of Celeborn was not like he was used to. This time it required him to remove all his weapons, which was no more than a long knife that came with the attire. Nothing more than a decoration, but he was still forced to leave it. It worried him, that the reception now seemed more like a assumed threat than a welcome.

But it was not the only thing that had changed. Last he had seen Celeborn, he had stood silent beside his Queen, content with his position. The man that greeted him now, stood tall and demanding slightly above him, looking every bit of the ruler he was. Alone.

' Finally you come. I began to worry you would not respond to my summons.'

Not a single word had come from Lothlórien if you did not count the scarce communication with Galadriel.

' I have not received any of your messages, Celeborn.'

Frowning, and giving his royal ambiance a turn, Celeborn descended from his platform, every ounce the king he was supposed to be, not just play, he stood in front of Elrond, his face once again the mask of formality.

' Then you have a betrayer among your servants. I sent my most trusted messenger to deliver them only to you, and he has returned every time saying he has met with you.'

' Obviously, your man is lying. No one has given me any message that have been from you.'

A dangerous flash in Celeborns eyes twisted his features into a face of defence.

' Neither of my men are lying. I have gotten rid of those perpetrators .' 

It was now that Elrond realized that something was very wrong here. And the fact that Galadriel were nowhere sight worried him too. Why had she not come?

' I am sure you have. If you excuse me, I wish to speak to Galadriel. Do you know where I can find her?' 

' Why do you want to see her?' Celeborn looked and sounded suspicious so it was not that Elrond imagined.

' I have matters to discuss with her. It is about my children.'

' Is it not something I can help you with?'

' It is not a matter of help, Celeborn', Elrond tried to escape this questioning without being downright rude. ' I have questions only she can answer.'

Plainly he was against the whole idea, but finally Celeborn gave his ascent. 

' I will have a guard outside the door the whole time… just to make sure nothing happens to you.'

Elrond was not sure if that "you" also included Galadriel. The simple fact that she had not joined them, when his presence must have been notified to everyone, concerned him. It was not like Galadriel to act like this.

The guard that had followed him to Celeborn also led him to the talan where Galadriel resided. Or apparently had been, because he walked past it, at went down another level and stopped in front of a drape that looked like plain wool, a lone guardsman standing outside. Showing him in with a motion of his hand, the guide positioned himself next to his fellow guard, repeatedly glancing in his direction. 

When entering he found himself holding his breath. The room was no more than a narrow bed and a pitcher of water and a bowl to wash in. But it was not what overwhelmed him. On the bed sat Galadriel, or at least the woman looked identical if you excluded the dusty white dress she wore and the tussled hair. Not to mention the tired face. It could not possibly be her, could it?

' Galadriel?'

' Elrond. I have hoped you would not come.'

If someone would have told him that he would find Galadriel like this, guarded and put away like a prized possession, too valuable to throw away but not exquisite enough to have on display, he would never have believe that person. Galadriel was not easy to deal with, even for her allies. On more than one occasion he had wished he did not have his psychic ability, just so he could live in peace for at least one century. But now, when Galadriel had not contacted him, he found himself more worried than if she had shouted her warnings into his ear. If it had gotten this far in Lothlórien, there could be no telling what would happen elsewhere.

' You should have known better than to call me', he said, lowering his voice so that the guards would not be able to hear it. But even with the precaution, Galadriel looked around terrified as if to notice Celeborn hiding on some corner. Like there was space for a third.

' I tried to warn you. I had no more time to elaborate.' 

' What do you mean with no time?' 

Fiddling with her dress, Galadriel seemed to think her answer through very carefully.

' Before I answer, I need to know if you have told Celeborn why you are here?'

' No, I have not. He accused me of having a traitor in my midst and when I told him his man must have mistaken, he came loose in the knitting. But before he could lash out at me I asked to see you.' 

' He must have asked why, what reason did you give?'

' That I had questions only you could answer.'

' Which means my telepathic powers. I am not allowed to say that I do no longer control them, so this meeting cannot go on for much longer. The guards are there to do more than just mark my imprisonment.'

' So it has gone that far?' It sounded outrageous, that the Lady of Light was under the key, but judging by the miserable look in her face, it was nothing short of the truth. 

' I am afraid so. Celeborn is far from the man he used to be and he can be dangerous, even to those he used to trust. Take it from me…'

' Why is he acting like this?'

' My Ring. It has taken him over, convinced him that he can rule the world. He trusts it blindly and if anyone should question it, he would not hesitate to rid you out of the way.'

' Like he has you?'

' If you are lucky. Worse punishments has happened to those who opposed him openly. They can be displayed on the practise field.'

Elrond had only been on aforementioned field once before, during an archery contest, Elladan and Elrohir against Orophin and Haldir. The whole area was dedicated to the fine art, magnificently decorated to give honour. But it also held that serious touch, where you make it look playful, though it is used for war. Large targets in oakwood, to last against the endless arrows that hit it, beautiful in a lethal way, like a sword. He could only imagine what Celeborn had done to those elves on that field. 

' How can I help?'

' There is nothing you can do. Do not risk your life needlessly.'

' I have never done nothing when something can be done, Galadriel. _You _ought to know that.'

Her eyes grew more pleading than he had ever seen on a woman before, but it did not soften his heart the slightest, it made him more determined to set her free.

' Elrond, please…'

' You said this meeting had to be ended soon. I say we end it here. I will return to Rivendell shortly, there is no need for you to worry. But I suggest we have no more conversations. Until all this is resolved, take good care of yourself, Galadriel.'

His plan had been leave after those words, but a thought struck him just as he was about to shove the drape aside. ' One last question before I go. What have _you_ done for this to end?'

' I sent Haldir to a small village a few miles from Minas Tirith, called Erith. I know a man there… I thought if put those two together, their mutual hatred for each other would somehow balance the scale. No news have reached me that it has worked, but neither of its failure. Though it is hard in these days, I try to stay positive. Haldir cannot leave Erith unaffected. I guarantee it.'

' What is your plan to make it stop completely?'

Here she wavered, letting her eyes dart around the room (it did not deserve the name though) before answering.

' To destroy all Rings of Power.'

Trying not to let his jaw drop or show any signs of surprise, Elrond bit his teeth together and nodded. He hoped he looked thoughtful.

' It is a big plan.'

' Indeed. But I believe I have help.'

' By whom?'

' Gandalf the White.'

His own memories of Gandalf, though they were rather strong, made him wonder if Galadriel had lost all her wits. The old wizard may be skilled in magic, but finding lost items was not his strong suit. Actually, it did not fit him at all.

' I see… And where is he supposed to find these Rings?'

Standing up on uneasy legs, she had obviously been sitting down a very long time, Galadriel shrugged.

' The two other Rings that the elves have, I know where they are. The water-elves has one, the other belongs to our more highly located kin. The other seven… well, he said he knew someone that might help and I believe him.'

He was certain now, the woman was delusional.

' You are telling me that you think they will just give us the Rings? Take the other elves for example. For what I understand, they have no contact with the outer world, or lower depending on who you are referring to. And they could not care less. Not to mention that they are not the best of friends.'

' It will require some persuasion…'

' SOME?! Galadriel, you are asking two parts of a race that have no tolerance for the other to cooperate?'

' They are both elves…'

' It does not matter!' spelling out the words, he gave them extra strength by gesturing his hands sharply. 

' If elves and dwarfs learned to work together again, there is a chance that….'

' The Rehias* and Lomarin**-elves have never worked together. There is no old bond we can play on. They hate each other by principle, a reason stronger than any.'

' I still have faith! There is nothing more I can do under these circumstances.' 

Sighing heavily, Elrond nodded. He understood why she wanted it to work, he wanted it too, but he was realistic. Or maybe he had yet to realize the magnitude of this situation. Whatever it was, he had to go.

' I know. I also pray that this will end.' She must have picked up on the undertone, because she lay a hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly.

' I am sorry about Elrohir. I saw what he would do, but I could not warn you.'

So she had seen it.

' He will be fine. I need to go now.'

' Yes. Return to Rivendell soon, Elrond. Do not stay longer than absolutely necessary. And…' she added just as he reached the drape. ' Arwen and Elladan is safe.'

' I would not call Minas Tirith as safe place for any elf.'

' All things considered, I think they are just as safe there as anywhere else.'

' I still prefer to have them at home. Until we meet again, Namarië.'

***

The sky had started to shade a little and would soon turn into blood red and deep purple, a mixture of color that had always fascinated Arwen. Ever since Glorfindel had left, Aragorn had been preparing for his departure and instructing Elladan how he should pretend that Aragorn was still in Minas Tirith, although very sick. Not incurable, just sick enough not to get out of bed and with an insurance that he would be up and running like usual in a matter of days. Long enough for Aragorn to return. 

Standing on a balcony over the courtyard, she watched him scurry around with his packing and the reins for the horse. All while dressed as Strider. She had always liked that look on him, even now when his hair was considerably shorter it made him look…raw. So unlike an elf by appearance and yet so alike. Elladan stood beside him, his hood pulled down over his eyes and with a stance so different from his normal that she would have mistaken him for someone else if she had not seen him disguise himself. They barely spoke, but when they did, it was in short sentences so no one would realize in what language they communicated. Elladan preferred not to speak in the common tongue, his knowledge of it was not as good as Arwens, though he could carry a short conversation. Sighing, she walked back into her room. It was no good if someone would catch sight of her, especially not tonight when Aragorn would leave. Enough question would be raised from why a dark clad man had ridden out of Minas Tirith at nightfall, the same day that the King became ill. 

In her opinion, Elladan had taken too much water over his head by suggestion he could stay. It may be so that he could prolong the Elves attack, but how would he manage to run the city? He had no experience of that and neither had she. They would be left out for the wolfs to eat in no time and the city would stand on its own, without its protector, who ironically was visiting other elves… No matter how hard she tried not to, she always ended up in the eye of the storm.

Sitting down in front of a large mirror, Arwen began brushing her hair. It was even longer now, almost too long to manage, but she did not dare to cut it. Or did not want to, she was not sure which it was. Her hair had not been touched by scissors since her mother had been killed.

' So much time has passed', she whispered to her reflection, trying to find the signs of her mother in her face that everyone kept telling her about. She did not think she looked at all like her mother. She had been more beautiful than any living creature, hair not dark, but red. Flaming red and a personality to match. A temper than Arwen knew she had inherited and a courage that was not common in a woman. It had been many hundreds of years since and to Arwens great dismay, the memories of her began to fade. Though she would never be forgotten.

' Arwen?'

Jumping high at the sound of her name, the silver brush fell to the floor. In the doorway stood Elladan, hood still up but his voice too familiar for it to be someone else. ' I did not mean to scare you.' 

She did not realize she was clasping the thin silver chain around her neck with the tiniest of emeralds. It had been her mothers, the only thing that had been found of her after the orcs had attacked the camp she had been a part of. Her tent had been completely torn apart, the thrashes of the canvas and her clothes all covered in dark blood. She had been with her father when he got the vision, his face more pale and afraid than she had ever seen it before, or since. The patrol he had sent out had come too late and only two of her guards had survived long enough to tell of the ambush.

' I was just thinking', she said breathlessly, trying to put the thoughts of her mother aside for a moment. She always became so emotional when she remembered her.

' I saw that.' Walking to her side, Elladan lay his hand on hers that still held the chain. Which must have been a dead giveaway of what she was thinking.

' Do not worry about Aragorn, he will be fine.'

You could say many things about her brothers, but she had never before described them as understanding, though Elladan displayed a great deal of that at that moment.

' I know. But he does not have all my concern.' 

Truth to be told, it was divided between a great many people. Elrohir, Legolas, her father, Galadriel, Haldir, Bilbo and Frodo. And of course Elladan. Though at the moment, Aragorn did hold the biggest part. ' And you should not worry so about Elrohir.'

' The idiot could not manage to eat breakfast without help', Elladan muttered, but not matter how good he was at pretending to be human, there was no disguising the worry in his eyes. Resting a hand that seemed small on one of her brothers broad shoulders, Arwen smiled. 

' He is fine', she calmed, placing the other hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. ' Father would know if someone would happen to him.' (A/N: Arwen or any of her siblings doesn't know of the limits of telepathy.)

' But I cannot help to worry.'

' Then let us make a deal; I worry about Aragorn, and you about Elrohir, both very unnecessary.'

Shaking hands, they both smiled. The sudden and sharp knocks on the door made them both jump this time but neither of them had chance to regain composure because Aragorn ran inside without waiting for permission. Whatever he was dressed like, he was still a King.

" I am leaving now."

Behind him stood two guards, obviously they had noticed him around the stables and now escorted him around the palace to make sure he did not raise any troubles. A quick glance in the mirror assured Arwen that her hair covered her pointy ears, and Elladan had never taken off the hood.

" Return soon", she said, looking him straight in his eyes. 

" May the winds be with you", Elladan offered and made a slight bow with his head. Even though the twins were far older than Aragorn, they both considered him a little brother rather than an intruder, but she had never thought they actually respected Aragorn now when they knew who he truly was. Although, the bow was not one of complete courtesy, it was one from an equal. No matter what, Elladan new his past and heritage.

Nodding back, Aragorn seemed like he wanted to say something more, but whatever that was could not be said in front of the guards judging by the way he glanced back at them.

" Be careful", was all he said before he turned around and walked out of the room.

***

Nearly stumbling over someone's foot, Elrohir jumped back, ready with an outburst that stairs was meant to walk in, not sit, but changed his mind when he saw Ithiel with her face buried in her hands. 

" What has happened?"

Though she did not appear surprised to see him, she did not look happy either. 

" The curious elf wants to know."

He knew for sure that that woman would give him nightmares. No matter what he said, it was always wrong and always ridiculed. But it was also rather obvious that she was not in a mood for a sarcastic reply like their conversations usually ended up with. When a woman was angry at you for no apparent reason, you better step carefully. But he had also already put one foot in his mouth by asking her, he might as well join in the other.

" Yes. He does." 

Staring into his eyes for longs seconds, as if to test his intentions, Ithiel leant back.

" Fine, better sit down, because it's a long story."  
" Sounds serious."  
" It is really not, I just act very immature."  
Hold up! A woman who actually admitted being immature? In all of his lifetime, that had never happened! He must have looked really surprised, because she snickered a little, nudging him in the side.

" There are no flies to catch this time of year, Elrohir", she laughed and pressed his jaw up. He had not even noticed it had fallen. " My problem is this; My father has given me permission to go with you."  
" Where?"  
" Where do you think?" her voice as dry as the dust on the steps, giving him that glare he was so used to. " To Minas Tirith."

Frowning, he wondered why a father would let his only daughter follow an army of elves anywhere, much less to a war. Then again, Men were both stupid and weird.

" So? You cannot decide whether or not to go?"  
" I have already decided. I did long before my father even got the idea. The problem is, I am not sure my company will be welcomed."  
" You mean with Haldir?"

No matter what people thought of him, he was not so dense that he could not pick up hints. Hints as obvious as the sun by day. Apparently she had thought him so, because she stared at him in disbelief before hiding it rather expertly. 

" Yes."  
" No need for worries. Haldir would be much better off if you went with him. He would probably ask you himself if he was not so damn proud."  
Smiling a little relieved and also embarrassed, Ithiel sighed again. 

" Elrohir… I know it is not my place, but… Do you know why Haldir is so… angry?"

That was a hit below the belt. He knew, rather well, considering both he, Elladan, Orophin and Rúmil had been involved… in a way.

" We, Elladan and I, were visiting Lórien one summer, about a hundred years ago. One night, we convinced Haldir and Orophin to join a little card game. If you lost, you would have to drink of a very strong liquid that affects you head."  
" Alcohol?"  
" Right… Anyway, Haldir did not want to be a part of it, he had to be march warder the next night, but we managed to convince him. Well, that morning he woke up with a terrible headache and a woman…" The memory made him giggle, in a very Elrohir-way but stopped in the instant he noticed the hurt face on Ithiel. " Ahem, anyway when he went on his guard, some orcs broke through the borders and a few elves was slain. One of them being his sister. Haldir blamed himself, since his senses had been numbed by the…alcohol, thinking it was all his fault. Funny thing is, he never blamed any of us, even though we forced him into it."  
" It is because he let himself drink. In the end, he was the weak one, for giving in."  
" Never thought of it that way." He had not. He had asked Rúmil many times if Haldir had told him anything about it, but apparently that was off speaking limits. Only blaming himself.

" So that is why…"  
" Why what?"

" Why he is here? Why he wants the Men dead."  
" Is that so hard for you to understand? They have done nothing but oppose us, when we do everything in our power to try to help them. They do not respect us, so why should we respect them?  
" I have no wish to hear this", Ithiel said, standing up and dusting herself off. " There is nothing you can say that will recruit me to be a part of this war. At least not in your defence."  
What did she mean by that? Did she have plans to make this whole thing go to waste? Maybe it was for the best if he kept a close look on her, in case she tried anything. Best would be to keep her away from Haldir too. She knew that this whole war would be put aside if something happened to Haldir. 

" Let me ask you something, Elrohir", she continued. " What is your reason?"

Staring straight in her eyes, he clenched his fists and stood up.   
" That is none of your concern."

She stared down at him for a while, silent and - he realized - dominating.

" Fine."

**********************************************************************************************

* = Reihas is the mountain elves, lives in the mountains (surprised, aren't you?) and are very egocentric. They were given Elronds Ring of Power (for those who wondered where it went, and Elrond will make reference to it in future chapters) after saving the life of his wife (the first time.) Natural runners (much better than Legolas and Aragorn in the Two Towers) and hunt mainly with large knives and bows. Rough and wild, with all applications. (My own creations.)

** = Lomarin is the water elves, live by the water and have no interest whatsoever about the surrounding world. Have for some reason no tolerance of the mountain elves (might have something do to with the altitude difference, who knows? I should, shouldn't I?) Dehydrates if they wander to far from the water (and a small bathtub won't do for long here, people!). Can hold their breath for a very long time. Kills their prey with their hands alone. (These are Rains people.)

You'll get the hang of it later…

// Zierra


	17. Chapter XVII

I want to apologize about my outburst in the last chapter. I was really stressed out, and I suffered from an awful headache that made me cranky. But the need of a beta reader hasn't changed. Evidence show that both me and Rain need it. So if anyone wants to volunteer, just send me an e-mail. You need to have one qualification, though; BE FAST!!!

The new elf-clans will be thoroughly explained later!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: From now on, things will be more and more fictional and to a certain extent almost completely. Do not, I repeat: DO NOT make references to any of the books, because this will be made up by me!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy, please review and remember that I will love you if you do!

*******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Legolas urged the horse faster, even though the world around him flashed by in such a rapid speed he could barely tell where he was. Once he had slowed down only to realize he had gotten lost and been forced to turn back to find some guidelines. It was almost midnight now, the stars sparkled high above him, the same stars that had twinkled the day he was born, in distant ages ago. He liked the nights, the air was crisp and cold, making your mind clear and gave your thoughts the freedom to work themselves out. This night had a major difference though. The more he rode, the more his mind worked and the more problems he found. Suddenly things that had been hidden to him came perfectly clear and he needed to find a solution to them, only adding to the pile of responsibilities that he had been given. But there were still some things that brightened his spirits, for instance the fact that he was not far from Rivendell, Ithiel had been true to her words. The Elven haven could be spotted from where he was, its lights still a little wage to him, but became clearer by the step. 

A long, but few moments later, he rode in through the gates, throwing himself off the horse before it had stopped completely. He did not bother to wait for someone to take care of it, he trusted that Ithiel had given it a proper training. Running up the stairs to Elronds house, the wind blowing his hair from his face, he remembered that he should get it done before seeing Elrond.

Stopping a startled servant that halted dead in his tracks, Legolas caught a firm grip of the mans shoulder.

' Where can I find Lady Arwen?' 

Looking totally bewildered, the servant shook his head.

' No where here, Highness. The Lady has left Rivendell.'

' Where to?' Elrond could not possibly have convinced her to sail to Valinor, she would never have agreed.

' No one knows, Highness. One night the Lady disappeared, taking the Prince with her.'

So Arwen and Elladan had run off? Why and where? Well, there was nothing he could do about that now. 

' I have to see Elrond', he said while straightening his cloths, wrinkled from riding.

' The King is not here either, Highness', the servant said, a slight bow at the mention of the King, his tone hinting that he had not approved of Legolas way of using Elronds name, Prince of Mirkwood or not.

' What? Where is he then?' What was with everybody?

' The King has gone to find his children, Highness.' 

Of course he would. Elrond had never been a man to sit around and wait for things to solve themselves, or leave matters in someone else's hands. Standing slightly dumbfounded in the hallway, the servant took his chance of making excuses and left before Legolas had time to ask any more questions. Rude, yes, but who cared when the King was not there to do something about it. 

Since he often came to Rivendell, Legolas had his own chambers in the House, which was always empty and prepared in case he would show, or anyone from Mirkwood, the room even called Greenwood. 

It was large, one big room, with only green drapes with leaves in gold sown upon them to separate the different compartments. There was also door of glass the could slide to the side and give you access to a balcony that stretched over the whole wall. He knew Arwens rooms was far to his left, he had when he was a child gone over to her room by the balcony to scare her. But there was no point doing it now when she was not there. To his right, there were visitors quarters, where he assumed Bilbo and Frodo resided. But a quick look in the mirror made him groan. He looked like a mess, it was a miracle the servant in the hall had recognized him at all. He was not late, nor had his arrival been announced, so no one expected him. He had time for a bath.

The hot water was brought to his room by a large man with a towel wrapped around his head, sweat beads pouring down the side of his face, almost making Legolas feel clean in comparison.

The tub in the bathroom was of marble, rather cold to the touch but it was a nice contrast with the water. As soon as the man had gone, Legolas peeled off his clothes and slowly descended himself into the water. As the liquid surrounded him inch by inch, he felt his muscles relax and he almost dropped himself the rest of the way.

Sinking under the surface he took the soap and began rubbing himself with it, after only seconds the water was more brown than clear and with the steam still rising from it, it looked rather distasteful. But Legolas did not care. The hardest part to get clean was is hair, since it was so tangled together. But soon it hung in silky water curled strands again. 

When he got out of the tub, he realized he had no other outfit to change into and the mere thought of getting back into his sweaty and dirty clothes made him uncomfortable, so he went over to the large wooden closet to see if something hung in there. It did.

Someone from his realm had either left or forgotten a pair of dark green leggings, a black tunic with leaves in white and green embroidered on the sleeves complete with a dark brown leather belt with a maple leave in gold as a buckle. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he marvelled over how well the clothes fit, and how good they made him look. 

' Aragorn should see me now', he said bitterly and began braiding his hair. When he was finished, he promised himself that he would never let his hair hang loose like that, ever again. This was how the Prince of Mirkwood should look like. ' Now you are ready to see Frodo.'

***

Aragorns horse almost ran into a black stallion standing free in the courtyard and had he not been used to it, he might have cursed a bit more than he did now. Though a quick glance at its sleek form told him it was not an elven horse, since its muscles was not as defined. This was an animal not ridden hard, only regularly, but none the less fast.

Dismounting, he roped his horse to a tree, the human-raised horse not trained to go free. Calmly entering the House of Elrond, Aragorn looked around, putting his cloves inside his belt. The elves was used to seeing him like Strider, yet they glanced nervously in his direction. They must have heard of his crowning.

Stopping a young maid, who made a deep bow spreading her skirts wide, he asked her to lead him to Elrond. She looked at him with wide green eyes and Aragorn realized that she could not be old, not even in human years.

' King Elrond is not here, my Lord', her voice barely audible. 

' I see. When do you expect his return?'

' No one knows when Elrond might return', Aragorn heard a voice behind him, turning quickly. Glorfindel stood lazily positioned against the wall, making the young maid blush. With a turn of his wrist he excused the girl who did not quite run away from them. ' He is looking for Arwen and Elladan.' It should have been suspected, since it was not likely that Elrond would sit inactive. 

' and, your errand is not with him.' 

Aragorn could not tell if it was deliberate or not, but Glorfindel could make you feel dumb when you were not. It was not polite not to greet the Master of the house you visited first, not matter who your business was with. Apparently Glorfindel did not care for manners much.

' Where is Frodo and Bilbo then?'

' Follow me… my Lord.'

Glorfindel stopped outside a finely carved wooden door and knocked three times. A faint "come in" was heard and he opened the door for Aragorn to step inside. He only stayed long enough to ask if anything was needed before leaving. Maybe he had some manners after all.

" Aragorn!", Frodo exclaimed and jumped from the bed he had been sitting beside and threw himself to hug him. Aragorn was not used to such a greeting, but he soon remembered that it was the hobbits ways. Smiling, he ruffled Frodos dark curls, making the shorter frown. " Do not treat me like a child", he said though he could not hide the small strain in his lips. " I get enough of that from uncle Bilbo." Nodding towards the large oak bed that took up most of the room, Frodos face went back to the concerned frown he had had before he recognized Aragorn and Aragorn shared his concern. Bilbo's appearance had seen better days.

" How is he?"  
" Fine, he says. But look how pale he is, and thin. He does not eat like he used to."

" It is not very polite to talk behind an old mans back. Who is that with you, Frodo, he looks rather familiar."

Smiling, Frodo looked up at Aragorn.

" Do you not remember him, Uncle?"  
" Do not suggest I am senile, lad. Tell me who it is."

" It is Aragorn, or as I was known when I came here, Strider." Aragorn said, stepping closer to the bed. Bilbo peered up at him, examining him carefully.

" You look less wild nowadays, Mister Strider."  
" Bilbo!" Frodo shrieked, in shock over his uncles ignorance. " That is not the way to talk to the King of Gondor!"

" What will he do? Kill me?" Bilbo laughed, a dry sound that ended in a cough. Aragorn sat down in the chair that Frodo had been sitting, the young hobbit seating himself on the side of the bed.

" Do not joke about such things, Uncle", Frodo warned, gently dabbing Bilbos forehead with a moist cloth. 

" Jokes never killed anyone", Bilbo replied, yawning. It knocked on the door again, and this time Frodo went to open.

" You came!" Aragorn heard him say and the person on the other side replying something in a very low tone. " No", Frodo answered. " He is awake, you can come in."

The door swung open, revealing a breathtaking creature to him. Breathtaking and awfully familiar.

" Legolas!" he said, standing from the chair. The elf stopped and glanced between him and Bilbo, and Aragorn realized that he must have gotten the same message. Apparently deciding he was no threat (after all, Legolas was armed with his two large knives though his bow was elsewhere and Aragorn had left his sword by the wall), Legolas walked over to the bed and looked down at the old hobbit.

" You seem healthy", he joked, that teasing glint in his eyes.

" Finally someone who has not lost all of his sense of humor. You have lots to learn from him, Frodo."

Snarling, Frodo moved to stand next to Aragorn, who still had not recovered from seeing Legolas here.

" He is an elf, Uncle", he said bitterly, as if it explained everything. And maybe it did.

To his satisfaction, Aragorn noted that Legolas had no visible signs of being injured, which meant that the blood on the ground had not been his.

" Indeed he is." Bilbo started to cough again, although this time it did not end at once.

" Maybe we should let him rest", Aragorn suggested. " We can meet at breakfast tomorrow."

Frodo nodded as he gave Bilbo something to drink, and Legolas started to leave the room. 

" Your are not leaving Rivendell soon, are you?"

It made both Aragorn and Legolas hesitate. They both had matters they needed to return to. 

" I cannot speak for Aragorn, but I intend to at least stay the night." It was an reply that did not give an exact answer, nor any promises. 

" Me either."

" Good. Then we will see you tomorrow."

***

Slamming the door behind him with a little more force than he had intended but did not regret it, Haldir wanted to break the first thing that came into view. Unfortunately it was his bow, and he would never do anything to ruin it. Sitting down on his bed, he made an important decision. As soon as the army had rested and they were all ready to leave, they would march to Minas Tirith and put an end to it all. He did not care if his own life was wasted, not if it meant the elves was free.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his door, someone was standing right in front of it, waiting or eavesdropping, he could not tell. It could be one of two people, but he had yet to know who it was. He found his answer when it knocked on the door. No woman knocked like that, so it had to be Elrohir. He hoped the elf had not seen him go into his room.

' Haldir, open the door. I heard it being slammed shut.'

Damn him and his impulsiveness!

' I am asleep!' he called back, praying that the elf would accept the excuse. But this was Elrohir he was talking about, someone who did not accept anything easily.

' If you can talk in your sleep, then you can open your door.'

Lying still for a few seconds longer, all the time hoping Elrohir would just disappear in mid air, Haldir rolled off his bed and almost crawled over to the door. He was tired, angry and weak. And he hated it.

' What?' 

Elrohir stood an inch taller than Haldir and the look of mock innocence was enough to make Haldir what to slam the door shut again, not caring if Elrohir was in the way.

' There is something we need to talk about.'

Frowning deep, thinking of his conversation with Wiron earlier, Haldir contemplated telling Elrohir no and go back to bed. But that would just delay the inevitable and he would not find any rest anyway.

' What is that?'

' Ithiel.'

Was it too late to kick him out? 

' Why?'

Without asking permission, Elrohir pushed past Haldir and entered the room. His gaze fell on the bow by the bed and he gently let his fingers feel the ornaments that was engraved.

' I wish I had a bow like this.'

' Maybe you should learn to use it first', Haldir growled and snatched it away. Somehow he did not like Elrohir fingering his belongings… ' Why do you want to talk about Ithiel? Is she making you do the laundry?'

The confused expression on Elrohir was rather amusing, hilarious actually and Haldir fought a hard battle to force back a smile.

' Eh… no. I wanted to talk to you about her going with us.'

' What?' He must have heard wrong.

' Her father has given his consent. She is going with us.'

' She is not going anywhere until _I _give my consent and that has not happened so far!'

What was with these people? Did they think they could just do as they pleased? Of course they did, they were human.

' Whatever you decide, I think you should stay away from her.'

' Say again?'

Did Elrohir really think it would be that easy? Just ask him to lay of Ithiel? He may be a prince, but there was demands that Haldir would not tolerate.

' I think she is going to try to interfere with this war. Somehow she will try to work against you.'

' Of course she is going to interfere. None of them wants war, Elrohir, and they will do all they can to prevent it. Think of Legolas. Once again that… _boy_ has had problems deciding what side he is on. First chance he gets and he runs back to Aragorn.'

' He is in Rivendell, Haldir.'

' That is not the point! If he was half as dedicated to this as I am, he would not have left at all!'

For a moment, Elrohir did nothing but stare at him with this unreadable expression that made Haldir feel more than a little uncomfortable.

' And I who thought you had gone soft.'

Was it admiration is his voice? And what was it with he going soft? Being injured was not the best way to show your strength, but still.

' Glad to prove you wrong. Now if you do not mind, I need some sleep.'

Nodding, Elrohir turned to leave and was almost at the door when he stopped, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes searched the bow in Haldirs hands.

' Would you teach me how to use that one day?'

' You already know how to use a bow, Elrohir.'

' But I want to be better. And even if I will never own a bow such as yours, I at least want to know that I am good enough to deserve one.'

Haldir had never thought that Elrohirs admiration for the Lórien elves skill with the bow ran so deep. But at least he was faithful, to the core.

' I will make sure of it, if it is the last thing I do.'

***

Arwen wondered about the city, though the night was cold, she wore nothing more than her blue velvet dress. They chill kept her mind from racing, sitting alone in her room had had quite the opposite affect. It was a beautiful night, the stars sparkling high above her, her own star maybe a little brighter than the rest. The Evenstar. She had always thought it was just a nickname she had been given, a flattering one, but nothing more. On her one thousand birthday, her father had awaken her late and brought her to a clearing in the autumn colored forest. Pointing up to a lone bright star, he had declared it hers. It was the most precious gift she had ever received from anyone, because it was eternal. That star would shine for as long as she lived. Though, she had noticed something about it since she had forsaken her immortality. Some of its intensity had faded as of late, its sparkle had dimmed. It was like its time was counted, just like hers. It would die soon, and so would she. And she was the only one who had come to terms with it. 

" You should not walk alone at night, my lady", she heard a voice behind her drawl, with the unmistakable accent of the Rohirrim.

" What brings you here, Éomer?"

The nephew of King Théodred of Rohan was just as blond and blue eyed as she remembered him to be. So different from herself, yet she had very much in common with him, something she had learned at the various dinner parties Aragorn had been forced to hold during the first year of his reign. She had participated at everyone and she had met them all. But Éomer was the only one she could stand to be around for longer than five minutes.

" My father heard of the threat on Minas Tirith, and has sent me to meet with Aragorn if I need to call for assistance. But he is not here, is he?"

Not knowing what to say, Arwen took a last glance at the Evenstar and started to walk. 

" Aragorn is where he needs to be."  
" Are you trying to mislead me? It will not work."  
Smiling, she turned and seemingly unconscious she tilted her head.  
" That thought would never cross my mind. That is your sisters duty. How is Eowyn?"  
" She is well. If you count out the fact that that Faramir seems to have made himself rather comfortable in the castle. Worst is, Théodred does not mind."  
" How can that be a problem?"  
" It may not be for you, but its not _your_ sister he wants to marry."  
" You are too overprotective over her!" she exclaimed, whirling around to meet his eyes. " And take my word, I have been "blessed" with two brothers who think they know what is best for me."

A small smile made Éomers blue eyes glisten, a dangerous twinkle she knew would only be followed by a evil remark.

" I never thought you would be the one to take my sisters side. I always thought the two of you disliked each other."  
" That was a long time ago", Arwen blushed and began moving again. Her feud with Eowyn had been nothing but ridiculous, and over a Man of all things, but it was in the past and now she found Eowyn rather pleasing company. And she thanked Faramir for that.

" Not that long. So, are you planning to continue this stalling, or are you going to admit that Aragorn is not here?"

Pursing her lips together, Arwen frowned. She had hoped she had loured Éomer away from that trail, but Rohirrim was not stupid, the Galadrim of Men.

" Yes. Aragorn is not here. He is in Rivendell. Apparently, Bilbo Baggins has fallen ill and Frodo fears he will not be a part of this world for much longer."  
" Frodo. A very brave man."

" Indeed, very brave."  
" Well, then. When are you expecting his return?"  
" Soon."  
" Then if you do not mind, I will stay until he returns."  
" I have nothing to object", she said, looking towards to castle. " But you ought to speak to my brother first. No matter what he said, he is the one that runs things now."  
" I will do that. Have a pleasant night, my Lady."  
" You too, Prince of Rohan."

***

' Your Highness. A group of riders are approaching from the north.'

King Thranduil looked up from his desk at the man in the doorway, glaring at the fact that he had been disturbed. He had clearly requested not to be bothered until the morning. ' Your highness. It is King Elrond of the Imladris.'  
This made Thranduil drop the feathered pen he had been holding and arise from his chair. Long had the time been since their last meeting and nothing but an emergency would bring Elrond to Mirkwood.

' Bring him here as soon as he is ready.'

It did not take long before there was a sharp knock on the door and Elrond entered. Being King, how newly crowned, gave him certain advantages and being a long time friend of Thranduil gave him even more.

' I dare not ask what brings you here, but I assume I must.'

' I do not carry any enjoyable news, Thranduil, but if it is for your sons safety you dare not ask me, you have nothing to fear. Last I heard he was in a small village called Erith.'  
Letting out a breath of relief, Thranduil motioned from Elrond to sit. The study was rather small, not the kind of place your would normally find a king, but that was partially the reason why he inhabited it. That, and he had been part of building it.

' I am pleased to hear that, though I can tell you intend to make this happiness very brief.'  
' Indeed. You must have heard about the war that is in waking?'  
' Between Men and Elves, yes. King Celeborn has sent messengers here to try and convince me to support the lunacy.'

Looking at him expectantly, Elrond leant forward.

' So you do not agree?'  
' I am not a fool, Elrond. I see the whole picture, unlike Celeborn, and there is no purpose to this war.'

He had been very precise on that point to all the messengers, but it seemed like it did not get through to Celeborn somehow, or that he just refused to understand, because the messengers just kept coming. 

' Have you any idea on how to stop it?'

Elrond sat quiet for a while, unusual considering he always had the answer clear before you even asked the question.

' Maybe. I spoke with Galadriel.'  
' How?' 

' I came responding to a call she had sent me. Apparently she had meant it as a warning…' His voice grew slightly bitter, but regained its usual strength right after. ' She has plans of destroying all the Rings of Power."

Leaning back in his chair, Thranduil tilted his head and looked at Elrond. Many had said the resemblance between him and Legolas was more evident when he did that, so he had avoided it when he had guests so he would not look childish, but now it came naturally.

' How does she intend on accomplishing that?"

' She has asked Gandalf for help.'

Sighing heavily, Thranduil shook his head. ' What is their plan?'

' As for the elven rings, she is fairly certain they can be unmade without too many…complaints. Personally I think the dwarfs would be much more cooperative. They do not use their Rings for other than family heirlooms. As for our kin…'

' Do you not regret you gave your Ring away?'

' I never have. The Reihas had more use of it than I, and who knows what could have happened if I had kept it. It might have been me instead of Celeborn.'

' What if the Reihas are just as power-mad as he has become?'

They had no way of knowing, the Reihas clan kept their distance and seemed to hate everyone just as much. But they had never gone to war. And there was no signs they were about to now.  
The Lomarin was probably not even aware of the rest of the world as usual. 

' None of us can answer that, but I think we should find out.'

' And you suggest?'

' Delegations, one to each clan.'

Covering his eyes with his hand, Thranduil could not help but laugh. It was not an amused laughter, but bitter and dispirited.

' What you are asking is just as impossible as the idea Galadriel is offering.'

' At least they are ideas.'

He caught the hint.

' Listen to what you are saying, Elrond. And then try to put it into reality. Talking is always easy, it is acting it out that is hard. The Reihas shoot before asking questions and Lomarin does not care, period. They would not give up their Rings just because you, or me for that matter, ask them to.'

' We have to do something, Thranduil. At least this gives us a chance.'

' Let me ask you two final questions: How much time will pass before all Rings are destroyed?'

Shrugging, Elrond fell in deep thought. ' If we act quickly, then maybe a few months.'  
' How many elves and Men has not lost their lives in that period of time?'

There was no answer to that question - yet - and they both knew it.

' We have to at least try!'

' You have all of my blessing.'

***

Approaching the sleeping Galadriel slowly, Rúmil looked back at his brother. Orophin urged him forward with an impatient motion with his hand. Being the look-out, he could not let is attention slip for a second.

They had been appointed guards to Galadriel after the regular ones had fallen victim for unfortunate accidents, that made them unfit as security…

Bending down, he firmly placed a strong hand over Galadriels mouth to keep her from screaming. The muffled cry that still escaped through his fingers silenced as soon as she saw who it was.

' We need to talk', Rúmil whispered and removed his hand when Galadriel nodded. Sitting up in her bed, she straightened her plain dress just to look just a little more queen-like. Making a courteous bow, Rúmil placed himself opposite of Galadriel and glanced at his brother who signed that the cost was clear to talk, though not very loud.

' We have to put a stop to this, my Lady.' He never once contemplated on losing his formal tone when speaking with Galadriel. What had happened had not changed her status among her supporters, and they were plenty.

' I have already begun the preparations. There is nothing more I can do. Not from here.'

Quickly glancing at his brother, Rúmil leant closer.

' What more could you do if you were not locked in here?'

' A lot more… You were not appointed guards randomly, were you?'

Shaking his head, Rúmil leant back against the wall. ' It would have been too obvious if we had asked for it, so we merely made ourselves available.'

' How?" She did not approve of whatever they had done, but she was curious and if they offered her a way out she would gladly take it. But there were risks to be considered.

' Well, most of them have fallen ill. Apparently there is some decease spreading.' It was common knowledge that elves never got sick, unless they had eaten something that was not good for them. And in all of Lothlórien, there was only one herb that had that ability. ' Not too many are suffering from injuries. And a very selected few', here Rúmil emphasized the words "selected few" and Galadriel caught the hint. ' have simply disappeared. Not very fitting guards. And just when they were the most irresolute, me and Orophin entered the picture, ever so smoothly.'

Smiling in her bed, Galadriel nodded.

' I see.'

' Someone will come and replace us shortly. We are new on the post and cannot be trusted for long.' He despised the idea of him being thought off as inadequate to be trusted with anything important. But it was a charade he was willing to play to set everything right. ' Is there anything you want done?'

His tone suggested that it would be done, no matter what it was.

' Not right now. After Elronds visit, I need to be as invisible as I can become. Neither of you can draw attention to yourselves, it would raise suspicion.'

' Be we cannot wait for much longer, my Lady.'

' I know, Rúmil. My time is as short as yours. And my dedication just as great. I may not have a beloved brother to care for, but I have a whole world that holds my concern. You have my word that I will do all I can.'

' That is all I need. If there is something you want, just ask for it.'

' Thank you.'

' Someone is coming', Orophin wheezed and pulled at his bothers sleeve. Taking a quick glance at Galadriel, Rúmil hurried to the door and positioned himself in a pose that looked like it been stood in for hours. One of the Marchwardens came stalking down the corridor and he seemed to continue down when he suddenly stopped right in front of them.

' The King asks to see you.'

****************************************************************************************

That took like forever to write. I'm so confused I'm not even sure what chapter I'm on. Oh, right, seventeen. Gracious, when did they get so many? Are they breeding? Alright, glad to announce that Rain is back. Healthy and with a tan… *glares* … and will joining us with his contribution as soon as his butt is out of bed (as for me, who can sit or lie in my bed while writing, because I have a portable computer! =oP)

Sorry if I've kept you waiting, but it seems like life is getting more and more unbearable to older you get… Geez, I'm such a sunshine…

// Zierra


	18. Chapter XVIII

Hi, I've resurrected. Read the authors note far, far below if you're interested in the reason. Anyway, I've read this chapter through one million times, and I haven't been able to see anything wrong with it. But since I know what I meant, I guess I'm not really objective.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: From now on, things will be more and more fictional and to a certain extent almost completely. Do not, I repeat: DO NOT make references to any of the books, because this will be made up by me!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review when you've finished reading, just so I know I'm not doing this needlessly.

*********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Their rooms where positioned in different directions, but their roads where joined for a while. At first there was nothing any of them could think of saying, their pride being too great to take the first step. But all the way, they glanced at each other, longing sideway looks that went unnoticed by the other. It was not until the corridor forked into three different directions that Legolas decided to act like an adult.

' Aragorn.'

The Man turned, like he had expected to hear his voice, or maybe hoped to hear it, his dark eyes never breaking contact with Legolas'. He looked expectant and nervous.

"Yes?"

New silence, but this time it was all Legolas' burden.

' You also got a message?'

" Yes, I…" Aragorn stopped when he realized he was being rude to Legolas by answering in another language. ' Glorfindel brought it to me earlier.'

Legolas could not hold back the laugh.

' So it was Glorfindel that was acting as messenger?'

' Yes, and he was somewhat disgusted.'

' Somewhat? That must be the biggest understatement for the year. I never saw him, but I know what he is like when forced to do something he does not want to. Like acting human.'

' Only an elf would think that.'

' And only a Man would find it honourable.'

Legolas could have bitten his tongue off if it would have taken the words back. For a millisecond of time they had managed to forget the present and the past, things had been considerably normal, and he had to go and end it. But Aragorn did not seem mad, only thoughtful.

' What is the deal with your costume?' he asked, hoping to distract Aragorn from his mistake. ' I thought there was no need for Strider anymore?'

Aragorn sighed and shrugged.

' Sometimes there is. I… I used it to get out of Minas Tirith unnoticed.'

It strained to let it be known to the "enemy" that he had sneaked out of Minas Tirith in the cover of darkness and ridden all the way to Rivendell on a borrowed horse from Rohan. Who knew what Legolas would to with the news. Ride back to Haldir to tell about the unguarded city? Sure, Legolas had made half a promise to stay the night, but there was no telling when an elf considered the night to be over. But he did not want to lie to Legolas.

' But who runs Gondor while you are here?'

' Elladan… and Arwen.'

' Please say you are fooling me!'

' No, I am not.'

' Aragorn, you have to return immediately! The Galadrim has caught up with Haldir and they will go to war as soon as possible. Haldir will not wait, not for Elladan, or you, and most definitely not for me.'

That would mean soon, very soon. The Galadrim was hardly lazy and Haldir had waited long enough. 

' Elladan will try to convince his brother to switch sides.'

' For what use? One elf more or less will hardly matter. And Elrohir? What power does he possess? Haldir listens to him much less than to me. And right now he does not listen to me at all. At best it might delay the attack for a few moments. But it might also cost Elrohir his life.'

' Is it that serious?'

' Haldir thinks I have changed sides, a reoccurring theme in my life these days. Anyway, we do not see things eye to eye anymore, and it has caused great damage between us.' 

The way Legolas avoided Aragorns eyes witnessed of sadness and maybe a little shame. Aragorn hated to admit it, but he was curios.

' Aragorn, do not even wait out the night. It might be too late then. Ride now, and hard. I make your excuses to Frodo tomorrow. When told of the situation, he will understand.'

' But Bilbo…'

' Trust me, Bilbo will live for a while longer. Go, for your country's sake, and for your people's.'

Aragorn considered asking Legolas to come with him, but that would be asking too much. Right now he needed to think only on what was best for his kingdom.

' I will, I just get my things from…'

' There is no time! I will look after them for you and bring them with me when I follow. Do not worry over material things when there is lives at stake. Go now, before I kick you!'

***

Even if she wanted to, Ithiel wasn't able to sleep. The little belongings she considered vitally important was packed and she was dressed to either run or ride at just moments notice. She would not give Haldir any chance to leave her behind. Yet, she had not talked to him about it, and she would be forced to if she wanted to avoid an embarrassing lecture in the morning. She had noticed how Haldirs men had started to pack up their camp outside the village, their attention drawing north as their minds travelled the distance. They would break up soon. It was in the middle of the night, the trees outside just dark shadows against a dark blue sky. For some reason she knew Haldir was not asleep. Collecting all of her courage, she opened her door and started to walk down the hallway. Haldirs room was on the second floor, which meant two stories down for her. Two long staircases with many chances of turning back, but she did not take them. She could not afford to be scared.

The hallway was completely silent which meant that the elves were not asleep, or they just did not snore. In the darkness she could see a light burning underneath on of the doors. She stopped outside of it and tried to count the doors that remained. It was his room. It had to be. Gently knocking, she felt the nervousness run out of her. This was it.

She did not hear a sound until the door opened, and Haldir supported himself against the doorframe. 

" I figured it was you."  
She felt a slight blush but tried to look indifferent. 

" I have something I need to talk to you about." Best tactic was to be straight with him, he would just get angry if he suspected she was playing with his mind.

" I already now. Why do you think I am up this late?"

There was no mistaking the blush now. Was he teasing her on purpose or was it just his way?

" To be honest, I am coming with you, whatever you decide."

" I know. Therefore I have already decided you are coming."  
" So why are you sleepless?"  
" That reason exactly. I am trying to figure out when I became such a weak creature and started giving in to humans."  
She could not tell if he was joking or not. But from what she knew, she was nothing more than "human" to him if Legolas had not told him the whole story. And Legolas seemed trustworthy enough not to go tell secrets to just anybody. Then again, Haldir would never be just anybody.

" Being kind has nothing to do with weakness, Haldir. But apparently it is something you are not very used to."  
His expression was unreadable, almost completely blank, but somewhere she could detect some taunt.

" Was I anyone but myself in this particular time, I would have taken that as an insult."

" Not an insult, a gibe."

" In any case, this door would have been shut in your face." Even at a time when he was supposed to be angry at her, he could make her laugh. She bent her head forwards to try and hide her smile, but he caught her chin and pushed it back up.

" Its not an act of kindness that I grant your wish… or demand, so do not thank me for it. If I could I would force you to stay. But there is a few things you need to know. One; You cannot in any way interfere with why we are going. It is not negotiable. Two; Even if you have chosen to come by your free will, you are still under my command and will therefore _obey.my.orders_!

Three;" His eyes bore deep into hers and she felt the need to swallow hard. " Stay away from Elrohir."

Frowning, it was not what she had expected to hear. Hunt your own food. Do not bother me at any time. One complaint and I will chop your head off. Nothing like that. 

" Ai", was all she could manage and Haldir nodded.

" Good. Go and sleep, you will need it tomorrow. The maps are lying when they say that it is a short way to Minas Tirith."

Ithiel had spent her entire life in Erith and knew exactly what roads that led where. She also knew a shortcut to Minas Tirith that would only take a day and a half, but no matter how strong she felt for Haldir, she would never share that secret with him.

" You need sleep too. You have yet to recover from you injuries."

Performing a deep frown that beat hers by far, he growled and nearly slammed the door in her face.

" Touchy."

Yawning, she realized that Haldir was right. Partially elf or not, her sleep had not been sound and all but restful these past week. " See you in the morning", she said to the door and walked back to her room.

***

Thranduil had not gotten much sleep at all during the night. Most nights was restless to him, but this one had been the worst. Knowing where Legolas was, and that he was safe had lifted a burden from his shoulder, only to be replaced by a mountain. And speaking of mountains. The elves there would be the hardest, and he felt they were his responsibility since his kingdom was the closest. But then again, Elrond had a special bond with them that might be still long enough to listen. But that only presented him with going halfway across the world to a people that he knew much less of. The sea elves was not only distanced from the others by the fact that they lived so far away, it was also caused by the fact that they lived by the ocean. He knew of Legolas' dilemma the day the One Ring was destroyed, when he had heard the gulls cry and felt the ocean call him. Even if the Waterelves welcomed them with open arms, it was far from certain that anyone would return from the delegation. All would be called out to the sea. Sighing, he turned to the side. The darkness outside had begun to ease, but he had not found any rest even though the night had been long. He wondered if Elrond had found a solution, doubtlessly, he had been awake as well.

Rising from the bed, he walked to the window in his chambers, looking out over the dark trees that formed his realm. He could see very little but trees, but it was those he liked. They soothed him when he was troubled, although they had very little comfort when lives were at stake. And they knew it, their whispers soft and saddened. 

And then he did something he had not done in a very long time, in fact, he could not even remember if he had ever done it before, but he placed some of his hopes to a very old and confused wizard. If someone could help them in their quest, it would be Gandalf.

But it would not be totally free of problems. Of the seven dwarfrings, there was only three that could be somewhat accounted for. Sauron had had them, and now that he was gone, they ought to be at the Dark Tower. But who would go there freely? Even with Sauron gone, evil still lurked around those parts, the nazguls still guarding it. 

The rest was scattered across the world, being taken by dragons and hidden in their caves. Who could tell which dragon had had which Ring? He had never laid eyes on the One Ring, only had it described to him. He had seen Elrond give Vilya to the mountain elves and Galadriel had never taken of Nenya for all the time he had known her. But the dwarfs. He imagined them being rather plain, not as ornamented as the elven ones. Maybe with a stone, each with a different color. Or maybe they all just were simple silver bands, like the One had been in gold. 

He had no idea why he wondered what they looked like, maybe it was just foolish talk from a tired man. But if he could get no sleep, there were other things he could do. Like go wake Elrond and figure something out.

***

Orophin noted the worried wrinkles on his brother's forehead, as they were lead towards Celeborns talan. No doubt it would be about their future as guards, but he dared not think of what result it would have. They had been very careful in their neutralization of the others not leaving a single trace that could lead to them. They at least hoped. Marchwardens had the ability to do whatever they wanted and since they were small, Orophin and Haldir had placed fake tracks for Rúmil to follow. Never once had he expected it to be their doing. But it was a totally different matter of fooling your little brother and fooling your king. No matter if he made one thousand stupid mistakes, you had still pledged your undying allegiance to him and was obliged to obey.

Celeborn turned to them as they came closer, his stone face was as unreadable as it had always been. He could not decide if it was a good thing or not.

' I take it your first watch went by uneventful?'

' There were no interventions, my Lord. Nothing happened.'

Looking down at his hands, Celeborn floated in their direction, that royal stride all mighty kings and queens possessed. When he almost stood on their toes, he looked up, grey eyes like a merciless waterfall.

' Is it not dreadfully boring for two Marchwardens to be guards? I have always thought of you was adventurous and fearless. I am sure you have more stimulating duties to do.'

It was obvious Celeborn suspected something, and with all right, a blind man would see the fishes. Before Rúmil could ruin it completely, Orophin answered with an arrogant attitude he had learned from Haldir.

' I suppose we do. I can honestly say that I have enjoyed fighting orcs more than I enjoyed this.'

Looking straight into his eyes, Celeborn waited and Orophin knew he waited for a nervous twitch or avoiding his eyes. So he focused on the area between Celeborns eyes so it would seem like he stared back.

' Then I am sorry to tell you that those exiting days may be over for a while. From now on you are the First Guards of Lady Galadriel, and you shall at no time let her out of your sight, unless I give you permission to. Is that clear?'

' Like the pond', Orophin answered, hoping he sounded casual enough. He wished his bother could have voiced a similar comment, or at least made some sound, but he had stood quietly the whole time.

' Good, you may return to your posts. I will send your replacements when your watch is over.'

Bowing deep, Orophin elbowed his brother to do the same, before they left.

' Could you act a little more guilty, Rúmil? I do not think he saw it.'

' I am sorry, but he intimidates me.'

' He is nothing more than an elf, Rúmil. He is just possessed by a Ring. Otherwise there is no difference between you.'

Giving his brother a doubtful look, Rúmil stopped. ' Do you believe that yourself? If we are equals, how come neither of us is King?'

' Because I have no desire to be, and you are too stupid. Now let us go back to Galadriel and see if she has thought of something new.'

***  


The night was passing and in the horizon the sky was broken by the arising suns first rays. Aragorn raced an invisible enemy called time and he hoped he would not waste all his luck, should he win that battle. He had rushed to Rivendell and he left in an even greater haste, but still he had many miles to go. He comforted himself with the thought, that if the city was attacked, the Great Horn would sound. Elves rarely used fire, but if the city was in flames, he would see it, even from here. 

" I will never forgive myself if something happens to Minas Tirith", he thought as he urged Hasufell forward. It was a war horse, used to run long distances with heavy armour, and with Aragorn wearing only Narsil, he was a light burden. " Pray I will not be too late."

Inevitably, his mind wandered back to Legolas. He was still suspicious about the sudden turn that he had taken. Would he run into a trap, arranged by Haldir and Legolas? No, he may be doubtful of many people, but Frodo was not involved in this. It was not in his nature to be evil. So that meant Legolas was honest, which only added to Aragorns concern. If Legolas, a elven warrior used to many battles, believed that he needed to hurry, he would not argue.

When he sighted the white walls that surrounded Minas Tirith and he could not see any signs of battle - present or passed - he sighed in relief, though he did not for one second slow down. Evil always lurked about and it may be waiting for him still. 

Riding up to the gates, he dismounted and walked up to the armed guards.

" I request to see the King." He could still not believe that most of these people could not recognize him, the difference was not that big.

" The King cannot take any visitors, he has fallen ill." Arwen and Elladan must have done something right if no one suspected anything. But he had only been gone a few hours, who know what could have happened if he had stayed longer.

" Than I can wait."

The guard eyed him up and down, as if measuring his credibility and status. By all means, he did not look very royal. It was obvious the guard was about to dismiss him, when a voice called out from the wall.

" Let him pass, I know his presence will please the King." The accent was unmistakable, as was the taunt and Aragorn smiled slightly.

" Yes, your lordship" the guard said with a bow, directed both at him and Éomer.

Well inside the walls, Aragorn stopped and waited for Éomer to join him. The blue eyes of his friend sparkled as Aragorn fell into his steps.

" I did not think you would return so fast. Lady Arwen made it sound you would be away longer."

" It was my plan, by they seem not to follow my lead anymore. I got some information about this war we are about to enter and it forced my return sooner than expected."

" I see", glancing over his shoulder to the horizon, Éomer eyed Aragorn up and down. " By my calculations, you have just about enough time to clean up and get ready for breakfast."

Éomer may not be a King, but the man sometimes acted as if he was. But Aragorn did not mind, he was tired of people watching their tongues whenever they were around him. That was why he had not given his true identity when the Fellowship was formed at Elronds council. He sometimes blamed Legolas for letting everyone know. 

" I will. Can you give word to Arwen that I have returned and that she can start breathing again?"

" Consider it done", and with a slight bend of his neck, Éomer excused himself and disappeared through a door.

Walking in the Kings quarters was restricted to people who needed to be there and those that had the Kings personal permission. Strider had neither and had to sneak very carefully to avoid being noticed. No doubt he would be thrown out of there in a matter of seconds, should someone see him. Servants would only tell someone else and hope something was done about it, but guards was a tad more tricky. They could get violent and tolerated no explanations, which would put him in a very odd situation.

Only needing to hide once, Aragorn managed to get unnoticed to his room and after he had made sure the door was locked, he undressed and splashed some water on his face. No one would question his tired face if they thought he was sick and no ones hair looked nice in the morning. The sun began to shine through the windows and he quickly dressed in a plain blue coat and black pants. Nothing too fancy, suitable for a sick King.

********************************************************************************************

I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I've been having a writer's block like you can't believe! And no inspiration whatsoever! Sure, Rain has helped (a little) but you can't write a chapter with just ideas. You need to words and the time to do it. And the will, too, and to be honest, I haven't. One part of me even considered letting this story die, but I decided to give it another chance. Hope I made the right decision. Might be a little longer between each chapter (not several months though) due to work and other commitments. 

Bare with me, and please leave a review! It makes is worth the effort!

// Zierra


	19. Chapter XIX

I'm really sorry for the long wait. But I've been more busy than ever with work and trying to get my drivers licence that I haven't had time to even start my computer. I quit my job in like three weeks, then maybe I will have more time to write. But I need some serious feedback.

You all know the warning I've been warning about. =o) No need to post it anymore. 

Enjoy and please review!

********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER NINETEEN

You cannot think that things will remain the same in times of war, but Ithiel was still annoyed by the abrupt awakening she received at an ungodly hour. Four elves banging fiercely on her door. In her halfsleep she had heard them stop outside her room, but when she heard nothing more, she thought they had proceeded and she had fallen back into sleep. Only moments later, the pounding had begun. In an agitated mood, she walked hastily down to the stables to get a horse. After this, she would not tolerate walking all that way, just because Haldir considered himself to have a sense of humour. And speaking of the devil, he met her on the stableyard. (A/N: Not the devil, Haldir.)

" Oh, you're awake." 

She could think of nothing poisonous to say, so she kept her mouth shut and just glared. No matter how hard he tried, he could not hide that smug smile that threatened to break free into a full grin. " We saddled a few packing horses. Your father said it was in order for us to take them."  
" I think he used to term "borrowed", Haldir. And when this is all over, they shall be returned here. Correct?"

" Ai." He hated to be corrected, and she loved doing it. It was just one of those little pleasures in life that you would go insane without. Honestly, she could not remind herself what she had done when Haldir had not been there for her to tease. That stable was just beginning to fill with the soft morning sunlight and showed her that a few horses was in fact half the stable. And all the good ones were already taken. A part of her was glad that Legolas had Salindar so that no one else (she could bet all what she owned that Haldir would have taken him) could ride him. But it would have been nice to outrun all the others, just for the fun of it. To her surprise, she found that her mothers horse was still unsaddled. 

" Your father specifically told us not to take her", Haldir said, leaning against the wall. He tried to look casual, but there was something in his eyes that told Ithiel that he was curious of the reason he could not. " she is a very beautiful horse."'

" She is." It somewhat surprised her that Haldir actually noticed that kind of things, like what gender animals had. Most would just have called her "it", like Legolas. " She was my mothers."

" I see." Respectfully he bend his head in reminder of the dead, something Ithiel was not accustomed with. " I suppose you will ride her."

" She is not mine to give away, but in a way, I own her. She was a gift, but she will always be my mothers."

" What is her name?"

Looking long at the flaming red horse and the white mark in her forehead, she let her hand gently follow the graceful bend of her neck. " Darenwa."

" What does that stand for?"

" Nothing. It is not an elven word, nor is it in another language. It is just a name. But it is a fitting one."  
" All names are."

Hearing that tone in his voice made her turn around to face him, noticing that he had come closer, now standing almost behind her. He had such an amazing aura around him that seemed to pull her in, but she resisted it, at least as much as she could. She figured she was already stuck in his nets. He was not looking at her, though, but over her head at the horse she was petting.

" Where is she from?"

" She was a gift to mother."

" Where is she _from_?" 

Swallowing deep, Ithiel tried to think of something. Obviously Haldir recognised horses better than she thought, he would not believe her if she said it was from Rohan. She decided to go with an easy lie. " I do not know."

Pushing past her and batting her hand away, Haldir carefully eyed the horse. For long minutes he just stood there, staring at Darenwa who just calmly stared back. Suddenly Ithiel was afraid that Haldir could speak to the horse, she remembered how calm Salindar had been when Legolas handled him.

" I need to get her ready if we are to leave anytime soon."

He did not even acknowledge her, scratching Darenwa behind her ears. The horse's hard breathing made Haldirs hair move, made it shimmer like silver in the sun.

" This horse is…not from here…" He said, not looking at her. Ithiel was not even sure he was speaking to her. " She has travelled long distances to get here." He stroked the horse's upper lip with his thumb absently and seemed to be very far away. ' Elvish', he whispered and Darenwa seemed to nod her agreement. 

" Really?", Ithiel laughed nervously and pushed Haldir away from the horse to break whatever contact they would have. Quickly reining Darenwa, she led her out on the yard and pretended to look busy by fastening her packing. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Haldir looking at her, not moving until Elrohir came up beside him, whispering something in his ear.

' All riders, mount your horses!' (A/N: Said in the same fashion as: "Gentlemen, start your engines") In unison, those of the Galadrim that had been graced with horses, sat up, forming a living and breathing shield around the footmen. Two horses was led to Haldir and Elrohir who both seemed to fly onto the beasts backs. Ithiel was not even half as graceful, but she did not need any help getting up. Looking, maybe for the last time, up at house she and her father shared, she saw him standing in his window, tired, sad and pale, but proud and brave. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she thought that her father would never die a weak man. Throwing him a kiss, like she had done when she was young, he grabbed it and held his fist against his chest. Turning away, she felt a tear escape and a burning pain in her heart and she did not want to leave.

" But you have to", she thought to herself. " You need to try and save those who can be saved." And when Haldir and Elrohir came up on either side of her, she knew she did the right thing.

***

As soon as Aragorn had left, a bewildered Legolas walked back to Aragorns room to collect his belongings. Nothing much, just an extra coat and his silver dagger. He understood why Aragorn had been so unwilling to leave it behind, it had belonged to his mother. 

' Do not worry, you will have it back.'

Wrapping the coat around the dagger and binding it with a belt, Legolas went to his own room to gather what he felt like he needed. His own clothes, still dirty, was quickly discarded on the floor while his bow and knifes was positioned on his body where he could reach them quickly. Just as he thought himself ready to leave, he could hear the dinner bell chime from the dining hall. The hobbits were having breakfast.

Sighing deeply, he decided to go say goodbye to his small friends. After all, it was bad enough that one of their guests had vanished during the night without a word. 

In the hallways, servants were beginning to scurry around, doing the chores that had left unfinished the evening before. It therefore took Legolas considerably longer to get to the dining hall than usual. And not to mention a longer delay made by Glorfindel, standing so silent that Legolas barely noticed him until he spoke.

' Are you so hungry you cannot even stop to talk to an old friend, Legolas.' 

' I need to leave so soon, I do not even have time to be hungry.'

Nodding in agreement, the count stepped up so close to Legolas he almost stood on his toes. Even though their long friendship, Legolas could not help but feel intimidated by Glorfindel. There was something indefinable about him, something that made you uneasy. Something grand.

' I noticed Aragorn leaving in a hurry. The rumours of the war…'

' It is not rumours, Glorfindel!' Legolas did not often raise his voice and even more seldom to other elves, but it was obvious that Glorfindel did not take it as serious as is was. Given the opportunity, he would probably even bet on the outcome. ' There has never been a war that is more real.'

' Passionate as always. It will be your death, Legolas. How many loyalties do you have? Let us see; To your realm, to your family, to your kinsmen, to your friends, to humans, to mortals…' Making a dramatic sigh, Glorfindel lay his hand on Legolas' shoulder. ' Too much for you to bare. You need to learn how to prioritise.'

' You need to learn how to watch your tongue. Why do you care anyway?'

' There is more need for you elsewhere. Can you not feel the calling?'

' My father wants me to come home, yes, I sense that. But he will understand.'

Simply shrugging like Legolas was a stubborn child who wanted to climb a tree he wasn't allowed, but would face the consequences of falling down, Glorfindel stepped away and giving him space to leave. ' Do not say I did not warn you', he stated before Legolas was out of hearing range.

Tempted to go back and say some well chosen words, Legolas suppressed his annoyance and kept walking. He had little time and another place completely to be. 

The dinning hall was almost full when he finally entered, thought it was surprisingly empty with no Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and especially no Elrohir. From the far end of the long table that was only brought out at special occasions and whenever there was guests, he spotted Frodo waving with both arms. That little halflings energy made him laugh, even at bitter times.

As he walked alongside the table, he noticed that many of the elves gathered, gave him long glances under lowered lashes. Some rumour about him, probably spread by Glorfindel to start some riot and excitement in his otherwise so boring life, made them curios about him. More so than usual. The woodland elves always made a good story.

" Legolas! I thought you had overslept." Frodo must have realized how stupid that sounded, because his cheeks blushed furiously and made a nervous giggle. But then he noticed Legolas' scarce packing and frowned. " Are you leaving already?"

" Duty calls", he joked lamely and gave a faint smile. " I am needed somewhere else."

Stretching his neck to look over Legolas' should, Frodo frown deepened. " Where is Aragorn?"

" He has already left. There came an urgent message that he had to leave immediately." _I was that message, _Legolas thought and could not resist the urge to let his gaze drop to the ground. Elves never broke eye contact unless they were deeply ashamed.

" Oh." Absently biting his lip, Frodo sighed but then gave a shrug. " I guess it is the way life goes. But I will ask of you to return when your duties have been fulfilled."

" I was planning on that."  
" Good. Than have a safe journey." Already forgetting about his previous disappointment, Frodo stuffed his mouth full with bread, the crumbs spraying when he spoke. " And say hello to Haldir when you see him!"

__

The journey will be safer than my destination, I will give Haldir your message if I ever get the chance.

" Take care of yourself, Bilbo Baggins. And do not let your uncle get the better of you, now." The smirk that Frodo gave, complete with mashed bread between his teeth, told Legolas that those two were just two ends of the same stick.

When exiting the dining hall, the sun shone mercilessly into his eyes.

***

He wasn't even startled at the knock on his door, he had expected it the entire night. 

' Come in, Thranduil', Elrond called and the door opened even before he was finished. 

The King of Mirkwood stood tall yet tired in the doorway, absently rubbing his temple.

' I have been thinking', he said, not looking at Elrond, yet knowing that he listened. ' What you said about collecting the Rings. I believe you are right when you are saying it is our only option.'

Shaking his head, Elrond turned and sat down on a chair by a beautifully carved wooden table. Thranduil followed suit, looking bewildered. 

' It is not our _only_ option, but it is our best. What made you come to that conclusion, besides the fact that it is the… only thing we can afford to do?'

' My son. He managed to come near the ocean, and return. Yes, he has been restless and has a unnatural urge to travel, but he loves the forest and it is where he will stay. If my people love their life as much as he does, they will all return. And those who do not, is not happy here anyway. However, I require to go with them.'

More than a little surprised over Thranduils sudden change of heart, and the reasons he gave, Elrond could do little else but nod.

' It is not me you need to convince', he managed. ' Your council will be very concerned about your welfare. Especially since they know what happened to Legolas.'

Nodding slowly, even presenting a small smile, Thranduil leant forward to Elrond. ' I am completely aware of it. But Elrond, my friend. I am the King, they cannot forbid me.'

Against everyone's believes, Thranduil was a hothead, not too different from his son, who made decisions based on who he would enrage the most. No doubt his court would be very against the decision and they would do all they could to stop him. But that made it all the more exciting to Thranduil, who deep down even had a desire to be a hero. I certain ways, Thranduil was no more than a child.

' Then I will go too.' He knew he would regret it, especially when the date of arrival would crawl towards him and he had all his children gathered again. _But what if that never happens?_

' Two Kings on a quest for peace of all races', Thranduil said with a laugh. ' Sounds like a fairytale to me.'

' Or a nightmare…'

' It could be both. But after rain comes sunshine, Elrond. And I am willing to give my life to bring peace to Middle Earth for one final time.'

No wonder Thranduil was such a good King, be an inspiration to all his men, enough to earn him the respect of the Galadrim. Legolas had far to go to earn the same.

' I will be right beside you.'

***

The sun was rising quickly this time of the year, letting the army march in a steady pace without interference of rain. But no one can march forever, not even elves, and certainly not the horses. After their second break, Haldir was more than ready to leave all the horses behind. His irrational self seeing to need for them. Not even the packhorses. 

Haldir was torn in two different directions. He was still furious towards the Men, thinking that a war was what they needed to understand. But there was another part, that forced him to realize how crazy it was. In the back of his head he knew exactly why it was such a bad idea. But those thoughts were just allowed to seep through at rare occasions and even if he would fully grasp it, there was nothing that Haldir could do to stop it now.

" Haldir?"

Ithiel stepped up beside him, holding the rains to Darenwa and gently stroked her over the neck. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail (A/N: One that covered her ears), giving him a good view of her face. Her skin was flawless, almost illuminating, giving a radiant shine that would not give you chance to look away without an urge to glance again.

" Yes?"

" Will we make it to Gondor before nightfall?"

Fair question, but it still annoyed him. She knew very well that they would not, and even if she had no desire to rub it in, which he knew perfectly well that she did, it was what gnawed at his mind and made this quest a real pain in the ass for him.

" No." Why say more? It would only raise more questions, and she knew _why_ so she would not need to ask that.

" Than I assume we will set camp right before we cross the border…"

Not asked like a question, more like a statement that could be argued if it was wrong. It was not.

" Correct."

" And that would, according to my calculations, be at least another six hours until then."

" Right. What is your point?"

" I have no point! I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same wavelength."

Feeling her light up that small flame that constantly burned inside him since he had met her, he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough so she would be the only one to hear.

" We do not need to be on the same wavelength, darling. So stop coming here and disturb me. Sorry for being rude, but I have a war to plan. Now if you do not mind…?"

His tone was not acceptable among any company, but his battling mind gave him little else to think and care about. In response to his words, Ithiel simply lifted her chin defiantly and left without saying a word.

Sighing deeply, Haldir shook his head in hopes of getting her out of it. The last things he needed right now was more trouble… and rain.

***

The orders came from the lead and Elrohir, who was riding at the far back now to keep guard, was surprised to know that they were about to stop. Looking at every direction at once, he advanced up the lines until he reached Haldir. To his satisfaction, he noticed that Ithiel was riding out of hearing, her mind lost somewhere else.

' Why are we stopping?' 

Haldir nodded towards the sun.

' What is the sun doing, Elrohir?'

Looking oddly at Haldir before sending a glance at the sun, he shrugged.

' Shining?'

Eyebrows raised high, Haldir turned slowly to Elrohir and have him a _what?!_ look.

' It is setting! I have nothing against fighting at night, but we still have a rather long distance to travel, and I will NOT have my men making mistakes because they did not have enough sleep.'

Sighing, Elrohir fell back. It was not that he had some sudden urge to die, but he wanted this war over and done with. It made him nervous just to have to wait so long. Being at Erith for as long as they had, it had made him distance himself from what was to come. It somehow seemed so wage, the war. Now it was only a nights sleep away. He would not get much sleep and he knew it. No matter how you twisted it, this was his first real battle, against an enemy not unable to defend themselves properly. Men had more the once proved capable of battle. 

Trying to push these negative thoughts away, he tried to focus on something else. His sister and twin brother. How happy they would be for him when he returned with a great victory. To be able to look Glorfindel right in the eyes and telling him about the battle, a battle he had not participated in. And his father… He could almost imagine the pride in Elronds eyes when he returned. Long forgotten was the hurt look in Arwens eyes when he told her why he left. Out of his mind was the angry glare of Elladans. And not to mention the disappointed look in Elronds eyes, there was not a trace. It was all glory and all gold.

Suddenly a horn blew in the distance and Elrohir was snapped out of his daydream. 

' What is going on?' He whispered to himself.

' It is the horn of Gondor. The soldiers are marching. The war is coming…'

********************************************************************************************

I know it's a lousy and cliché ending, but it needed to end somewhere, and it gave a rather good cliffhanger. This took a while to put together. None of it has been written all at once, there is one little piece here and there, and it was like a puzzle to put together. But now it's done!

Hope you like it!

// Zierra

RAIN: You can't imagine all the work I have in front of me. Writing has unfortunately been put aside a little. Ask for your forgiveness if chapters take a while to appear here.

Don't forget us!!!!


	20. Chapter XX

Hi, anyone. No, I haven't died, I just had to prioritise some things over others, and unfortunately, writing had to be put aside. But I hope I get some more time to write now, but I will not make any promises. Hope this little fight segment is to your liking, and sorry about the transparent end. 

Please review!

******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY

The day had gone incredibly slow for Frodo, dinner was only served three times a day, with exceptions of pre-dinner coffee and afternoon tea and since he had done all there was to be done in the House, he had been lying in his bed, trying to sleep. Not counting the little nap he had gotten right after the tea, he had just been thinking. Many may consider him rather confused, since he could easily forget things and not to mention ignorant to his surroundings. It might be true, but he had still noticed the tension between Aragorn and Legolas when they had met the night before and had not Legolas displayed some well hidden panic? He was not completely sure, but just enough to believe it. He had considered talking to Bilbo about it, but he dismissed that thought rather quick. It was not that Bilbo did not care, it was just that he cared for other things more. 

Maybe Glorfindel had some answers?

Rolling out of his bed, which was a tad bit too high for him, he looked out the window. 

" Seems like there is about to rain. I hope it goes south."

With a careless shrug so famous amongst hobbits, Frodo began to whistle on an old song he barely knew. He had to start from the beginning over and over as the rest of the melody was lost to him. Suddenly something down on the courtyard caught his eyes and he stared motionless at it for quite a while before returning to his mobile state and quickly opened the window before jumping out. Even if the room was located at the very bottom of the house, it was still quite a jump for him and he could not hold back a pained grunt as he rather violently connected with the leaf covered ground.

" What on earth are you doing, Frodo? Learning how to fly?" Meeting the eyes of one of best friends in the world, Frodo jumped to his feet and threw himself at the unexpected (and unknowing) Pippin. 

" I meant to surprise you, but I missed."

" You missed, eh?" Merry voiced somewhere beside them. " I am almost afraid to ask what your surprise would have been."

" Now are you not glad you never found out?"

" I suppose…" 

Pippin pushed Frodo off of him and made a rude face.

" They have been feeding you well, I notice."

" Do I have to remind you that you are still on the ground and therefore a very easy target?"

Pippin quickly scrambled to his feet and indignantly brushed some leaves from his coat. 

" Do you think there is any food left for us, Merry?" Pippin asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Frodo knew something was brewing in his friends head and that it would not please the elves as much as it would them. Perhaps he should stop them, but so little happened around here that he was almost aching for some trouble. 

" The kitchen is empty this time of day", he said quickly, pulling Merry and Pippin closer so he would not have to speak so loud. " If we are lucky there is a window opened that we can sneak in through."

" I thought it was supposed to be difficult sneaking into an elven house?"

" Merry, no thief comes through the kitchen. Too much temptation and the guards would probably eat all that is in there if they had any." Pippin could barely contain himself as he jumped on his toes trying to make the other two think faster, or preferably; not at all. " But the longer we stay here, the sooner they _will_ come."

" Pippin", Merry said, imitating Pippins voice. " Elfs don't eat as much as we do. Think about Legolas and his…_lembas._"

" But look how skinny he is!" Pointing a finger at Merrys nose, Pippin tried to make his point come across to his friends. ( A/N: Now, _I _know that Legolas isn't skinny…)

" Alright, let us get moving."

Sneaking around the house almost as soundlessly as the elves themselves, they reached an open window. All three peeked in at once, the saw the kitchen display its delicious content in a very appetising way. None of them could help but lick their lips.

" Pippin, you go in and then hand the food out to us." Frodo whispered as he folded his hands to a footstep for Pippin.

" Why me?"

" Because you are the smallest. Now get in there!" He hissed harshly at his friend.  
Snorting a little to loud for their liking, Pippin put it foot in Frodos hands and stepped up. 

" But if there is nothing left when I come back out, I…I.. I am going to do something very mean to you both."  
" I am sure you will."

Merry helped push Pippin in through the window and while he was in there, Frodo and Merry hid underneath the windowpane.

" When did the two of you get here?" Frodo ask as quiet as he could. Just because there was no guards in the kitchen, did not mean there were none at all.

" Just now", Merry answered, looking around for any sign of anything. " We thought we would have to walk all the way, but that snotty elf-lord came to pick us up. Made us ride on a horse so wild in nearly kicked us off."

" Glorfindel, you mean?"

" Yes, that is the one. What is his problem anyway? All caught up in his own world to notice two little hobbits."  
" Well, he did come for you, right?"

" Details. Someone probably forced him."

" No one forces Glorfindel to do anything. Trust me."

" You are talking so loud the cheese can hear you", Pippin wheezed from above them and they both got to their feet. " Help me with this instead."

Lifting out a blanket that smelled delicious and almost hitting Merry in the head with it, Pippin rather ungracefully hopped out from the window with a whole loaf of bread cradled in his arms. 

" Let us find some place where we can feast on this."

They went further into the forest surrounding Elronds House, finding a clearing not too far, but not too close either. 

Sitting down and making all kinds of noises, now when they did not need to be silent, they distributed the food evenly.

" I should have more", Pippin complained as he took a large bite from his bread.

" Why is that?"  
" Because this was my idea _and_ I got to be the one who went inside for it. I risked my hide for this and you said it yourself, Frodo. I am the smallest."

Frodo glared at his friend for a while before throwing a sausage at him. 

" Are you happy now?"  
" Yes… But now I got all greasy!"

" Pippin, please! I am trying to eat here!" Merry slapped his hand across the back of Pippins head and stuffed his mouth with cheese and applesauce. 

" You are actually mixing that?"

" Yes. It is really good. Try some!"

Stretching out a piece of cheese that dripped with applesauce, Merry nodded encouragingly to Frodo who looked suspiciously at it.

" I think I will pass, I have enough of my own."

" Are you sick, Frodo?"

" Yes, Merry", Pippin responded, mouth full of sausage. " _You _are making us sick with what you are eating."

" And you are making us sick with _how_ you are eating."

They continued to squabble about who disgusted who the most until the dinner bell rang.

***

Aragorn pushed his way though the confused crowd that formed when everyone stopped in their tracks. He noticed that the sky had darken considerably, he had been in his study for too long. In preparations of war, lots of paperwork was involved. Ironic, considerably nothing about war was fought on paper. He cursed himself for not getting any sleep during the day as he jumped rather than ran down the stairs to the courtyard, barely missing a servant who stood staring into nothing, clutching a tray of silver.

" What is happening", he yelled to Éomer who stood on the walls surrounding the city. Éomer waved at him to calm and continued to speak to the soldiers on the crest before coming down to him.

" Someone saw flames in the south. They began to prepare for battle, they even sounded the Horn, those ignorant little…"

" Éomer?"

" I apologize. They sounded the Horn without confirming the enemy. After more careful surveillance it proved to be woodsmen staying out late. They have been told to head back home and their fires have been put out." He handed over the Horn with no more fuss than with a spoon and Aragorn weighted it in his hand.

He could not really blame anyone for acting so hasty. After all, it was wartime and no one could know for sure what the enemy planned. Everyone was high-strung and would shortly aim their anger and nervousness at each other. The last thing he needed was a riot within his own walls.

Éomer seemed as irritated over the long wait as Aragorn. Sometimes it was better to fight than walk around waiting for it. It made anyone edgy.

" From now on, only you will have access to the Horn, Éomer." He handed it back, pressing it against Éomers chest.

" Why me?"  
" Because I trust your instincts, and you will tell me when the elves really _are_ attacking."  
Bending his head, just slightly, Éomer hung the Horn around his neck. 

" The next time you hear this horn, the elves will just about knock on the door.  
" Maybe you do not have to let them come _that _close."

" As my King commands."

" Would you stop that?!"

Éomer walked off with a sly smile, swinging the Horn around his finger like it was a toy and Aragorn even though the heard a faint whistle.

As he returned to his chambers he tried not to show any fatigue. It would only cause rumours.

' You should get some sleep, Aragorn', a melodic voice spoke from just behind him. He turned and met Arwens deep, dark eyes.

No matter how many times he saw her, he was always stunned by her beauty. She had made his heart beat faster, his mouth dry up and all decent thoughts had gone out the window. Just like Legolas did to him now.

' How could I sleep at time like this?'

' Because you need it.' She led him into his bedroom and gently pushed him down on the bed. There was nothing sexual about the situation, she was simply making sure he went to bed.

' Arwen, I really cannot…'

' You do not trust Éomer to do what he does best? This is your city, Aragorn, trust me when I say that someone will come for you when the fighting starts.'

' Hopefully they will come before that.' Removing his boots, he lay down, fully dressed and glanced at Arwen. ' Are you staying?'

She smiled that breathtaking smile she was so adored for and lay a hand against his forehead.

' Sleep, Aragorn. Sleep my love, and dream of times of peace.'

Her voice grew more and more distant as his eyelids grew heavier. His mind cleared of all things he knew he had to do but had no strength for and before he allowed himself to do it, he was asleep.

His peaceful dreaming did not last long, however. After an uncertain time, there was knock on his door and Elladan entered, his hood up to cover his face.

Aragorn rubbed his eyes and glared at him as the Prince stood tall before him. When he did not speak immediately - elves rarely waited for permission for that - Aragorn could not help but wonder what was going on.

' Yes?'

' I have something I need to speak to you about.'

' Can it not wait?' He was still awfully tired and another hour or so would not hurt in the slightest.

' The longer it waits, the closer we will get to run out of time.'

Pushing himself up against the wall, Aragorn motioned for Elladan to sit, but the elven prince remained standing. Though he pushed his hood back.

' I have been thinking a lot about this, Aragorn. This is very hard for me.'

' What is?'

' This war. I do not think I can participate.'

' I would never ask that of you.'

But Elladan did not seem to hear him and kept talking.

' I cannot fight with you, my Lord, nor can I fight against you.'

' Elladan', Aragorn stood up, not even bothering to put on his boots. ' I know. I have been planning to tell you and Arwen to leave, but it has been too much in my head so far. I completely understand why you cannot do this, believe me, if the roles were reversed, I know I could never do this. Not fight against my own brother, or against friends.'

Seemingly not too convinced, Elladan nodded, still looking guilty.

' I think it is better for you to leave before the sun sets completely. The elves can see you even in darkness and my men would feel safer if they saw it what direction you travelled. It is more risk you will get shot in the back if they see something move in the dark.'

' I will have our things packed as soon as possible.'

' I will ready your horses.'

***

Jerking the reins on his horse a little too hard, Haldir signed for the army to stop. The sun was setting too fast for his liking and he still had a few miles to cover before they were in position. The borders of Minas Tirith still lay beyond a hill that they could not overcome without resting the horses. 

' Let them drink and graze awhile.'

This whole thing kept eating at his mind. It seemed like something kept them back so they would not reach there in time. But in time for what? That was the one question he kept asking himself. Where was the hurry? 

' You probably just want to go home', he thought to himself and dismounted. Letting the horse walk off by himself, Haldir bent down by the small stream that ran past them and drank greedily. He could survive a long time without water, but that did not mean he disliked drinking it. 

" I do not think I have ever seen water this clear."

Ithiel crouched beside him, letting her slender fingers play in the water.

" Get those filthy hands out of the water! You might contaminate it!"

She smiled genuinely and splashed some water at him. He wiped it off with an annoyed sigh and stood to overlook the perimeter. There was very little trees around them which probably did not hide more than a rabbit or two.

" So you do not hate me anymore?"

Haldir frowned and glanced at her.

__

Watch you tongue now, he warned himself and pursed his lips to tease her.

" You have stayed out of my way for a while, I guess that did the trick."

" Then I might have to do that more often."

__

And this is why you should never reason with a woman, he thought bitterly. They stood silent for a while, just observing their surroundings. Haldir felt a strong urge to climb that hill and the longer he was forced to wait, the more restless he became.

" If you do not calm down, Haldir, you are going to make a serious mistake."

" I never make mistakes."

" Oh please! You being here in the first place is a mistake!"

He turned to her, suddenly hurt by her words. To hide this, he decided to pay her back with the same method she used.

" What? You don't want me here?"

She glared at him, obviously not amused with his game. On the other hand, neither was he.

" You know very well what I mean. And me wanting you here or not has nothing to do with it!"

" No, but me wanting you here or not, has!"

Just standing there in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes without even blinking, she made him very uncomfortable. Somehow he wanted to redeem his words, but could not find a way to do it. And in the long run, it was probably better this way.

When she did not speak and Haldir noticed that most of his men, even though they tried to hide it, were listening intently at their conversation, he had to speak now if he were to come out of this situation with his dignity intact.

" I have…"

" No, now it is my turn. I have taken your tries to discourage me with a grain of salt, because I honestly believed that this was not you. I thought you were… different. Obviously I was wrong and I am willing to admit it. And this is also where I draw the line. I will no longer tolerate your insults and I am tired of having to answer to them. You are a lost cause, Haldir, and you are marching for one too. Maybe one day you will realize that war is not a solution… it is death. Death for many people. And I, for one, do not want to be more involved than I have to be. Not any more, that is. I am sorry for being such a burden to you, but I am relieving you of it as of now. _Namarië._"

Without letting him tell his mind, she turned and walked away. She did not hurry, but she was not stalling either. Nor did he think she was just playing with him. She was truly leaving. 

The side that wanted her desperately tried to move his legs forward and would probably have succeeded had he not been surrounded by his men. His rational side knew it was better for both of them if he just pretended it was exactly what he had wanted. But that was the problem, he was lousy at pretending.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but did not bother to turn.

' Let her leave, she will never understand.' Elrohir squeezed his shoulder in a friendly gesture, but Haldir did not want that right now. He stepped away from the hand and grabbed the reins to the horse that had returned. 

' I am not so sure I will either.'

***

It seemed to take more than an eternity to race the landscape of Middle Earth and it did not improve anything that it was getting darker. He hoped he would catch up with Aragorn somewhere in between, but he knew it was wishful thinking. If he was riding hard now, Aragorn would have ridden even harder. And Legolas was pushing Salindar to his limits. Foam sprayed from its nostrils and mouth with each step but he could not stop to let it drink. He hoped it would not fall dead on him halfway, because not matter how fast he was, a horse could run faster. But its strong spirit kept the horse running, even though it stumbled of its own feet it kept its breakneck speed without faltering.

' Once we get there, you can drink as much as you want and rest as long as you need, just carry me there fast enough.' He leant down over the horses neck to reduce the air pressure. 

It was a fairly silent night and he knew it was just the calm before the storm. And speaking of storms, the air had grown heavier and Legolas predicted rain. Maybe that would make them hesitate long enough for him to get there in time. 

But as if an attempt to dispirit him, the Horn of Gondor sounded, sending a chill down his spine. This time it was not a call for assistance, it was a call for battle and a threat to those who would stand in its way.

The noise that followed was rhythmic and harmonic, the sound of a marching army. Minas Tirith emptied its walls of all capable of fighting. He doubted Aragorn had armed young boys like Theóden had, but he would without a doubt let those who wanted to. Anything to make the army bigger. 

Kicking Salindars flanks, he hoped that the stallion would hold just another mile. With a crackling sound from the sky, lighting let him have a moment of clear visual. 

A myriad of Men marched forward, banners flailing in the increasing wind. Legolas barely noticed the drop of water that hit him straight in the eye, he just blinked it away.

The light faded before he could see more, but he did not hear the elves. Maybe they had yet to arrive, but Aragorn would never ride out unless they were there. Riding along side with the army for a while, Legolas tried to estimate the number of Men. Many, probably more than Haldirs army, but that was of little advantage. With the second lighting bolt he observed something gleaming further ahead and after closing in a bit more, he recognized the shields of the Galadhrim. But those were not the ones that was gleaming. Arrows - thousands - already aiming.

Legolas held his breath when Aragorn stopped.

***

The Men appeared in front of them, some mounted, some on foot. In the wake of the noise the Men had made with armour and leather, followed a ghostlike silence. The rain that had began to fall had only caused Haldir to curse lightly, but Elrohir could not help but wonder how they could have missed a cloud so big. It stretched its mass almost from horizon to horizon, grey against the dark blue sky. Elrohir glanced at Haldir who stood alone in the front, his bow still shouldered, its string covered by his tunic to keep its soaking to a minimum. Rain would not ruin the bow, but the arrows flew farther and harder if it was dry. That, and that Haldir was a firm believer in perfection.

Standing calm and almost arrogant, clearly showing that he was waiting for them.

Thinking back of all the stories that Glorfindel had told him about battles, he remembered that part where almost every battle began with a staring contest. One side always tried to provoke the other to make the first move, and therefore show its weakness. 

Without as much as a shift of his eyes, Haldir glared is icy stare at the Men, and most importantly, at their leader. Aragorn sat high on his horse, royal to his fingertips. No one moved. Not even the horses, but the Rohan horses were practically born in battle, so that was no big surprise.

The rain increased both in amount and intensity and it was almost as if it was Haldirs cue because he took out his bow and readied an arrow. All elves behind him followed suit. For the first time Elrohir noticed how soaked his clothes were, when he drew his bow his tunic and the shirt underneath both clung tightly to his back. It would not matter how long they stood there with their bows aimed, no one would lower it to rest their arms.

As the time passed and the rain showed no sign to stop or reduce, Elrohir began to feel uncertain. Truly, this was not his place and a part of him wanted to be back in Rivendell where you at least could be inside. But the stubbornness and pride forced him to stay. He would not back down and go back to the horses and show Ithiel, who had agreed to stay long enough to guard them, his real color.

__

'I will not crumble, he chanted in his head. _I will not surrender. And should I go down, I will fall hard._

The minutes passed and a stirring began among the Men. Obviously the silent-treatment worked and since not one of the elves had moved, they began to feel targeted for real. Bows were raised among them - randomly - and Elrohir noticed that Aragorn did not approve of that. 

Suddenly, one arrow was fired. It never came far and plunged down between the two armies. But the tension caused more arrows to follow. Those who stood in front and around the army, raised their shields to protect the bowmen inside. Everyone but Haldir was shielded.

Aragorn raised his hand and Elrohir noted that he had lost control of parts of his army. The only way he could go now where forward. Their strategy had worked.

' Aim', Haldir ordered, his voice a shadow of his usually so sarcastic tone. ' On my mark.'

Haldirs bow sung as he released his arrow, one of a thousand in a shower more lethal than the rain could ever hope to be.

When Elrohir let his arrow fly, he felt something rush through him, powerful and invigorating in the rain. Adrenaline in its purest. With no further hesitation than enjoying the feeling, Elrohir pulled out another arrow and lay aim.

On the other side of the field, he saw Aragorn raise his own bow and for a few seconds, the two armies just stood aiming at each other. Only the rain and the injured Men was to be heard.

' Fire', Haldir ordered and at the same time Aragorns powerful voice cut through the rain to do the same. Arrows flew but Aragorn and Haldir still held theirs.

As if in a silent agreement, they released their bows and undoubtedly they would have hit, had not someone charged out between them.

The black horse stopped between them and the rider sat half turned to Aragorn when Haldirs arrow hit in the back of the right shoulder and Aragorns through the front of the left.

Wavering from the impact of both arrows, blood mixing with the rain, the rider slid of the horse with a wet thud, laying unmoving in the mud.

Haldir shouldered his bow and took a few careful steps towards the injured rider. Aragorn dismounted and did the same. As they stood there, Elrohir felt something gnaw inside him, something was very, very wrong.

Aragorn fell to his knees, careless of the mud and Haldir turned with a lowered head.

' Haldir?' Elrohir pushed his way forward, slipping slightly in the mud. ' Who….?'

' Legolas.'

********************************************************************************************

Unbelievable, I actually finished a chapter in one day. I have a swollen eye, maybe that gave me some inspiration. And no, I haven't been hit or anything like that. I beg you all for forgiveness, but this will take time. And just imagine I'm not even done yet! I think I need another computer just to relieve this one. 

// Zierra


	21. Chapter XXI

I'm a little depressed by the lack of review on the previous chapter, but I guess that's the price I have to pay for being a bad writer. Anyway, here comes another chapter, not with a month in between, or two… 

Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

*********************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE 

The darkness was now compact around them but Aragorn did not notice. All his attention was directed at Legolas who lay unconscious on the ground. The arrow in his back had broken in half, which probably had caused the tip to press in further. Elves were hard to kill, but that did not mean they were immortal when wounded and he would need medical attention soon. Very, very soon.

' I'm so sorry', he whispered, hating the sight of Legolas' blonde tresses soiled in the mud. Gently lifting him up, he let the heavy rain wash some of it out. 

' We have to get him inside', someone said and Aragorn looked up. Haldir crouched next to him, looking as worried as Aragorn felt. No, nothing could compare to how worried Aragorn was right now. 

' We have to get the arrows out first.'

Maybe it was best to get him indoors before that was done, but Aragorn could not stand to see those arrows point out of something so precious, not even for another second. It wrenched his heart and he knew that even if Legolas was unconscious, he felt the pain. And apparently Haldir agreed.

' Carry him to that oak over there.' Following close beside, Haldir unsheathed a small silver ornamented knife and occasionally stroked some water from Legolas' face. ' Lay him down on his side.'

Carefully placing wounded elf on the ground, Aragorn had no thought of the two armies standing opposite of each other. He probably would not even have care if they had started to fight. Haldir on the other hand was a little more rational thinking, because he ordered his elves to lay down their weapons, which calmed everyone down.

' I will take this one out first', Haldir murmured to himself, feeling with his fingers around the wooden shaft in the left shoulder to see how far in the arrowhead had gone. ' If he moves, hold him tight. I do not want to cut something vital.'

Aragorn could do nothing but nod, grabbing a strong hold of Legolas' arm.

With trained skill, Haldir pushed down the narrow blade alongside the shaft, slow but deliberate and then eased the arrow out. When that was done, he tore a part of his shirt off and pressed it against the wound and secured it with Legolas' own tunic. 

' Turn him around, easy.'

The arrow in his right shoulder had indeed been pressed deeper into his flesh. Upon seeing the damage, Haldir cursed long and in a dialect of elvish Aragorn was unfamiliar with.

' What is it?'

' The arrowhead is barbed, if it has pieced a muscle, I am unsure if I could get it out without harming him further.'

' How do you know it is barbed?'

Looking up for only a second, Haldir grunted something incoherent before answering. ' Because it is my arrow.'

Of course it was. Aragorn looked at the piece Haldir had already removed.

" And that one is mine", he thought bitterly and squeezed Legolas arm apologetically. _If there is some way I can make amends for this, I will._

' Do what you can, Haldir.'

Meeting his eyes for a little longer, Haldir eventually nodded. Taking a deep breath, he bent down over Legolas back and felt around the wound again.

' Elrohir', he called over his shoulder. The Rivendell prince appeared behind him and looked down at the scene before him. Something flashed in his eyes when he saw Aragorn, but he said nothing and which pleased the Man. Legolas had to come first. ' I need you to push the wound open when I cut here', Haldir continued, seemingly oblivious to Elrohir and Aragorn. Elrohirs features paled slightly at the notion, but he nodded and sat down. When Haldir made the first cut, only a small amount of blood seeped out. It worried Aragorn. Much more than if it had been a fountain of it. 

' Damn it', Haldir breathed, but continued his work. Elrohirs hands shook a little when he opened the wound up, but did it without looking away. 

The arrowhead was visible now, silver grey metal surrounded by flesh and blood. It looked artful in a grotesque kind of way.

' Hold him very still now.'

Pressing the knife down, he small groan could be heard from Legolas. Aragorn stiffened and unconsciously pressed his hands down harder. ' He will not move', Haldir said, looking at him. Aragorn nodded but only released the pressure a little. Legolas was an unpredictable elf.

***

As they rode away from Minas Tirith, Elladan could not help but feel like he abandoned everyone. Aragorn was his friend, no matter how much they fought and pretended to dislike each other, all for Arwens sake. Elrohir was his twin brother, his right hand and soul mate. He knew he would never be able to help one without disappointing the other and what he did was the absolute best thing. But that did not put his mind at ease.

' You would know if anything has happened to Elrohir, you two are connected', Arwen tried to calm him, though it had little effect. 

' That will not help me much if I should feel something. I can do nothing to help him.'

' Trust me when I say that Aragorn would never hurt Elrohir. No matter what have happened, they are friends.'

Pouting slightly, just enough for Arwen not to notice, he pulled his hood up with a quick jerk. 

' But did that stop him from riding out? We both heard the Horn, Arwen. That you cannot deny!'

Catching her chocked expression in the corner of his eye, he regretted lashing out at her. This was not her fault, not in any way. _But do you know who to blame? _he asked himself and felt if possible even more depressed. This time Arwen said nothing, probably not wanting to waste her breath.

They had been riding for several hours now, starting well before nightfall and by then the feel of war was inevitable within the city walls. Looking back at least two dozen times, he had hoped to find a way to split himself in two, so he could help them both. Arwen had not said much either, though she showed no outer signs of concern. Sitting gracefully on her white horse, with her long dark hair flowing in soft curls down her back, she was the image of complete serenity.

When they came to lands they recognized, they both felt the pull from Rivendell, welcoming them back. Although, neither of them was in a rush. They were actually trying to stall a little. At best their father would be furious at them for leaving like that, without telling anyone and when they had promised they would not. 

They never talked about it as they began to see the lights from Rivendell through the darkness, but both their minds tried to figure out a way to take all the blame to save the other. 

Halfway home, they both sensed someone closing in on them. This close to their home, guards were posted all day around, but whoever watched them was doing it intently. When it got too strong, they stopped, trying to see better.

Elladan was the one who saw him first, a dark figure on a dark horse standing just at the tree line. 

' There', he whispered, nudging Arwen in her side nodding in the riders direction. Sitting silent on their horses for quite some time, the rider suddenly sighed and rode closer.

' I see you have neglected your senses when riding through the land of Men. I spotted you several miles back.'

Staring at the approaching rider, Elladan sighed heavily and cursed inwardly. Of all the people they had to run into tonight…

' I apologize, Glorfindel, I just did not notice you were there…' It may not sound like it, but it was the one thing that could really push Glorfindel off his high horse. He hated not being noticed.

Grunting indignantly, the count turned his horse roughly and started a steady pace towards Rivendell. Exchanging a glance in the dark, Arwen and Elladan followed.

' Though I think you deserve whatever punishment he finds suitable', Glorfindel drawled back at them without turning. ' I have to tell you that you are lucky your father is not at home.'

Frowning at the idea of Elrond not being in Rivendell, it was Arwen that voiced the question.

' Father is not at home?'

' No, daddy is away', the obnoxious count said in his most patronizing voice making Elladan want to really shove him to the ground, not disapproving if his horse accidentally stepped on him. 

' Where did he go?'

' He never said', Glorfindel actually sounded bitter. ' But he was in a hurry. I assume he is on his way back.'

Why had their father left Rivendell? And without leaving a message? Usually Glorfindel was the one that held all the answers and you always had to pay a high price to get to know them, but this time even he was left in the dark. 

' I would not worry though, I am sure he has not forgotten what you have done.'

Getting really tired of his sarcasm, Elladan rode up alongside, staring at his childhood friend until he met his gaze.

' I am really tired after riding the whole night and the past few days has not been good for my sleep. So, I would appreciate if you dropped the superior act and say what it is you know. And should you know nothing, I suggest you keep that to yourself.'

Looking back at him levelly, Glorfindel simply bent his head once and said nothing. But all the way back, Elladan could feel his eyes in his back.

When they had freed their horses from their reins, Arwen caught Elladans arm and stopping him until Glorfindel was out of hearing.

' I agree with you, completely, but you should be careful with what you say to him.' She nodded towards the disappearing count and sighed. ' He used to be so nice to us, I wonder what has happened.'

' He has realized his own imaginary importance. I am not worried about him.'

He started to walk up the stairs to the house when he heard Arwens voice like a whisper.

' I would be.'

***

Sitting under a tree alone in the darkness with soaked clothes was not Ithiels idea of fun. And waiting for a man she knew hated her did not make it any less boring. All she wanted to do was to leave, but she had promised to guard the horses and the longer she sat there, the more reason she would find for her to consider staying. Though, she knew she would leave. But not until she was absolutely certain that Haldir was alright. She hoped Aragorn was too, for Legolas' sake. Lots of things had come in between those two, but yet they still could not let the other one go. She knew what it felt like, but not how it was to have the feeling returned. If she only knew that Haldir at least cared for her, she could manage. He had yet to show her any kind of emotion that was not anger and now he might never get the chance.

" He is the one who is missing out", she tried to convince herself, but all men she had had any connections with were Men. She wondered what it would be like with an elf, considering the sensation she had felt when she had touched Haldirs hand. He was electrifying. And she was giving it up, because of stubbornness. Hers and Haldirs. Darenwa was grazing around her, the other horses tied up loosely to a fallen tree. They had barely made a move since they were tethered there. They would not go anywhere. 

The night would soon be changing to morning. Why had not anyone come to tell her anything? She had no doubt in her mind that Haldir would be able to fight the Men off, not with an army like that. And this was not a war, only the beginning of one. He was certainly not holding a victory party. 

" He is probably just want you to sit here and wait. And when they finally return, you will show all of them what a fool you really are. They have probably placed bets on whether or not you are staying."

She did not want to prove anyone right, but that lead the way of a very hard question, one she had yet to answer. Where would she go?

Erith was not an option. She had only been away for roughly two days and everyone would think she had given up. Gotten scared and went straight back to father. 

Wiron would understand, but with his pride and the fact that he had already said goodbye, he would give her a real hard time. 

Fact remained though, she did not really want to go back. Not only was her father right about the lives on her conscience, but she also had this strong urge to discover the world. All she knew about it stretched from the far border of Erith to Minas Tirith, though she had never been there. Now probably was not a good time to go there, either. But many places remained. Many just seemed like someone's fantasies, but she still wanted to see if they were real or not with her own eyes. They had not seen much.

But where should she go first? And where _could_ she go, now when no place seemed to be safe anymore, if they ever had been?

Her mixed heritage made her decision harder. The elven genes made it impossible for her to blend in amongst the humans, but her human side caused great differences between her and the elves. She did not want to go anywhere where her feelings would have to be put aside again, or even denied.

" You may be part elf, but that does not make you inhuman."

Dreaming back of days when decisions like this was unheard of, she remembered a verse from a song her mother used to sing to her at bedtime:

__

Days in the Mirkwood are long and bright

There no one fears the dark from the night

Never there have been signs of a foe

Where the trees of hope eternally grow

Mirkwood. That was where Legolas was from. From what she understood, that place had yet to be touched by the evil that had infested Lothlórien and parts of Rivendell. And if everyone where only half as kind as Legolas, she would no doubt love it there. 

" What do you think, Darenwa? Do you want to see Mirkwood?" Her horse neighed softly, nuzzling her head under her arm. " You like that idea. Then Mirkwood it is!"

Without thinking too much about it - if she did, she would probably feel guilty for leaving - she reined Darenwa and mounted. 

Giving the camp a last look, she turned her horse and galloped away. Not once looking back.

***

Leaving Thranduil was not hard, he really wanted to return to Rivendell. Elrond and the Mirkwood king had been trying to figure something out the entire day and they had just finished up after nightfall. Thranduil had offered him to stay another night, to rest, but he had declined. He had things to take care of at home.

He worried about his children, not knowing where they were or if they were safe. And he had not heard a sound from Galadriel and he hoped his visit had not caused her trouble. Sending her a message was a bad idea and Thranduil had made that very clear. Maybe Celeborn had found a way to channel Galadriels visions to himself and no doubt he would then receive his message. Elrond did not believe Celeborn could do that, only block Galadriels gift but he did not want to take any chances. Something else bothered him too. Celeborns messages. He had told Thranduil about their mysterious disappearance, but they had not reached a conclusion. Thranduil had suggested that someone posed as him, but Elrond had been in Lothlórien many times before and was widely known. Any messenger knew him and what he looked like. He feared that someone in his own court was secretly serving Celeborns purposes. And when he returned, he would deal with that thoroughly.

He was halfway home when the sun came up over the horizon. Blood red. His heart was caught in his throat when he realized that the second battle between elves and Men had taken place and blood had been shed. And judging by the purple linings in the clouds, elven blood had been spilled too. 

' You better not have caused damage to any of my children, Haldir. You will not live to regret it.'

After a while, when the sun came higher and the red and purple faded, Elronds thoughts returned to the mission he had been given.

A delegation of his men would leave at the first winter day for the Reihas territories and Thranduil would send one to the Lomarin. He did not believe he would have an easy time with the Reihas, they had a reputation of being notoriously stubborn and closed minded, but he would not trade with Thranduil. The calling of the sea was the final call you would get and Thranduil was probably right when he thought many of his men would not return.

He send a thought to Arwen and prayed she would take reason and sail to Valinor. There she would be safe and at least he knew where he had her. He made a mental note to give Aragorn a few words of his thoughts too.

It was late morning when they rode in to Rivendell, the familiar trees calmed his racing mind. There were not much he could do anyway, so why worry more than necessary? _Because I am a father._

' My Lord, you have returned!'

A servant came to meet him, with him followed others that tended to the horses.

' I had to stop by Mirkwood, but now I am back. Any word from my children?'

' Yes, my Lord. They are waiting in their rooms.'

His eyebrows went high, since that was the last thing he had expected to hear. He had thought they would disobey him a while longer.

' They are back?' he asked no one in particular and began to worry why they had come back. (A/N: Typical parent-behaviour.)

' I will take you to them, my Lord.'

' Not necessary. I know where they are.'

He practically ran to their rooms, mind swirling with mixed feelings. They were back and safe, but they had left without his knowledge and disobeyed him.

Just as he was about to storm into Arwens room, Glorfindel stopped him.

' I am glad to see that you are back safely, my Lord. We have been very worried.'

' I am sure you have, but I need to speak with my children, Glorfindel. I will talk with you later.'

' Of course, my Lord. I would not dream of intruding.'

With a slight bow, the count left the same way he had arrived and Elrond sighed. That elf made him tired by just talking to him.

Not bothering to knock, he went inside and immediately saw Arwen, standing by the mirror and brushing her hair. She stopped when she noticed him and with a faint smile lay down the brush and walked towards him.

' Please father, we did what we had to do.'

Before he could answer, Elladan rose from Arwens bed where he had been sitting, standing himself in front of his sister.

' It was my idea, father. I wanted to go after Elrohir to see if I could talk him out of it.'

' I assume that did not work.'

' No, father. I never had the chance to meet him.'

Nodding, Elrond tried to figure out where to begin. He wanted to lecture them, but he also wanted to hug the air out of them. 

' Where have you been, father?' Arwen tried to change the subject and stepped around Elladan to stand beside him rather than behind. 

' I have visited Lothlórien, but I fear that there is nothing to be done there. Evil has rooted itself strong. I also went to see Thranduil and we came up with a plan to get a hold of some of the Rings. But that is not what I came here to talk about.' 

Arwen and Elladan exchanged a glance and Elrond frowned. Knowing he was weak for her smile, Arwen flashed her pearl white teeth and hooked arms with him.

' Father. You must be hungry and so are we. We can speak about this over breakfast.' 

************************************************************************************************

I'm cutting the chapters a little shorter. I've noticed that it's quite hard to read something with such a mass of words. Maybe someone stays long enough to read it all through and leave a review if I make them more "readable."

// Zierra


	22. Chapter XXII

Damn! I read through some old chapters, and I must say… What the hell was I thinking! Not only grammatical errors, but stupid spelling mistakes! How come anyone managed to read it? I hope that's changed at least a little. I'm taking more time to read through the chapters now. Before I just posted them, thinking everything was in order. You learn by your mistakes, right? I'm working on a revised version of this story, I hope I'll get it up soon!

************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Gandalf rolled the map open over a stone table in Gimli's study and pointed at the place where Moria was located. Gimli leant over, his long beard almost covering the map. Gandalf brushed it out of the way and drew his fingers over the Misty Mountains.

" Either we follow the mountain north until it reaches Mirkwood, or we ride northeast."  
" Where are we going?"

" To the Lonely Mountain."

" Home, you mean?"

Gandalf nodded and trailed the Old Forest Road through Mirkwood. " If we take this road, we should be safe. Elves used to scare away all that passed through, mostly dwarfs going back and forth from Moria and the Lonely Mountain, but since the Rings destruction it was been open for travellers again. Just be careful with where you point that axe. The elves are almost as touchy with their trees as the Fangorn is."

" Long times has passed since I last chopped wood with this axe. As long as no tree does not harm me, it has nothing to fear."

" Good. How much time to you need to prepare?"

" I am good to go, wizard", Gimli said in his rumbling voice, shoving the axe tighter it its holster. Smiling behind his moustache, Gandalf rolled the map together and hid it in his sleeve. 

" I'll meet you down by the Nimrodel. We need some water and decide our route."

Gandalf was halfway out the door when Gimli spoke.

" I will not ride a horse."  
" Gimli, we do not have time, not for the argument that will come about the issue, nor for the time it takes to travel by foot. I fear you have no choice."

Shaking his head with a heavy sigh, Gimli followed Gandalf out.

" I knew there was something I would dislike about all this."

" You have not gone tired of adventures then I presume?"

" Dwarfs never tire!"

Gandalf expected a remark about elves stamina and endurance, but got none. Deep inside, Gimli was worried about Legolas and he showed his concern by not teasing the elves, even without them present. 

" I hope this will not take too long. I for my part wish all adventures to be over." Pressing his hat on his head, Gandalf walked to the gate. Gimli laughed out loud and shook his head.

" What would you do if there was no world to save, Gandalf? Being the head of you order is more boring that you thought, isn't it?"

Grunting, Gandalf ignored the laughing dwarf and walked out into the open. He took a deep breath and realized he still disliked the feeling inside Moria.

__

Even though you are old, he told himself. _Your memories are not all lost. _The image of the hideous Balrog flashed in his head and he shuddered. " Do not bother yourself with the past, Gandalf", he scolded. " Worry about the future instead."

Looking over the vast landscape, he saw the treetops of Lothlórien. A deep sorrow lay itself over his heart. He had at least been happy for a while. The elves had never been allowed that. While the One Ring ruled, the elves felt their era was ending. After the War, they had to work hard to rebuild what had been lost. They were still in Middle Earth, but now something else infested them, dividing them yet again. Would their suffering never end? Undoubtedly it would spread. Perhaps Galadriel being shielded the way she was, was for the best right now. Through her, evil could have spread easily to Elrond and Rivendell. And together, they would be unstoppable. Thranduil would have no other option than to follow his kin to avoid destruction. Three kingdoms, going to war, a real war, together. Unbeatable and without mercy. 

The thought made his skin crawl. 

" Their weakness is their will to survive. That is how the Ring got its hold on Celeborn. He want to save his race and his kingdom. Selfishness, that is was attracts the evil!"

Standing dumbfounded, he wondered why he had not realized this sooner. Sauron was selfish when he wanted to rule the world, Gollum was selfish when he wanted to keep the Ring, just as Bilbo and Frodo. The more they wanted it, the more selfish they got and evils grip even tighter.

" How could I be so blind!" he screamed to the sky and slammed his staff into the ground. A soft rumble was heard and a tremor underneath his feet caused him to lose his footing. He calmed down and steadied himself as Gimli came running out with a few dozen men.

" The ground is shaking!"

" I apologize", he said, bowing his head to the frightened dwarfs. " I lost my temper for a while."

" I should have guessed you would do something like that", Gimli said as he came up next to him. The two stood looking out over the world and Gimli sighed heavily.

" I cannot blame myself for not seeing it", he said, thoughtfully stroking his beard. " It looks like it always have. Middle Earth I mean."

" Looks can be deceiving, Gimli. And evil can be invisible and touch you without revealing it was there. Just like love."

" Do not compare two opposites with each other, Gandalf."

" Two sides of the same coin, Gimli. The same coin."

***

It frightened Elrohir that someone that supposedly was alive, could look so dead. Legolas' face was pale as snow, his breathing barely noticeable and his eyes was closed. Maybe that was what bothered him the most. The closed eyes. 

Haldir had gotten the arrow out, though it had given away with a ripping sound, making Elrohir wince. It had taken quite some time to get the blood off his hands and he had scrubbed a lot. He still felt spoiled.

Aragorn had not left Legolas' side the entire time and to Elrohirs surprise, Haldir allowed it and furthermore, did not let anyone close. The Men had drawn back - not too long - just enough to be out of their faces. 

The rain had finally stopped right before the sun came up and though there was no wind, Elrohir still felt the chill. His clothes was still wet and showed no signs of drying up, the sun not hot enough to vaporize all the water.

' Haldir', he tried softly, not wanting to enrage his Captain. Slowly turning his head to meet his eyes, Haldirs did not show any kind of emotion, though they rarely did. ' We have stayed here a while now.'

' Yes?'

' Legolas should not be exposed to this weather. It will not aid his wounds. And…' He really did not want to bring it up, but it would get Haldirs feet moving maybe just a tad faster. ' And Ithiel is waiting for us.'

Not moving, not doing anything really, just standing there, Haldir simply looked away.

' Send a patrol to get the horses. Let Ithiel go.'

Nodding, Elrohir could not help but feel relieved.

' What happens next?'

Haldir looked down at Legolas, shifted his gaze to Aragorn then back to Legolas. 

' Legolas needs medical attention. It cannot heal by itself.'

' But…'

' Aragorn takes him to Minas Tirith. I will follow.'

Elrohir could not keep his jaw from dropping. He must be imagining this! Haldir could NOT consider a truce with Men?

' Haldir!'

' It will be as I have said! Some things are just more important. Some lives are just more important.'

Again, he looked at Legolas. Elrohir shook his head. He did not know why, but he felt that someone would be very disappointed at them for not fulfilling their mission.

' We set out to…'

' We set out to fight the Men. Think back, Elrohir! We have already done so. I was never told I set out to fight them to extinction. Was those your orders? You follow my command and do as I say. I've had enough arrows shot and glass shards in my arm to think twice about continuing. I was a little more lucky than Legolas.' Rolling his shoulder, Haldir made a foul face. 

Elrohir remembered how worried he had been when Haldir had been shot, knowing it was not because of the delay in their mission, but for his friends life. It seemed like lifespans ago. He thought he should understand.

' I thought you did not want anything further to do with Legolas. That he had betrayed you.'

' If I had been betrayed, I would not stand here now', Haldir said with a ghostly monotone voice. 

' I have mistaken.'

Elrohir watched as Haldir crouched next to Aragorn, speaking softly and gently with the Man and then they nodded in agreement. Haldir arose and approached his army, Elrohir tailing along, wanting to hear what would happen now.

' Those of you who wish, may return now.'

' Where?' Elrohir could not keep quiet. This was not turning out the way he had planned. 

' To wherever you want. In your case I would suggest Rivendell.'

A low murmur was heard, elves making plans for another destination. Elrohir felt his cheek redden at the hint that he should run back home to his father. 

' Where will you go?' asked one of the Galadhrim, faithful to the end.

' I will follow Legolas to Minas Tirith', Haldir answered, like Legolas had himself asked him to. ' Once I see that everything is alright, I will return to Lothlórien. I do not ask either of you to follow. In fact, I forbid it.'

There was something in the way he said it, Elrohir noticed, with a blend of bitterness and relief. He knew he would not be allowed back across the borders of Lórien if he went inside the walls of Minas Tirith, in peace. 

Elrohir knew that he could never lead the Galadhrim where he wanted them, he could never be the leader he so admired. Nor could he return to Rivendell. He had to accomplish something first, something grand so he would not have to live in the shadow of his father, or even his sister. 

' I know what you seek', Haldir said so only he could hear. ' That is something you will not find along the path you have chosen.'

' How come _you_ all of a sudden have changed direction', he countered, sensing a difference in Haldirs stoic appearance. 

' Sometimes things happen that makes you think, Elrohir. It puts your own ego in perspective. I just came to the conclusion that, while indeed some lives are worth more than others, it should be the creator that takes them, not hate. Not my selfishness.'

' Why is this selfish?'

' Because I want to restore the once so powerful status that elves had. A common goal for most of us', with a sweeping movement of his hand, he indicated the majority of the army. ' But I forgot that Men was on the verge of destruction too and while we still have chance to rebuild our former greatness, for Men it will take more time and more effort and a strength they might have lost. Never kill an opponent unable to defend himself. In that there is no honour.'

' So you will abandon your people? Just run away?' He should not have said that, but he was angry and disappointed in the one person he thought he could always count on leading him.

' I am not running away, not with anyone.' Elrohir was standing on thin ice and he knew it. ' I don't know your reasons for being here. But I can tell you that you see no more of the whole picture than the length of your nose. Think outside of you own heart, then you might understand. Until then I will just hope you don't get yourself killed.'

Leaving Elrohir without the chance to retort, Haldir ordered his men around, all of them still obeying his command. ' It is your soul that needs mercy, Haldir. This might cost more than you thought.'

***

With a sigh and a nervous tap of his foot, Rúmil waited for his brother to return. They would soon replace the guards outside Galadriels room and none of them could afford to be late, it would be reported to Celeborn immediately. They could not risk losing their position now when they were so close. Orophin was searching for a way out, a gap in the guarding of the border. They both figured it would take quite some time before that happened, but to them there was no other choice. And they had yet to be affected by the outer worlds quickening pace of events.

' I think I have something', Orophin said quickly as he passed Rúmil without slowing. ' Let us go to the Lady. I think our watch is beginning soon. 

Without talking further, they relieved the former guards of their duty and stood silent outside for a moment until they saw that it was clear. With a nod from his brother, Rúmil quickly entered the room, seating himself next to Galadriel. They had agreed on letting her know about their plans, though not the exact time and place, or the procedure of escape. She would not tell Celeborn, not even letting it slip accidentally, but Celeborn might have figured out a way to access those plans.

' Orophin thinks he has found us a way out. But we need to be sure that you still want to leave. We do not wish to risk our necks for nothing.'

Closing her eyes, considering all facts in her head, Galadriel finally nodded.

' I want to leave, Rúmil, but please, do not risk your own lives, for they are as precious to me as my own. If not more.'

Smiling like a young boy getting a compliment from his first love, Rúmil stood and took Galadriels hand, kissing it softly.

' I will be loyal to you for all eternity.' 

Waiting for his brothers signal of a clear hall, he resumed his position next to the door. 

' Well?

' She still wants to go. What did you find?'

Looking around, both two and three times, Orophin lowered his voice to the extent that Rúmil had to strain his ears to hear him.

' In two days, the Marchwardens will relocate.' When relocating the "Marchers", all warders simply walked into the middle in a straight line, going to the direct opposite of their last position. Then they turned one step - which was about a mile - against the clock and that was their new position. That would leave them time to cut through, while the wardens turned the wheel. ' It would leave little time, but I believe it to be our only chance.'

' Nothing has managed to cut though before, I have relocated myself and there has never been a problem.'

' True. But how often has another Marchwarden tried? We know how the wheel turns, we can find out who will be where and where our biggest chance lie. With the Galadhrim gone and many Marchwardens following Haldir, it left spots open for those who are not as skilled or experienced. Some of them has yet to learn where the loopholes are.'

Thinking it through, it sounded like a really good idea. His older brother had always been good at planning and secrecy was his best asset. 

' But, you and me are not afraid of getting dirty in the mud, should it come to that. But what about Lady Galadriel? We cannot ask of her to crawl though mud and leaves.'

' I think you are underestimating our Queen. She has always done whatever it takes to keep her people safe. I would say crawling through mud would be the least dangerous she has ever done.'

' I suppose you are right. So we have three days?'

' Three days. Do you think we will make it?'

Orophin looked at him curiously. It was not that he asked if Rúmil was cowardly, only what he estimated their chances as. On a fighting level, they were equals. 

' I think we will make it.'

Smiling at him, Orophin nudged his brother in the side.

' We are going to make Haldir owe us his entire lifetime.'

With a wicked smile, Rúmil nodded, picturing Haldir running errands for them, attending their every needs. 

Please review!

********************************************************************************************

Finally got back to the fearless pair in Lothlórien. Had almost forgotten about them, I haven't really focused much on them, but as you can see, they have something important coming up. Should be interesting. 

And I know you all wonder about Haldirs sudden turn. I've had an experience where I had a very strong idea in my head about how something should be, but when a very close friend of mine, who had a different opinion, got injured in a car accident, I realized I was being stupid. I suppose Haldir had the same trauma. I suppose? I KNOW that's what happened! Sometimes I wonder if I'm not just a tool to get this idea in print…

You wonder where Rain is? He's busy with school, but he helps me as much as he can!  


// Zierra


	23. Chapter XXIII

So much for shortening the chapters. Sorry! 

PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you. 

Just thought I'd update the disclaimer: Still don't own Lord of the Rings. Can't even say I own Ithiel anymore, she seems to have come alive. And don't take any of this too seriously. This is only fan fiction after all, meant to be entertaining, not reality!

******************************************************************************

******************

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Her father had no sense of humour left, so Arwen abandoned the thought of laughing Elrond away from the issue. When they seated at the table, he only waited until the servants was out of hearing before beginning to lecture them.

' How could you be so reckless as to leave Rivendell without letting anyone know? Have you any idea how worried we have been?'

' We?'

Elladan sat opposite of her and to the right of their father, elbows against the table, looking a little too self-confident for Arwens liking.

' Most who live and work here knows you have been missing. They have all worried about you.'

' All but Glorfindel', Elladan muttered and Arwen tried to kick him underneath the table, but missed. 

' He has nothing to do with this', Elrond said, crossing his hands under his chin. He gave them both a long piercing look, lingering slightly at Elladan. ' I am sure he did not put the reins to your horses in your hands and told you to go.'

No, that had been her idea. She knew that Elladan had thought about leaving, but it was not until she said it out loud that he _actually _considered it and decided to go. She even persuaded him to take her along, when he normally was so protective of her. Even if she could not take all the blame, she would not allow her brother to take all of it, like he had tried in her room. They would share it.

' Father, we apologize. We did not mean to frighten you. But we felt like it was something we needed to do and we would never forgive ourselves if we did nothing. You taught us father, not to give important matters to others to tend to.'

Sighing deeply and only waited long enough for the breakfast to be served before he leant forward and let his voice go dangerously low. 

' We both know that I did not mean for you to go against a direct order and put your lives at risk. That is just foolish.'

' Yes father.' 

She felt Elladans eyes, fixating on her, trying to make her look at him and she needed to find something else to say before her brother said anything to avert Elronds anger towards him instead.

' What did King Thranduil say?'

Her fondness for the king of Mirkwood did not stretch far and she found it remarkable that someone so strict and sometimes ruthless could have such a caring and understanding son like Legolas. Sometimes apples did fall far from the tree.

' He was worried about Legolas, asked me about Galadriel and made a plan to retrieve the two remaining Rings of Power.'

' What do you want with them? I thought you gave yours away because of…' Elladan silenced and glanced at Arwen. 

' I did. But to destroy all evil, it seems that we have to destroy all the Rings. It is a shame, really, but what needs to be done, must be done.'

' What are your plans?'

' For now I just keep them as secrets. You never know who might be listening in.'

Frowning, unknowingly mimicking Elladan, Arwen leant closer to her father.

' What do you mean?'

Eying his two children suspiciously, Elrond tapped his fingers against the table. It really annoyed her when he did that, but right now she did not bother to make him stop.

' I have reasons to believe that I have a traitor somewhere in my House. I assume I do not have to needlessly tell you that I dislike the idea.'

Dislike was an understatement. Had she been the one to find out, heads would have rolled.

' Do you know who it is?'

' No, and even if I did, I would not tell you.'

' Father!', Arwen exclaimed, slapping without thinking a hand over her mouth. ' You cannot suspect either of us?!'

Shaking his head slowly, Elrond sipped his tea.

' No, I do not place blame on either of you. Like I said, it is only a suspicion. But I cannot risk for a name would happen in the wrong hands. It may hurt someone who is truly innocent. I beg of you to be secretive about this. I trust your judgement of what is right, even if you have displayed that I should not.'

Blushing slightly, Arwen looked down at her breakfast, not feeling hungry anymore. A traitor? Someone who could easily point them out to the enemy. It was a frightening thought and she who had always believed Rivendell to be the safest place on Earth. Apparently, she would have to reconsider. 

***

Waking up with a fierce pain coming from an unknowing source, Legolas tried to sit. Something restrained him, pushing him back into the soft sheets of a bed, making him groan.

' Rest, you are injured.'

He opened his eyes, finding himself in a familiar place. 

' How ironic', he chuckled breathlessly, grinning from the pain. ' Whenever I try to help, I end up injured in Minas Tirith.'

" The adventure is far from over, Legolas", a more than familiar voice said from the other side of the bed. Looking around the small room, noticing that it was the same one he had been in the last time he was there. Aragorn sat on a chair, bags under his eyes and hair uncombed. Funny that it was always his eyes and hair that Legolas noticed first. 

" I feared I would hear that."

' I hope you do not hold any hard feelings for me in your heart, Legolas? I apologize for my words, I was wrong.'

Startled by the soft elvish, Legolas sat up despite the pain. At the window stood Haldir, half turned to him. 

' I cannot seem to stay angry at you, Haldir. I would not have returned otherwise.' It was not entirely because of Haldir. Aragorn had played a large part in his decision, but this was not the time to discuss that. On the other hand, he needed to be very careful with what he let Haldir know. 

' It was foolish of you to do so', Haldir said, walking over to the bed. Slowly pushing a strand of hair that had come loose from his face, Haldirs gentleness surprised Legolas. There had always been something about the ferocious Marchwarden that had given Legolas the impression that Haldir possessed little feelings besides anger and mischief. ' But a part of me is glad you did not despise me so much you let me go to my doom.'

Smiling at his childhood friend, Legolas patted his hand. 

' You are way too concerned about yourself, Haldir', he joked and actually got the leader of a deadly army to laugh.

' And you are living dangerously', Haldir retorted and slapped Legolas' hand away. ' I need to get the Galadhrim moving, but I will come see you later.'

Nodding, Legolas watched Haldir leave, before he turned to Aragorn. 

" You look like you have not slept for days."

Smiling faintly, Aragorn straightened in his chair, running a hand through his hair. 

" Sleep has not been at the top of my list lately. You and your kind has seen to that."

Meeting his eyes for a short while, Aragorn stood and walked over to the window. It was a very beautiful day, the sky was clear blue and there as no signs after the heavy clouds the night before. After a longs silence, Aragorn finally spoke. " You seem to have solved you differences with Haldir."  
" Not really." Legolas leant back into the pillows, wincing at the pain from his shoulders. " But we are on our way. You do not seem to want to break each others necks either."

Aragorn sighed heavily and shook his head.

" No, we do not. But I fear it is only temporary. Your wounds is what keeps us from fighting."  
" Then I should be wounded more often."

" I rather you did not. It is very…aggravating… having to see you covered in your own blood."

" Aggravating, you say? But I still think you are underestimating Haldir. I have known him far longer than you ever will and he has changed. Or should I say, changed back."

Sitting down on the bed, Aragorn pursed his lips and stroked his chin.

" He did help take the arrows out."

" And he is still here. But let us not bother with Haldir. There is other things that we need to discuss."

" Such as?"

" I do not know about you, but I remember a battle that was about to begin if it had not been for my intervention. The reasons for that battle has not disappeared just because a significant player has changed sides, or at least distanced himself. There is more to this, Aragorn."

" I know. And it is coming from Lothlórien. Maybe I should…"  
" No, going there is the worst you can do." Besides, Legolas did not want Aragorn to leave as long as he could not follow. " You would just walk into a trap. Do not think, not even for a second, that whatever rules there now will take your status in consideration before killing you."

" You are no fun when you are injured."

" You try and be fun with two holes in your body. And they itch."

" It means they are healing. But do not scratch!" Aragorn caught Legolas' arm just before he could reach the bandage. 

" You are saying I should just ignore it?"

" Yes." Aragorn grinned wickedly. " You always ignore things."

" Only when they are annoying me. This does not annoy me, its driving me mad!"

" And you call yourself an elf…"

Legolas knew what Aragorn was trying to do. Teasing was the best way to make one forget about the pain or the itch, something that Legolas had learned the hard way. But while the taunting worked, part of his mind was occupied with more important things. Like the survival of Middle Earth.

" Have you spoken to Gandalf lately?"

" A week ago, I think. Maybe more. Why?"

" I was just wondering if he knew something. Wizards can usually predict things that mortals cannot." He managed to scratch his shoulder without Aragorn notice and made a mental note to tell him about that another time.

" And what are you then?"  
" Injured. And I have been spending most of the past days in a small town barely worth the name and with no contact with the "outer world" and the visit to Rivendell hardy enlightened me further, since Elrond was not even there, so I really have no idea. Strange, really."

" About Elrond? Yes, I agree. I never thought he would leave Rivendell again. "

" I am sure he had his reasons. Now, I am hungry!"

" Hungry? It is soon time for lunch."

" Lunch? I have not eaten for a day, maybe longer. I may be an elf, but to heal I need food!"

Grunting, Aragorn stood up and glared at Legolas.

" Fine, I will have something brought to your room. I need to go see Éomer."  
" Say hello from me."

Chuckling, Aragorn nodded. " I will do that." Stopping in the doorway, Aragorn turned slightly to Legolas and tilted his head. " Not to be rude or anything, but technically the fighting had already begun when you "intervened". You never stopped it from starting."

"Maybe not, but I stopped it from ending." Rolling his shoulders and felt the brutal pain flash down his arms and back. " And to what result? You, trying to starve me."

Not answering, simply shaking his head, Aragorn left with a deep sigh.

Legolas could not help but smile.

***

Impatiently pacing outside Elronds study, Glorfindels mind worked overtime. These past days had been very confusing, not to say intriguing. Legolas showing up in a haste, Aragorn not far behind. The second leaving in the silence of the night, the other having a serious attitude and something chasing him to leave urgently as well. But the most spectacular of them all; Elladan and Arwen running away and Elrond riding for unknown destinations. 

That annoyed him. The fact that Elrond had not told him where he was going, simply saying - though with more carefully chosen words - to mind his own business. 

And those peculiar messages from Lothlórien that had to be hand delivered to Elrond himself. Of course, everyone in the House knew that Elrond could not be disturbed by such meaningless efforts as to go fetching a letter from an exhausted messenger. Some persuasions had been done and the messages had been lost in the handling. Elrond had, what Glorfindel knew, not received a single one. They had all been burned. He might be imagining it, but there seemed to be some tension between Lothlórien and Rivendell and that was his errand with Elrond. To find out of there was any truth in that.

And speaking of Elrond, the king had barely been seen since breakfast, but still there was little doubt of what he was doing. Brutally interviewing his children about their absence. On Glorfindels part, he thought Elrond was too kind to his offspring. If he could not control his flesh and blood, what would happen if he should have to lead an army. It had been over three thousand years since Elrond had last lead an army to war, his place had become an homebound king with other concerns, his heart making his decisions now, not his brain. Glorfindel knew that the torch would be placed in someone else's hands, and with both of his sons unavailable for such duties (Elrohir not at home at all, and Elladan clearly unwilling to do as his father told him) it only left him.

But the real question was; Where would he lead the army? To Lothlórien? Fighting the Galadhrim was hardly anyone's dream come true. The lands of Men? Most unlikely since Elrond was fiercely against the notion of war against Men.

Glorfindel was still slightly unsure of where he stood in the question. Both sides made good arguments and he could not honestly say that he had first hand information about Men. His interactions with them were slim to none and Aragorn had probably been his only mortal friend.

' Can I help you?' Elronds voice from behind him caused Glorfindel to settle unsteadily on his feet. Coughing a little to test his voice, Glorfindel straightened his back. 

' Yes, my Lord. I have a few questions I would like to ask you.'

' At least I am not the one to ask them', Elrond muttered, sitting down in his beautifully carved wooden chair with a high back. ' I have asked enough questions.'

' My Lord, you only have to answer.'

' Only if I find it to be information that you need.'

Swallowing a protest, Glorfindel made a face of agreement and at Elronds command, positioned himself in a chair, crossing his legs.

' My ears have caught word of a broken alliance between us and Lórien. Are those rumours true?'

Not showing in any way his thoughts of the question, Elrond stared somewhere just above Glorfindels head. _He does not even want to meet my eyes_, he thought, feeling his curiosity blossom.

' A difference in opinion has occurred, yes.'

' About?'

' That is irrelevant.'

Biting back his comment, Glorfindel bowed his head and continued. ' Is there a possibility that we will have to chose sides in this "opinion"?'

' I believe there would not be a difference between the opinions if we had not already taken sides.'

' Of course, my Lord. Dare I suggest it is about the hostility towards Men?'

' Obviously you do.'

' Well, is it? … my Lord.'

Leaning back in the chair, Elrond let his eyes wander around the room before answering.

' That is something Celeborn and I cannot see eye to eye about.'

' What about Galadriel? What does she say?'

Eyes back on him now, looking straight at him.

' Very little of significance.'

' Does she…'

Elrond broke him off by standing abruptly from his chair.

' Whatever Galadriel knows cannot help much, this war between Men and Elves is unfortunate and it needs to end. We have had a council and decided that something needs to be done.'

' And what is that?' Apparently Elrond had tried to tell him what he thought it was Glorfindel was after, but he would not give up so easily.

' I will tell you in due time.'

' What _can_ you tell me?'

' Precisely what I just said. I fear unfriendly ears are listening in on our every word.'

' You mean a spy?'

The look Elrond gave him said more than a thousand words. What had grasped the heart of Elronds son, tried to catch some more in their net. Soon their hold would be permanent. 

' I see.'

' I have some work to do, Glorfindel, that cannot wait longer.' 

Say what you wanted about Elrond, be he sure could use his words. Without saying more, Elrond had just kicked him out of his room.

' Yes, my Lord. I will not disturb you further.'

Leaving Elrond with more questions swirling, Glorfindel knew that someone else held the answers. Elrond did not know everything. 

****************************************************************************************

Voilá! Yet another chapter. Never though that one could have too much leisure time. All I do is sleep, read and write, and still I get nothing done on this story. 

Want to take this opportunity to thank Rain for some ideas! They were great!

I'm also working on improving the past chapters, nothing has been changed yet, but I never thought I'd written so many words that needed to be re-read! It takes longer than I thought.

// Zierra


	24. Chapter XXIV

In a hurry so I can't write anything much up here, new chapter, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Spending most of the day with Merry and Pippin, running around Rivendell and showing them all the things they had missed last they were here and what had been built recently, Frodo had become awfully hungry when lunch was served. He and his friends sat at Elronds table, who looked disturbed about something and the mood in the room was unusually low among everyone. Pippin of course noticed nothing of this, and spoke both loudly and long about his last birthday party. " Not as spectacular as Bilbo's, but it will be remembered for a very long time."

Frodo tried to look as excited as Pippin, but he had been in Rivendell long enough to know that whenever Elrond was depressed, there were reasons to worry. Arwen and Elladan sat next to each other, barely talking for the whole meal. For appearance sake they put some food in their mouths, but they obviously did not feel any taste, considering Arwen ate the beans she despised, without so much as a frown.

" Merry", he whispered, leaning closer to his more quiet friend. " Something is wrong."

" You can tell too? I was worried all meals were like this."

Frodo shook his head, looking at all faces around the table. Gloomy and silent. What affected a king affected the entire people. 

" What do you think it is?" Merry asked while biting down at a large potato.

" I have no idea."

" Is there anyone we can ask?"

Glancing around again, Frodo noticed Glorfindel at the door, his eyes wandering around; searching. Glorfindel had ways to finding out about things, but Frodo was reluctant to ask the count considering after the rather large favour Glorfindel had done for him. He had still to learn what to do in return. 

Arwen and Elladan would probably not speak about anything and Frodo could not think of anyone else that would have enough of Elronds trust to learn a secret like this. The servants would only say that something was troubling their king and they would not speak of it until he gave them permission. In short; they did not know either.

" No. None that I can think of."

" Maybe Bilbo knows?"

" Why would he?"  
" People are not very careful with what they say around a dying man. And for elves, hobbits are barely noticeable."

Frowning, Frodo chewed on the bread slowly. 

" It is unlikely, but we can ask."

" After lunch!" Merry stated, not wanting to leave his only half eaten plate.

" Of course."

***

Aragorn was so lost in thought that he did not notice that he happened upon Éomer until the nephew of king Theóden waved an armoured hand in front of his eyes.

" Are you in there, my Lord?" he joked and smiled when he saw Aragorns confused face. " Have you gone to a better place? I apologize for disturbing, but you were soon to fall down those stairs."

He pointed at the end of the wall and Aragorn made an uneasy laugh.

" I was just thinking."  
" That is never good for you", Éomer said with an accusing sigh, standing next to Aragorn with his feet apart and head held high. " Thinking should be left to those who have nothing better to do."

Smiling at his friends humour, Aragorn looked out over the still rain-kissed land, even when the day was so far gone, drops of water made the trees glisten in the sun. It was beautiful, his homeland. He had always known it, but the fear of his past - his history - had made him give up on Gondor. They did not need a corrupted king.

" You are doing it again", he heard Éomer sigh and he turned back.

" I meant to talk to you."

" I am here."

" Come", he walked down the stairs to the courtyard, Éomer following close behind. When they had reached the stables, Aragorn slowed and let Éomer come up beside him. " This was not the last we will see of the Elves. They will return, maybe with more strength now when their first attempt did not go as planned."

" Pride", Éomer said to no one in particular as they passed a fold with horses. Aragorn nodded and gently caressed Arods muzzle and the horse bent his neck.

" I shall be honest with you, I have no idea how to face them again."

Stopping Aragorn by grabbing him by the arm, Éomer looked straight at him.

" Aragorn, you do not stand alone. Rohirrim will fight at your word, I have said so before. It is Men they are after, Aragorn, not you personally."  
" It feels like it."

" Do not make me say that I think you are a little too self-centred , Aragorn", Éomer laughed and started walking again. " Does safety by numbers say anything to you?"

" Not against Elves."

" Aragorn, the Elves barely survived Helm's Deep. Numbers played a significant part in that battle."

" Éomer, _we_ barely survived! Had it not been for you and Gandalf, me, king Theóden - all that was left - would have ridden to our deaths. I agree that the chances improve when you have more armour. But this time it is not tens of thousands of Orcs - evil - we will fight, it is Elves. Friends."

" I told you, you think too much. When someone comes at me with a sword, friend or otherwise, I do not stand unresponsive. I fight back. Because in the end, you have nothing if you are dead."

Looking into Éomers blazing blue eyes, he remembered his banishment from Rohan. No, he had not fought his friends, but he had been fought _by_ them. Éomer did not speak from hearsay, he spoke from his heart.

To nod was all he could think of when he had run out of words.

***

Rumours of an attack against Gondor had caused an uproar in Edoras. King Theóden and Faramir had been locking themselves into a room and they had given very clear orders not to be disturbed by no one. No one - of course - included Eowyn and she hated it. She had thought things would change now when she was married to Faramir, but they seemed to get more and more protective over her. When an unknown rider - who would prove to be completely harmless later - came through the outer walls, they would order her to lock herself in her room and not come out until someone came to get her. And she had thought her life to be a prison before. Not that she did not love Faramir, she was crazy about him. But she was very unlike the women he was used to, she was trained and experienced in battle. She could handle a sword with just as much grace as a man, if not more. But those traits was lost on her husband, and her uncle. They still treated her like a fragile porcelain doll. It was irritating beyond belief. 

All of a sudden, the doors to her room opened with a slam and Faramir strode into her room, scaring her witless. Trying to steady her heart manually (with her hand) she took a few deep breaths and glared at him.

" Is knocking a difficult concept for you to understand?" she asked, sounding maybe just a little too testy. It was lost on him, though.

" I have to leave right away. I came to say goodbye."

Her eyebrows must have connected with her hair as her eyes widened. " You are leaving?"  
" Yes, for Gondor."  
" Why?" He looked at her for a few seconds, trying to see if she was just asking questions for the sake of asking. When he saw she was clueless of why, he sighed and walked up to her.

" Gondor is my city, I want to be there."

" And I am your wife. Take me with you."

He shook his head fiercely, his dark locks falling in his face. She wanted to remove them, but felt such an action would not help her case the slightest. It was not a lovable woman he would surrender to.

" It could be dangerous, I do not want to risk you getting hurt."

Rubbing her temples, trying to ease the headache she felt begin to throb, Eowyn turned away.

" Eowyn…"

" No, I am not staying here. If you tell me I cannot come with you, I will only follow behind."  
" I forbid you to…"  
" You cannot forbid me!" She swirled around and almost reached to her side to grasp her sword, when she remembered who she was speaking to, and that she did not wear it. " I am sorry, but if you leave, I will to."

" Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He started pleading with her and she knew she had gotten her will through, but still it was not certain. If she played it wrong, she could easily be vetoed. 

" Stay", she said simply but softly, crossing her arms to give her words more emphasis. All Faramir did for a moment was to stare at her, as if she would suddenly change her mind, before he sighed.

" Do you promise you will not put yourself in danger?"  
" I promise", she said, walking into his arms as he smiled. " not to put myself in unnecessary danger."  
His smile faltered a little at the extra word, but she kissed his protests away. Sometimes, being a woman was a really good dealmaker. 

***

Haldir stopped outside of Legolas' room, leaning his forehead against it. It was a few hours after lunch, the army had began to march back to Lothlórien, Elrohir complaining (bitching) about his every decision. Elrohir had not gone with the Galadhrim and had only left, still angry and still cursing, just before he came here. He truly felt like the betrayer he was accused to be, but a dead tree could not be brought back to life.

' I, personally, think it would be easier to enter if you opened the door first.' Haldir jumped at the voice, coming from beside him rather than from inside. ' But if you want to try to press yourself through the door, you are welcome to try. If you let me in first.'

' I thought you were…'

' Wounded? Yes, I am.' Legolas pushed him away from the door and opened it, gesturing for him to go inside. ' But I cannot stand to just lie there. Like some elves I know.'

Giving him a knowing smile, Legolas rather unceremoniously threw himself on the bed, though sounding out his pain rather loud. 

' If I was in the mood, I would have said: 'I told you so'.'

' Why does that not surprise me?'

Grinning sheepishly, something so completely unlike him that he almost commented on it himself, Haldir sat down in the chair Aragorn had inhabited before.

' What about the smile? Has something happened?'

' Kind of a stupid question. What has NOT happened?'

Legolas shrugged and instantly regretted it. ' It still hurts?'

' Fiercely. One can tell it was you who removed the arrows. You have never learned to be gentle.'

' Next time, I will leave the arrows in so you can pull them out yourself.'

' You are always such a gentleman.'

They sat there, snickering for a while, talking about not so pressing issues. Legolas seemed eager to talk, leading the conversation to where he wanted it, Haldir answering his curious questions. Somehow, no matter how often they met, or how long they had known each other, they never ran out of topics to talk about. But unfortunately, their close friendship also meant that Legolas knew which questions he really should not ask, but being who he was, asked them anyway.

' So you have decided not to see Ithiel anymore?'

It came so sudden, only moments before they had been talking - or arguing - about which star in the sky which was which. Since Arwen had her own, both of them had picked one each to call theirs, problem was; they had picked the same star.

' I suppose.'

' You suppose? You are not sure?'

' I cannot say for certain that I will never see her again. It is like saying I will never trample down the same straw of grass again.'

Shaking his head, Legolas did not accept the answer.

' Stop being stupid', he said bluntly, causing a raised eyebrow. 

' I assume you did not mean the grass-theory.'

' So you are perceptive?! I never would have guessed.'

Knowing well enough where Legolas would take this, Haldir decided to at least play along for a while.

' Are you trying insult me?'

' Are you trying to change the subject?'

Caught with his hands stuck.

' Will you say yes if I do?'

Bursting out in laughter, Legolas playfully slapped Haldir on the arm.

' You are aware that if we ever set foot in Erith again, she will have us clean the dishes for eternity.'

Thinking back on the incident - how long had it been? - Haldir forced a smile. 

' You will miss her?'

Looking into Legolas surprisingly innocent eyes, Haldir could not bring himself to lie. Not even bend the truth.

' Yes.'

' You are honest.' Legolas batted his eyelashes in a very female way, which he knew irritated everyone. 'Thank you.'

' You do not have to thank for that, you would have seen through me in an instant if I had.' It was unlikely, since Legolas did not have anyone around Mirkwood to train dishonestly with.

' I meant for you help. I appreciate that you took out the arrows. You did not have to.'

' I put one of them there, I figured it was the least I could do.'

' I gave you reason to doubt me, Haldir. I realise how it must have looked to you when I went to Rivendell like that. And when you found out about Aragorn…'

Even if he knew he would have to have this conversation with Legolas sooner or later, he still would have hoped for later.

' I did not see clearly. You have nothing to explain.'

' For saving my life, I owe it to you.'

" Do not say that!" 

He did not know he changed language, maybe because the confusion that ruled in his head, but whatever the reason, it had the right impact. Legolas frowned, looking more childlike than ever, not understanding at all.

' Haldir?'

' No, you do not owe me anything. I have no right to ask anything of you.'

' Why do you say that?'

' Because I wanted to kill you!'

****************************************************************************************** 

I had to end it there, otherwise that conversation would have continued on forever. I don't know why the parts with Haldir and Legolas always get so long, I guess I like the way the two of them interact with each other. And I KNOW that Tolkien would never use the word "bitching", that why its in brackets. But I just wanted you to know exactly how much _complaining _Elrohir did.

// Zierra


	25. Chapter XXV

My goodness, I'm fast with these. Not to post them, but write them! Wonder when that's gonna change. =o) 

Please Review!

******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

With each mile two things happened to Ithiel. She got more and more excited to see Mirkwood and she missed Haldir with each step. In her state of mixed emotions, she failed to see the man standing against a tree. It was Darenwa who noticed him first, neighing softly, throwing her head. With a startled cry, more due to Darenwas sudden dance then by seeing him, Ithiel grabbed the reins tightly and stared down at him. 

His head was tilted to the side and he leant on a metal tipped spear that reached two feet over his head. Even if his hair - silver grey - was cut short, she still missed his ears the first time. Pointed. Elfkind. 

He was not threatening in any way, but she was alone and if she screamed, no one would come to her rescue. What confused her the most about him was his hair. All the elves she had ever met was long haired with braids or likewise. His hair was grown only inches from his scalp. And the color?

' Who are you?'

Frowning at her, she wondered if he had not heard her, but when he snickered silently and offered her his hand to help her down, she got suspicious. 

' I am fine up here, thank you.'

' It is straining my neck to look at you when you are sitting up there.' His voice was powerful, tainted by an accent she had never heard before. Letting him grasp her hand for support, she climbed down and immediately pressed herself against Darenwas warm flank. ' That is better.'

He was taller than her, but not by much, his eyes grey and with an intensity that caused her to shiver. They almost looked dead. But only almost, considering he had a playful smile on his lips that gave off a very positive vibe. His face was as smooth and perfect as any elves, though the lines possessed a sort of roughness that somehow reminded her of the Rangers. His hands - why did she notice his hands? - was large and strong, with many scars trailing down from his arms. He still held her hand and she felt it tingle, not the electrical shock she had gotten from Haldir, but still very intensive. All in all, he looked common in a very stunning way.

' You never answered my question.'

' Keyn. Who are you?'

' Ithiel.' His smile broadened and he bowed his head. She felt herself smile back and to her great dismay, blushing under his survey. 

' I apologize', he said, his voice dropping to a hoarse whisper that caused her to shiver for other reasons. ' I did not mean to stare. It is rare that I see someone as beautiful as you.'

He was not very good at apologizing, when all he did was to embarrass her further. 

' I am heading for Mirkwood', she said for no particular reason. Maybe she wanted him to continue to talk. Keyn coughed to hide his chuckle. 

' From where are you going', he asked, releasing her hand and motioned for her to walk. 

' I set off from Gondor.'

This time he burst out laughing so loud, Ithiel stopped and stared. He soon controlled himself and cleared his throat.

' I am afraid you have gotten a little bit lost.

***

Tapping his fingers against the armrest of his throne, Celeborn looked out over the Caras Caladhon. He was restless to the point of insanity. There had been no word from Haldir for days now and he even considered asking - ordering - Galadriel to send him a message. That only proved how desperate he was. Haldir was competent enough to handle this on his own, though he liked to have things under personal control.

He looked down at Nenya on his hand, caressing the fine silver worked ring, feeling her power flow through him. He felt it love him, and he loved her back. He and the Ring had a secret alliance. Galadriel had never understood Nenyas needs for power but he did, and he shared it. They were equals. He helped her, because she helped him.

' Sire', he heard a voice say below him and he diverted his gaze on the elf before him. ' A messenger has arrived.'

' Yes?'

' From Rivendell, Sire.'

Celeborn could not hide the content smile as he waited for the messenger. Could it be so that Elrond had finally made up his mind?

When the messenger arrived, he fell to one knee, head bent down as he raised the letter for Celeborn to grasp. The action spoke of inferiority, something that none of Elronds messengers had ever done before. Not even before Galadriel. Pleased by the feeling of being superior, Celeborn took the letter and broke the silvered oak leafed seal.

__

King Celeborn

Though have no intentions of making this official, my reluctance of the war shall be pretended and of no hindrance to your actions. But I have realized that I might have been misled. I hope for a continued collaboration between our realms. On all levels. 

Elrond

Though it was unlike Elrond to simply sign his name, Celeborn gave it little if no thought. What interested him was the rest. Did this mean that Elrond was willing to assist him? Nenya reminded him of their shared past and convinced him that Elrond was incapable of deceit. 

' Could there finally be a last joint effort against Men?' 

The thought of the three remaining Elf Kings, marching for a world of freedom almost brought him to tears. All that he had hoped for may lay at his feet. Dismissing the messenger, he rose from the throne and strode down the winding stairs to Galadriels room. Two Marchwardens stood guard outside and when they saw him, they bowed deeply. Without paying them any attention, he pushed the curtain away and let it drop behind him. The pale sunlight that peeked though the leaves gave Galadriels face a greenish tone, almost magical. As she turned her head to face him, his reluctant love for her seeped through the barrier Nenya had built and into his heart. Gently stroking her disarrayed hair from her eyes, Celeborn sat himself down on her bed.

' I really wish you could understand why I do this. I want you at my side.'

Her pale blue eyes met his and he saw the tears forming.

' I wish I did too, but I can never understand. Never.'

***

The three young hobbits had not been allowed into Bilbos room for almost the entire afternoon because the old man needed his rest. But when they got to the point where none of them could sit still and even Frodo was eager to ask about the spy, they snuck though the corridors to Bilbos room.

Without knocking, only cracking the door open enough to peek in, Frodo tried to see if anyone was in the room. It was so silent in there that Frodo even wondered if Bilbo was in there. He mutely called for Merrys and Pippins attention and opened the door so they could get inside.

" You stand guard", Frodo said to Pippin who glared indignantly but positioned himself by the door. Merry and Frodo continued up to the large bed and poked at Bilbos large foot that was uncovered by the blankets. The old hobbit kicked in his sleep and muttered something that Frodo hoped he would never hear his uncle say again. Merry kept poking while Frodo tried to wake Bilbo up by talking.

" Bilbo", he hissed sharply, getting no reaction from his uncle. " Bilbo!" he tried again, louder this time, getting a stir and a flailing hand. " Bil…!!"

" Will you be quiet?", Bilbo answered, turning his back to Frodo and hiding his foot where Merry could not reach it. " I am trying to sleep."

" You have slept all day, Bilbo", Frodo stated and hopped up on the bed. Bilbo groaned and rolled back. 

" What do you want?"  
" Is it true that there is a spy in Elronds house?"

Making a sound that was difficult to interpret, Bilbo closed his eyes.

" I know nothing of the matter", he said, yawning so big his jaws snapped. Merry hung his head, pouting slightly. Even Frodo felt disappointed. Bilbo went back to sleep almost instantly and the young hobbit jumped down from the bed.

" So much for this excursion."

" Schhh!" Pippin let go of the door and hid behind it, Frodo and Merry crawled in under the bed. Echoing steps could be heard outside the door and when they were sure the person in question was gone, they jumped out from their hidings.

" Who was it?"

Pippin shrugged and resumed guard at the door. " I only saw someone coming, he was dressed in black."

" Can you be sure it was a man?"

" Would a woman walk like that? No, only men walk that loud."

" So it was a Man?" 

Pippin shook his head. " No, elf. Too skinny to be a Man."

" Elves do not make noises like that."

" Yes, they can", Frodo said, getting a flashback. " Glorfindel does."

***

Pushing himself away from the bedside, Haldir stared into the wall. Legolas wanted to say something, intelligent or otherwise, but could find nothing.

' Oh', was all he could manage and Haldir nodded. 

' Yes, so much for a friend.'

It was just then that Legolas realized that Aragorn was not the only one with lots on his mind. If there was something that Haldir never spoke about, it was his personal feelings. Ever time he was asked about it, he either got mad or simply turned it against you. Legolas knew how to keep his emotion hidden, closed in and undetectable, even from other elves though he rarely practised it, he should not be surprised that Haldir knew that same trick.

' Haldir, I do not hate you.'

' You should.'

' I apologize, but I cannot do that.'

Looking over his shoulder, Haldir rubbed his temples. ' Even if I make it an order?'

' Sorry, I am no longer under your command.'

' Damn it…' Haldirs voice was so tortured that Legolas could not tell what he was referring to. Moving over the bed so he was sitting next to Haldir, Legolas kicked the chair around so the Marchwarden faced him. As expected, his face was completely blank, blue eyes cold and ruthless. 

' Why do you do this?'

Not expecting an immediate response - and of course not getting any - Legolas felt along the leather cord around his neck, feeling the designed star against a leaf covered background, all in shining silver and adamantine. Haldir and Orophin had one each, a medal for outstanding performance, beyond the call of duty. (A/N: Where have you heard that before?) Pulling it out from underneath his tunic, Legolas closed his hand around it. He rarely thought about it, not thinking he had done anything that made him deserve that honour that followed the necklace. He knew Haldir felt the same, although he seldom wore his. He did today, though.

' Why do you wear it?'

Looking up in confusion that lasted long enough for him to see what Legolas hand concealed, Haldirs hand went up to his throat, seemingly in an attempt to hide it.

' I cannot say.'

' As a reminder?'

' You mean of my failure?'

Getting genuinely sick of Haldirs self-pity, Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed hard.

' Listen, I have never, nor will I ever, consider you a failure. A failure would probably be dead by now. I know what you have accomplished, I have been there.'

Something twitched by Haldirs eye, which caused Legolas to believe he might have rushed a little.

' You cannot help anyone, least of all yourself, although I do not think you care about that, if you keep these thoughts. You are a good warrior and a good friend and I really do not care about your thoughts on the matter.'

' You are patronizing me. I am not a small child.'

' You are acting like one. When are you going to be back to normal?'

' What is normal?' He sighed and spoke before Legolas could say anything. ' It will take a while, but I'll get there.'

' Good. Because seeing you like this is scaring me.'

' Legolas, the almighty, is scared?'

' I really wish you could stop calling me that.'

' I was not my fault. You earned that nickname.'

Glaring at his friend, happy to have him - even if it were only temporary - out of his bad mood, Legolas could not help but smile.

' Do not try anything funny with me', Haldir said, mistaking Legolas expression for something mischievous. ' You will be very sorry if you do.' 

***

Kicking a stone away from his path, Elrohir grunted. His departure from Minas Tirith, though he never set foot inside the walls, had not gone well. Haldir had been stubborn and refused to listen to any kind of logic. So Elrohir had simply left and walked in the direction his nose pointed. He knew vaguely where he was, somewhere northeast of Gondor, he could see the ridges of Emyn Muil and by memory he could place himself in Ithilien.

' Lots of good that will do when you get lost', he scolded himself for not brining a map. He had never been outside of Rivendell - other than travelling to Lothlórien or Mirkwood, and then it had been with a gigantic escort - and he goes off without anything to find his way back. In the back of his head he applauded his stupidity. What else was there to do?

' Lets just hope I do not wander into Mordor.' That would have been a story to tell. ' If I live through it.'

He stopped, his left foot dangling of the ground, hesitating to take another step in case he should lose himself. Was it worth it? To risk his life for proving his worth?

' Is there any other way to do it?' He asked himself out loud and pointedly put his foot down. He quickened his pace not to risk another stop, another reason to turn around. ' Whatever you do, do NOT think of your family.'

Maybe that was why Legolas and Haldir did so well in the army. They did not live the kind of family life he had. Sure, they had siblings, Legolas had a father, but their main goal was the same and they were not restrained in anyway. He had a twin brother, a sister and a father. He was hopelessly tied down. ' I thought I told you not to think about them.'

' Who are you talking to?'

With a shriek, Elrohir stumbled on his feet and fell to the ground. Feeling ridiculous, he pushed himself up and dusted off is clothes. Beside him, partially hidden by shrubbery, stood two figures, wearing next to nothing. Elrohir was not the one who normally got embarrassed by it, but now times where different and he was alone. When the initial shock wore off, he realized one of them was a woman and… she was topless. That, on the other hand, was not something he saw everyday. Immediately his cheeks shaded red and he tried to look everywhere but at her, causing him to look like an owl. The one who had spoken to him, a male, came up to him, wearing only a pair of leggings that was only reaching halfway down to his knee and a smirk. (A/N: Think Olympic swimmers.) His eyes was so blue they made Elrohir want to look away. But he saw the ears.

' What are you?'

He frowned. What he was? This odd looking fellow was obviously an Elf, he spoke the general form of elvish, but still he asked "what" he was?

' I am…'

' From where?'

' Rivendell.' Both of the weird characters seemed to relax. ' Why do…'

' Good.' Did they ever let anyone finish a sentence?

They started to walk away, but when they noticed that Elrohir was not following, they stopped and turned. ' Come.'

' I am not heading that way.'

The woman turned fully, coloring his cheeks once again but this time she did not look amused. To her left the male cracked his knuckles.

' You will follow us.'

Her voice tolerated no arguments and he certainly did not want any kind of trouble, even if these two were unarmed. He nodded and they started walking again, although he carefully kept a distance between them. In the breeze he could hear splashing and also taste salt in the air. 

' Where are we…?

' Home.'

********************************************************************************************

Wow, now I went off in rocket speed! I never thought I could get these details into one chapter. All right, Ithiel met with a mountain elf, Elrohir with two water elves. I would say that the latter is overly psychic, they're good at guessing what people are gonna say. 

Lots of Haldir/Legolas dialog, but that will stop. I'm getting back to the story with Aragorn and Legolas soon too. 

And I can tell you this: Those who wanted Elrohir to get the attention he deserves, he'll be getting it in the future. Though, he his still clumsy and blunt. Sorry.

And if Haldir wants to keep Ithiel, he'd better put on some charm, because that elf girl is getting her fair share of temptation. This is getting more and more "days of our lives"-like…

// Zierra


	26. Chapter XXVI

Can't somebody please just review! Flame me even!!!!!! *begs*

*****************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Gimli rubbed his rear as Gandalf finally stopped to rest. They had taken a way around Lothlórien and now rode through a terrain he had not travelled for many years and never thought he would cross again. The road to the Lonely Mountain was now opened for all and many dwarfs had already inhabited their old homes. A part of Gimli wanted to return to see the place where he'd been born though he had some reservations about returning. His parents was long since dead and he knew he had a sister but did not know what had happened to her. With a sigh, Gimli sat by the fire and warmed his hands. It was getting colder and colder, winter would soon be over them.

" Your mind is troubled, my friend", Gandalf said between puffs of smoke. The old wizard seemed to find many answers is his weed.

" Yes, so are yours."

" True. But I have told you my reasons, you have not."

Gimli glared at the smug wizard under bushy eyebrows but when he found his effort going to waste since Gandalf looked in a completely different direction, he snorted and smacked his hand against his leather clad leg.

" Gah, you win, wizard." He pulled out a piece of salted dried meat from his pack and chewed it quickly. " I worry about everyone that you do, but mostly for my own sake. Much has happened since I left my home and I do not know how it looks now. I worry about not recognizing myself."  
" I have been there, not too long ago, my friend. And by the looks of it, I think the reconstructing goes along very well. It may not look the same as your memories tells you, but you will not be disappointed."

A long silence fell over the two companions as they sat in the warmth. After a while, Gandalf decided it was time to move on and Gimli reluctantly agreed. Gimli rode a small pony mostly used in the mining shafts. The four legged creature was unused to riders and more often than not tried to place Gimli on the ground. Once she had almost succeeded as he had been sitting in his own world and she had swiftly made a jump to the side. Unfortunately for her, he had managed to grab the pony by the short, wavy mane and kept his balance. After that, he did not trust her the least. Next to Shadowfaxe and Gandalf, Gimli felt very insignificant on his pony and he began to wonder why Gandalf really needed his help. No one would ever deny Gandalf the White anything, especially not dwarfs.

" Some things I can do, but some is beyond my reach. One man cannot do all."

" How do you do that?" Gimli said and adjusted his heavy helmet. He really did not know why he wore it, but he had grown so accustomed with it, he rarely walked anywhere without it. 

" Do what?"

" Read my mind. Whatever I think about, you always know it."  
Gandalf looked down, his pipe in the corner if his mouth, suddenly looking very innocent. " Oh, I cannot read your mind, Gimli, my friend. I was simply thinking out loud."

Not believing the wizard even the smallest bit, Gimli grunted his annoyance and he thought he heard Gandalf chuckle. 

When the night came, Gandalf and Gimli found a place to rest by a nearby creek where the horses could graze and drink. Gimli saw the gleam in the pony's eye and made sure the rope fastened in her halter was tied securely to a tree. No matter how he disliked to ride, he knew that time was of the essence and Gandalf would not appreciate to have to wait for him. Shadowfaxe may be nice around Gandalf, but the grey horse had a problem with Gimli that was getting very obvious.

Gandalf defended the horse, of course, trying to explain that Shadowfaxe was intimidated by Gimlis gruesome appearance. One look at the gigantic horse and you could tell it was bogus. 

Placing a blanket over the dried grass, Gimli thought he heard a shriek far away. He was about to ask Gandalf about it but changed his mind when he noticed the furrowed brows on his friend. There was also something very disturbing about the way Gandalf held his pipe, but never once brought it to his mouth. Whatever haunted the wizards thoughts he would keep to himself. Besides, Gimli was not sure he truly wanted to know.

***

When the night was at its darkest, Rúmil snuck out of his room to find his brother. He had not slept one bit but the adrenaline rushing through him kept his mind sharp. Making his way down the spiralling stairs along the stem, he felt equally excited and nervous. No matter what Orophin told him, he knew that what they were about to do was treason. But he had to remember that they also did it for Galadriel. Whenever he thought about her and the sad eyes she now had, he knew it was the right thing to do.

__

Just don't hate me, he thought, thinking of Haldir and his strong believes. _But I do not agree with you._

At the base, Orophin stood tapping his foot, obviously just as wired up as he was.

' You ready?'

' I am here, right?'

They ran crouched and silent over the soft fallen leaves and wet grass, silvery moonlight just as much help as it was a curse. They knew the hardest part would be to get Galadriel out. The perfect plan had been dashed when they had found out that they would not be on duty that night. Apparently, someone had sighted the advance team of the army returning and many Marchwardens had been send out to greet them. Which meant that they had been forced to patrol the evening shift and that other guards now stood watch.

Getting to where Galadriel was held was no problem, the occasional guard that saw them simply saluted them, used to see them there. But to Orophin and Rúmil, they all looked at them with inquiring eyes and doubtful minds.

' Once we have her, we need to get out fast. This place will be in an uproar when they notice her gone.'

Rúmil nodded and peeked around the corner. Just a little further down stood two guards, silent and staring right ahead. They were obviously not very good guards. Orophin pushed him out of the way and looked for himself before walking over to them just like it was the most natural thing in the world. Rúmil stayed where he was to make sure no one got too close.

' How are you tonight', he heard Orophin ask with his most silky voice, causing Rúmil to snicker. He never heard the guards answers, but he heard his brother laugh. ' That sounds awfully boring. For my part, I am so bored I could practically do anything. Just _anything…_'

Rúmil was unsure if that was qualified as a hint or a suggestion. He heard the guards murmuring voices a little better now, they were arguing about whether or not they should leave their posts.

' Listen here', Orophin interrupted, sounding clearly annoyed. They were wasting valuable time by trying to rid themselves of the guards. But there was no other options if they did not want to raise immediate alarm should someone find the guards knocked out. ' I have no intention of taking over your entire watch. I just wanted to be nice, but if you want to stand here bored out of your skulls, do not let me hinder you.'

Soft thuds of approaching steps caused Rúmil to leave his lookout point to go see what his brother was up to. Half way around the corner one of the guards called out to him.

' Wait.'

Before Orophin turned, he winked at his brother, giving him a thumbs up.

' Yes?'

' If the offer still stands, we would like to go get something to drink.'

' Of course. Do not stay away too long, though. You would not want to be caught "off guard".'

When the sound of their steps disappeared, Rúmil ran silently to his brother and smiled mischievously. 

' And just imagine I could do all that without lying once.'

' Oh, you did say you were so bored you could do anything… That was not entirely true.'

' That was true! A little…'

The curtain to Galadriels prison was pulled aside and the Lady of the Light sighed heavily. 

' I thought we were escaping.'

***

As the darkness fell over Minas Tirith and the fires were lit along the entire outer wall, Aragorn was tired to the bone but he could not find any rest. The elves might have pulled back for now, and the knowledge that Haldir and Legolas both was still in Gondor might postpone their attack. He wanted to do something other than sit and wait, but he did not know what he could possibly do to make a difference. During the War of the Ring, it had been easy. Just show up and give the Men of Gondor their hope back and the courage to fight a superior and seemingly undefeatable enemy. He had had a destiny to fulfil and it felt like he just played along with what fate wanted. When everything was over and peace was restored, he thought he would live like a king and die of old age. But as it looked now, he would die of overusing his brain and worrying too much. It was not a graceful way to depart this world. 

He began to think about Arwen and her planned journey to the Grey Havens and the Undying Lands. He remembered that Legolas, after the War of the Ring, had decided to try and ignore the calling of the ocean and what lay beyond. So far he did a good job, but when Aragorn thought about how close he had been to losing the two people that had mattered the most to him, it scared him beyond belief. What would his world have been like if Arwen _had_ left, and Legolas as well? 

Feeling his pulse begin to race, he made a decision, one that he would never in his life regret, no matter what he said later on.

None of the guards stopped him on the way over to Legolas' room and he only met one soul that quickly scurried off in another direction. At first he wondered if he should knock, but Legolas was probably asleep and he really did not want to wake him, so he silently opened the door. Three candles burned by the bed, flickering in the gust of wind that Aragorn brought with him. They cast mysterious shadows over Legolas' sleeping features, making them even more breathtaking. Deep in his heart Aragorn knew that he would die with Legolas if it ever came to that. There was nothing worth fighting for if the world was robbed of such beauty and it brought tears to his eyes to think over never seeing the stunning elf again.

Slowly making his way over the floor, careful of not making any unnecessary noises, Aragorn sat down and just looked. One word always came to mind when he looked at Legolas; Perfection. He knew it was not just his feelings for the elf talking, Legolas was exceptional.

Somehow, the elf must have felt his presence, because he stirred in his sleep and even though Aragorn sat as still as he probably could, Legolas opened his eyes and stared straight into his. 

' Hello.'

Smiling back at Legolas, Aragorn summoned all his courage and took the slender hand of the elf.

' Legolas, I have something to tell you.'

' What?'

While trying to find the right words - a difficult task since Aragorn really didn't know what to say - he found himself admiring the soft lines and smooth skin on Legolas' hand.

' Estel?'

His head jerked up and met those sultry eyes and realized that there was no words to express what he wanted said. So he did the one thing he knew Legolas could not misinterpret;

Slowly he bent down and kissed him, pouring all his love into the single action to explain his devotion. 

***

Elrond stood in his chambers, all the windows wide open to let in the breeze. When he allowed himself to feel it, he noticed that it nipped his skin with cold fingers.

' Winter is coming', he said aloud, looking down at the courtyard. All fightable elves were preparing to leave, horses were being shoed, reins was oiled and armour polished. At the first sign of winter, they would all be ready to leave. He sighed and walked back into the room. 

' Father?' 

Elladan stood in the doorway and Elrond - who had expected his coming - nodded for him to enter. His son closed the door behind him and stood irresolute as to what he would say.

' You want to come with us.' Elrond said bluntly, seeing his son shift his stance.

' Yes, father.'

A normal father would probably have said no, ordered him to stay and take care of his sister and the realm. But Elrond was no ordinary father and he knew how Elladan felt with his brother out there somewhere.

' Have your packing ready to leave at first snow. I wait for no one.'

' You are sure?'

' I can change my mind if you want, Elladan.'

Shaking his head, Elladan backed up to the door, never averting his gaze.

' Just tell me why, father.'

' Do you not think I want to go after Elrohir too? This might be our only opportunity to get him back unharmed and maybe our only chance to stop this lunacy.'

Before Elladan left he turned to his father and bowed slightly.

' Thank you, father. You will not regret you allowed me to come.'

When the door closed, Elrond rubbed his temples. 

' I fear I already do, my son.'

Beginning to pace his rooms unconsciously, Elrond failed to notice Arwens arrival from the balcony. He found her sitting in his chair, her long dark hair spread loose over her shoulders.

' When did you get here?'

' Just now, father. Why did you allow Elladan to come with you?'

' You must have heard the reason too.'

She smiled and nodded.

' Yes, I did. But there has to be something more.'

Wondering if maybe Arwen had inherited some of his psychic abilities without him noticing, Elrond placed a hand on her head.

' You are right. I fear there might be an attack against Rivendell. I do not want him here if there is. I have meant to speak to you about this, so I am glad you sneaked up on me.'

' I did not sneak!' Arwen protested and crossed her arms. ' You simply did not hear me.' 

Smiling faintly, Elrond let a strand of Arwens hair slide between his fingers, feeling the softness tickle his palm. She looked up at him, her big, clear eyes filled with deep concern.

' Father, what now?'

' I want you to leave Rivendell.'

' I thought we had talked about this, I do not want to leave for…'

Elrond silenced her with placing a finger on her lips, her face telling of confusion.

' I do not care where you go, Arwen. As long as it is far from harm.'

' And where is that?'

Shrugging, Elrond sat on his bedside, leaning into his hands. He heard Arwen stand and walk over to him, sitting down by his side and taking on of his hands in hers.

' Father, you scare me. I have never seen you like this before.'

Looking at his unbelievably beautiful daughter, Elrond kissed her forehead.

' Do not worry, my Evenstar. This will be over soon.'

***

Fleeing like she was through the dark forest, Galadriel felt ashamed of herself. All those centuries she had ruled Lothlórien at the best of her abilities was now nothing more than a fading memory and she did nothing to get it back. She tried to tell herself that she could do nothing in captivity anyway, but it was of little comfort. No matter what happened after this, even if she and her two rescuers managed to escape her beloved home, she knew that nothing would ever be the same after order had been restored. She could never trust Celeborn again although she loved him deeply. It felt like he had betrayed her, though none of this was his fault. Even Nenya had let her down, the Ring as much a victim under the strong will of the One Ring as she. She was unfair and she knew it, but when crawling through mud and water in the freezing cold she did not feel very forgiving. 

' Your highness, we are soon at the clearing where the Marchers will relocate. As soon as they turn and head back into the woods, we have to run fast and soundless.'

She nodded where she crouched behind Orophin and Rúmil, her hands almost numb from all they had endured. But she was eternally grateful for the risks that they took to get her out. 

She could see the clearing not far ahead of them, the moonlight making it bright as during the day. Soon she could see the Marchwardens coming from all directions, gathering in a circle. When all was accounted for, they began walk counter clockwise before heading back into the forest, this time in another direction.

' Now!' Orophin hissed and they crawled forward, towards the clearing. On either side of them they had one Marchwarden who now was on alert again and they stopped and investigated every little sound. Orophin cursed under his breath that of all the Wardens they would have to escape between, it had to be the two most efficient. Rúmil went so far that he drew is long silver dagger, holding it ready in case anyone got to close. It took them a considerable time to get to the clearing and then they would have to repeat the procedure to get out on the other end.

They crossed the clearing as fast as they could, although not fast enough for Galadriel not to notice all the dirt and leaves stuck to her dress and body. 

' I must look awful', she thought, hoping she would have time to clean up before anyone else saw her. When hidden in the darker forest, she pulled at Orophins sleeve to get his attention.

' When we get out, where are we going?'

He looked around and waited for a "all clear" signal from his brother before answering.

' I figured we might get out of here first. Not to get our hopes up. But wherever we go, we will have them chasing us.'

She nodded and they continued crawling forward. She realized it must take them the entire night this way and prayed that she still had some power of this forest.

' _Forest of old, forest of new', _she chanted, feeling the trees whisper their allegiance. _' Protect us and shield us while passing through.'_

A sense of complete security came over her and she noticed that Orophin and Rúmil felt it too.

' Thank you, Highness', Rúmil whispered as they ran a little faster and a little more careless than before. All she could do was to smile, because she knew that with that chant, she had made Celeborn aware of her not being imprisoned anymore and she feared for the lives of her servants that now was slaves on his tyranny. 

' There!'

She looked where Orophin was pointing and she could see the tree line stop and where the plains opened up. For now on, their escape would both be easier and more risky. They were easier to detect by their followers, although they doubted anyone was after them yet. But they could also run faster and in any direction they wanted, and they headed for Moria. 

***

There was something that woke Celeborn up. There was no one in his room and there was no other sound. But there was a very strong feeling. He remembered that Galadriel always had invisible barriers so that she would know when someone entered the forest. What he felt now, was someone crossing those barriers, from the inside. It was nothing unusual since the Marchwardens often patrolled the very edges of their realm. No, there had to be something else. He stepped over to the opened window and listened. At first he listened to material sounds, like someone running, shouting or making any kind of noise. When all he heard was silence, he listened to the trees. 

' _Protect, shield. Protect, shield.'_

He started to breath heavier, a sweat broke out on his forehead. Standing bewildered for a moment, Celeborn realized that he needed to do something, so ran out of his room and all the way to Galadriels. There were no guards standing outside and he felt his mouth go dry. Slowly, and with rising fear and anger, he drew the curtain away, revealing…nothing. 

Galadriel was gone.

***********************************************************************************************

Oh, hell! That was even more than I could stomach! I pretty much threw it all in there. Some Legolas/Aragorn slash, Galadriels escape and Elrond preparing to leave Rivendell, maybe for good. Not to mention Gandalf and Gimlis quest to find the seven dwarf Rings. My heart is racing, I tell you!

Hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

// Zierra


	27. Chapter XXVII

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! 

"Over there", where I live, we celebrate Christmas today (December 24th) so I decided to give you a small Christmas gift disguised as a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

And to _THE_ who reviewed: I know that Ithiel takes a lot of space, but I fear she has to, since she's got some rather important things to accomplish. But I'll try to make her more "invisible". And I'm a sucker for romance fic, you make what you want from that….

Thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know that at least someone reads this. I wish you the best Christmas ever!

Please leave a review!

****************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

They had stopped to set camp during the night and Ithiel began to feel slightly uncomfortable. It was not that she distrusted Keyn, he had been nothing but a gentleman to her, although they had spoken very little it was because she knew nothing about him, where he was from, why he was there and where he was taking her. And she had no idea why she had not asked. He had lit a small fire, but it only gave light to few feet around.

' Here', he said, giving her a grey fur. ' You can lie on this.'

She caressed the fur slowly, wondering what animal it came from, looking at Keyn from the corner of her eye.

' Where are we going?'

He did not answer, just pointed on the ground beside her. With a sigh, she did as "told", laying the fur out flat on the dry ground.

' It is getting cold', she said to herself as she looked up into the darks sky. The stars was shining bright that night, their dark background crystal clear. Although there was no wind, a chill ran up her spine, causing her to look over her shoulder. She thought she saw something move in the darkness, but there was no trees or bushes to hide behind, and since Darenwa stood quiet and seemingly asleep, Ithiel shrugged it off as imagination. 

' Yes.' Hearing Keyn speak after his deep silence, Ithiel jumped and felt herself blush again. Her constant embarrassment was making her angry, though she was grateful he could not see her this time.

' Yes, what?'

' It is getting cold. Winter is nearing.' He sat down on his fur and gave her a smile. ' You need some sleep. We have quite a long journey ahead of us.'

Ithiel sat down, wrapping the blanket she had been intelligent enough to pack, around her.

' I do not want to sleep, I want to know where we are going. And if you are not going to tell me, I am continuing on my own tomorrow.'

Keyn pursed his lips thoughtfully and Ithiel sighed. Apparently, stubbornness was not restricted to Lothlórien-elves. As she lay down, she was certain she heard a faint rustle of leaves, but even with her most persistent peering into the darkness, she could see nothing.

' We are heading to where I live.'

She rolled over to face him, forgetting all about the mysterious sound.

' Where is that?'

' Over there', he said, pointing east in the black. ' Is a chain of mountains. There is a pass called Rehindharas, and there is where we are going.'

' Why? I do not think it is the way to Mirkwood.'

She heard him chuckle, but could not see his face since he was staring up into space.

' It is nowhere near Mirkwood, but I never told you I would take you there.'

Suddenly very alarmed, Ithiel stood up, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders but too agitated to notice it.

' Then you can take your damned fur and continue to your pass all by yourself!' She said, collecting her things and walked over to Darenwa who buffed her gently with her head. Behind her she heard Keyn get to his feet with a heavy sigh and come closer.

' Ithiel…'

' No! I go now.' She untied Darenwas reins swallowed the lump in her throat. The thought of heading into complete blackness by herself in unknown territory was frightening beyond her wildest imagination. She was suddenly reminded by the sound she had heard earlier. What if they were not alone?

' Do you know where you are?'

She could not see him, but glared in the direction his voice was coming from. Who knew, he might see better in darkness than she could? Just as she was about to mount her horse, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

' Please', he said, turning her around. ' I am sorry.'

' You should be, for a lot of things, but could you be more specific?'

He took the reins from her and retied them around the tree. ' I did not realize you could misunderstand. I never said I would take you to Mirkwood, but I promise I will lead you on the right path. All I want you to do, is come see where I live.'

There had to be some ulterior motive behind his soft words, but she was too tired to bother thinking about it. Her blood was pumping hard and her breathing was ragged as he lead her back to her fur. 

' Fine, but I warn you of trying anything with me.'

' The thought never crossed my mind.'

***

As soon as he had found Galadriel gone, Celeborn had the entire Caras Galadhon in a frenzy. Every Marchwarden on guard was called back to regroup and hunt down the fleeing queen. The two guards that had been supposed to be on duty outside her room was nowhere to be found, only adding to the theory of a long planned escape. What bothered him more was that Haldirs two brothers was missing as well, causing him to think that maybe this was bigger than first thought.

' Your highness', a messenger stepped in front of him, bowing deep.

' I have no time, come back later.'

' But, your highness!'

' Did you not hear me? Leave!'

For a moment, the youngling stood staring at him, before grabbing a hold of himself and bowed as he exited. 

Celeborn felt his blood on the verge of boiling. That damned witch, how dared she? Caressing Nenya with his thumb, the cool metal calming him down and making him think rationally again. Only a few minutes had passed since Galadriel had broken the barrier, and she could not have gotten far. There were no horses in Lothlórien but no one knew the terrain like the Marchwardens, she could not escape them.

' _But what if she has some of them with her?'_ he heard a soft whispering voice in the back of his head. ' _And more importantly, where is she going_?'

' I know where she passed, when they follow her there, her tracks should be easy to find. And if she is not alone, the more tracks there will be to follow.'

' _Marchwardens do not leave tracks, Celeborn my darling and Galadriel knows what tracks she leaves behind and can easily manipulate them. If she gets far enough, your bind on her gift will be cut and that we cannot let happen.'_

' I know', he growled, trying to rub the voice away. He could not remember when he had first heard it, and he could not determine whether it was female or male. Sometimes it seemed to shift mid-sentence, become lower and more masculine before returning to a more pulsating tone, but always purring. The voice usually gave him advice, let him know of conspiracies against him and how to destroy them. Galadriels sentence had been the voice's idea.

But sometimes, like now, it only taunted him when things got out of his hands. ' I will solve it.'

' Your highness, the first search team is out, the second is about to set off.' The General, filling in for Haldir while he was away, stood silent after his report. 

' Yes?'

' Forgive me, your highness, but why will you not meet with the scouts the army sent out? They are about to cross our borders, and you wanted to know the minute they gave word.'

Celeborn temporarily forgot about Galadriel and turned to the General. ' They are coming?'

' Yes, the advance team is only hours away, the main body of the army should be here within the night. They are downstairs if you wish to see them.'

The entire army was returning? Had they won so soon? He did not doubt the efficiency of the Galadhrim, but he had counted on at least a month.

' I want to speak to them, bring them here.'

' Yes, your highness.'

Moments later, two tall young elves, their hair not in braids, only pulled back in a tail, entered and bowed.

' Your highness', they echoed each other and Celeborn nodded.

' What news do you have.'

' The army is soon to return.'

' How did it go?'

He walked closer, for the first time noticing their haunted looks. Something was wrong. One of the two looked at the other and when not finding any comfort, he cleared his throat and stood taller. A trace of sweat began to show at his temples.

' Your highness, the army was ordered to return without any massive fighting.'

' What?' Celeborns insides twitched and he needed to turn away to fight the urge to push the boy against the wall and feeling his racing pulse beat against his fingers while strangling him.

' Captain Haldir send the army back after an encounter with the Men, highness.'

' I thought you said there was no fighting.'

' Yes, your highness. No, only arrows were fired. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood intervened and was seriously wounded, Captain Haldir and King Aragorn brought him Minas Tirith.'

Spinning around so fast that the two couriers jumped back a step, Celeborn glared at them with blazing eyes.

' Haldir went inside the walls of Minas Tirith?!'

***

Elrohir found it hard to sleep so close to the waterfall and the rippling waves that washed up almost came up to his head. The two silent elves that had met him had dumped him off at the shore and then gone away for a couple of hours, leaving behind a very confused and irritated Elrohir, who had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

By dinnertime, they had returned with boiled fish and water. They said nothing, just gave him the food only to disappear again. When the descending sun had cast long shadows over the ground and made the water seem like a lake of human blood, they had given him a pair of blankets, escorted him to a spot on the ground where they left him to sleep. He could hear a few guards move somewhere around him, people snoring and talking in their sleep. Apparently they did not bother much with security.

Just when he had managed to ignore the clucking water enough to maybe get some sleep, he felt someone gently shake him.

' Wake up.'

' I did not sleep', he muttered, sitting up. The same girl that had met him, sat squatting next to him, the moon showed her smile. ' What is it?'

Her smile widened and held out her hand.

' Come. I have a surprise.'

He took her hand hesitantly and stood up. He had pretty good night vision, but all he could see was the water to his left, grassy plains to the right and a half naked girl right in front of him.

' What kind of surprise?'

' A good surprise.' She giggled and tugged at his arm to get him to follow. Somehow he doubted that these peculiar beings had any good surprises. 

He found it hard to accept that he far back in the bloodlines, was related to them. They were so strange and different from himself and any elf he had ever met. Well, maybe if you excluded Legolas, who had to be nuts. But he was not like these elves either. They had no modesty. The more important you were, the less you wore, he had learned the hard way. Spears had been pointed at him as he tried to ask a man with barely nothing but a cloth hanging over his crotch, for directions. He hoped he had not insulted anyone too much.

After walking for a very long time, Elrohir stopped and sniffed the air.

' Is that salt?'

' Yes. We are close.'

' Close to what, exactly?'

' Water.'

A high-pitched cry somewhere above him, made Elrohirs skin crawl. Not only due to the ghostlike sound, but also because he knew that the bird that cried like that only lived one place.

' Seagulls.'

' Beautiful birds.'

He had only been told stories about the ocean, all of them seemed exaggerated and with the purpose of scaring young elves away from it. He had never believed them, no one had been close enough to get them confirmed and return to tell about it. But some of those stories must have had some affect on Elrohir, because he could not bring himself to take another step. Not that he wanted to.

' What is wrong?'

' I cannot continue.'

' Why?"

The girl - he wondered briefly why he had never asked her name - looked both disappointed and worried. That must be what he would look like if someone said they did not want to see Rivendell.

' When my people get called to the ocean, that means we are leaving this world. I am not ready to leave yet. Please understand.'

She looked at him closely without blinking for a long time before a hint of a smile appeared on her face. 

' I understand.' 

No matter how relived Elrohir was to head back to the camp and his rocky bed, he could not help himself to feel the urge to take a closer look. And it was not all because of childish curiosity.

***

For a long time he could do nothing but stare into Aragorns eyes. His friend swallowed deeply and leant back a little, to give him some room. 

' Please do not ask why I did that or what it was for.' Aragorns voice was more rough and husky than usual and Legolas wondered if it might just have been a spur of the moment. He doubted it, since Aragorn never did anything without careful planning. But then again, Legolas had little experience of the Mans mind outside of battle strategies and youthful playfulness and could therefore not decide what Aragorns reasons was.

But that did not change the fact that his heart was beating hard and that the room suddenly seemed smaller.

' Is it because you do not know or do not wish to tell me?'

Aragorn closed his eyes and shook his head.

' Legolas', he whispered, the name so soft and tender, the voice so pleading and weak. Sitting there, unable to move for so many different reasons, Legolas' doubts made themselves noticeable. For so many years - decades - he had told himself that he had no chance with Aragorn. First there was Arwen, he could never hurt the beautiful raven starlight, knowing that her pain would reflect on both himself and Aragorn, creating an obstacle impossible to overcome. Then there was Aragorn himself, not only his responsibilities, but also his heart and emotions. Legolas was never sure what Aragorn felt, the Mans heritage making the reading of his feelings difficult and uncertain. Could Aragorn ever truly love him? Last, but also the reason Legolas' hesitated the most; himself. Elves was not known for their selfishness, but Legolas valued his life and everything in it. If - and when - Aragorn died, he knew he would be heartbroken, and after that fateful incident in Minas Tiriths dungeons, Legolas had a fairly good idea what that would be like. Dying of sorrow. 

' Aragorn, there is a tomorrow', he started, his eyes averted from the confused look he knew Aragorn would show. ' Have you thought this through?'

Hearing a sigh - disappointed but realistic - Legolas dared to sneak a glance at his friend. Aragorn sat staring at something in his hands and Legolas leant down to see. It was Arwens evenstar and it gave off a soft silvery daze that Legolas always associated with the early mornings shimmering mist.

" Only every minute I breathe. I do not want _this,"_ he indicated the jewel in his hand. " to happen again. I did this to Arwen as you are doing it to me."

' Do what?'

" Haunting my dreams, echo in my mind, follow my heart. I can never be complete…" He paused and looked up at Legolas with eyes brimmed of tears - tears that he would never shed. " I am sorry, Legolas, but I have to hurt you." Aragorn placed the Evenstar in Legolas trembling hand, closing it around it. " I need to."

When he looked down at their entwined hands, Legolas came to the conclusion that he was a fool of he passed up a chance to be truly happy in fear of losing it later on. Thinking too much of the future had never been his melody anyway.

' You cannot hurt me unless you leave me.'

" That I will never do freely. The day I have to part from you will be by force."

Smiling at the mental picture in his head of Aragorn being forced to his death - Aragorn would chase death, begging for its ruthless hand to take his life if it meant saving someone else - Legolas grasped the necklace tighter. Its sharp edges cut into his skin, letting some of his valuable Elven blood run down its smooth shapes and figures. 

' Until then', Legolas said, his smiling broadened when Aragorn looked up. ' You can hurt me all you like.'

He thought he hinted a trace of redness on Aragorn cheeks as he said it, the Man coughing uncomfortably but with a grin on his lips. The grin soon faded when he met his eyes again and Aragorn gave off an air of content. 

" Legolas", he breathed as their faces was suddenly only inches apart, each others love calling seductively at the other, pulling them nearer, taunting them with their closeness. 

' Yes?' The word only mouthed but nonetheless received. 

" Again."

He did not need further instructions as he also craved physical touch, their hands union no longer enough. Leaning in close enough for their lips to touch - briefly - Legolas stopped. He heard Aragorn mutter a curse as he placed a finger between them.

' There is one more thing I want you to say before I grant your wish.'

" What?"

' Take back what you said about me being a childish and immature elf.'

It had been long ago, before the Ring ever came into Frodos possession, when Bilbo had no plans of ever leaving Bag End or the Shire. They had been young - and younger - shooting for glory in the woods of Mirkwood. Legolas would have won, had his last arrow not been broken in half on impact and fallen off, Legolas claiming it was a valid point while Aragorn objected that the arrow had to stick to count. Being an expert on holding a grudge, Legolas had refused to speak to Aragorn after that and it lasted all day and the following night, while Aragorn never missed an opportunity to call him childish and immature. He even went so far as to call him human, something that Legolas had ever since gone out of his way to prove untrue. 

" My urge to kiss you might make me lie, is that what you want?" Laughing at Aragorn stubbornness as well as his honesty, Legolas let their lips swiftly touch, drawing a groan from his mortal friend.

' Do not push your luck, Aragorn. Have in mind all the things I can do for you… '

This time Aragorn violently grabbed Legolas hindering finger and moved it out of the way before biting into the Elfs lower lip.

" I already have them in mind."  


***************************************************************************************

Oh my! *wiping the sweat off my forehead* I don't know if the tension got through to you people, but I certainly felt it while writing! And don't even think for a second that this will be smooth sailing from now on.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

As you can see, I'm not giving up that easily. So here's another chapter, and *gasp* I'm closing in on 30! Never thought it would be that long…

Anyway, if you happen to drop by, I'd appreciate it immensely if you could leave a review. I'm not doing this for the _amount_ of reviews anymore, I'm doing it for myself and if there's something you like, or would see changed, please let me know. Feedback is always a good thing!

I've seen the whole trilogy now, so I've gotten some of my inspiration back. And there's still no Rain in sight, I don't know where he's gone. WHERE ARE YOU RAIN????

Alright, R&R

*************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure that Eowyn was not farther away than she needed to be, Faramir led the escort as they rode alongside the chain of mountains that passed Rohan and stretched all the way to Minas Tirith. No one the horse lords could ever say that they had gotten lost on the way to Gondor, it was just to follow the White Mountains. Just before they had ridden out of Edoras, king Théoden had given him a letter to give to Éomer.

" Make sure he gets it", he had said, gripping tight around Faramirs wrist as he said it. Growing up with a father that ultimately went insane had taught him that such small details often hid a bigger meaning. With that he did not meant that Théoden was insane, only that the letter he had been instructed to deliver was more important that the king tried to make it seem. 

Faramir had seen the king of Rohan grow more and more weary with the years and he seemed to wait for something. On more than one occasion, Faramir had found him stand in the Golden Hall, staring into nothing with his swords drawn in his right hand. Every time he had asked about it, Théoden had laughed and said he had daydreamed. That Faramir didn't doubt, it was what he daydreamed about that bothered him.

Even if Aragorn had offered him to reside at Emyn Arnen and even have his say with the restoration of Osgiliath, Faramirs decision to come with Eowyn to Edoras was not a hard one to make. Minas Tirith had been his home for his entire life, his father had been the Steward of Gondor and ruled it as a king, had prepared Boromir and his little brother to take up the task after him. There was no hard feelings against Aragorn, the crown of Gondor was rightfully his, but something stirred in Faramirs chest when he saw Aragorn move into Minas Tirith and saw the new banner at the top of Ecthelion. He felt like his time there had ended - abruptly and unexpected - and that his new time was with Eowyn somewhere else. There was two more reasons. One was that he thought Eowyn would have been unhappy there, not being able to leave Rohan for good. The second was Aragorn. He knew that Eowyn had thought she was in love with the new king, but how much she declared her love for Faramir, he always feared she would be too tempted if they stayed.

" Lord Faramir, there is something up ahead!"

He turned to see where his guard was pointing, seeing something dart over the blue skies. 

" What do you think it is, Beregond?" The guard shrugged, squinting for a better view.

" It's moving too fast, my Lord. But I doubt it is a bird, it has such long wings." Faramir remembered Gwandhir, the Lord of the skies and decided not to make any premature assumptions. Maybe it was just one of those gigantic eagles that hunted for prey. But he could not help the sudden discomfort he felt.

" I would like it more if I knew what it was", he murmured and Beregond nodded his agreement. Behind him he heard the quickening steps of a horse and soon Eowyn rode next to him.

" What are you looking at?" He was about to point at it when he noticed it was gone. 

" Nothing, my dear. Just trying to determine how long we have left on our road." Giving him a sideway glance, Eowyn sounded a "hmm" but nothing else. 

The disappearance of the flying creature bothered Faramir more than not being able to tell what it was.

***

When the whole advance team had arrived but not been able to answer any of Celeborns many questions, he had ordered a guard to meet the Galadhrim and have it pick up their pace. He knew they marched as fast as they possibly could, but Celeborn was impatient and not to mention feeling betrayed to an extent of bloodthirsty rage and wanted them there to answer "Why". Now!

' Sire, they are here.'

Without acknowledging the guard at all, he hurried down just in time to be greeted by the impressive sight of the Galadhrim army appearing seemingly out of thin air right in front of him. As he stared at them form a line, he noticed that the rumours about Haldir was in fact not rumours. The Captain was nowhere in sight. 

' What happened', he demanded and stared at the elf that stood slightly in front of the others. 

' Sire, Captain Haldir stayed in Minas Tirith to help mend Prince Legolas' wounds that he acquired in the battle.' The news of Legolas being injured caused Celeborn some distress. If there was anything wrong with Legolas, King Thranduil would undoubtedly make a big deal out of it, making the alliance between Mirkwood and Lothlórien strained.

' Why was he allowed to be taken to Minas Tirith? What skill does Men possess that can heal an elf faster than their own kin?'

' The prince needed rest fast, Sire. He could not get any until we arrived here and the Captain feared it would be too late.'

Celeborn started to pace in front of the army, trying to calm down.

' Why did Haldir stay?'

The elf in charge did not answer immediately and Celeborn saw out of the corner of his eye how he looked back at his comrades.

' The Prince and the Captain have been friends for a very long time, Sire. Haldir stayed to make sure Legolas got the treatment he deserves and that nothing happens to him.'

' Neither of you could do that?'

Sweat formed on the elfs forehead and he swallowed hard.

' Captain Haldir is a perfectionist. He trusts no one with important matters.'

It was true, though. That was partially the reason why Celeborn had sent him. If someone could get the job done, it was Haldir. 

' Under who's command did you return here?'

' Captain Haldirs, Sire. He put me in charge for the journey back.'

' Did anyone, besides Haldir, stay behind?'

' Yes, Sire. Prince Elrohir of Rivendell did not come back with us.'

So, both sons of his allies was now gone. It wasn't exactly gaining his purposes. This was not going according to plan. By now, Gondor should have lain in ruins, all Men dead and burned.

' How many Men did you kill?'

' Sire, we did not count, but I estimate it to be around two or three hundred.'

At least their had accomplished something.

' Sire, some of the Marchwardens are returning.'

Celeborn turned quickly and walked past the army, not giving them another glance. They had not accomplished their duty fully and would punish them suitably but they would get their chance to make amends.

Meeting the two Guardians that returned, Celeborn tried to clear his spirit a little. It would do him little good if he was in a constant foul mood.

' Sire, we have found tracks from the runaways. It seems to be two, but one of the tracks keeps changing, so we think they are more. Possibly three. One of the tracks have been identified as Queen Galadriels.'

He suddenly felt relieved, she could not escape him as easily as she had thought. Nenya cursed the doomed Queen in his head, fuelling an urge to hurt her for her deceit.

' To where do their tracks lead?'

' Towards the mountain, Sire. We think they might be heading for the mines. The dwarfs will never deny the Lady of the Light entrance.'

' Once they get inside, your search will be more difficult. Make sure you catch up before they do. And the other two, can you tell who they are?'

' They are a little more difficult. There has been no matching identification, but we recognize the pattern they used. Sire, they are definitely Marchwardens.'

So some of the traitors had not been eliminated. Someone would pay for that. 

' Are there any Marchwardens that is missing?'

' Sire, Orophin and Rúmil has not reported back. But that does not mean that they…'

First Haldir and then his brothers…

' Find them, bring them here.'

' Yes, Sire.'

***

He did not know why he was sneaking, the Elves and their extraordinary hearing probably made him trample around like an oliphaunt in their ears. But Frodo decided that he should be as silent as he could in his search for Glorfindel. If he only managed to startle the dark-haired Count just a little, it would be all worth it. Peeking around a corner and seeing no one, Frodo advanced slowly towards Glorfindels rooms. As suitable for an elf of his status and friendship with the King, his rooms was magnificent. When he had first approached Glorfindel about the letters he wanted delivered, he had stepped inside without knocking and found himself staring in disbelief, while the elf simply sat quiet and waited. Of course, Frodo had been beyond embarrassed when he regained his composure, but surprisingly, the Count had simply smirked and asked if he could be of assistance.

Now was different though. Frodo was in debt to Glorfindel, which would probably result in a either very embarrassing or utterly humiliating repayment. And, this time the issue was slightly more serious. 

When arriving at the door, Frodo made sure he could not be spotted in the small crack underneath it, standing with his legs spread wide and breathing slowly and as soundless as he could. But even with all this precaution, Glorfindel still outsmarted him. Coming up from behind, the Count chuckled when he saw the hobbit trying to avoid being noticed.

" I just have to ask what you are doing, Baggins, because I can honestly say I've never had anyone do _that_ outside my door.'

" I… I am stretching. I have this muscle that is… I was waiting for you."

" I figured. What can I do for you?"

Frodo looked back at the door, still standing like he had when Glorfindel surprised him.

" Can we go inside? It's kind of… private."

" I suppose its better you stand like that where not everyone can see you. Someone might think there is something wrong with you, Baggins."

Opening the door for Frodo to enter, the hobbit scurried in as fast as he could, making sure he moved as gracefully and determined as he could. He had already made himself look like a fool.

" Sooo…", Glorfindel started, sitting in the same chair he had last time Frodo had visited. " You wanted to talk about?"

Frodo swallowed hard before answering.

" Elrond. Or…", he changed his mind and scratched his scalp, causing the brown curls to fall into his face. " It's actually kind of hard to explain. We sort of - "we" being my friends and I - well, we overheard this conversation about a spy. And since you are, well… you, we thought you might know something about it. Not that you would _know _for _sure_", he hurried to add, hoping Glorfindel had not taken it the wrong way. " Just why Lord Elrond is suspecting it."

When Frodo finally silenced, Glorfindel pursed his lips and leant further back in his chair.

" So you think I know something that Elrond does not?"

" I think you know something, that I have not told Elrond?"

Staring at him way past the limit of being comfortable (if someone staring at you ever was), Glorfindels lips spread in a smile. There was something that concerned Frodo about that smile, something about it made him feel targeted.

" I might know _something_, Baggins, I do not deny that. But to share this information, there is something I want you to do for me. In return of your favour."

" What?"

" I want you to go to Elrond, tell him you feel unsafe here and you want to know what is going on. Tell him you fear not only for your uncles life but also for your own. Elrond is very concerned with his guests welfare. Tell him you suspect a traitor and then recite his every word to me. And I probably don't have to tell you that this conversation we are having is strictly confidential. It means that your little hobbit friends cannot know either. Understood?"

The underlying tone and meaning caused a chill to run down Frodos spine. Did Glorfindel just ask him to deceit Elrond? 

" Well? I promise you will regret turning me down, Baggins."

" I will do it."

Glorfindel stood and removed his coat, slinging it over the chairs back and smiled at Frodo.

" Good. If there is nothing else, you can go now."  
Even if there was something else, Frodo wouldn't have stayed in the room for a second longer. He practically bolted for the door like the nazguls was chasing him, slamming it shut behind him and not even bothering what Glorfindel thought of it. 

Pippin and Merry met him halfway down the corridor.

" Hello there, you in a hurry?"

" Glorfindel is out of his mind", he panted, dragging his two friends with him as he continued. " Absolutely insane!"

***

Orophin nearly fired an arrow by mistaking while standing watch, when he heard someone come up behind him. Only a Marchwarden could do that, and his brother was fast asleep.

' Here, Orophin', Galadriel said, handing him a bowl of water. ' You have nearly gone without liquid for a whole day.'

He gratefully accepted the water and finished it all. He wanted more but he handed it back and thanked her. His pride before his Queen forced him to seem flawless and not show any signs of distress.

' You should be resting, my Lady. There is only enough time for another hour, then we must continue.'

' I cannot sleep anyway, so lying down would only be a waste of time. I would rather know what you had planned for us. I noticed we are heading towards Moria.'

Orophin nodded and closely observed the darkness around.

' We hoped the Dwarfs would give us free passage through to the other side. It would make us disappear for a while, but our final destination would be all the more clear to our followers. However, we decided it was our best chance.'

' I agree. But are you sure we will make it though? Moria consists of mines thousands of feet down under the mountain. It is not the ideal way of flight.'

' What do you mean?'

' I mean that we might find ourselves "troubled" by the weight of the mountain and the surroundings of stone.'

Orophin sighed and wondered what he should answer. He and his brother had planned this very carefully, but plans did not always run smoothly and there was still some loose ends. They might still be caught without making it out of Lothlórien. The Dwarfs might not let them through. Walking over Caradhras was not equal to a walk in the woods and heading around the mountain would take too long. What if Galadriels assumptions was true? They'd crumple and despair in the mines? And once in Rivendell, maybe Elrond was not interested in helping them at all, only causing them to take an even longer and more risky road to Mirkwood.

' It's a risk we have to take, my Lady. If we die, we are at least free of Celeborns claws.'

' You think too much, Orophin. Let us take on step at the time. We will be welcomed by the Dwarfs, old disagreements halfway forgotten. We will make it to Rivendell and Elrond will help us in anyway he can.'

' We should not predict victory before the battle has been fought, my Lady. Many things can yet go wrong.'

' Indeed. But we are not yet out of Lothlórien either, I still have some command over this realm, dear Orophin. Besides, you and you brother is the best Marchwardens there is. No one will track you.'

__

Not us, Orophin agreed silently. _But you are like a bonfire on an open plain. We need to get you out of harm and sight quickly._

Galadriel studied him for a while in the starlight, giving him the feeling she was reading his mind rather openly. He both hoped she did and wished she did not. 

' Have you heard anything from Haldir?'

Orophin frowned at the unsuspected question.

' No, but from what I heard, the army was returning today. That was why we had to make some last minute changes to out escape plans.'

' Returning?' he heard her mutter and she started to pace around him. He stood searching the surrounding perimeter as much as he was glancing at her, wondering why these news made her mind troubled.

' Why would they return?'

' Maybe the war is over?'

' Yes, maybe. But is that good or bad? Who won? Why have I not predicted anything from the war, not even when it started? I understand that I did not see Celebrorns sudden strive for power, since it would affect me. But Elrond? Why did he not see?' Galadriel continued to ramble and ask questions of why she had not been able to foresee any of it and soon Orophin began feeling discomfort when she began asking them to him, almost like she was expecting answers.

' Maybe because it would come to affect all of you, and neither could see because of it?'

' I have foreseen things that would come to affect me in the end. The One Ring is one good example. Maybe it is Nenya that is blocking me, since it is she that holds the bonds to my communication with Elrond?'

Suddenly Orophin was struck with an overwhelming sense of being watched. He grabbed Galadriels arm and made her stand absolutely still. Something that might resemble fear rushed through his body.

' What', she whispered so silently it sounded like a breeze of wind. Not being able to tell what it was, Orophin shook his head, hoping the feeling would disappear. The intensity of the gaze lingered on him for a few moments longer before it faded away. He was ashamed to admit that he felt relieved. But he was also aware that the feeling had been so strong, so powerful and very enraged. 

' It think we should leave now, my Lady. Even before the dawn.'

Standing next to him, tense like she was made of stone, Galadriels voice was no more than a sigh.

' I agree.'

***

" Seriously, Gandalf", Gimli complained after yet another pause from riding, barely enough for him to plant both his feet on the ground. The wizard frowned in a annoyed gesture and waved for him to be silent, but Gimli was tired of holding his tongue. " We haven't had a decent break in ages! Last night you barely let me sleep. Now I demand at least eight hours of solid sleep or else I will not move myself and inch from this spot!"

Gandalf seemed to have woken from a very intense trail of thought and peered down at Gimli.

" You demand, you say? Fine, we will stop when we reach the last stop before the end of your journey. We ought to be there in just under the hour. Will that be to you satisfaction, my dear, bearded companion?"

" I suppose. But I would be more satisfied if I did not have to wait even another hour."

" You really have to learn how to compromise, Gimli. You cannot always get what you want."  
Gawking at the wizard, now back in his seemingly very interesting imaginary world, completely ignoring Gimli's complaints and accusations, Gimli let out a frustrating sigh. Grabbing the reins to his pony tighter, the dwarf looked around him.

After all the stories he had heard about the Lonely Mountain, and its inhabitant Smaug, he had imagined the lands to be more….burnt. A dragon would surely roam well beyond the roots of the Mountain and its nearest surroundings, burning and destroying as it went. Although, many years _had_ passed since Smaug had been defeated - he vagely remembered a story that Bilbo had forced him to listen to, all while the old hobbit fell asleep mid-sentence and then insisted on starting over. Gimli had it almost memorized to the second chapter - and the land should, according to his calculations, have recuperated and blossomed anew.

Though, it wasn't much to kill for. Grassy plains and a few trees scattered here and there. They closed up on Mirkwood, Gandalf had told him during one of their rare conversations. Sitter there on his unreliable horse and with and old, confused and silent wizard, Gimli realized he missed Legolas' company. There was not a dull moment when one associated with the Elf. Last they had seen each other had been after the One Rings destruction, travelling together - a rare sight in its time - to the glittering caves of Helm's Deep. Sure, Legolas had probably complained just as much as Gimli had when in Fangorn, but it had been nice to share it with someone. Sadly, Gimli knew Legolas was not in Mirkwood, not even if everything had gone back to normal again. The elf rarely stayed at one place for long, always going to new places. On more than one occasion, Gimli had wondered what would happen to Mirkwood once Thranduil passed the crown on to Legolas. Being prince now, Legolas' only political assignments was going to Rivendell and attend counsels. Which combined Legolas' two passions; Travelling and Rivendell. That was another reason why Legolas and Gimli was two opposites. Gimli preferred staying one place, having something to call home. His last - and longest - place he had called home, was further north, a range of mountains where there was barely any _mithril_ to be found, nor gold or any other precious metal. But under the circumstances, it had to do. Though all dwarfs once living there fantasised about it, rebuilding the Lonely Mountain for inhabitancy was a unrealistic dream. But now Moria had been restored and hoped had flourished, construction had already begun nearly two years back. And now, though he remembered little from his time in the Mountain, he realized that he had always considered it home.

In the middle of his line of thought, Gimli was interrupted by a tight grip on his shoulder.

" Gimli, my friend", Gandalf said breathlessly, looking hearty over the landscape and with a simple gesture of the hand presented a unforgettable sight to Gimli.

" Welcome to Mirkwood."

The Elven realms low-key charm was compared to Lórien not the most beautiful place Gimli had ever been (though he had a theory that maybe it wasn't the woods that had enchanted him in Lothlórien…) but it was still very high on the list. And that not saying little, since most places Gimli favoured the most as glittering caves, deep mines and basically anything surrounded by stone.

Mirkwood was dominated by a peculiar looking oak, golden stems and bright green leaves that seemed to reflect the sunlight and was - unlike Lóriens Golden Woods - a truly green forest. 

From afar, it had looked almost ordinary, the green reflection mistaken for moist air, vaporizing and making it almost seem unreal. But standing close and clearly seeing the stems, every single leaf, smelling the mouldy yet sweet smell of the decaying seasonal leaves on the ground and hearing the soft whispers of wind through branches, seeing the tall trees stretch to the nurturing sun, Gimli was nothing short of marvelled. The complete peace that rested around this forest was elsewhere unheard of and even though the Old Forest Road may have been used by enemies, they had not left a permanent mark in its soul.

" If I were you, Gimli", Gandalf said and dismounted Shadowfaxe. " I would secure my axe to my horse. For safe keeping." 

" The axe is safer in its holster, wise Wizard, so I think I might keep it there."  
" If you think of me as wise, I suggest you listen to me. The trees of Mirkwood may appear kinder to strangers than Fangorn, and I can assure you there are no Ents around here. However, the spirits of the trees might not agree that your axe is safe anywhere near your hand and the Elves immortality is not the only reason they live for so long."

Gandalf had this annoying habit of lecturing you with threats, advice and history lessons, and it may be for the selfish reason to spare his ears to it, that Gimli agreed. That, and that he had his first introduction to Fangorn in fresh memory.

It was with great caution that Gimli followed Gandalf in between the trees. Leading his wilful pony by hand, Gimli concentrated hard on his surroundings. There was no hostility to be felt, not even a breeze of curiosity, which he thought was a good omen. If something completely ignored you, it probably had no intentions of hurting you.

" The journey through Mirkwood will take a few days. I would like to stay a night and talk with king Thranduil. A part of me wished he has no knowledge of the evil that has arisen, yet I have no desire to dress myself in grey and be called Stormcrow again. If he knows, he may have thoughts on how to help eliminate the evil for good."  
Gimli only nodded, feeling there was nothing meant for him to answer, and Gandalf continued to mutter to himself as they walked along the recently made, well-trampled path. Gimli wondered how long it would take before he started to consider this the "road to home", and what he in that case would call it while passing in the other direction. It did not sound or feel good calling it simply the "road to Moria".

Suddenly, his pony reared back and threw its head wildly while flailing its hooves dangerously close to Gimlis head.

" Don't let go", he heard Gandalf advice only moments before the leather reins was ripped from his grasp, tearing some skin off in the process. Seconds later, the pony was all but a small grey speck far ahead on the road.

" My axe!" Gimli cried out and even made an attempt to run after the horse, even though he knew it was pointless, completely missing - or ignoring - Gandalfs annoyed frown. "That cursed beast fled with my axe!"

" Gimli, calm yourself", Gandalf said in a half-hearted attempt of consolation." Ask yourself instead why it ran."

" Why should I care? It probably mean to enrage me anyway. That pony wanted nothing more than to send my sprawling on the ground."

" Have in mind that you were not _on_ the horse, Gimli, and that it has no use of your axe, not even in an attempt to make you angry. Something scared it and I think you should aim your worries at that for a moment."

Gimli glared at the wizard, hoping against hope that Shadowfaxe would throw an equal fit and run off with Gandalfs precious white staff. Then they could both worry about reasons later. However, Shadowfaxe looked almost bored where he stood next to Gandalf.

" Why don't we just continue", Gimli huffed and trotted off. " Maybe someone finds the bloody horse and stops it. Or that it at least has the decency to drop my axe."

To angry to acknowledge the feeling of being watched, Gimli barely waited for a bewildered and slightly worried Gandalf to follow.

**************************************************************************************

Sorry Gimlis and Gandalfs arrival to Mirkwood was so long, but I wanted to describe the way Mirkwood looks in this story. And the part with Glorfindel and Frodo, well it was just silly, although I _think _I kind of managed to blend some storytelling into some mindless ramble. And Faramirs observations in the sky will be of more importance later in the story!

// Zierra


	29. Chapter XXIX

This chapter took A LOT of work to finish, and I'm actually proud of it. 

I noticed I haven't mentioned this before, and maybe I had no intentions of making it one, but this story is getting a little AU. Not that I care much, but it might be a good idea if I told you know (like no one noticed before). 

Now, when you have read thru this Authors Ramble (I think I'll rename it that) I hope you read thru my story (it is deliciously free of A/N:s this time, thank you) and be a real angel and review it.

Enjoy!

*****************************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

After his conversation with Legolas, Haldir had spent the past days thinking about many things. Mainly, what he should do now. His mind and heart was in an uproar, old ideals and new fighting for space and outlet, giving him terrible headaches and trouble sleeping. Going back to Lothlórien was out of the question, even Elrohir had figured that. Staying in Minas Tirith was just a very bad idea, not only because of Celeborn, even if Haldirs sense of service to the Lord of the Golden Woods was still overwhelmingly strong, but also due to Minas Tiriths emotions towards him. Most didn't know who he was, they simply disliked him because he was an Elf, but some - those who had participated in the battle at the outskirts of Pelannors fields and gotten a good look at the Elven Captain - knew and they promised him a slow and torturous death with their stares of pure hatred. He did not blame them, and it did not affect him much, although it caused an aura of instability and rising anger to spread over the city in his footsteps. 

" You seem to walk grounds far distant from here, Elf."

Standing so still at the inner city wall that Haldir had walked past him without noticing, Éomer gave him a mischievous smile and took a few cautious steps towards him. Haldir remembered Éomer from Helm's Deep, remembered his courageous participation in the battle that stood there and helped - yes, helped - in saving many lives of his precious army of Galadhrim. Although he could not be sure, he thought that if Legolas had not intervened at that crucial moment in the battle and his plans had become reality and all Men were dead, he would have spared Éomers life. He did not smile back, although he tried not to act hostile towards the Rohan lord.

" I do wish I did, but I am not completely unsatisfied about where my feet leaves their mark."

Éomers smile broadened as he pointedly squinted at the ground behind Haldir.

" You leave no mark, Elf." 

A strike of seriousness came over Haldir, and he the smile he produced was a pale copy in comparison to Éomers.

" It is my curse, to go unnoticed everywhere."

Getting more confident around him, Éomer walked up closer and frowned slightly up the way Haldir had come from.

" I do not think you go unnoticed here, Elf. The entity of Minas Tirith knows who you are, as well as your friend. May it be that we are not often blessed with the company of the Fair Ones, but the eyes that follow your way is not - how should I put it? - uncaring?"

Haldir glances back over his shoulder at the people that passed behind. A majority of them showed their feelings and thoughts clearly, by looking in another direction. A small minority openly stared at him, eyes narrowed and their stares piercing like arrows. When they saw Éomer standing slightly behind him, they quickly looked away, although they stole glances at him when they thought neither of them noticed. The rest simply walked past, either they did not see or did not care.

" I fear you have a sharp point there, Man. Indeed, they are far from uncaring."

Éomer boldly placed a broad and calloused hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, like he feared that Haldir would break if he pressed too hard.

" At times like these, you should not easily trust someone. Though, if Aragorn does not disapprove of you being here, I see no reason why I should. You have not given me cause to dislike you, Elf. Why not put race aside and introduce ourselves? I am Éomer of Riddermark, Captain of the Rohirrim."

" Haldir of Lothlórien, Marchwarden and General of the Galadhrim."

" I thought you were referred to as Captain?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Haldirs lips as he enjoyed Éomers carefree questions. They seemed a rare gift when one was used to war related issues.

" When the army of the Galadhrim marches, the leader is the Captain. When at peace, there is no leader, and then I am simply a General."  
" I would hardly call General a simple title, Haldir of Lórien. You must stand very high among you people. Alas, you stand very high among _my _people."

Éomer laughed and slammed his hand palm side into Haldirs back, the Marchwarden not moving an inch from the impact.

" Do you have a special errand out here, or are you just wasting time thinking?"

This time Haldirs smile was genuine. 

" I am wasting time, mine and others."

" Oh, you are not wasting my time. I meant to ask if you are hungry. It is soon midday, and dinners will be served. Elves do eat?"  
" No, we eat nothing, that is why we live so long."

Éomer attempted to slap him again, but Haldir swiftly moved away from the hand and took lead back to the castle. No one should take more beating that was absolutely necessary, and Haldir figured he would be beaten quite adequately and more before he died.

On their way back, Haldir noticed that Éomer walked fairly close to him, looking everywhere at once. _A warriors instinct never ceases_, he mused realizing he was watching his surroundings just as closely. 

" Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" Éomer asked and forgot one very important thing that Haldir soon reminded him of.

" Elves cannot feel the temperatures of the weather. Well, we can, when our defences are down. Bring Legolas out here and he could tell you."

" Aragorn would kill me if I tried. I think I will find someone else to ask."

***

Elladan was all packed and ready to go. In fact, he had been up every night, making sure that they did not leave without him. He had even set some traps that would instantly alert him if there was some abnormal activity in he courtyard. For example, he had stretched a cord threaded with tiny bells across the road by the archway out of Rivendell. One horse might miss to tear it down, but hundreds would certainly not. And the low chime they made was rare enough to wake him up. And that was only one alarm of many.

Sitting in a pavilion that was built around the stem of a large and very old oak, now crowned with very few faded leaves that would soon join others on the ground, Elladan smiled to himself. It was a weak, dispirited smile, but none the less a smile. He would no longer sit passive and worry himself to pieces over his brother. The incompletion he felt when away from Elrohir almost made him go insane. _At least you know he is still alive_, he comforted himself, feeling a small knot in the back of his head that he knew was his connection to Elrohir.

At first he ignored the three figures coming through the archway and into the courtyard, thinking nothing more than that they were servants coming back from errands. But at the second glance, small details persuaded him to go take a closer look. The long, golden hair hanging loose off the females head was not customary around Rivendell. And the two with her wore something that looked suspiciously much like the garb of the Marchwardens. The two finely crafted bows slung over their shoulders confirmed it to Elladan.

' Orophin? Rúmil? Lady Galadriel! What are you doing here?'

Galadriel, dirty all over, gave him a pale smile and grabbed his hand in a grasp that was tighter than anticipated.

' Elladan, I desperately need to speak to your father. Is Lord Elrond here?'

Elladan nodded and was about to tell her that Elrond was in his study, when she tore away from his hand and hurried up the stairs. Standing dumbfounded and staring after her, Elladan temporarily forgot about the other two elves.

' Everything seems to be normal here', Rúmil said, unstringing his bow. Orophin nodded slowly as Elladan turned to look at them.

' But nothing seemed wrong in Lothlórien either', he said, leaving his bow ready to use.

' Why are you here?' Elladan asked again, concerned by their untidy appearance. ' What has happened?'

Rúmil looked for confirmation from his older brother before he took Elladan by the shoulders and led him back to the pavilion.

' How much do you know about the situation in Lothlórien, prince?'

' Not much, father is very secretive about it. But something has gone awfully awry, has it not?'

Orophin sat down next to him with a heavy sigh.

' I wish awry was the appropriate word. No, what has infected Lothlórien requires a harder word. Lord Celeborn has been processed by Nenya, the Ring wants him to rule not only Lothlórien, and all the Elven Havens and realms, but the entire Middle Earth. Your brother was infected with the same ideals and so was ours. Their minds was poisoned and twisted, leading them into a meaningless war and an equally meaningless death!'

Elladan winced at Orophin's choice of words, but knew that they only spoke what they felt. He too had thought he would never see Elrohir again.

' But why are you here?'

' To put and end to this! Lord Celeborn kept Lady Galadriel imprisoned, blocking her connection with Lord Elrond. We had to escape like some measly prisoners through the very land we guard and protect!'

Placing a calming hand on his brothers shoulder, Rúmil turned to Elladan with a look of despair.

' There is nothing to be done from inside, Elladan. We need your fathers help.'

' We are to ride out to the Reihas clan at winter's first day. We cannot ride to Lothlórien.'

' We are not going to either', a voice said from behind them. Elrond and Lady Galadriel stepped into the pavilion and sat opposite of the three young elves. ' Galadriel and I made these plans when I visited Lothlórien. All we can do now is to collect all the Rings together.'

' And then what? Gathering all Rings will not rob Celeborn of his.'

Galadriel raised her hand as a sign that she would answer.

' No, but once we have them, we can destroy them. Giving all the power to Nenya. Hopefully she will self-destruct, she was not made to lead, only to guide.'

' What if that does not happen? What if she gives Celeborn the same power that Sauron had? What if her seductive advice and alluring guidance take over all of us. Her power is exclusively meant for the Elves, and will most surly only affect those of our kin.' Elrond shook his head. Apparently they still had disagreements on that part of the plan. ' I say', he continued after a harsh look from Galadriel that he met with equal conviction. ' that we gather the Rings where they are safe and then find a solution. Foretelling is difficult when so many is involved and my own intervention keeps me from seeing anything clearly, only bit's and fragments. Much can have changed once we have the Rings together. We alone cannot make that decision.'

' Also, time is of importance. We are most certainly being followed', Galadriel nodded towards Orophin and Rúmil. ' If we are found here, things may happen that we could have done without. I say we leave for Rehindharas now, not to wait for anything.'

' I agree', Elrond said. ' We leave tomorrow. I have dinner being served for you and we can discuss our departure.'

Elladan suddenly felt nervous. He did not have to wait any longer, his quest to help his brother would start tomorrow. He glanced at Orophin and then at Rúmil, noticing with an amount of satisfaction that they seemed slightly anxious themselves.

***

Galadriel and Elrond quickly stepped through the hallways, speaking very little and of nothing of importance. 

' Once you are finished eating, we meet in my rooms.'

' No, I can eat afterwards.' Not disagreeing, simply nodding, Elrond turned right and opened a heavy oak door, carved with vines and leaves with a small silver key. Galadriel stepped inside and Elrond closed the door behind him.

' No one but me has access to this room. We can speak freely.' 

Galadriel looked around, noticing that she was indeed in Elronds bedroom. It made sense that he was the only one with access and she relaxed some, but still cautious of everything around her.

' What happened?'

' Orophin and Rúmil came and got me, we escaped during the watch shift and I had to cast a spell. I know Celeborn noticed it and that he immediately sent out guards. We reached Moria yesterday and they let us pass. When we got out on the other side, we heard the alarm bell ring. I think Celeborn Wardens tried to go through by force. I fear the Dwarfs suspicion against the elves will gain new life.'

' There is nothing to be done about that now. I just hope Gandalf has found someone willing to help him.'

' You have already forgotten about Gimli, son of Glóin? I find him rather memorable myself. I am sure he holds no grudge against the elves and that he would not deny Gandalf his aid.'

' I hope you are right.'

Galadriel sat down in chair, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

' I do now know how much I can assist with in this, Elrond. My powers are useless now outside of Lothlórien, I cannot help with much.'

' You cannot stay here either', Elrond thought aloud, pacing in front of her. ' we have no other choice but to bring you.'

' You make it sound like such a burden, Elrond', Galadriel chided and looked at him with amusement. Elrond however, was not in a mood for humour. 

' I need to send Arwen away as well. I will not have her staying here with Celeborn right on your heels. Can you think of a place safe enough for the both of you, at least for a while?'

Galadriel pondered for a moment before she smiled widely.

' Long back you offered some inexperienced travellers your hospitality and they greatly accepted it. I think it is time they started to repay you.'

The confused frown on Elrond made Galadriel giggle and she stood, her hair sprayed over her shoulders. ' You have four hobbits under your care, Lord Elrond. I think the Shire is the safest place for your daughter and me, at least for now. Hobbits are easily forgotten, as you just proved, and I do not think Celeborn took a lot of notice of either of them during their short, yet intense, visit to our lands.'

' I will have a word with Frodo about it. I do not think he is very eager to leave is uncle, but the other two… Well, it might be for the best that they return to their homes. We need to ration our food.'

They both smiled and Galadriel realized that you could think of Hobbits even at the darkest of times and still smile.

' You and Arwen leave tomorrow as well. I have some things packed for you. Now I suggest to eat something, and perhaps even take a bath. Actually, I _strongly_ suggest it.'

***

If Ithiel had know how much climbing that was involved in reaching the Rehindharas pass, she might have though it thru a little more carefully before following. She had small cuts and bruises on both arms and legs, and she found her riding dress highly inappropriate for climbing in gusty wind. For her own decency's sake, she had made Keyn climb above her, excusing herself with not knowing the way, although there only seemed one place to go.

' Are we there yet?' she asked for the uncountable time and Keyn gave her now other answer but a small nod that might have been a headshake and she sighed heavily. A particularly strong wind caused her to elevate slightly of the mountain, and she grabbed a tighter hold with a terrified yelp. Above her, she heard Keyn snicker and if she had not been holding on for dear life, she might have reached up and grabbed his ankle.

' If we are not there yet, I am staying here.'

' Stopping halfway up a mountain? Are you insane?'

' I might become', she threatened and carefully looked down. She wasn't very scared of heights, but falling that far was hardly anything she wanted to do. In fact, she was reluctant to _climb down_ that height. ' If I do not die first', she added with a bit a serious sarcasm.

' If you can keep going up to that red stone that points out', he nodded towards the aforementioned stone barely half his height above him and Ithiel made a face. ' we are there.'

She mumbled some curses under her breath and followed him, jealously watching Keyn take a hold with one hand and push himself up as easily as mounting a horse. He turned and reached down to offer his hand. She was about to decline, when she realized she had no idea how she was supposed to get up there, and hesitantly accepted.

' You should not always be so proud, Ithiel', Keyn said and dusted his grey tunic off and cocked his head. ' One day your stubbornness might make you fall down a mountain.'

' And one day maybe that sharp tongue of yours might cause you a head.' She stepped around him, feeling a strong urge to fire a multitude of arrows at something, preferably at her inconsiderate guide.

' Do you know where you are going?' The arrogant mountain elf walked a few steps behind her, amusingly watched her confusion among all the boulders placed to delusion anyone who managed to climb to the ledge.

' If you can stop distracting me, I might find out', she said, realizing she sounded more confident than she felt. _I should learn to hold my tongue and not fear to ask for help_, she scolded herself but she knew that she could not immediately discard herself of old habits. _Too stubborn._

Keyn stopped her with a firm grip on her arm and smiled reassuringly. 

' Just follow me.' 

She followed without a word, grunting only when needing help, but wilfully excepting it nonetheless. They walked on for a almost half an hour before Keyn stopped and turned towards her.

' I will bring you to my father, but I must warn you that he is not very keen on me bringing strangers here. There might have been a few visitors here that he has not approved of before, so do not take it personally if he ignores you.'

' I am quite used to being ignored', Ithiel sighed but nodded. ' Take me to your father. I have not risked my life climbing this mountain not to argue with the resident clans chief.'

The smiled that Keyn gave her might have been the most sincere she had ever gotten from him, or anyone for that matter and he took her hand and led her on. They only needed to round another gigantic boulder before they stood before a entrance to a airy cave. Apparently mountain elves had no restrictions of living inside caves.

Two guards stood posted outside and the only acknowledgement they got was a slight bend on their heads and a change of angle on the bows they used. They did not look much different from Keyn, stonegrey hair and hard blue eyes that made Ithiel look away.

They entered the cave and instinct told Ithiel to guard her head and feet. Keyns carefree walk beside her showed of confidence and experience, while her staggering was as obvious as daylight that she did not often walk in caves. It wasn't dark, with regular intervals there was torches lit that cast a bright light all around, making it easy to see, although Ihtiels elven senses did not trust surroundings like this. 

As they reached the bottom, she realized that this place must have been inhabited by dwarfs long before the elves moved in. Many tunnels spread in every direction, making navigation difficult but Keyn chose the first to their left without hesitation and Ithiel made a mental note to remember to walk right when they got back.

The tunnel tilted upwards and they soon came to a big round hall with torches along the walls, displaying a sight Ithiel would never forget. The ceiling and walls glimmered like in silver, a mystic light that added to her amazement. Her wide-eyed exploring of the magnificent hall made her miss the throne placed in the middle, and did not see it until she heard an indignant cough and realized she was not alone. 

She did not have to ask if it was Keyns father - and not because he had told her that he would take her to him - the man sitting on the throne was only an older version of her guide. His head was tilted to the side and he observed her closely.

' I should not be surprised that you have brought another guest, but this one is different from the others.'

Ithiel frowned and side-glanced at Keyn who seemed very interested in the polished ground like he had never seen it before. Slowly he raised his head and met his fathers steady gaze. 

' I found her lost a few days ride from here. I was only courteous when I offered her a place to rest up.'

Her shocked look must have been as telling as Keyns nervous fiddle with the belt around his waist, and his father coughed in what could have been an amused laughter.

' You make the poor girl climb a steep wall to give her a place to rest? You have a funny way to be courteous.' Standing from his seat, Keyns father walked closer, inspecting her and giving her a thoughtful frown. ' You are of elf-kind and man-kind alike. Fascinating.'

Under his scrutiny, Ithiel squirmed and hoped she did not have to linger much longer.

' What is your name?'

' Ithiel', she said, her voice weak even in the spacious room. ' My mother was half-elf herself, although she did not possess many of her elven qualities.' She cursed her outspokenness and averted her eyes from the charismatic elf before her. ' My father was elf-kind, though his origin is unknown to me.'

' Ithiel', he said, tasting her name. ' It suits you. I am High Lord Beleg, father of the irresponsible elf you accompanied.' His eyes reflected nothing of the smile he gave her, yet she felt strangely at ease. 

' It is an honour to meet you', she curtsied with her head bent, hoping she would not seem impolite since she had no clue of these elves customs.

' Ah! I might have greeted your "findings" with more dignity than I did if they had all been as well-mannered, Keyn.' Beleg gave his son a smirk but Keyn did not seem to find it amusing. He glared at his father but said nothing. ' I think she needs her rest now, Keyn. Take her to one of our guestrooms and see to her needs.'

He dismissed them with a wave of his hands and Keyn practically dragged her with him in his hurry to leave.

' You must have inherited your manners from your mother then', Ithiel murmured to his back as she tried not to fall on her own feet.

Please review!

****************************************************************************************

Oh, I'm really sorry about this! Too much Ithiel, yet again. But with this method I don't have to get back to her any time soon. 

And it's official now, I'm writing this completely on my own now. Rain has too much with school and work and family, so he has taken a permanent leave. Well, I don't know about permanent, but it's at least indefinite.

// Zierra


End file.
